


Death Angels

by Lady Anubis (Anubis)



Category: Gravitation, Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Complete, Crossover, Gravitation - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Suspense, Violence, Yaoi, weiss kreuz - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 85,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O que pode acontecer quando os Weiss precisam salvar a vida de Shuichi Shindou? Palco e muita música podem invadir sua rotina, com participação especial do the GazettE, Gackt e HYDE. Fic dedicada a Yume Vy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sons Perigosos

**Author's Note:**

> **Título da Fic:** Death Angels

**Título da Fic:** Death Angels

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz x Gravitation

**Casal:** Aya x Omi/ Yuki x Shuichi

**Classificação:** Crossover/ Yaoi/ Lemon/ Angust/ Suspense.

**Status:** em andamento

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis.

**E-mail: Freya de Nyord **

**ooOoo**

** DEATH ANGELS **

  
**Capítulo I – Sons perigosos**   


A tarde vai se esvaindo, começando a trazer o vermelho do pôr-do-sol ao céu muito azul. _"Se isso não é romântico, o que será?". _Shuichi já está ali há algum tempo, tentando encontrar a inspiração perdida. O jovem cantor de cabelos cor-de-rosa, de 19 anos, mas que ele odeia admitir que parece mais jovem, está sentado, quase deitado no banco de madeira. Mas por que aquele parque? Foi ali que viu Yuki pela primeira vez e que lugar seria melhor para tentar escrever uma canção de amor para seu segundo CD?

Olha o sol descendo por trás das casas e lembra dos momentos em que ele e Yuki observaram isso juntos, da varanda do apartamento. Na verdade, ele se recorda que está enganado, sempre o fez sozinho, pois o loiro se trancava no escritório durante o dia todo, proibindo-o até de bater. No fim, se esforça para recordar os momentos românticos que passaram juntos, mas essa é uma tarefa difícil. Não pode realmente dizer que sua relação é romântica. _"Por que ele tem sempre que ser tão frio?"_Por ele seria diferente, mas tenta aceitar Yuki como ele é. Afinal, seu namorado sempre foi assim e entende o porquê, por isso não reclama de sua aparente frieza, pois acredita que no fundo ele o ama, só não consegue demonstrar. As coisas do passado... Elas o tornaram assim... O faziam acordar assustado durante a noite... Fizeram Yuki temer amar. Decide parar de tentar encontrar inspiração nisso, pois não ajuda muito depois da briga que tiveram de manhã. E por coisas tolas, como todas as suas brigas. Prefere não lembrar que saiu de casa chorando.

Mas ele tem um prazo para entregar essa música, com risco de ser assassinado por K, seu empresário. E aquele americano é maluco o suficiente para fazer isso. Por isso está sentado no parque observando a cidade e o sol se pondo. Mas nada lhe ocorre. Rimar... Rimar... _"Coração com... Aflição... Irritação... Masturbação. Credo!"_ Com essa inspiração ao inverso não vai conseguir fazer isso nunca.

Mas um ruído chama sua atenção. Volta-se depressa, parecendo ouvi-lo por entre as árvores logo atrás do banco em que está sentado. Já está escuro e o vento sopra, movendo delicadamente as folhas. Só pode ser isso. O vento! Volta a olhar para o papel onde tenta insistentemente escrever algumas palavras, mas nada sai. Aquela maldita briga idiota não lhe sai da cabeça. E pensar que fora um papel com a letra de uma música, levado pelo vento, que fizera os dois se conhecerem.

Novamente um ruído. Desta vez Shuichi percebe uma forma movendo-se no arvoredo. Levanta-se e tenta enxergar melhor. Coloca o papel no bolso. É então que alguém se revela, aproximando-se devagar. O garoto recua, a escuridão ainda escondendo a identidade do homem.

\- Shuichi Shindou. – A voz rouca fala de forma compassada.

\- Quem é você? Como me conhece? – Shuichi está nervoso e com medo. Algo naquela voz o faz tremer.

\- Eu estava a sua procura... – O tom é malicioso, como se o garoto fosse uma presa.

O jovem cantor não pensa duas vezes. Passa a correr, sem olhar para trás. Prefere nem saber se está sendo seguido, pois isso só aumentaria o medo que já está sentindo. Chega ao prédio, mas esquece completamente da senha para abrir a porta da frente. Toca o interfone, mas sem resposta.

\- Droga! Justo agora eu tinha que esquecer essa porcaria de senha. – Ele grita, extremamente nervoso.

O desespero aumenta, pois começa a ouvir passos que se aproximam. No começo eles são lentos, mas começam a se apressar. _"Droga... Droga... Yuki não ouviu o interfone?"_ Seu dedo continua apertando o botão da campanhia repetidamente. Shuichi treme, mas os números voltam para sua memória e ele consegue entrar, correndo para o elevador sem olhar para trás. Mal consegue acertar o buraco da fechadura da porta do apartamento, entrando esbaforido. Este está completamente na escuridão. Encosta na porta ainda sem ar. Sua cabeça roda e pensa com dificuldade. Não sabe bem porque, mas sentira muito medo. Algo naquele homem fizera seu sangue gelar.

Conforme se acalma um pouco e sua respiração começa a voltar ao normal, percebe que o apartamento está mergulhado em completo silêncio. Não há nem mesmo o contínuo ruído irritante do teclado que constantemente vem do escritório. Isso o preocupa, principalmente depois daquela briga.

\- Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Grita, andando depressa até a porta do escritório. Abre devagar, caso ele esteja trabalhando, mas fica paralisado quando encontra o cômodo imerso completamente na escuridão. Seus olhos ficam cheios de lágrimas, enquanto fecha a porta. – Por que você faz isso comigo?

Anda até a sala, a procura de algum bilhete que explique sua ausência. Mas não encontra nada. Isso não o surpreende, pois é típico do escritor. Senta no sofá e se curva pra frente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Tudo isso o cansa demais. Seus sentimentos parecem sempre estar em uma montanha russa... _"Por que você faz sempre isso comigo?"_ Seria mais fácil abandonar de uma vez essa relação difícil, mas não sabe viver sem Yuki e isso é o único fato de que tem certeza.

\- Droga! Eu me esqueci! – Levanta-se e corre para o quarto. Procura no closet uma roupa legal. – Justo hoje tem essa festa! Não estou no clima.

Continua a procurar uma roupa adequada para uma "farra". Esquecera-se completamente da festa que a gravadora ia oferecer aos seus clientes mais importantes. E K o mataria se faltasse. Na verdade, todos os principais músicos da gravadora estariam lá. E ele ainda está ali, sem saber o que vestir.

Enquanto olha todas aquelas roupas novas que comprara para esses eventos, seu pensamento não sai da ausência de Yuki e do estranho encontro no parque. E o loiro lhe falta bem nesse dia, em que está com tanto medo! _"Afinal, quem era aquele homem?"_ E ainda mais tem que ir a uma festa depois de uma experiência dessas! E Yuki Eiri sempre o deixa assim, sem qualquer aviso, pelos motivos mais banais. Segura uma camisa vermelha que ele lhe dera. _"Posso dizer que ele me ama mesmo?"_

Separa então uma camisa branca transparente e calças pretas de couro. Rapidamente toma um banho, se veste, completa o visual com alguns acessórios e está pronto. Olha-se no espelho, mas não consegue estar satisfeito com sua imagem. Sempre é assim. Quando briga com Yuki tudo lhe parece sem graça. Assim mesmo precisa sair. Chama um táxi e sai meio sem vontade. Do outro lado da rua, oculto pela escuridão, um homem o observa entrar no carro.

**ooOoo**

A festa não é muito diferente de todas as outras em que tinha de estar para a promoção do grupo. Sempre acontecem no apartamento luxuoso que a gravadora tem para esses eventos, cheio de salas com sofás e pequenas mesas. Festas repletas de clientes interessados em música, mas principalmente, em músicos. E é uma prática usual entre estes clientes comparecer em busca de companhia. Aproveitam-se dos jovens músicos aspirantes ao estrelato, que acabam cedendo desejosos da influência deles. É claro que na maioria das vezes é uma ilusão. Shuichi já vira muito disso. _"Tive sorte, pois não sei se conseguiria se prestar a esse papel." _

Ele também é um artista novato. E a amizade com Ryuchi fora um bom ponto de partida. Este é um amigo que nada pede em troca, pelo contrário, o vocalista do Bad Luck que o venera. Mas mesmo assim o garoto também já fora muito assediado nestas festas. Aprendera a escapar com maestria das "mãos bobas", das "encoxadas" e convites inconvenientes.

Hiro, o guitarrista de sua banda e eterno amigo, se diverte com o jeito dele nas festas. Brinca que Shuichi se parece mais com um peixe, sempre escorregadio e difícil de se pegar. Mas o ruivo também tem suas dificuldades com os homens e mulheres que infestam estes eventos. Como seu amigo de infância diz sempre, as festas são feiras de troca, onde se barganha o sexo pela fama, mas só os ingênuos acreditam nisso. _"O ramo da música é mais difícil do que se pode imaginar."_ Balança a cabeça ao pensar nisso. Shuichi passeia pela festa, de uma sala a outra, sem desejar parar em lugar algum, com um copo na mão, que nunca é bebido. Usa esse truque para que não o tentem embebedar. Criatividade esta que não é de sua autoria, mas uma dica valiosa de Ryuchi.

No fim, a roupa que escolheu é mais do que adequada, pois os olhares de todos haviam parado nele quando chegou. A camisa transparente o deixa sensual, ressaltando a calça de couro sob ela. E, pelos olhares, o consideram um garoto bonito. _"Mas eles despem qualquer um com os olhos."_ Que adianta a opinião dos outros? Só queria ouvir isso de Yuki, pelo menos uma vez. _"De novo pensando nele?"_ Procura afastar tal pensamento de sua mente e tenta curtir a festa. Esta tenta promover uma nova banda, mas que o rapaz teme que não vá emplacar. São jovens, mas não estão preparados para sobreviver nesta "selva".

O assédio sexual não é o que desagrada mais ao rapaz. Ele odeia ver como as drogas rolam fácil. E esta é a maior armadilha para os jovens músicos. E logo se depara com isso na festa, ao entrar em uma sala bastante lotada, pois vê alguns rapazes consumindo cocaína sobre a mesa de vidro, que o olham oferecendo o produto e algo mais... E isso faz com que ele se afaste. Quer distância dessas coisas, apesar delas serem de facílimo acesso.

Tenta se divertir, mas não consegue. Todas aquelas pessoas, aquela música, tudo começa a cansá-lo. Vê Hiro cercado por um bando de mulheres de meia idade, parecendo interessadas demais no belo ruivo. É difícil para elas não ficarem fascinadas pelos longos cabelos vermelhos, 1,78m e corpo esguio. Shuichi sorri do apuro em que o amigo se encontra. Afinal, sempre fora assim também na escola. Hiroshi era o ídolo das garotas. Elas se tornavam amigas de seu jovem amigo Shu somente para poderem se aproximar dele.

Naquela sala também está K, que o cumprimenta com um meneio de cabeça, sua aparência se destacando no meio de todos. O americano de longos cabelos loiros, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, indiscutivelmente sobressai entre todos com seus 1,90m. Ao lado dele, está Fujisaki, o tecladista da banda, um tanto sem jeito em meio à festa. Ele é sério demais para um lugar desses. Se não fosse membro da banda nem estaria ali, obrigado que fora a ir pelas ordens de K, que não aceita um "não" como resposta. Afinal, Suguru só tem 16 anos e normalmente seria barrado.

Shuichi percebe então que Sakano, o produtor da banda, vem em sua direção. Isso o faz sair rápido daquela sala, aproveitando-se de um gordo cliente que atrapalha a passagem do estressado executivo da NG. Evita os amigos, pois não quer que ninguém perceba a angústia que está sentindo. _"Não quero encher eles de novo com minhas brigas com o Yuki."_ Entra em uma sala mais reservada, onde um homem e uma mulher se atracam em um beijo pra lá de caliente. Ali é a ante-sala dos quartos, reservados para os encontros íntimos dos clientes. _"Credo! Preciso sair daqui."_

Não sabe dizer o que, mas algo em sua percepção o faz recordar do estranho encontro daquele início de noite. O homem o havia chamado pelo nome e estava ali há algum tempo, pois ouvira aquele ruído antes do confronto. _"O que ele queria dizer ao afirmar que me procurava?"_ A simples lembrança o faz tremer. Queria ter dividido essa experiência com Yuki e seu bom senso habitual.

Sente então alguém chegar por trás e o segurar pelos braços. Seu copo cai. Ninguém o vê, nem o casal que se atraca a alguns metros. De longe consegue ver Hiro tentando se livrar de suas fãs. Quer gritar e chamá-lo, mas nada sai. O homem mais alto usa uma das mãos para tapar sua boca e o outro braço o envolve, ainda se colocando por trás dele. Está totalmente a mercê deste homem e ninguém pode ajudá-lo. _"Ninguém sente minha falta? Ninguém vem me procurar?"_ Mas sabe que ele mesmo havia se afastado de todos. O terror se apossa de todo o seu ser. Se vê puxado para um dos quartos. Andando para trás, tropeçando várias vezes, logo está na escuridão. O atacante aproxima os lábios de sua orelha.

\- Eu disse que o procurava. – O homem sussurra de forma fria.

O corpo de Shuichi treme todo, apavorado por reconhecer aquela voz rouca e sibilante que ouvira horas atrás. O homem tira a mão de sua boca, mas o garoto não consegue dizer nada, paralisado. Fica ali parado, enquanto sente que o atacante tira algo da jaqueta. Sente o contato frio da lâmina em suas costas.

\- Você vai sentir o que senti. Você vai estar em meu lugar por um instante. – O sussurro vai acompanhando o trajeto da faca, que corta a camisa e a pele, percorrendo as costas de cima a baixo, bem devagar. Os gemidos de Shuichi parecem não sair, a dor sendo menor que o pavor. – Esse foi só um aviso. Vou ter sua vida em breve.

Seja quem for aquele homem, ele parece ter uma razão para tudo aquilo. Roça a barba por fazer no rosto suado do rapaz e o solta. Desaparecendo como surgira. As pernas de Shuichi fraquejam e ele cai de joelhos. Só então consegue soltar a tensão que o paralisara. Começa a chorar, sentindo a dor em suas costas. _"O que é isso? O que está acontecendo?"_ Um casal aos beijos entra no recinto e percebe o garoto ali, sentado no chão, cheio de sangue e corre para pedir ajuda. Várias pessoas correm para o quarto, inclusive K, que vem acompanhado por Hiro, ficando perturbados a visão do jovem naquele estado.

\- Shuichi, what happened? – K, nervoso, esquece e fala em sua língua. Ajoelha e observa as costas feridas, enquanto Hiro o abraça forte. – Quem fez isso?

\- Eu...não sei... – Os soluços o impedem de falar. Só quer continuar ali nos protetores braços do amigo. – Yuki...

Não consegue expressar tudo que sente, imerso em um redemoinho de emoções fortes. Aquela voz rodeia seus pensamentos, mantendo-o imerso em medo. E aquelas palavras ecoam em sua mente: _"Você vai sentir o que senti. Você vai estar em meu lugar por um instante."_. Aquilo lhe parece familiar. Anseia os braços de Yuki, com ele se sente seguro. Sente seu corpo sendo carregado, mas seus olhos não conseguem ver. Ele se volta para dentro de si. Quieto e seguro.

**ooOoo**

Shuichi abre os olhos devagar, sentindo um leve toque em seu rosto. Logo os dedos que acariciavam sua pele se afastam. O rapaz está de volta ao apartamento, deitado na cama de Yuki. O rapaz tenta clarear a visão a fim de perceber quem está ali a seu lado. Aos poucos a imagem vai se definindo e encara o belo homem loiro de olhos cor de mel.

\- Yuki! – Tenta se levantar, mas este o impede.

\- Pode ficar deitado aí mesmo. Quem disse pra levantar? – Ele fala de forma autoritária. – Pensei que não ia acordar mais.

Um leve sorriso se esboça naquele rosto sempre tão sério. Isso emociona Shuichi, que começa a chorar. É como se tudo que passara voltasse de uma vez à visão de Yuki a seu lado. Mas não chora como habitualmente faz. O loiro percebe que aqueles soluços são muito mais profundos. Senta na cama e puxa o garoto para si, abraçando-o com força.

\- O que aconteceu? Me disseram que alguém te atacou na festa, mas não me contaram mais nada. – Na verdade, Yuki fizera até K tremer com sua expressão ao perguntar quem fizera isso.

\- Não sei... Foi o mesmo de antes... – É difícil entender suas palavras em meio aos soluços sentidos.

\- O que você quer dizer com "o mesmo de antes"? – A expressão de Yuki muda instantaneamente. Levanta o rosto de Shuichi e o encara. – Se acalme e me conte tudo!

O fogo naqueles olhos dourados faz o rapaz parar de chorar. Tem medo dele quando seus olhos estão assim. _"São pura vingança."_ Senta-se para poder vê-lo melhor. Teme contar tudo, pois não sabe o que Yuki pode fazer. Shuichi lembra-se muito bem como o loiro reagiu depois dele ter sido estuprado. Nessas horas vê um lado seu que conhece pouco.

\- Um pouco mais cedo, no parque, um homem estranho me chamou pelo nome e disse que me procurava. – O rapaz ainda funga tentando controlar suas emoções.

\- E quem era o cara? – Ele parece claramente preocupado com isso. É óbvio que não fora um ataque casual.

\- Não sei. Não consegui ver o rosto direito, mas ele parecia me conhecer. Corri pra casa. Tava morrendo de medo. – A voz de Shuichi fica ofegante só pela lembrança daquele encontro.

\- E eu não estava aqui... – Os olhos de Yuki mudam de expressão imediatamente. Fitam o garoto com culpa. Saíra naquele dia apenas para magoá-lo. Tenta não ser assim, mas instintivamente faz de tudo para afastá-lo. _"Eu não mereço que ninguém me ame desse jeito"_, esse é o seu pensamento sempre que Shuichi se aproxima, com seu jeito super hiper mega romântico.

Apesar de querer dizer a ele que não se importara, Shuichi não consegue disfarçar a sua expressão, que deixa claro o quanto precisara dele naquele momento. Decepção era o que sentia naquela noite ao procurá-lo no apartamento. Isso o faz começar a chorar novamente.

Desta vez Yuki apenas o abraça. Quer tanto afastá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo quer protegê-lo. Esse garoto é tão irritante, mas se sente tão vazio quando ele está longe... É como se toda aquela loucura romântica o puxasse das trevas. Não quer admitir, mas neste último ano com Shuichi foi que começou a ver luz depois de 6 anos de completa escuridão. Estreita-o ainda mais em seus braços. Quer tanto dizer isso a ele, mas simplesmente não consegue. Espera que ele saiba, pois tem certeza que nunca conseguirá falar.

**ooOoo**

\- Em hipótese alguma, Manx! – Aya está realmente nervoso. Se há algo que o tira do sério é alguma surpresa com relação a uma missão. – Você me diz que o cliente quer nos conhecer e como fica o segredo de nossas identidades?

\- Aya, entenda, é imprescindível que os conheça. Ele que vai colocá-los lá dentro. – Ela se aproxima com cuidado, pois nunca o vira tão bravo. – Vocês podem recusar se quiserem, mas...

\- Então recusamos! – Ele dá as costas a ela em sinal de profunda reprovação. – O nosso anonimato é essencial para aquilo que fazemos.

\- Aya, me escuta um minuto... – Ela anda até ele e toca seu braço, fazendo-o se voltar. - Esse americano já nos serviu muito no passado, em missões que salvaram muitas vidas, inclusive as suas. Temos uma dívida de gratidão. Por favor, apenas o ouça. Juro que ele é de confiança...

\- Mas como você quer que confiemos nele se nada sabemos deste homem. Não gosto de trabalhar assim, completamente no escuro. – Ele tenta se acalmar, adotando uma atitude mais firme. – E nós somos assassinos, não guarda-costas. Desde quando a Kritiker nos envia pra ser babás de alguém?

\- É um caso delicado, espero que entenda. Mr. K tem sido um bom colaborador da organização. Se ele nos pediu ajuda nesse caso... Sendo como ele é... Sabemos que K costuma resolver sozinho as coisas, se recorreu à Kritiker é por que o caso é complicado. – A moça se afasta devagar. – E ele sabe que vocês trabalham para nós, mas não exatamente o caráter dessa função.

Yohji toca no ombro do amigo, deixando claro que a decisão está nas mãos dele, como líder do grupo, e que o que decidir o loiro está dentro. O ruivo entende a intenção e diminui sua atitude desafiadora. Olha para seus companheiros e percebe que todos concordam com isso. Eles já se conhecem tão bem ao ponto de se entenderem apenas pelo olhar. Aya então acena afirmativamente para a secretária do Pérsia.

Percebendo que a aceitação de suas condições é total entre os Weiss, Manx sobe as escadas. Aya se afasta, decidido a precaver-se para qualquer surpresa. Vai até o seu quarto e volta vestido com sua roupa de missão, surpreendendo seus companheiros ao voltar. Percebem com clareza com tudo isso desperta o líder dentro dele. É sua obrigação protegê-los. Omi observa sua postura, imponente e assustadora dentro do casaco preto, mas treme ao perceber por baixo desse a bainha da katana. Seus olhares se encontram por alguns segundos, o suficiente para perceber o quanto tudo isso afasta o Ran que o ama e trás a tona Aya, o assassino.

A secretária desce as escadas devagar, suas pernas longas sempre mexendo com o lado playboy de Yohji, mas volta acompanhada. O homem loiro, de rabo de cavalo, cerca de 1,90m, desce as escadas resoluto. O americano parece um tipo perigoso, portanto o ruivo já o observa em estado de alerta. Para ele é muito difícil confiar nas pessoas. Os dois homens se encaram. A moça se coloca entre eles, conhecendo muito bem o temperamento dos dois.

\- Mr. K, este é Aya Fujimiya. – Nenhum dos dois faz qualquer movimento no sentido de se cumprimentarem, apenas um meneio de cabeça.

O cliente também analisa o homem a sua frente. Jovem, talvez uns 20 anos, mais ou menos com 1,78m, magro, mas de corpo definido. Ele é o tipo felino, lindo e perigoso. Admira seu estilo, sua forma de se mover. Tudo nele faria as garotas e os garotos delirarem. _"Que presença forte!"_ Nem percebe o quanto sua observação detalhada incomoda o rapaz, acostumado que K está em analisar as pessoas com cuidado, sempre procurando algum potencial.

\- Este é Ken Hidaka. – O jovem moreno vem até ele e estende a mão com gentileza, apertando a do americano com força.

Seus olhos recaem no jovem moreno, provavelmente também com cerca de 20 anos, mais ou menos com 1,75m, corpo atlético. _"Ele é forte! Com certeza deve se exercitar bastante. Acho que já foi um atleta."_ Faz o tipo ingênuo. As garotas gostariam disso. Não parece nem um pouco perigoso, mas sabendo que trabalha para a Kritiker, prova que as aparências enganam. Observa-o com sua atitude despreocupada, agora sentado no sofá. Na verdade, ele é o único naquela sala que não está tenso com sua presença.

\- E este é Yohji Kudou. – O loiro dos Weiss acena para ele com a cabeça.

O loiro está de pé, talvez um pouco mais velho que os demais. _"Esse sim tem malícia em seu olhar."_ Sua postura exala sexualidade. Mesmo não sendo sua opção, K não deixaria de notar um homem desses em qualquer festa. Magro e o mais alto, sua expressão é de alguém matreiro, que conhece muito bem as baladas e as pessoas. O cigarro no canto da boca lhe empresta um ar cafajeste, mas acredita que também é um belo disfarce, pois percebe que há nele um ar protetor com relação aos outros. As garotas matariam para ver ou ter um homem desses.

\- Mr. K, quero te apresentar Omi Tsukiyono. Nosso homem do computador. Ele faz as investigações. – O arqueiro vem até ele e aperta sua mão com um sorriso.

O garoto não tem 18 anos, com certeza. Tão jovem e já levando uma vida dessas! Certo que K também já fazia muita coisa com seus 18 anos. E coisas nada comuns para alguém de sua idade. Observa-o com cuidado. Ele lembra em muito o Shuichi, aparentando ser bem mais novo do que realmente é, carinha de anjo e olhos altamente expressivos. A diferença é que os seus são profundamente azuis.

Mas as semelhanças param aí. Shuichi é altamente passional, deixando-se levar pelas emoções, e este garoto aparenta ter aprendido a lidar com elas bem cedo. Não que não veja nesses olhos todo o fogo dos sentimentos que movem o vocalista do Bad Luck, mas de forma mais contida, quase secreta. E isso é de se esperar, sabendo que por trás desse anjinho há mais um homem da Kritiker e sabe no que isso implica. _"Shuichi com certeza vai gostar dele."_ Seus olhos então descem até suas pernas, expostas pelo short, e ficam parados nelas por alguns instantes. As pernas são um assunto à parte. Elas são macias, bem torneadas, atiçariam a libido de qualquer um... Nem gosta de imaginar a reação dos clientes vendo um garoto de pernas tão lindas entrando numa das "festas" da gravadora. E as garotas...

\- Muito bem. Temos muito o que conversar, não é Mr. K? - Aquele olhar começa a incomodar o líder dos Weiss, que coloca a mão sob o sobretudo, principalmente por perceber a demora daqueles olhos sobre as pernas do seu garoto. Normalmente ele não estaria armado no porão durante uma reunião de missão, mas assim que Manx falara da particularidade dela, preparara-se para tudo.

\- Perfect! Vocês são perfeitos para o trabalho. – A expressão analítica se transforma e o homem parece ficar rapidamente de bom humor.

\- Perfeitos pra quê? Por que essa missão exige que nos conheça? – Aya ainda não confia no americano.

\- Pelo jeito você é o líder. – K estende a mão para o espadachim, que a aperta relutante, atendendo ao apelo do olhar de Manx. – Sou o empresário de uma banda de rock. Deve ter ouvido falar do Bad Luck. Estão em primeiro lugar nas paradas.

\- Bad Luck? – Omi avança e se aproxima do homem com olhos de admiração, enquanto os demais continuam sem saber quem são eles. – Eu adoro a música. Escutamos muito no intervalo da escola.

O ruivo afasta o garoto com uma atitude nervosa, ainda desconfiado da verdadeira natureza dessa missão. Afinal, o papel dele é zelar pela segurança de todos. _"Depois daquele olhar quero ele bem longe do Omi."_ Além disso, como um empresário musical pode ter prestado tantos serviços à Kritiker?

E o homem a sua frente percebe toda a gama de suas emoções, admirando-o por isso. Ele então resolve assumir uma atitude mais tranqüila, a fim de acalmar o rapaz. Senta-se no sofá, ao lado de Ken, e fica a vontade, demonstrando que nada devem temer.

Yohji se coloca então, logo atrás do sofá, trocando olhares também desconfiados com Aya. Ele pode parecer o tipo "não estou nem aí", mas se preocupa tanto com os companheiros quanto o ruivo. Também não confia nas intenções de Mr. K, mas prefere observá-lo do que confrontá-lo.

\- Pedi a ajuda da Kritiker porque tenho um problema grave. O vocalista da minha banda foi atacado há 15 dias por um desconhecido durante uma festa. Não foi um ataque comum, creio que ele corre risco de perder a vida. Eu poderia ter contratado guarda-costas ou coisa do gênero, mas não quero alarmar o garoto. Ele teve um colapso nervoso depois do ataque, temos um CD pra gravar e shows marcados.

Percebendo que a história pode ser longa, Omi e Manx também se sentam, Aya e Yohji mantendo-se de pé. O espadachim assume seu lugar logo a frente do homem, encostado na parede. Analisa bem as expressões do americano. Desconfia de homens tão sorridentes, com aquele sorriso caído nos cantos da boca, sinal de que há muito mais por trás dele do que se possa imaginar.

\- Ele é um bom garoto e ficou apavorado com o ataque. Acredito que o homem é do meio musical e prefiro que ninguém saiba o que vocês estão fazendo.

\- Como tem certeza que o atacante é do ramo musical? – Omi o observa, já assumindo novamente sua posição analítica dentro do grupo. – Não poderia ser um fã maluco?

\- Naquela festa só entraram pessoas ligadas ao mundo da música. Clientes, convidados, músicos e funcionários da NG. O atacante não poderia penetrar na festa. Esses eventos têm um forte esquema de segurança na entrada. E depois do ataque simplesmente se misturou com os demais. Se eu pego o maldito que fez isso com ele...

K saca instintivamente a sua arma, apontando para o garoto que está a sua frente. Os olhos de Omi se arregalam, numa expressão de surpresa e medo. Aya reage depressa, desembainhando a espada, colocando a lâmina sob o queixo do empresário. Aquele momento se torna extremamente tenso, com os dois homens paralisados em suas posições. São dois predadores profissionais que não querem estar nesta posição, mas não querem ser o primeiro a recuar.

\- Ele sacou a arma por reflexo. Mr. K tem fixação por armas. - Manx se aproxima devagar, se colocando entre eles. Só então percebem que essa situação é ridícula e precisam terminar com isso, mas a arma carregada continua apontada para o arqueiro, que não consegue se mexer.

\- Vamos abaixar ao mesmo tempo. – K quer baixar a arma, mas nunca faria isso com um katana em seu pescoço. Os dois recolhem suas armas. O loiro olha para o seu adversário e ensaia um sorriso sem graça. – Err...Desculpe. Me empolguei.

\- Nunca se "empolgue" diante de um assassino. Esse é um conselho de amigo, Mr. K. – O ruivo finalmente relaxa, mas a visão daquela arma apontada para Omi o levara ao limite.

Pela primeira vez K ouve a palavra "assassino" relacionada a eles e se surpreende. Manx não revelara em absoluto a natureza do trabalho dos rapazes na organização, mas jamais imaginaria estes garotos como assassinos. Encara os olhos violeta que ainda faíscam, percebendo de precisa ser mais cauteloso. Talvez os jovens sejam muito mais letais do que poderia imaginar.

\- É... hãããã... E há também a imprensa, não quero que isso vaze. – O americano procura mudar de assunto. O líder dos Weiss tem o mesmo tipo de olhar que vira em Yuki Eiri. - Somente eu estarei ciente que suas identidades são um disfarce.

\- E basicamente que disfarce será esse? – O ruivo continua a olhá-lo. Os dois analisando um ao outro.

\- Vocês serão a nova banda de rock que represento. Vão abrir os shows do Bad Luck. – Sua expressão é divertida, observando com cuidado a reação de seu adversário.

\- Ahn? – Yohji é o único que expressa em palavras aquilo que todos sentem.

\- Mas não somos músicos! – Ken já se levanta nervoso.

\- Mas vocês têm o visual. Acreditam realmente que todos são músicos de verdade? – A gargalhada de K ecoa no porão, enquanto quatro jovens continuam parados ali, surpresos demais para falar.

**ooOoo**

Os quatro Weiss estão no porão reunidos. No centro da sala estão uma guitarra, uma bateria e um baixo. Omi anda de um lado para outro, acertando alguns detalhes nos instrumentos. Sua expressão é séria, a mesma que sempre tem quando prepara uma missão. Ele vai do computador para os instrumentos e destes para o PC. Então parece que a certo momento está satisfeito com os resultados de seus preparativos e se volta para os três.

\- Pronto! Já está resolvido. – Coloca a cópia de um dossiê nas mãos de cada um deles. – Enquanto Mr. K ainda está tentando conseguir a lista das pessoas presentes na festa, decidi me adiantar um pouco. Estas são as informações que coletei sobre os membros da banda, alguns músicos e funcionários da gravadora. Se ele acredita que o atacante é do meio, então pode ser um desses.

\- Até o presidente da gravadora? – Yohji olha incrédulo para o garoto.

\- Se vocês lerem o dossiê... – Olha com uma expressão contrariada para o loiro. – Notarão que o presidente tem uma obsessão pelo namorado do vocalista. Já houve alguns problemas entre eles.

\- Ah!... – O loiro evita aqueles olhos azuis que parecem censurá-lo por ter interrompido.

\- E Mr. K contratou um compositor para escrever nossas músicas. - Omi anda até os instrumentos e segura o baixo. Liga alguns controles atrás. - Quanto aos instrumentos, consegui estes que são computadorizados. Vamos passar por músicos com facilidade. Só temos que tomar cuidado com o tecladista do Bad Luck. Suguru Fujisaki é bastante desconfiado e perfeccionista. Ele pode perceber algo, então treinem muito bem fingir tocar.

\- Não preciso disso. – Aya se levanta do degrau da escada em que estava sentado. – Eu vou tocar.

Os demais o olham surpresos e em seguida se entreolham. _"Aya toca?"_ É o pensamento que passa pela mente dos três. Eles realmente não conhecem nem uma pequena porcentagem das várias facetas do espadachim. Mas a maior surpresa está nos brilhantes olhos azuis. _"Ele nunca me contou isso."_ Isso o deixa um tanto contrariado. _"O que mais não me contou?"_

O ruivo anda até os instrumentos e pega a guitarra. Segura-a com firmeza e começa a dedilhar algumas cordas. Sua expressão não parece nada satisfeita. Mexe no instrumento tentando afiná-lo.

\- Não gostei dessa guitarra. Temos que conseguir outra. – Só então percebe como os outros o olham intrigados. – Que foi?

\- Você sabe tocar! Onde você aprendeu? Você já tocou em público? E você é bom mesmo? – Ken está claramente fascinado com tudo aquilo. Fica empolgado com a habilidade não conhecida do líder dos Weiss.

\- Você... Sabe tocar? Por que nunca me disse? – Omi está realmente chateado.

\- Tenho que lhe dizer tudo? – Logo se arrepende do tom que imprimira em sua voz. Resolve falar disso, mais para desfazer a expressão decepcionada nos olhos do seu garoto. – Tudo bem... Desculpe, Omi. Não tinha porque contar uma coisa dessas. Estudei no Conservatório de Música desde os cinco anos. Depois da morte de meus pais nunca mais toquei.

\- Então temos apenas que decidir quem vai tocar os demais. – Omi tenta disfarçar como as palavras do ruivo o afetaram, já que haviam prometido que sua relação não interferiria jamais em seu trabalho.

\- O mais importante é quem vai cantar. – Yohji já faz uma expressão isentando-se de tal atribuição.

\- Eu não canto nem no chuveiro. – Ken também foge rápido desta tarefa. – Você canta Omitchi.

\- Eu? Eu... Não...

\- Já ouvimos você cantando no banheiro. – Yohji não o deixa resistir ou desistir. – E não há uma forma de fingir cantar... Não nesse caso.

\- Não olhe pra mim. Não há mais ninguém aqui que possa cantar. – O espadachim também já o ouvira cantar e sabe muito bem que ele tem potencial.

\- Mas... Eu... Não consigo cantar em público. – _"Então não tem jeito! Vou ter de cantar."_ Omi senta-se desconsolado. O importante é pensar no rapaz que corre perigo, pois se parar duas vezes para refletir vai desistir da missão.

O espadachim então começa a tocar, apesar de estar insatisfeito com o som que sai do instrumento. E a música que surge dos dedos finos e delicados sobre as cordas é algo que seus companheiros nunca poderiam imaginar. Um antigo blues ecoa no ambiente, o rosto de Aya transformado pela melodia. Ela parece dominar todo o ser do espadachim, que irradia uma energia que os outros não conhecem. O som é sensual e a melodia triste, como se fosse um lamento por algum amor perdido. E todo o corpo do ruivo parece acompanhar as nuances da música.

Nem mesmo Omi já o vira assim. E esta nova faceta do ruivo o fascina. Tocando aquela música com tanta delicadeza Aya lhe parece ainda mais sexy. Os olhos violeta então se levantam e encontram os do garoto que o observa, deixando-o corado. Os olhos do espadachim estão famintos, como se aquela música o tivesse possuído.

\- Yohji e Ken, vocês tem o que fazer. Peguem o instrumento que preferirem e vão treinar. – Omi os vai dispensando discretamente.

Mas Ken parece hipnotizado pelo talento do amigo. Nunca imaginou ele tocando uma guitarra, muito menos daquele jeito. Ele está fascinado pelos sons, pelo ritmo e como tudo isso o afeta. _"Isso então que é blues?"_

\- Ken, vocês tem de treinar. – Já é evidente a irritação de Omi. Olha para Yohji, que se diverte com a cena. O garoto faz um sinal que o loiro entende muito bem. É melhor tirar o moreno do porão antes que o chibi o mate.

\- Vamos treinar, Ken. – Puxa o rapaz pelo braço, tentando fazê-lo levantar-se.

\- Mas... Mas... Eu quero ouvir... – A insistência do loiro o faz sair da sala aos tropeções, deixando pra trás os instrumentos.

Aya então começa a imprimir ainda mais emoção à guitarra. Seu corpo se move ao ritmo da música, cada vez com mais lascívia._"Como esse ruivo pode ser tão sensual?"_ Observa como a calça preta justa delineia suas pernas, fazendo-o parecer ainda mais alto. Seu tórax definido bem marcado por uma camiseta preta sem mangas. O guitarrista move-se cada vez mais perto do jovem, o ritmo sexy da música e seus movimentos felinos deixando-o ainda mais bonito. Omi engole em seco, enquanto tenta controlar sua respiração ofegante. Observa o movimento de seus quadris, que se movem lentamente, seus ombros que se contraem, seus braços que parecem agarrar a guitarra cada vez com mais força. Se o garoto não soubesse que ele estava apenas tocando, poderia dizer que aquilo era sexual.

O ruivo sente a música penetrando por todo o seu ser. Todo o passado sendo esquecido, envolvido pelo ritmo do lamento negro do sul norte-americano. Aquilo evoca dentro dele toda aquela sensualidade de Nova Orleans e sente um ardor subindo por suas coxas. Olha para o garoto com fome, fome de tê-lo em seus braços, de beijá-lo e... Ataca com mais paixão a guitarra, como se estivesse tocando o seu chibi. Ele está ali em seus braços, tocando-o, dedilhando-o cada vez com mais ânsia.

A cabeça do espadachim continua abaixada, acompanhando o movimento dos dedos sobre as cordas. Ele ainda se move como uma pantera negra, seus cabelos ruivos caindo sobre o rosto transformado pela cadência do blues. O rosto então se levanta, revelando os olhos violeta novamente por entre os fios de fogo, que fitam ainda mais gulosos o rosto angelical de Omi. Continua encarando o garoto e se aproximando, o som da guitarra assumindo um tom quase predador. O pequeno começa a recuar, instintivamente sentindo-se ameaçado, mas ao mesmo tempo, hipnotizado pelo calor que emana daqueles olhos. Rapidamente se sente encurralado pela parede as suas costas, a guitarra a poucos centímetros dele.

E com a mesma sensualidade de antes, Aya vai se afastando devagar, chamando Omi labialmente. O som da guitarra também parece chamá-lo a vir até ele. E o garoto encara isso como um desafio e um sorriso sensual surge nos pequenos lábios vermelhos. Aceita o chamado do homem e da guitarra.

A guitarra então pára. Ela é colocada no chão bem devagar, enquanto as mãos finas vão enlaçando a cintura do garoto a sua frente. Aya o puxa de forma brusca, tomando seus lábios com o ardor que tivera a música. Omi agora é a única melodia que ouve. O som de sua respiração, das batidas de seu coração, de seus leves gemidos. Toca-o como fizera com o instrumento, dedilhando aquela pele macia com cuidado e carinho. O ritmo de seus corpos agora os embala. As mesmas mãos que tocavam a guitarra, agora percorrem seu jovem corpo com delicadeza, descendo até suas coxas, avançando por entre suas pernas. Sente o quanto suas carícias excitam o garoto e sorri maliciosamente.

\- Pena que temos que ir. - Aya então se afasta devagar. Volta mais uma vez dando um delicado beijo naqueles lábios deliciosos. – Temos que treinar. Mr. K está nos esperando amanhã cedo.

\- Que droga! – Omi fica ali, ainda sedento pelos beijos e o toque do homem que se afasta. Observa-o, ainda babando, enquanto este sobe as escadas. Tenta controlar a respiração, ainda descompassada pela excitação. Pior é conter aquilo que está preso em sua calça. _"Você me paga por isto."_

**ooOoo**

\- O quê? Vamos ter que cuidar de novatos? – Fujisaki fala com insatisfação. Mas a pistola .45 encostada em sua cabeça faz com que ele se cale.

\- Algum problema, folks? – Mr. K olha para todos, com aquele sorriso que sempre tem nos lábios ao apontar uma arma para um de seus músicos. Todos os demais apenas acenam negativamente com a cabeça. O próprio tecladista nega qualquer descontentamento. – Eles são bons e vão abrir os shows pra vocês.

Shuichi, pelo contrário, se mostra entusiasmado. Desde o ataque ele não sente tanta energia, voltando a seus surtos de alegria que tanto o caracterizam.

\- E como são eles? – Seus olhos violeta brilham com uma curiosidade infantil.

K fica satisfeito com sua mudança. Não gosta de ver dia após dia o pequeno Shuichi chegando silencioso, com medo de tudo, mais deprimido do que em todas as vezes em que ele e Yuki se separaram. É como se o corpo e a alma do jovem músico não estivessem no mesmo lugar.

\- Eles tocam um som mais pesado, um pouco puxado pro metal... São bem jovens, como vocês, e nunca tocaram em público. Foram indicados por um amigo que tem uma gravadora pequena no interior e me disse que são muito promissores. Precisam ser trabalhados. Por isso, Fujisaki... – O olhar do americano para o jovem tecladista é tão cortante quanto a katana que tivera em seu pescoço dias antes. – Nada de ficar procurando defeitos neles. Eu vou investir num talento bruto.

Aquele olhar é muito bem entendido, fazendo o garoto engolir em seco com grande dificuldade. Percebe que criticar essa nova banda "pode ser prejudicial à saúde". Fazer isso com Shuichi é fácil, pois ele é tão passional que toma isso com um desafio, mas enfrentar Mr. K é perigoso.

\- Muito bem. Devem estar me esperando em minha sala. – Ele se dirige à porta. – Já volto com eles.

Assim que o empresário sai, Fujisaki volta a respirar. Ele parece mais indignado do que deveria estar. Hiro observa isso com estranheza, enquanto Shuichi sequer percebe. Já está em mais um de seus surtos hiperativos de animação, o que deixa seu melhor amigo feliz.

**ooOoo**

Os Weiss estão inquietos na sala de K, esperando pelo momento de conhecerem os músicos de verdade a quem devem enganar. Talvez essa tenha sido uma das coisas mais difíceis que já se dispuseram a fazer em uma missão. Mas o nervosismo de nenhum deles é maior que o de Omi, suas mãos geladas e suadas, os olhos sem brilho, um andar vacilante. Ele nem dormira.

\- Você está bem Omi? – Ken se aproxima, tentando fazê-lo parar de andar de um lado para o outro, o que já o está deixando tonto. – Não adianta ficar assim.

\- Deixa ele, Ken. – Aya permanece de cabeça baixa, concentrando-se na música que tocará em alguns minutos. – Ele está nervoso. É normal. Você não está?

\- Sim, mas... – Percebe que não tem argumentos. O ruivo está certo.

\- Mas você não treinou, Omi? – Yohji levanta o rosto em sua direção. – Tive que ouvir você cantando a noite inteira. Você sabe que eu tenho sono leve e...

\- Cala a boca, Yohji. Deixa ele em paz. – O espadachim já começa a se irritar com o interrogatório que apenas deixa o seu garoto mais nervoso. – Dane-se que você não conseguiu dormir. Quando é por causa das suas baladas você não se importa.

O playboy percebe que o melhor que tem a fazer é calar-se. Conhece muito bem esse olhar "shine" de Aya e prefere não se arriscar. Ultimamente ninguém pode mexer com o pequeno arqueiro, pois o ruivo se torna um leão raivoso.

\- Fiquei a noite inteira assistindo clipes, analisando a forma como cantam, a performance, o estilo... – O desconsolo na voz de Omi é evidente. - Mas isso não me tranqüilizou.

O espadachim se aproxima devagar, ficando diante dele, sua mão tocando de leve o rosto angelical. Os olhos azuis então se erguem até encontrar as preciosas violetas que o fazem tremer.

\- Música não é uma questão de análise e lógica. A observação pode até ajudar, mas... – A mão de dedos finos se coloca sobre o peito do pequeno, sentindo de leve as batidas do coração juvenil, que se acelera com este toque. – Tem de procurá-la aqui dentro. A música vem do coração, não da cabeça. Alguém que toca com a cabeça pode ser bom, mas só alguém que toca com o coração é um músico.

Estas palavras deleitam o jovem Weiss, seus olhos brilhando de fascinação por cada nova faceta deste ruivo maravilhoso, que vai se abrindo aos poucos, como as rosas que ele tanto ama.

\- Nossa! Falou bonito. – Yohji o observa com admiração. Tocando o braço de Ken que, de tão nervoso, sequer ouvira tudo que rolara nestes últimos minutos.

A entrada de Mr. K os faz gelar. Este é o momento que mais temiam. Principalmente Omi. E diante do "Bad Luck", de quem é um inconfessado fã. Aya se afasta de Omi, assumindo novamente sua atitude defensiva de sempre diante do americano.

\- Já preparei o ambiente pra vocês. Contei exatamente a história que criaram. Os instrumentos já estão no estúdio. Espero que tenham ensaiado aquela música que combinamos. – Olha para o arqueiro com um sorriso enigmático. Já vira outros músicos assim nervosos antes da primeira apresentação. Isso é um estado normal. Quer dizer... Shuichi nunca ficou assim. _"Mas quem disse que ele é normal?"_ – Vai dar tudo certo, garoto.

\- Conseguiu aquela lista de convidados? – Aya procura tornar isso o mais profissional possível, pois não são verdadeiros aspirantes ao mundo musical. – E já pensou em como podemos manter os olhos no vocalista fora da gravadora sem levantar suspeitas?

K olha para o espadachim com um sorriso estranho nos lábios. Aya é parecido demais com ele! Sempre analítico, profissional e... Sem meias palavras.

\- Tenho a lista, como prometido. – Olha mais uma vez para Omi, que ainda treme de medo e excitação. – E criei a forma perfeita de vigiá-lo o tempo todo. Mas... É melhor irmos.

**ooOoo**

\- Não entendo como vocês aceitaram isso assim. – Fujisaki tenta fazer seus companheiros de grupo se rebelarem contra a opressão. – Vamos ser babás de um grupo inexperiente? E vão abrir o nosso show! Podemos nos prejudicar com isso.

\- Diz isso pro Mr. K. – Hiro dificilmente perde a paciência, mas até ele se irrita quando o tecladista fica reclamando desse jeito. – Ou você só é valente quando ele está ausente?

\- Mas nós também não começamos abrindo o show do ASK? – Shuichi diz isso sem olhar para os dois, pois sua atenção está na porta por onde o novo grupo vai entrar. – Todo mundo tem um começo!

\- Mas eles são caipiras que vamos ter que carregar. – Hiro e o tecladista trocam um olhar que queimaria qualquer um que se colocasse entre eles. – Mas vocês sempre fazem tudo que o americano quer.

\- E você nunca nos deixa esquecer que é primo do dono da gravadora. – O guitarrista odeia perder a calma, mas Fujisaki o está irritando como nunca.

\- Eu nunca fiz isso... – O garoto se sente magoado com tal afirmação. Olha para Shuichi em busca da confirmação de sua inocência. – Já fiz, Shuichi?

\- Será que vamos nos dar bem com eles? – O vocalista sequer se importara com a briga dos dois, a expectativa o deixando com o coração apertado. Isso quebra o clima da discussão, os dois concentrados nos olhos violeta que brilham observando a porta, a ansiedade fazendo estes apertarem-se.

Como todo bom americano, Mr. K gosta de espetáculos e mesmo neste caso não seria diferente. Ele entra sozinho no estúdio, deixando os quatro Weiss do lado de fora. Os membros do "Bad Luck" se levantam, na ansiedade criada por todo esse suspense. Shuichi continua agitado, doido para conhecer seus novos companheiros de palco. Para ele, o seu verdadeiro mundo, onde pode ser ele mesmo.

\- Quero que os recebam bem. – Lança um de seus olhares de showbiz para Shuichi, fazendo com que este fique ainda mais ansioso. Ele então abre a porta devagar e os rapazes entram. – Este é o "Death Angels".

Os olhares dos Weiss estão temerosos, como não ficavam diante dos bandidos mais mortais. Aqueles são profissionais que podem descobrir seu truque em um instante. Apenas Aya permanece impassível, sabendo que só a confiança sempre os fez ser bem sucedidos em todas as suas missões. Ele avança decidido, ficando diante dos músicos com toda a seriedade que o caracteriza e, de repente, em um momento que assusta aos seus companheiros, o ruivo se esforça com muita dificuldade para sorrir. Não que um sorriso seja inédito em seu rosto, mas ele consegue fingir muitas das emoções em uma missão, menos esta. Não um sorriso feliz como esse.

\- Prazer em conhecê-los. - Ele, sem qualquer cerimônia, age mais rápido que Mr. K e se apresenta, voltando um olhar irônico para o americano, que o observa com certa raiva. Aquele é seu papel e Aya o está usurpando propositalmente, apenas para provocá-lo. – Meu nome é Aya, guitarrista da banda.

Ele se aproxima de Hiro, identificando depressa ser ele o seu equivalente entre os músicos, aperta a mão do ruivo do Bad Luck, que sorri, soltando-se diante da atitude espontânea do outro. Sorri de forma marota ao perceber que o rapaz havia usado essa apresentação para provocar o americano, sem qualquer reação violenta desse, o que faz com que respeite o espadachim.

Os demais Weiss continuam sem entender a atitude de Aya, só percebendo sua verdadeira intenção quando notam seu olhar na direção de K. Animados com essa idéia de tomar o controle daquilo que vão fazer, como estão acostumados, eles também se adiantam e começam a se apresentar. Omi se coloca diante de Shuichi, os dois se olhando detalhadamente, tão parecidos... E tão diferentes. A altura e a juventude dando-lhes um ar quase infantil, mas os olhos tão distintos. As safiras tão sofridas, adultas, mas ao mesmo tempo com o brilho de sua gentileza e amor. As ametistas emotivas, decididas, mas cheias de um entusiasmo exagerado, quase insano.

Shuichi sequer se move, nervoso que está com aquele ser envolto em uma aura quase angelical. Não sabe muito bem o que fazer e emudece, coisa da qual Yuki gostaria de obter o truque. Fica sem jeito, até corado, sem saber como agir. Sua impulsividade anulada por este sorriso brilhante e estes olhos que praticamente parecem penetrar até as profundezas de seu ser.

\- Eu sou o Omi. Sou seu fã absoluto. – Estende a mão de forma nervosa na direção do seu ídolo.

Diante disso o jovem cantor do Bad Luck volta a ser ele mesmo. Ao invés de apertar a mão a sua frente, Shuichi pula em cima de Omi e o abraça com força.

\- Tenho certeza que vamos nos dar muito bem. Eu sei disso. Posso te apresentar todo mundo na gravadora e no mundo da música. – O entusiasmo destravando completamente a sua língua. O que o arqueiro rapidamente percebe. – Vamos ser amigos. Vamos ser sim... Eu sei disso.

\- Calma, calma... – Omi o afasta e segura seus braços. – Assim você fica sem fôlego.

\- Desculpa... – Shuichi respira fundo, diminuindo o ritmo, tentando voltar ao normal. – Alguma coisa me dizia que ia encontrar um amigo neste grupo novo. E eu adoro novidades.

Novamente Aya se adianta, percebendo que K vai pedir que comecem a tocar e toma a sua guitarra. Devagar os primeiros acordes vão saindo dela, primeiro testando o som, afinando para seu gosto. Todos se voltam para ele, sentindo que o ruivo sabe muito bem o que está fazendo. Displicentemente, os acordes vão se tornando notas e um leve solo de guitarra vai se formando, invadindo o ambiente de forma sensual. Omi engole em seco, lembrando muito bem da última vez que ouviu este toque do seu espadachim.

A música vai surgindo. Aquela que ensaiaram um bom tempo, mas individualmente, o ruivo olhando para Omi como se o chamasse a acompanhá-lo, complementando a música que já vai se infiltrando nos demais. O talento do guitarrista é evidente e a força de seu olhar para o pequeno loiro deixa clara a intensidade dos sentimentos que os unem. Isso surpreende a Shuichi, que fica ainda mais fascinado, pensando em como as semelhanças entre os dois são ainda maiores, a imagem de Yuki vindo a sua mente instantaneamente. Não se lembra se o seu loiro já o olhara desta forma. _"Com certeza não!" _

Hiro olha para Fujisaki, um olhar vitorioso diante da expressão espantada no rosto adolescente. Respeita ainda mais o outro ruivo, percebendo seu talento, já imaginando trocar muitas figurinhas com ele. E nada como ser bom o suficiente para calar tanto Mr. K quanto o tecladista arrogante.

Omi se deixa levar pela música, esquecendo aos poucos que não estão sozinhos no estúdio, começando a se aproximar do sensual ruivo que o desafia a tomar o microfone e acompanhá-lo. Como se a música completasse tudo aquilo que têm juntos. É mais uma coisa que podem dividir. Ele segura o microfone, olhando diretamente para o seu amado, deixando a melodia fluir de seu coração e sua voz sai, de forma natural, demonstrando a potência e a beleza dela. Levemente rouca, quase inacreditável vinda daquele pequeno ser quase etéreo, de olhos brilhantes, que se transformam depressa. Logo ele se vê dominado pela música, deixando seu corpo acompanhar toda a sua intensidade.

Ken e Yohji já haviam se colocado em seus lugares, tendo aprendido bem como colocar seus instrumentos em sincronia com os demais integrantes do grupo. Logo o conjunto todo toca de forma harmoniosa, a voz de Omi se sobressaindo, a guitarra de Aya baixando de tom, dando espaço para o vocalista brilhar, como deve ser.

Shuichi, fascinado pela música e pela voz do seu novo amigo... _"Afinal, já somos amigos! Eu acho..."_ Nota como ele acompanha a música com movimentos fortes e sensuais, fazendo com que se lembre de si mesmo. Ama o palco, a música, sentindo-se sempre como se fosse possuído por algo que o transforma. Deixa de ser o Shuichi e se torna o vocalista do Bad Luck.

Assim que terminam, Shuichi corre para Omi, cumprimentando-o de forma entusiástica, deixando o arqueiro corado. Ser elogiado por seu ídolo é algo que não esquecerá tão cedo. _"Será que vou conseguir dormir essa noite?"_ Olha para o seu ruivo, que sorri para ele, orgulhoso de sua performance, a qual tinha certeza estar escondida nas profundezas de sua timidez.

\- Vocês deviam pensar em mudar de profissão. - Mr. K aproxima-se do ruivo e coloca a mão sobre seu ombro. Fala baixo para que apenas eles dois possam ouvir. – Seria seu empresário com prazer. E nem usaria a .45 para isso.

\- Prefiro o meu ramo. – Aya sorri sarcasticamente. – É menos perigoso.

Os dois riem juntos. Mr. K cumprimenta o jovem arqueiro.

\- Sua voz... Maravilhosa. – O rosto de Omi parece uma pimenta. – Cante assim no show e terá um sucesso em suas mãos. Não acha Shuichi?

\- Claro! – O entusiasmo novamente o deixa meio que sem palavras.

\- Como ele é menor de idade e está na cidade sem os pais, vou deixá-lo a seus cuidados. Vai levá-lo para sua casa e ficar com ele o tempo todo. – O americano dispara depressa, deixando todos espantados. Então essa é sua solução?

\- Eu? Mas... – Olha para Omi que tem seu rosto angelical ainda corado pelos elogios. – Eu... Mas... E o Yuki?

\- Eu converso com ele. Sei que nos entenderemos. – K já começa a pensar nos métodos e argumentos que usará com o escritor. – Fique tranqüilo. Assim você cuida do garoto.

\- E você vai confiar em mim? – O jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa ainda olha incrédulo para o empresário.

\- Claro que confio, Shuichi! – Mr. K diz isso sem muita convicção, percebendo como Hiro e Fujisaki o olham com estranheza.

\- Obaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Orgulho estampado em seus olhos violeta.

Se ele não terá que enfrentar a fúria de Yuki, que o expulsaria de casa pela enésima vez, levando consigo o pequeno vocalista vindo do interior, então tudo bem. Vai adorar ter alguém para falar daquilo que move sua vida, que é sua vida. Percebe que o loirinho e o seu ruivo se olham um tanto entristecidos pela separação. Sente certa inveja disso. Yuki não tem ciúmes dele. Nunca teve. Nunca sentiria sua falta como Aya sentirá de Omi. Fica feliz por eles e conseguirá um jeito de ser cúmplice desse amor. De ajudá-los a se amar. Como gostaria de ser amado por Yuki.

\- Um dia... Quem sabe... Um dia. – Sussurra para si mesmo.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

**Yume Vy**, minha querida amiga, essa fic é um presentinho para você. Dedico esse texto a pessoa que me ensinou a "florear", a tornar o texto mais rico, mais detalhado, onde as emoções dos personagens se tornam tão palpáveis... Que passamos a fazer parte da história. Te amo, amiga do coração, e me inspirei em você para fazer esse seu presente. Espero que goste dele e este singelo agrado consiga manter sempre um sorriso em seu rosto.

A idéia desta crossover me agrada, pois Gravitation foi meu primeiro contato com o mundo yaoi, onde me encontrei... E daí para as fics foi um passo. Então sinto que tenho uma dívida de gratidão com Shuichi e Yuki, por terem aberto o caminho para eu voltar a escrever. E quem não ama o jeito romântico e maluco do pequeno vocalista do Bad Luck e não torce para que o escritor loiro finalmente supere seus traumas e admita o quanto o ama?

E me animei ao pensar em ver os Weiss em um palco... Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! E é claro que isso não vai faltar! Nos próximo capítulos, é claro! Por isso se aventure a ler mais.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

29 de Março de 2007

02:27 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	2. Sementes do Ciúme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DEATH ANGELS**

  
**DEATH ANGELS**   


  
**Capítulo II – Sementes do Ciúme**   


Shuichi abre a porta do apartamento devagar. Sabe muito bem que Yuki não vai gostar nada de ter mais um garoto em casa. Mesmo que K tenha falado com ele... Tem certeza que será massacrado, como de costume, sempre que toma decisões sem consultá-lo antes.

\- Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Eiiiiii, Yuki! – Grita em alto e bom som, suspirando aliviado quando percebe que o apartamento está vazio. – Pode entrar, Omi. A barra está limpa.

Omi entra um tanto surpreso pelas ações do garoto. Afinal, se os dois vivem juntos... Por que Shuichi tem tanto medo do namorado? Na verdade, parece até que o vocalista faz de tudo para não desagradá-lo. E isso não agrada em nada ao arqueiro, acostumado com a relação de carinho e respeito que tem para com Aya. Certo que seu ruivo tende a gostar de provocá-lo, como fez com aquela guitarra, mas faz parte do seu misterioso charme.

\- Você gosta do Nittle Grasper? – Ele fica empolgado, esperando que a resposta de Omi seja positiva.

\- Adoro. Cortei o cabelo como o do Ryuchi. – O loirinho mexe instintivamente no cabelo, meio sem graça. Não gosta de admitir que fez esse tipo de coisa, como qualquer adolescente.

\- Eu também! – Shuichi pula sobre o arqueiro e o abraça. Nunca imaginara encontrar alguém com quem se identificasse tão rapidamente.

Shuichi corre para o quarto, deixando o jovem Weiss sozinho na sala, observando tudo. O estilo da decoração é bastante clean, provavelmente gosto do escritor, pois identifica facilmente os poucos toques do cantor espalhados pelo cômodo. Uma caneca infantil, algumas roupas, dois porta-retratos com fotos de Yuki, onde há corações desenhados... Nada que indique a mesma dedicação por parte do loiro.

Isso o faz pensar em Aya. Vai ser duro ficar longe dele tanto tempo durante essa missão. Não que tenha medo... Mas sente falta do seu calor, de sua intensidade, do seu amor. A cada dia descobre o carinho dele nas coisas pequenas que faz. O ruivo não é dado a rompantes românticos... Mas sabe deixar claro o que sente.

\- Você vai adorar esse DVD. O próprio Ryuchi me deu de presente. – O cantor volta, mais do que entusiasmado, já colocando grandes almofadas no chão, diante da televisão. – É do último show deles. No dia seguinte, ele foi pra América... De repente... Chorei uma semana...

\- Eu lembro... Toquei meu CD deles quase até furar. A pessoa... – Há muito tempo que não fala da sua vida solitária antes de se tornar um Weiss. - ...que me criou, quase enlouqueceu.

Os dois deitam no chão de barriga para baixo, apoiados nas almofadas fofas. Quem os visse assim, não os diferenciaria de qualquer adolescente normal. O show começa a rolar na TV, os dois com os olhos grudados na tela.

\- Ele é demais! No começo eu imitava seu estilo... – Os olhos violeta brilham, a luminosidade da TV ressaltando a fascinação que sente por seu ídolo. – Omi... Você e o guitarrista... Aya, não é?... Vocês namoram... Hããã... Estou sendo indiscreto?

Os dois estão deitados de lado. Omi permanece com a cabeça apoiada na almofada, mas o garoto de cabelos cor-de-rosa dobra o cotovelo e apóia a cabeça na mão. Olha diretamente para o novo amigo, meio sem jeito, corado por sua ousadia.

\- Somos sim. – Os orbes azuis parecem viajar pelo espaço, chegando até o quarto de hotel, onde Aya deve estar deitado na cama. – Não faz muito tempo...

\- E como é? – A curiosidade do cantor ainda mais aguçada. – Vocês se dão bem?

\- No começo foi difícil. Ele tem alguns "fantasmas do passado" que o fazem ter medo de amar.

\- "Fantasmas do passado"... Bem... Sei como é isso. – Os olhos de Shu também viajam, mas as imagens que lhe vêm à cabeça não são nada agradáveis.

\- Mas ele só precisava ser amado... – Um sorriso delicioso surge em seus lábios rosados. – Depois disso... Não vou dizer que ele é um Romeu... Mas ele me faz sentir especial.

\- Entendo. – Por mais que tente não pôde deter a comparação mental que faz com seu relacionamento com Yuki. Nunca se sentiu especial para ele. – O Yuki...

Shuichi começa a chorar. Omi não sabe muito bem o que fazer. Esperava tudo, menos que essa conversa o fizesse ficar desse jeito. O choramingo logo se torna um berreiro terrível, as lágrimas descendo com profusão, como se fosse causada por uma grande dor. O cantor se joga sobre a almofada, tentando represar tudo aquilo que o faz sofrer. O arqueiro coloca a mão sobre sua cabeça, acariciando seus cabelos.

\- Não fica assim. Disse algo de errado? – Gostaria de poder consolá-lo, mas nem sabe muito bem a razão de tudo isso.

\- Não... É que... O Yuki... – O choro recomeça impedindo-o de explicar.

É só então que os olhos azuis do arqueiro ligam os pontos. O medo da reação do namorado pela sua presença... A falta de sinais de que Yuki também ama Shuichi... As perguntas sobre o relacionamento dele... Não se contém e abraça o garoto, que está muito frágil no calor de seus braços. Deixa que chore, que extravase toda a dor que parece estar em seu coração. E ele se segura em Omi, como se este fosse um carinho que o fizesse se sentir menos sozinho e temesse que o outro o abandonasse.

E o abraço vai se desfazendo devagar. Shuichi contendo as lágrimas que teimam em correr por seu rosto, fungando enquanto volta a encarar os preocupados olhos azuis. Sorri por ver o quanto alguém que conhece há tão pouco tempo pode parecer mais interessado nele do que a pessoa com quem vive. _"No fim parece que tudo sempre começa e termina em Yuki."_ Suas íris violetas fogem daquele olhar interessado, não tendo coragem de falar da insatisfação constante que sempre o assombra.

\- Ele tem alguns traumas... – Nunca sentiu tanta dificuldade de falar como neste momento. – E tenta me afastar de todas as formas. Sempre foi assim.

\- Talvez o problema seja que você pensa demais nele... – Omi não sabe se deve se intrometer dessa forma. – E pouco em você mesmo.

\- Mas eu não posso desistir dele... – O seu loiro uma vez o acusara de estar com ele por razões egoístas, mas o que realmente o prende nessa relação? Conclui então algo em que nunca tinha pensado. – Yuki precisa ser amado pra não afundar para sempre na escuridão do seu passado.

Há uma profunda verdade nestas palavras, algo que Shu mais sente do que vê, pois a máscara do escritor é bastante eficiente. Afasta todos que se importam com ele, pois não merece que ninguém o ame. Se há pecado neste mundo, Yuki se acha o pior dos pecadores.

Omi percebe que estas não são meras palavras de um garoto apaixonado, apegado a uma relação que não lhe traz nada. Ele realmente acredita que apenas o amor pode salvar o seu loiro. _"E posso condená-lo? Eu também lutei pelo amor do meu ruivo!"_ Nem sempre as pessoas acreditam que possam ser amadas.

Aqueles olhos tristes e perdidos o enternecem. Gostaria de poder dizer para ele que tudo daria certo no final, mas sabe que a vida não é assim. Ele mais do que ninguém sabe como a vida pode ser dura... Abre um de seus mais lindos sorrisos e passa a acariciar os macios cabelos cor-de-rosa, despenteados e malucos. A reação é satisfatória, com o garoto recostando a cabeça na almofada e sorrindo agradecido pelo carinho.

\- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – A voz firme e um tanto contrariada faz os dois se voltarem para a porta, vendo um homem alto e loiro entrando.

\- YUKI! – Shuichi levanta de um pulo. – Este é o...

\- Se você pretende variar... Por favor... Não no meu apartamento! – Há um forte sarcasmo na voz do escritor.

\- Está com ciúmes, Yuki! – A voz do garoto fica quase infantil, cheia de um tom meloso que parece irritar ainda mais o loiro.

\- Não seja ridículo! – O sarcasmo ficando ainda mais acentuado, tendo o efeito de uma bofetada no outro.

\- Pelo jeito o Mr. K ainda não falou com você. – O tom magoado toma o seu lugar habitual. – Ele me pediu pra... Bem... Este é o Omi, vocalista da nossa banda de abertura.

\- E...? – Os olhos cor de mel se estreitam. Observam pela primeira vez o garoto de cabelos loiros. Ele parece tão jovem, frágil... Mas... Há algo nele! A forma que se posiciona ao se ver ameaçado por sua atitude hostil.

\- O Omi é menor de idade e é do interior... Mr. K me pediu pra cuidar dele. – Há certo orgulho em sua voz, pois não está acostumado a ser tratado como um adulto responsável.

\- Por acaso K bebeu? – Yuki abre um sorriso irônico que incomoda tanto a Shuichi quanto a Omi. – Você responsável por alguém? Se você cuidasse de duas tartarugas, uma fugia e a outra ficava grávida.

\- Oh, Yuki... – Olha para ele com uma mágoa mal disfarçada.

Omi se irrita com tudo isso. Há algo na relação dos dois que não o agrada. É algo que não consegue explicar. O escritor parece precisar sempre manter Shuichi a distância, sempre fazer coisas para tentar expulsá-lo de sua vida. Talvez o vocalista tenha razão sobre o que dissera antes com relação a ele.

\- Ei, Shu... – Ele faz uma voz infantil, mas seus olhos desafiam o homem de forma desconcertante. Não quer ver o garoto magoado. – Eu sei que você vai cuidar bem de mim... Eu prometo ser um bom menino se me deixar ficar, senhor.

O loiro olha para ele com surpresa. Há algo... De perigoso nele, mesmo por trás do sorriso meigo e olhar gentil. Então se cansa dessa conversa infrutífera e tenta disfarçar algo que ele mesmo não entende. A presença desse garoto... O incomoda. O modo como... Eles estavam carinhosamente conversando? _"Não, não... Eu não sinto ciúmes do Shuichi!"_ Se admitisse isso, teria que admitir... _"Não! Impossível!"_

\- Shuichi, no meu escritório... – Olha para ele e, em seguida, para Omi. Os olhos azuis não desviam, encarando-o com uma determinação incomum para um garoto tão jovem. – Já!

Pega no pulso do garoto e o puxa até o outro cômodo, aos tropeções, sob o olhar reprovador do arqueiro. Shuichi vai entre reclamações e choramingos, mas não reage, acostumado que está em ser tratado dessa forma brusca.

O arqueiro balança a cabeça enquanto os vê afastarem-se. Tenta entender a razão para Yuki manter-se tão duro em sua posição. Percebera que ele sentia algo pelo cantor, mas estava tão bem escondido por trás da aspereza de suas palavras e na frieza de seus olhos, que somente os olhos treinados de um assassino poderiam perceber.

Omi solta um grande suspiro relaxando momentaneamente, aproveitando que está sozinho na sala. Sente falta de Aya. O que ele está fazendo neste momento? Como gostaria de estar junto dele... Sentindo o calor de sua pele, o sabor de sua boca, a doçura de suas palavras... Apesar de sua aparente frieza, diante dele sempre se apresenta como Ran, com seus olhos cheios de calor. _"Ah, como o meu ruivo tem um fogo incessante dentro daqueles olhos!"_ Controla-se, pois estes pensamentos o excitam e teme estar assim quando os dois voltarem. Tem de parar de pensar no espadachim, mas é difícil. Será que ele está sentindo tanta saudade?

**ooOoo**

Os olhos violeta observam as luzes da cidade da janela do luxuoso quarto de hotel. Aya está sentado no parapeito, a cabeça encostada no vidro. Sente um indefinível sentimento, desses que doem... Mas uma dor estranha. Como se houvesse um profundo vazio... E aquelas safiras não lhe saem da cabeça. O que ele está fazendo nesse momento?

Pega o violão encostado na parede e o segura firme acomodando-se no parapeito, a fim de poder observar o mundo do lado de fora, inclinando-se levemente e dedilhando algumas notas, lembrando-se de uma música que sempre ouvia Omi cantarolar enquanto tomava banho. Acha que é "Cassis" do the GazettE, se não lhe falha a memória. É algo romântico, como a própria essência do seu garoto, fazendo-o lembrar de cada sorriso, cada pequeno gesto de carinho, cada gemido... Começa, então, a tocar suavemente a música, pensando nele, usando-a para se sentir mais próximo.

Seus olhos brilham perdido em suas recordações ao lembrar-se de como tudo começou, refletindo as luzes que vêm de fora da janela. Omi sempre era tão compreensivo com sua aparente frieza, com sua necessidade de manter as pessoas afastadas, mas o pequeno podia ser muito intenso, apesar de parecer tão frágil. Certa noite, os quatro chegaram de mais uma missão, exaustos como sempre, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. Por mais que não gostassem de admitir, todas aquelas mortes e violência os afetavam demais. Não era arrependimento, mas uma escuridão que ia crescendo dia após dia. Naquela missão particularmente... Tudo dera errado e quase morreram.

Aya viu toda a solidão naqueles olhos azuis, enquanto Omi distraidamente guardava sua besta no armário da sala de missões, mas... _"Como dar a alguém algo que eu mesmo não tinha."_ Subiu pesadamente para o quarto, deixando os outros para trás. Amava secretamente o arqueiro, mas... O que teria para oferecer? A continuidade da vida que levavam? Não podia fazer isso... Não com ele... Mas naquela noite em especial... Nunca teve tanta vontade de sentir-se importante para alguém! Tirou as roupas de missão e caiu sobre a cama, sentindo muito frio, mas nada se comparado com o gelo de sua alma. Custou, mas adormeceu, cobrindo-se com a fina colcha de cetim.

Não soube precisar em que momento da noite foi despertado por um toque... Um corpo quente deitou-se a seu lado e o abraçou delicadamente. Os pequenos braços o enlaçaram, as mãos quentes aninhando-se sobre seu peito. Sua primeira reação foi violenta, acostumado que estava em reagir dessa forma a qualquer surpresa. Quase o golpeou, mas percebeu depressa quem o despertara e voltou-se para ele, encarando o brilho das profundas íris safiras. Via ânsia, desejo, angústia, tudo misturado e emoldurado por sua face de anjo. Todo esse mar de contradições o fazia amá-lo e via-se correspondido nesse momento. E logo os dois se tornaram um, em um momento de profundo amor.

A partir daí nunca mais se sentira só. Omi completava-o perfeitamente, sendo seu momento de lucidez em um mundo de sombras. Em seus braços esquecia tudo que o puxava para a escuridão. Com ele, voltava a ser o velho Ran... O garoto que amava a vida e sua irmã. Aquele garoto cheio de sonhos, que gostava de música e sonhava com um futuro brilhante. Se a vida e a família Takatori haviam roubado o Ran dentro de si, o loirinho o trazia de volta, dia após dia...

O pequeno não teve qualquer vergonha de assumir que o amava, inclusive para Manx. E sabia muito bem que o chibi também o admitira na escola, diante dos colegas, e isso lhe causara alguns problemas com alguns homofóbicos. Não achava isso necessário, afinal, ninguém sabia da vida dupla que levava, mas Omi dizia sempre que queria que isso fosse a coisa mais bela, sincera e verdadeira em sua vida, por isso não esconderia de ninguém.

Lembrando disso Aya sente raiva do Mr. K, pensando se de certa forma ele fez isso de propósito, em mais um capítulo daquilo que parecia um duelo entre os dois. Sorri com esse pensamento, pois é até engraçada essa disputa para demonstrar quem é o mais durão. E no fundo, nem ele, nem o americano são realmente o que tentam demonstrar, apesar de saber que são igualmente perigosos. Mas assim mesmo isto o privou do seu pequeno tesouro, dos deliciosos braços, dos beijos calorosos. Só lhe resta a noite solitária, sem saber se ele está bem.

\- Você vai ficar aí amuado a noite toda? – Yohji diz, sentando-se na poltrona, de frente para a janela onde o espadachim está sentado. – Devíamos sair e aproveitar que o Mr. K está pagando todos os nossos gastos. Tem um clube...

\- Não quero sair! – Os olhos violeta se desviam levemente das cordas do violão e encaram o loiro. – Desde quando você me convida pra te acompanhar nas suas noitadas?

\- É que... Bem... – Yohji fica lívido e sem graça. A pergunta do ruivo empresta ao seu convite um significado que absolutamente não corresponde à verdade. Se sente totalmente sem palavras. – Sei como... Você... KENKEN!

O jogador se aproxima da poltrona, surpreso pela recepção calorosa que recebe por parte do loiro, percebendo então que ele provavelmente se enrascara novamente com Aya. Mas nunca o vira assim, está quase corado. Nem sabia que Yohji ficava envergonhado!

\- Estava falando pro Aya... Ele não pode ficar aqui se lamentando, só porque o garoto... – Pára e engole em seco, percebendo o olhar que o ruivo lança em sua direção. Não é o melhor momento para falar sobre a ausência de Omi.

\- Não precisa se preocupar. – Ken se senta no braço da poltrona, fazendo com que o loiro seja obrigado a se afastar. – Ele vai ficar bem.

\- Aya está sentindo falta dele... Seu tolinho! – Yohji fala, olhando para o rapaz moreno a seu lado, sem perceber como os olhos violeta se estreitam em sua direção. Como sempre, esquece-se do perigo que pode correr quando o "felino" está nervoso. – Ele vai ter que dormir sozinho...

O playboy não nota que o olhar violeta está cada vez mais concentrado no seu belo rosto. A raiva se acumulando de forma perigosa... A pressão sanguínea do ruivo subindo e o rosto ficando vermelho.

\- Também... O chibi está na casa do Yuki Eiri! – Yohji fala com um leve sarcasmo.

\- O que você quis dizer com isso? – Aya se levanta, deixando seu violão de lado e só então o loiro percebe que falou demais novamente.

\- Nada... Nada... – Yohji se levanta, quase derrubando Ken. Dá a volta na poltrona a tempo de desviar da mão do ruivo que tenta agarrá-lo pelo colarinho. – É só que... O cara...

\- Quem é esse Yuki Eiri? – Ele procura acalmar-se, sentindo uma forte dor no peito. – Por que devo me preocupar com o Omi estar na casa dele?

Ken também não conhece o nome citado e fica ali parado, ao lado de Aya. Sabe o quanto o loiro corre risco de ser espancado, pois nunca vira o líder do grupo tão nervoso como neste momento. Por isso mesmo acha mais sensato ficar longe do alvo dessa raiva. Pode parecer meio inocente, mas nunca foi bobo, principalmente de ficar no caminho do espadachim.

\- Ele... O namorado do Shuichi Shindou... É um escritor... De romances... – As palavras faltam para Yohji, que tenta reverter a gafe que cometeu, ainda se mantendo com a poltrona entre ele e o ruivo, apenas por segurança. – Só isso.

Mas o olhar de Aya deixa claro que a explicação não chegou nem perto de ser satisfatória.

\- O cara é tido como um conquistador. E os romances dele são hiper românticos e quentes. As mulheres adoram... – Olha para Ken, esperando que o amigo o ajude a sair dessa, mas só recebe aquele olhar de "você se colocou nesta posição, se vira pra sair".

Afasta-se um pouco da poltrona, sabendo que Aya está um pouco mais calmo, mas sempre mantendo uma distância segura. Sabe que deve tomar cuidado com o que diz, principalmente quando se relaciona ao chibi, mas não consegue manter sua boca fechada. Seu sarcasmo é mais forte que sua noção do perigo.

– Tenho um livro dele aqui pra te mostrar, eu estava len... - o olhar dos seus amigos o faz parar.

\- Se ele escreve livros pra mulheres... – Ken expressa seu pensamento e o de Aya. - Por que você está lendo um livro dele?

Lívido, pela segunda vez na mesma noite, Yohji fica sem palavras. Logo o rosto branco tinge-se de vermelho, envergonhado por se ver em situação tão constrangedora.

\- Ora... Eu... – Agora sim ele fica sem graça. Tem horas que tem vontade de esganar o Ken e esta é uma delas. – Se quero ser um bom conquistador... Preciso conhecer muito bem o que elas gostam!

Ele mesmo não acredita na resposta idiota que dera. Não teria sido mais fácil confessar que adora esse tipo de romance açucarado? Nunca! O que os dois assassinos a sua frente pensariam dele? Tentando reverter a situação que ele mesmo criou, anda até sua mala no quarto anexo e pega de dentro dela um livro. Volta e o estende para Aya, que o puxa sem delicadeza de sua mão. Ken se aproxima para também observar a bela foto do loiro.

\- Sei... Você acha o cara um gato, isso sim. – Dessa vez os olhos dos dois se fixam em Ken, que continua a olhar a foto. Só depois de alguns instantes nota a atenção sobre si. – Ora... Vocês não sabem que gosto de garotos? Notícia velha! – diz desdenhoso.

Se Aya ficara surpreso em um primeiro momento, logo suas pupilas se voltam novamente para o rosto na capa do livro. _"Yuki Eiri!"_ Um conquistador e namorado do vocalista do Bad Luck! E ele gosta de chibis! Então essa era a razão do sarcasmo de Yohji.

Mas os olhos esmeralda do loiro, esses sim, não saíam de Ken. Nunca imaginara que esta fosse a orientação sexual do jogador. Ele sempre é tão discreto com sua vida pessoal... Como poderia saber? Isso o deixa curioso. Jamais pensara no moreno dessa forma... E lidando com a coisa de modo tão natural! Começa então a observá-lo com mais cuidado. O rosto delicado, mas forte, os olhos verde-mar, a pele levemente morena, o físico invejável... _"Que é isso! Por que estou olhando pra ele assim?" _Desvia o olhar rapidamente, antes que o outro perceba.

\- Ele pode ser lindo... Ter nos tablóides a fama de trair o namorado... – Ken lembrara-se de quem era o escritor, já o vira nos jornais. Tenta ajudar de verdade, mas não percebe o quanto suas palavras provocam ainda mais a raiva do ruivo diante daquela foto. – Mas o Omi te adora!

Aya joga o livro longe, atingindo um abajur, partindo-o em mil pedaços.

\- Aya! – Ken se surpreende ainda mais com o ânimo do líder dos Weiss.

\- Mr. K não está pagando todas as despesas? – Uma ironia ofídica escorre junto com suas palavras. – Ele que pague isso também!

\- Fica calmo... – Yohji, que abrira a garrafa e deixara o gênio do ciúme escapar, teme ao vê-lo assim. O espadachim nesse estado é extremamente perigoso.

Os olhos violeta se voltam para os dois, fazendo-os recuar diante do fogo demoníaco dentro deles.

\- Me deixem em paz. Vão para seu quarto! Quero ficar sozinho – Indicando a porta que faz comunicação entre o seu quarto e o deles.

Argumentar ou tentar acalmá-lo é a pior idéia neste momento, o melhor é voltar para o quarto e deitar, deixando o ruivo pensar direito e retomar sua frieza habitual. Apesar de que ele nunca age de forma fria quando se trata do Omi. Mas o melhor é deixá-lo, o que fazem prontamente, fechando a porta sem ruído, para não irritá-lo mais ainda.

Aya volta para a janela devagar. Fica de pé, diante dela, pensando no seu pequeno e só nele. Sabe que tem muito que pensar com relação à missão, mas neste momento não é o líder dos Weiss... É um amante enlouquecido de ciúmes. Só isso.

Olha para o violão que deixara cair no chão e o recolhe. O segura em seus braços, como faria com o seu garoto. Deixa-se cair na poltrona, observando uma leve chuva que começa a cair, a água escorrendo pelo vidro da janela, então coloca a perna sobre o braço macio do estofado e segura o instrumento melhor, tirando novamente alguns sons. Pensa no seu amor e em como ele também deve estar sentindo sua falta. Toca novamente "Cassis", a música que o faz lembrar dele, e se sente um pouco melhor.

Mas não pode evitar... A imagem do retrato "daquele loiro" no livro teima em aparecer à sua frente e pensamentos malucos vêm junto. Nesse momento só tem uma certeza... Se o escritor metido a conquistador tocar em um fiozinho loiro... Um que seja... Ele vai se tornar um ex-escritor, ou melhor, um finado autor de romances!

**ooOoo**

Yuki está sentado junto à escrivaninha no escritório quase espartano, com um notebook sobre a mesa e apenas uma pequena estante com alguns de seus livros, dicionários e fontes de pesquisa. Olha diretamente para o cabisbaixo Shuichi, que permanece encostado a parede, de frente para o loiro. Os olhos violeta do pequeno miram seus pés, esperando pela bronca que parece demorar uma eternidade pra começar. Já se acostumou com isso também. Mas dessa vez a culpa é de Mr. K, pois sabe muito bem que Yuki não gosta que traga ninguém em sua casa sem avisá-lo, principalmente depois de... Na verdade, o loiro desconfia até da própria sombra desde então.

\- Você sabe o que te falei sobre pessoas estranhas dentro de casa? – Há uma forte contrariedade em sua voz, mas com um tom de profunda preocupação. – E parece que você não me entendeu muito bem. Esqueceu o que te aconteceu?

\- Ele não é um estranho! – O rosto envergonhado se levanta, os olhos dos dois se encontrando. – Trabalhamos juntos... Ele é o vocalista da banda que vai...

\- Eu não o conheço. Como você pode saber se ele não é... – Lembra como esse assunto o perturba sempre, então decide se calar. – Ele tem algo... Diferente.

\- Coitadinho! Ele veio do interior, está longe da família... – Seus olhos súplices irritam o loiro, mas ao mesmo tempo quebram sua frieza. Na realidade, Shu já sabe como mexer com ele, por isso se irrita tanto.

\- Você vai me dizer que ele te seguiu até em casa? – Disfarça sua irritação com uma leve ironia, mas sabe que seu namorado não as entende muito bem. Mais por sua alta emotividade... Sempre entende o que não quer dizer realmente. – Eu...

O telefone toca insistentemente. Yuki sabe muito bem quem é... Não quer atender, mas sabe que o americano vai ligar até falar com ele. Tira o fone do gancho e coloca no ouvido, contrariado, sob os olhos atentos de Shuichi.

\- Oi... Sei que é você... Já vi a surpresa que você enviou pra minha casa! – Troca o fone de posição, demonstrando que o tom de sua conversa com o loiro estrangeiro não o agrada em nada. – Eu não estou satisfeito com isso... Ora... Não me dê ordens!... Você não se atreveria!... Seu... Seu... Ok... Eu disse Ok. – concordou extremamente irritado.

Toda essa conversa é acompanhada com curiosidade pelo cantor, que raramente vê o seu loiro acuado dessa forma. Quando ele desliga o telefone, batendo-o com força, espera com receio o resultado. Olha fixo para ele, sentindo que há uma revolução dentro de Yuki e isso o deixa feliz. Sabe que o outro digere sua conversa com K para não descarregar toda sua raiva sobre ele.

\- O garoto fica... – Os olhinhos violeta brilham felizes e a efusividade normal dele volta, pulando sobre o loiro e o abraçando agradecido. – Por enquanto. O seu empresário vai procurar um outro lugar pra ele ficar.

Shuichi sai do escritório antes mesmo que terminasse de explicar as condições... Como sempre. E depois acabam brigando exatamente por causa disso. Afinal, está irritado com toda essa situação, apesar do pequeno achar que está tudo cor-de-rosa. Gostaria de poder enxergar a vida assim como ele... Mas no momento não está com paciência para tentar.

\- Omi... Você pode ficar. – Shu diz antes mesmo de sair completamente do escritório. Pula e abraça o garoto, que se levantara do sofá onde estivera à espera de uma resposta.

\- Que bom! – Mas apesar de abraçar o garoto de cabelos rosa, seus olhos observam o homem que sai taciturno do escritório e os dois se encaram neste momento. Há um confronto claro entre eles.

\- Mas... Você dorme na sala. – Yuki volta-se e já se encaminha novamente para o escritório.

\- Mas... Yukiiii – O loiro se volta devagar e o observa, aquele mesmo olhar que sempre o tenta afastar, aquele que não aceita argumentos ou discussões. Desiste então, vendo-o virar-se novamente para voltar a sua "caverna".

\- Que bom! – Omi fala alto para que Yuki possa ouvir. – Assim ficamos até tarde assistindo o show e depois dividimos o sofá. Vai ser divertido!

Essas palavras fazem o famoso escritor parar. Sente como se fossem dirigidas diretamente para ele. Lança um olhar furtivo e se depara com aqueles olhos desafiadores o provocando. Nada do tipo conquistador, mas como se o provocasse a lutar... Pelo que? Por Shuichi? O pequeno cantor loiro por acaso está lhe dizendo que pretende roubar-lhe o seu... _"Faça bom proveito!"_... Esse é o pensamento que tenta colocar na cabeça, mas... Não pode estar com ciúmes dele! Yuki Eiri nunca sente ciúmes de NINGUÉM!

Omi o vê se afastando, mas decidira dar um jeito nesse namorado de Shuichi. Ele é assim só por ter certeza que o garoto nunca o deixaria, mas pretende mudar essa situação. E cada vez que o compara a Aya percebe como o ruivo é o melhor presente que a vida lhe dera. Tudo nele é intenso, quente, inclusive em sua dedicação. Cuida dele como um anjo, muitas vezes um anjo vingador, mas sempre pensando nele em primeiro lugar. E sabe que Shu merece isso também, pois vive para o homem que ama, então... Se está ali para protegê-lo, por que não ajudá-lo?

\- Vamos, desfaça essa carinha triste. – Ambos ouvem a porta do escritório bater forte, mas o loirinho desvia a atenção do vocalista do Bad Luck para o show que ele acaba de recolocar no DVD. – Assistimos o Ryuchi e tudo passa. Tem pipoca e sorvete?

\- Tem sim. – Um sorriso surge no rosto que há poucos instantes ameaçava chorar.

\- Perfeito! Do que mais precisamos? – Omi se senta diante da TV, ao lado do outro garoto, sentindo-se o adolescente que realmente é. Mas seu pensamento lembra de algo que precisa mais do que tudo. Lança um olhar para a janela, sabendo com certeza que ele também o busca em pensamento.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos cor de mel se abrem novamente. Tentara conciliar o sono, mas decide desistir, percebendo que todo seu esforço é em vão. Ficara até tarde no escritório, evitando pensar naquela sensação ruim... _"Sentir é perigoso"_... Mas não podia negar para si mesmo que se abalou ao ver os dois garotos deitados no chão da sala... O loirinho afagando os cabelos do Shuichi. E os olhares provocadores voltados para ele... Deixando claro... Que se ele não o queria... Podia perdê-lo. E por que essa possibilidade o assustara?

Depois fora para o quarto, lançando um olhar para a sala, onde os dois continuavam a assistir shows, rindo e brincando um com o outro. E isso o incomodou ainda mais. Desde o ataque, não via tanto entusiasmo em Shu, mesmo nas noites em que ficavam juntos. Certo que não foram muitas, mas... Isso não importava. Seu pensamento continuava naqueles olhos que lhe diziam que podiam tomar o garoto dele se quisessem.

Deitou na cama e tentou deixar isso de lado. Tinha um livro para terminar e não podia ficar delirando apenas por que Shuichi encontrara alguém... Um amigo. Mas agora percebe que isto é impossível. Ao fechar os olhos só consegue ver os dois juntos... Os risos, os gestos carinhosos... E isso o corrói por dentro, fazendo-o rolar de um lado para o outro sem conseguir pegar no sono. Soca a cama, com raiva de si mesmo, resolvendo levantar e tentar trabalhar um pouco. Olha-se no espelho antes de sair e fica se perguntando, encarando diretamente os próprios olhos, se está disposto a encarar esse sentimento e se envolver de verdade. Está pronto?

Yuki deixa o quarto e entra na sala, observando os dois garotos deitados, dormindo juntos, os braços de Omi enlaçando o seu garoto. E ele o colocara ali... Como sempre o afastava e depois sofria com isso, tanto ou mais que ele. Sempre reforçando o vazio... O eterno vazio em que se refugia por ser muito mais seguro. Quem não sente... Não sofre. Entra no escritório decidido a deixar essa história para trás.

Senta diante do computador, ligando-o displicente, tirando de sua gaveta algumas fotos, enquanto espera. Essas odiosas fotos que reafirmam por que deve continuar o que vai fazer agora. Seus olhos se estreitam quando as observa atentamente. Sente uma profunda raiva surgindo em seu ser...

No instante em que o sistema termina de se iniciar, ele não abre o Word, nem acessa o arquivo do seu livro. Abre a internet e acessa o site da gravadora NG. Ali entra com a senha de Tohma, pois nessas coisas ele é muito previsível, e tem novamente a lista dos convidados daquela maldita festa. E vai olhar nome por nome, até descobrir quem foi o desgraçado que atacou Shuichi.

Yuki tentara afastá-lo de si, de todas as formas, mas já não sabe se pode viver sem ele. E pelo garoto seria capaz de matar novamente.

**ooOoo**

Depois que Omi ouve Yuki começar a trabalhar no escritório decide fazer com que o jovem vocalista esqueça a mágoa que as atitudes do escritor sempre deixam. Puxa-o pela mão e os dois vão até a cozinha. É um cômodo espaçoso e bem equipado. Um balcão domina o centro dela, com quatro bancos em torno dele, armários muito brancos e os demais equipamentos em aço inoxidável. Tudo tendo claramente a aparência de ter atendido ao gosto do escritor.

Rapidamente Omi recebe o pacote de pipocas que Shuichi tira do armário, colocando-o dentro do microondas, com o ruído delas estourando dando água na boca. Vai até o freezer e encontra um enorme pote de sorvete de chocolate com pedaços de chocolate, colocando duas colheres na deliciosa massa macia.

Os olhinhos violeta brilham divertidos, acompanhando os movimentos rápidos do novo amigo. Nunca tivera um amigo assim... Hiro é seu amigo desde... Sempre... Mas eles são diferentes, o guitarrista é tão sério... Até parece que ele nasceu adulto! Nunca tivera um amigo com quem sentar e sentir-se criança de novo. E é assim que se sente nesse momento. Todas as coisas duras que já passou... O estupro, o ataque, a difícil relação com Yuki... Tudo fica guardado no ponto em sua mente onde esconde os problemas.

O sorriso de Omi, enquanto despeja as pipocas na vasilha, faz Shu relaxar mais ainda. Alguém que o trata como igual, não como um garoto hiperativo e super emotivo, um artista talentoso, um irresponsável, ou qualquer outro conceito que façam dele. Com seu novo amigo não existem estereótipos... São dois adolescentes curtindo a vida. Ele não o conhecia antes e, assim mesmo, não se incomoda com seu jeito de ser.

Carregam as duas vasilhas para a sala e colocam o DVD para passar e, desta vez, são alguns shows ao vivo de bandas diversas, rindo e se maravilhando com a performance de outros artistas mais experientes.

\- Você viu o salto dele? – Omi nessa altura já se esquecera de tudo que o deixava tenso. Agora não é mais um Weiss, mas um garoto normal como todos os outros. – Quem sabe você faz isso no show?

\- Faz você! – Shu empurra o loiro pra longe de si, na típica brincadeira de meninos, uma risada gostosa saindo espontaneamente. – Pensa que eu sou o Homem Aranha?

E essa brincadeira continua por algum tempo, os dois rindo das peripécias acrobáticas de alguns vocalistas, entregando-se ao momento, sem perceber que eram observados por olhos cor de mel carregados de ciúme. Mas mesmo que tivessem percebido... A vida lhes parece tão boa neste momento! Esquecem-se de tudo... Até de seus dramas pessoais.

Depois de horas assistindo DVDs, os dois garotos se cansam e desligam a TV. Sentam-se no chão, encostados ao sofá, enfastiados demais depois de se fartarem do pote gigante de sorvete de chocolate. Deliciam-se com um copo de coca-cola gelada, os olhos um tanto tristes por começarem a voltar para a realidade.

\- Você não sente a falta da sua família? – Shuichi observa as safiras que o encaram. – Está tão distante de casa!

Este não é um assunto que agrada ao pequeno Weiss. Sabe que poderia mentir para o garoto a sua frente e dizer como tem pais amorosos e uma doce avó esperando por ele no interior, mas sente que pelo menos nisso precisa ser sincero. É o justo a ser feito, já que também vê nele um amigo de verdade.

\- Não tenho família... – Os olhos violeta o encaram com mais atenção, enquanto Omi pensa no que deve ou pode ser dito. – Eu... Fiquei órfão... Aos seis anos. Fui criado... Em um lar adotivo. Os rapazes são minha família agora!

Como a alegria intensa fizera antes, agora a dor que percebe nos olhos azuis fazem Shuichi se calar. Não sabe o que dizer... Percebe como é feliz por ter a mãe e a irmã, pensando seriamente em como as tem visitado pouco.

\- Mas é melhor descansarmos. – O arqueiro resolve terminar essa conversa sobre família o mais rápido possível, pois é algo que ainda mexe demais com ele. Teme mais do que tudo que o outro faça perguntas que não deseja responder. – Vamos ter um dia cheio... O show é daqui a dois dias... O Mr. K sempre marca shows assim tão próximos?

\- Sim, vai se acostumando. – Um sorrisinho meio sem jeito demonstra que entendeu muito bem que o assunto "família" é algo a ser evitado entre eles.

O sofá é bem espaçoso, uma das poucas exigências do cantor na decoração do apartamento, pois se torna sua cama sempre que Yuki... Está... _"Sabe-se lá o que dá na cabeça dele, o que importa é que durmo no sofá com mais freqüência do que gostaria."_ No armário próximo da porta de entrada, onde guardam casacos, pega o cobertor e o travesseiro que usa nessas ocasiões e ajeita tudo de forma aos dois poderem dormir com relativo conforto.

Enquanto Omi vai ao banheiro, a cabecinha cor de rosa se deita sobre o travesseiro e é assim que o Weiss o encontra, já completamente adormecido. Sorri por ver que ele estava exausto e vai pegar a mochila, em busca de seu laptop, quando percebe ruídos vindos do quarto. É momento de mais uma cartada em seu jogo. Tira a camiseta, deita-se rapidamente ao lado do cantor, que já ressona pesado, cobre-se com o cobertor e o enlaça.

A porta se abre devagar e escuta os passos lentos vindo na direção da sala. Sente que o homem os observa e estreita ainda mais o abraço, aconchegando seu rosto junto do inconsciente garoto. Percebe novamente os passos deixando o recinto e voltando ao escritório, batendo a porta fortemente não ligando se os acordaria ou não.

Levanta então, do sofá, senta-se no chão e puxa a mochila, tirando o laptop e acomodando-o no colo. Entra na internet e começa a investigar a vida de todos os nomes contidos na lista de convidados que Mr. K havia lhe passado.

Olha novamente para a janela, sentindo uma imensa falta do seu ruivo, mas sabe que agora deseja mais do que nunca proteger o seu ídolo, pois percebe que ele nada mais é do que um garoto... Normal como todos os outros. Mas afinal, não pode se colocar nessa classificação de "normal". E, apesar da carreira de sucesso, onde seus sonhos estão se realizando, sabe que é imensamente mais feliz do que ele. Omi se sente privilegiado... Shuichi não tem aquilo que afastou a escuridão para sempre de sua vida. O amor de Aya é sua redenção, compensando todo o abandono de seu passado e dando-lhe esperanças... De um futuro.

**ooOoo**

A porta do escritório se abre devagar e Shuichi entra, com uma caneca de café fumegante em suas mãos. Deposita-a sobre a escrivaninha, diante do loiro, que tem um olhar cansado e olheiras marcando sua bela expressão.

\- Você ficou a noite inteira trabalhando? – Há um ar de profunda preocupação em seu rosto juvenil.

\- Tenho um livro pra entregar... – Pega a caneca agradecido e bebe um pouco. Shu sabe exatamente como ele gosta do café. – Obrigado. Estava precisando disso.

\- Nós estamos saindo. Temos um show em dois dias. – Ele se senta sobre a escrivaninha, demonstrando que o "estamos saindo" não é muito preciso. Parece ter algo para dizer, o que atiça a curiosidade do loiro, mas em absoluto deixa que note. – Sabe... O Omi namora com o guitarrista da banda.

Aquilo faz com que se irrite. Então o pequeno garoto loiro também... Agora aqueles olhares se tornam mais significativos. Isso faz seus olhos se estreitarem na direção do rosto que parece estar ensaiando para dizer o que realmente quer.

\- Ah é! – Não consegue disfarçar a contrariedade que sente. – E...

\- Parece que o namorado dele tinha alguns traumas do passado que o tornaram frio, mas... – Olha para Yuki, seu olhar fazendo-o desviar os seus rapidamente. – Ele superou e... Agora é super carinhoso.

\- E por que está me contando isso? – Sua expressão sarcástica tira toda a coragem do garoto dizer qualquer coisa. – Por acaso está querendo dizer que eu devia... Superar... Ser super carinhoso? – fala de modo mordaz.

O que dizer diante destas palavras? Os olhos de Yuki expressam tudo. Não há intenção nenhuma por parte dele de mudar, portanto essa é uma conversa que não vai acontecer.

\- Então... Estou indo. – O garoto se levanta rapidamente e completamente sem graça deixa o escritório.

Yuki sabe muito bem o quanto o garoto teve que segurar-se para não demonstrar diante dele como se magoara... Mais uma vez... Não quer pensar nisso, mas... Não gostou nada de ser comparado ao namorado daquele OUTRO. E se Shuichi acha isso...

O escritor se levanta, ainda encontrando os garotos terminando de tomar o café da manhã. Olha para os dois com um ar quase diabólico. Se aquele garoto loiro quer lutar... Bem... Vai mostrar que Yuki Eiri não é uma boa pessoa para se ter como adversário. Senta-se em um dos bancos no balcão da cozinha, diante dos dois cantores.

\- E aí... Vocês têm ensaio hoje? – Os dois levantam os olhos em sua direção, não entendendo muito bem sua intenção. – Omi... Você é cantor, não é?

\- Sou sim. – Ainda meio sem entender a jogada do outro.

\- E canta bem? – A expressão de Yuki é estranha, quase sedutora, o que lhe empresta uma beleza fascinante.

\- ...! – Omi o olha desconfiado, tentando decifrar a nova tática do escritor, mas ainda não a entende. Ele parece estar... Paquerando-o!

\- Quem sabe não vou assistir ao show... Vê-lo cantar. – Diz devagar, maliciosamente, encarando o jovem loiro.

Yuki então se levanta e passa por trás de Omi, que está próximo da pia, fingindo que apenas vai deixar a caneca de café dentro dela. Só que ele vê a oportunidade de se vingar dos dois garotos. Abaixa para depositá-la e abre a torneira, mas se coloca em uma posição não natural, onde fica tão próximo do pescoço do arqueiro que este pode até sentir seu hálito quente. Em seguida, passa tão encostado em suas costas que o loirinho pode sentir tudo aquilo que as fãs do escritor dariam tudo para ver, isso o deixando intensamente corado.

Shuichi percebe a situação e sua expressão fica ainda mais deprimida. Percebe na expressão do loiro, quando passa por ele, a intenção clara de não mudar, nem de ser melhor para ele. Não o entende... E nunca o entenderá. Levanta depressa, puxando Omi pelo braço, pois o amigo não precisa ficar entre eles nessa eterna "queda de braço". Pegam as mochilas e, quando estão perto da porta, ele se volta.

\- Não nos espere, temos uma festa da gravadora. – Diz sem sequer olhar para trás. Batendo a porta quando saem.

Yuki sorri satisfeito, pois sabe que ele vai chorar. Mas por que isso seria uma vitória? Bem... Não sabe dizer... Só sabe que ele não deveria tê-lo comparado e... Quem mandou dormir abraçado com aquele OUTRO? Sempre o agride, o magoa, mas nem sabe muito bem o porquê, só sabe que quer afastá-lo, mas... Está com ciúmes? Imagine! NUNCA!

**ooOoo**

O quarto pequeno está na penumbra, as cortinas grossas completamente fechadas, mantendo o ambiente quente e abafado. Apesar disso, um homem está sentado junto a uma pequena escrivaninha, vestindo um agasalho com capuz, que cobre quase completamente seu rosto.

Com uma tesoura ele corta fotos e matérias de algumas revistas de música, para então colá-las na folha de um grosso caderno. No topo da folha estão escritos à mão a data, a hora e o local onde a foto foi supostamente tirada e outros dados importantes contidos na matéria. Coisas que possam criar um padrão de comportamento de seu alvo. Ao terminar, fecha o caderno, onde na capa está escrito em letras grandes: SHUICHI SHINDOU.

Sobre a escrivaninha estão outros cadernos semelhantes, seis deles, quase todos manchados de vermelho. Ele os pega, um a um, abrindo-os e observando as folhas cheias de recortes e informações. Passa os dedos sobre as fotos, lembrando-se de cada uma de suas vítimas anteriores, de cada ataque e preparação, do medo que se instalara em suas vidas, do prazer que sentiu ao ter suas vidas nas mãos. O sangue seco nas páginas dando-lhe uma textura grosseira, mas deliciosamente carregadas de poder.

Ele começa a fazer algumas anotações em um pequeno bloco, mas o telefone toca. Resiste a atender, pois quando se concentra em seus planos, não gosta de ser interrompido. Só que a insistência revela quem está do outro lado da linha, então é importante, pois terá mais informações. Atende devagar, abrindo o caderno de Shuichi na próxima página em branco.

\- Pode falar. – O homem fala baixo, o inconfundível tom rouco, mas não por temer ser ouvido... Teme forçar ainda mais a já enfraquecida voz. – Ah... Então vai haver mais uma festa hoje?... – diz satisfeito olhando para o grande armário, onde várias roupas estavam cuidadosamente guardadas. - Quem serei dessa vez?

Anota mais estes dados em seu caderno de recortes, com data e hora da festa e o nome que assumirá na lista de convidados.

\- Tem certeza que este sujeito não irá? – Um sorrisinho irônico surge em seus lábios. – Ah... Então o pobrezinho ficou sem convite? Ele bem merece... Esse miserável vai às festas só pra se aproveitar dos músicos novatos... E parece um polvo.

Ele ri sonoramente, mas logo a tosse volta e precisa parar para respirar. Sua voz... Sua voz... Precisa poupá-la.

\- Muito bem... – diz quase sussurrando dessa vez. – Mas só vou observá-lo por lá... Claro! Dessa vez os amigos vão estar mais atentos... E tem aquele outro garoto que anda sempre com ele. Como ele se chama?

Anota o nome de Omi no caderno, fazendo alguns traços sob ele a fim de ressaltá-lo, pois precisa de investigação.

\- Então onde devo... – Fala um pouco mais alto, pois a pessoa do outro lado da linha quase não o escuta. – Me passa o caminho que ele faz pra voltar pra casa... Não... Ele vai a pé... Já sei como garantir isso.

Um sorriso maldoso surge novamente.

\- Já o conheço bem... Sei como manipulá-lo. – Ri com a possibilidade de poder tê-lo novamente sob o poder do medo. – Pode deixar... Em breve você vai ter o que quer... E eu vou ter o prazer de fazê-lo.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Agradeço de coração todos os comentários, pois me incentivaram a continuar esta história, da Mestra Suryia (que venceu o fato de não apreciar muito Gravitation), Mandah, Yue-chan, Kiara Salkys, Michelle, meu afilhado Felton Blackthorn e o imenso comentário da presenteada Yume Vy.

Dessa vez deixo de indelicadeza e agradeço à minha beta **Freya de Nyord**, corrigindo o imenso erro que cometi no cap 1 e só notei depois de publicada. Mas esta fic está aqui graças a sua ajuda. Beijos.

Espero que gostem deste cap, um pouco mais tranqüilo para prepará-las, pois os demais caps pegam fogo.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

08 de Maio de 2007

09:26 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	3. Preliminares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** DEATH ANGELS **

**   
DEATH ANGELS   
**

  
**Capítulo III – Preliminares**   


A porta do trem se fecha rapidamente, quase não dando tempo para que os dois garotos entrem. Omi gosta do metrô, apesar de sentir muita falta da sua querida moto. Aprecia esse contato com as pessoas, sempre tão apressadas, sentindo-se mais 'normal' apenas por estar na mesma situação que elas. Olha para o lado e sorri pelo disfarce de Shuichi, que praticamente enterrara o boné na cabeça.

\- Já estou na fase em que preciso de disfarce... – Ele enterra ainda mais o chapéu. – Da última vez quase voltei pelado pra casa.

Omi ri, mas percebe que o amigo está mais do que desanimado. Há uma profunda tristeza nele, que o jovem Weiss compreende muito bem. A forma como Yuki simplesmente o havia assediado na frente do namorado, num ataque direto a Shuichi... Por mais que o garoto tente encontrar justificativas, afinal está apaixonado, o arqueiro só vê um profundo egoísmo. Mas procura disfarçar, tentando de todas as formas distrair a cabecinha de cabelos rosa.

\- Por que estamos indo de metrô? – Omi fala baixo, se aproximando dele. – Dá pra ir a pé do apartamento até a gravadora!

Os dois se voltam ligeiramente ao notarem um homem que pára atrás deles. Não que tenha algo de diferente, estando vestido de terno e gravata como a maioria dos homens no trem, mas se coloca incomodamente próximo demais. O vagão está um pouco cheio, então acabam deixando de lado qualquer suspeita quanto a sua atitude.

\- Primeiro vamos à Maison Natashou, no centro. – Olha para o loirinho tentando forçar um sorriso. – Temos a festa de apresentação e você precisa de uma roupa legal. O Kaoru é o melhor stylist do Japão, vai encontrar algo apropriado para criar sua imagem. No mundo musical tudo é questão de estilo.

\- Tenho até medo disso. – O jovem arqueiro olha para trás ao sentir que o estranho homem está ainda mais perto, deixando-o incomodado.

\- Ele é o melhor... E entrega a roupa pronta em algumas horas. – Shuichi percebe também a aproximação do sujeito, tremendo com a lembrança que isto produz nele. – Só tem que tomar cuidado com a mão boba dele quando tira as medidas.

Os dois riem sonoramente, se divertindo com a imagem do homem com a fita métrica em uma das mãos e a outra no bumbum de um cliente. Mas logo as risadas cessam, pois Omi sente muito mais do que proximidade do homem atrás dele. Logo percebe algo duro encostando em seu corpo, as vezes passando para Shuichi, conforme o movimento do trem. O loiro tenta se segurar, pois aquilo o incomoda profundamente. Um homem tão bem vestido, mas... Tenta empurrá-lo discretamente, não querendo causar alarde, mas quanto mais o afasta, mais o homem se aproxima.

Shuichi está apavorado, abaixando a cabeça, procurando se concentrar em outras coisas a fim de esquecer que isto está acontecendo. Todas as experiências negativas dos últimos tempos teimam em aparecer em sua mente, mesmo que tente se forçar a pensar no show que vão fazer em dois dias.

O arqueiro sente o hálito quente do homem em sua nuca, tal a proximidade deste, mordendo os lábios para conter a raiva que torna sua respiração difícil. Ele então paralisa. Sente algo molhar sua calça por trás, mas não pode acreditar que seja o que está pensando. Olha para Shu que também não pode crer que o homem esteja fazendo aquilo que testemunha. Isso é demais! Apesar de tímido e preferir ser discreto, Omi incorpora o assassino, se voltando depressa e pegando no pescoço do homem, ainda com o pênis para fora do zíper aberto. Apesar de ligeiramente menor, o garoto o joga no chão com um único golpe, forçando as pessoas a se afastarem depressa, segurando-o firme, acertando um soco em seu rosto e quebrando seu nariz, o sangue se espalhando por toda a sua roupa. Ele se prepara para mais um soco, mas então percebe o que está fazendo. Nunca deixara que seu trabalho interferisse dessa maneira no seu jeito de ser. Todas as pessoas em volta o olham assustadas, comentários reprovadores ecoam pelo trem. Omi jamais faria uma coisa dessas, mesmo nesta situação, pois quem está batendo no sujeito é o Bombay. Solta-o, muito perturbado, ainda mais quando este começa a chorar.

\- Omi! – Shu toca seu ombro enquanto ainda está ajoelhado ao lado do homem.

O cantor ainda está chocado com o que viu. Há algo de perigoso na forma como seu novo amigo derrubou o sujeito, ainda mais no olhar que o fazia parecer outra pessoa. Fica assustado com isto vindo do doce e amável Omi. Não que não tivesse razão suficiente para fazer isso, mas... Essa atitude não combina com ele.

\- Desculpa, Shu. – Omi se levanta cabisbaixo, evitando os olhares de todos. Sente-se envergonhado e triste com esse deslize.

O jovem de cabelos cor de rosa estreita os olhos violeta e puxa Omi rapidamente para fora do trem quando param na estação. Ainda está assustado, mas sabe que isto pode trazer a polícia e não deseja ver o amigo envolvido em confusão. Os dois caminham depressa até um ponto debaixo das escadas e param para que o loiro possa se acalmar.

\- Que foi aquilo? – Os olhos violeta tentam descobrir a resposta dentro dos profundos olhos azuis.

\- Não consegui me conter... – Lágrimas surgem naqueles olhos assustados consigo mesmo, ao ver como a situação levou o Bombay a substituir o Omi.

Shuichi o abraça. O outro garoto treme em seus braços enquanto chora, parecendo tão frágil... Contrastando completamente com aquele agressor que se defendeu de forma tão violenta. Novamente vê o Omi de quem aprendeu a gostar desde o primeiro momento, como se ambos tivessem uma ligação especial.

\- Não fica assim. – Afasta-o e encara o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas. – O chorão sou eu, não você. Choro pelo menos umas seis vezes por dia.

Omi ri entre lágrimas, sentindo-se um pouco melhor. A expressão do rosto de Shuichi é divertida, mesmo sabendo que ele está muito chateado. Percebe seu esforço em fazer com que se sinta melhor. Entende então o que Mr. K sente por ele. O vocalista do Bad Luck pode ser insano às vezes, como muitos lhe disseram, mas é um grande cara. Precisa protegê-lo a qualquer custo.

\- Lágrimas não combinam com você. – Limpa o rosto do amigo ainda molhado e, em seguida, pega sua mão. – Vamos... Monsieur Natashou não gosta de esperar.

**ooOoo**

Já faz mais de uma hora que Aya e os outros chegaram ao estúdio para acertar os últimos detalhes para o show. O ruivo se mostra inquieto com a ausência de Omi, mais do que o normal. Não que seja somente por causa do ciúme, é que essa situação não lhe agrada. Praticamente o garoto está sozinho com o alvo de um maluco, possivelmente homicida, andando pela cidade sem qualquer reforço. E ele e os rapazes presos neste estúdio, fingindo, impossibilitados de investigar enquanto são o centro das atenções. Não gostava desse plano antes e continua não gostando, lançando olhares furiosos de esguelha na direção do loiro Mr. K e seu rabo-de-cavalo.

\- Folks, assim que os garotos chegarem podemos fechar os últimos detalhes do show. – K encosta a 45 no rosto, como se esse contato com o metal frio lhe trouxesse certo prazer. – Quero que tudo seja perfeito.

\- Não acha que ELES deviam ensaiar um pouco mais a música que vão cantar? – Diz Fujisaki, o tecladista, fazendo um movimento de cabeça na direção dos Weiss. – Não os vejo tocando nunca.

\- Pra sua informação, pequenino... – Yohji se levanta da poltrona em que estava até o momento, ajeita os óculos, anda até ele, fazendo-o recuar e se encostar na parede. O rosto do loiro se aproxima tanto que o garoto engole em seco. – Somos muito bons. Você vai ter que se preocupar com sua parte do show depois que esquentarmos o público.

O sorriso de satisfação do playboy ao ver a expressão do tecladista é imensamente delicioso. Ken o observa enquanto volta à poltrona e se joga sobre ela, com a mesma expressão de enfado de antes. Tem de segurar o riso quando se volta para o garoto e percebe que continua ainda uns minutos colado à parede. Não há ninguém como Yohji para desmontar sujeitos arrogantes como esse. Aya pode ser o homem perigoso do grupo, mas o loiro 'sem noção' é o senhor da ironia e do sarcasmo. Certo que muitas vezes exagera, mas isso o faz ser o homem que o atrai tanto.

\- Senta e fica quietinho Fujisaki. – Hiro dedilha sua guitarra, falando sem nem sequer olhar para o garoto, somente observando de relance quando este senta no chão totalmente sem ação.

A porta se abre devagar e os dois vocalistas entram. Omi volta atrás antes de entrar no estúdio e anda rapidamente para o banheiro no corredor, sem falar com ninguém, enquanto Shuichi senta ao lado de Yohji, sem dizer uma única palavra. Os olhos de todos recaem sobre ele, pois é o retrato do puro desânimo, fazendo seus companheiros de banda concluírem que mais uma vez Yuki abalou sua autoconfiança.

Uma única pessoa anda até a porta e fica parado ali, olhando insistentemente para a porta do banheiro. Os olhos violeta se estreitam tentando pensar na razão que fez o chibi entrar e fugir daquela maneira. Ele não parecia estar se sentindo mal, mas sim completamente corado, como fica sempre que faz algo errado. Isso o faz se voltar para Shuichi, percebendo como parece uma pessoa diferente daquele garoto entusiasmado que conheceram no dia anterior.

"_Algo aconteceu!"_ – Seus belos olhos se estreitam mais ainda ao voltar a olhar para a porta. – _"E eu vou descobrir o que."_

Omi entra no banheiro depressa. Sabe muito bem que o sujeito do metrô mereceu, mas por que isso o incomoda tanto? Perder o controle não é algo que se permita. Já se limpou no atelier Natashou, mas não foi suficiente. Quando se aproximava da gravadora pensou em como contar isso para o Aya. Não conseguiria esconder, pois ainda está nervoso, corado e envergonhado. Como contar ao sempre tão controlado ruivo que perdera a cabeça e quebrara o nariz de um homem em público? Certo que o espadachim teria cortado o 'júnior' do sujeito na primeira oportunidade ou pelo menos teria deixado claro que o faria, fazendo o homem tremer de medo. Mas... O garoto não é assim, precisa, necessita desse controle para se manter de pé em meio a tanta morte.

Olha-se no espelho, as bochechas ainda vermelhas, que haviam piorado depois da primeira bolinada de monsieur Natashou. Abre a torneira, enche a mão de água e molha o rosto, seu cabelo pingando na parte da frente. Da mesma forma umedece a nuca, tentando afastar a dor de cabeça que já começa. E ainda tem aquilo que aconteceu no apartamento de Yuki.

\- Que droga! – Olha para o espelho dialogando consigo mesmo, imaginando a expressão de Aya ao contar tudo. – Ele vai ficar possesso.

Acredita que Aya não deve ser ciumento, pelo menos nunca demonstrou isso, mas nem imagina que reação tanta informação negativa pode provocar. Já o viu ser cruel com pessoas que tocaram diferente nele, mas isso em missões. Aquele último alvo que o pegou de refém e ficou lambendo seu rosto para provocar o ruivo... Esse foi o pior.

_"Coitado!"_ – A lembrança embrulha seu estômago. – _"Deve ter doído ficar sem língua antes de morrer."_

Não precisa que o líder dos Weiss fique ainda mais insatisfeito com essa missão do que já está. Conhece-o e sabe o quanto isso o tem deixado nervoso. Além dessa separação... Desde que decidiram ficar juntos, não havia uma noite em que Aya não demonstrasse o vulcão que esconde sob aquela frieza. Mãos, boca, corpo, tudo do ruivo conspirando para roubar-lhe a sanidade. E agora...

Uma batida na porta o faz despertar dessas lembranças, que pelo menos diminuíram o seu nervosismo. Abre e se depara com Aya parado a sua frente, expressão preocupada, mas inquisidora. Omi conhece esse seu olhar...

\- Você está bem? – Ele diz gentilmente, mas há um subtexto em sua fala, seus olhos dizendo muito mais.

\- Ahn? Humm... Tudo bem! – Fica buscando na mente uma desculpa rápida, mas bem nessa hora ela não o ajuda. – Tudo.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele segue um Omi que parece evitar encará-lo enquanto caminham de volta para o estúdio. Mas sua voz é discreta, mantendo uma expressão calma. – Você chegou estranho... Corado demais. E correu pro banheiro assim... Sem sequer falar comigo.

\- Eu... Vim... Precisando ir ao banheiro! – O chibi evita os olhos violeta, pois ele vai saber que está mentindo, apesar de perceber que escolheu a desculpa mais idiota... Afinal... Não usou a descarga. – Sujei minhas mãos no caminho, precisava lavar.

\- Aconteceu algo na casa daquele ESCRITOR, não é? – Ele diz isso ficando diante do pequeno, impedindo que continue a andar, com uma voz quase em um sussurro.

\- NÃO! – Só então percebe que todos no corredor olham na direção deles e não deveria ter reagido dessa forma. – Foi outra coisa...

\- O quê? – O olhar de Aya deixa bem claro que mentiras só vão irritá-lo ainda mais.

\- No trem... Um sujeito... – Omi não consegue dizer, ficando corado novamente. – Perdi minha calma e bati nele.

\- ...! – Os olhos violeta se fixam em seu rosto, tentando analisar cada gesto nervoso, qualquer coisa que denunciasse a verdade. Afinal, o ruivo não acredita em mais essa desculpa, pois Omi jamais bateria em alguém dessa forma. Mas fica claro que algo aconteceu e o garoto não vai contar, então precisa apelar para outros métodos.

O ruivo lhe dá as costas, seguindo pelo corredor na direção da lanchonete, deixando para trás o pequeno atônito com a atitude desconfiada. Omi fica alguns minutos ainda ali. Teria sido muito mais fácil contar toda a verdade, com os detalhes mórbidos que ainda o deixam corado, mas teria que admitir que perdeu o controle, deixando a violência da sua vida dominá-lo. Isso ele não pode fazer... É a única coisa que o afasta da barbárie de sua criação.

Abaixa a cabeça, ainda vendo-o caminhar pelo corredor, e anda de volta para o estúdio. Shuichi está ainda lá, sentado no sofá, enquanto Mr. K mostra aos demais uma maquete do palco e detalhes de iluminação que criou para tornar o espetáculo ainda mais memorável. Omi senta ao lado do amigo e passa o braço pelos seus ombros, trazendo-o mais para perto de si.

\- Não fica assim. – Procura as palavras certas, pois sabe que Shu está no limiar do choro. – Ele fez isso só pra te provocar. Você mesmo disse que acontece com freqüência.

\- ... – A resposta é o silêncio e uma fungada, demonstrando o grande esforço que o garoto tem que fazer para se manter.

Shuichi tentara encarar a coisa dessa forma, mas quando se sentou no atelier começou a pensar no real significado daquela atitude de Yuki e em como cada agressão dele o diminui, o faz sentir-se mal consigo mesmo. Não pode negar que muitas vezes se pergunta se deveria estar ainda com ele, mas ao primeiro gesto de carinho do loiro, por menor que seja, sua resolução se derrete e volta a lutar por aquele que ama. Pior que até entende ele... Mais ou menos... Mas não quer dizer que é fácil aceitar. E envolver Omi nessa COISA deles...

\- Omi, quer ver o palco? – Mr. K se volta para os dois.

O arqueiro se levanta, tremendo com a idéia de que aquilo efetivamente vai se realizar. Eles vão ter que se apresentar em público, diante de tanta gente, cantando... Seu estômago faz revoluções, já imaginando as pessoas paradas olhando para ele ou... Pior... Ser vaiado. Tem vontade de vomitar. Mesmo que resolvessem o caso agora, a apresentação no show seria inevitável. Prefere mil missões... Levar tiros, facadas, pancadas, centenas de ameaças de morte... Tudo isso é brincadeira de criança diante de cantar para duas mil pessoas.

"_Não posso mais segurar!"_ – Ele pensa já correndo novamente para o banheiro.

\- Acho que ele está um pouco nervoso com o show. – Ken sabe muito bem o que o garoto está sentindo e nem precisa tocar de verdade.

\- Na hora isso passa. – O americano ri, não parecendo se preocupar muito, pois já viu isso milhares de vezes. Até o maior dos astros já passou mal em sua primeira apresentação.

Aya entra devagar, ainda bastante exasperado, mas com uma expressão diferente. Sua mente pensou em uma forma de conseguir a informação que deseja e está preparado para colocá-la em prática. Se Omi se fechou na resolução de não contar o que aconteceu, vai investir no 'elo fraco' e fica uns minutos observando-o. Shuichi parece claramente à beira de uma crise nervosa e isso pode facilitar ainda mais o seu trabalho.

Percebe que o seu garoto está ausente, o que o deixa preocupado, mas de certa forma aliviado, pois precisa de calma para executar seu plano. Pára um minuto, pensando no porquê de estar fazendo tudo isso, sentindo uma ponta de remorso por não confiar na pessoa que ama, mas... Não é o Omi que o preocupa, sabendo que ele seria incapaz de traí-lo, a sua 'pedra no sapato' é aquele escritor metido a conquistador. E se ele tivesse feito qualquer coisa...

Caminha até o cantor e senta a seu lado, notando o olhar perdido e desanimado, sentindo certa pena do garoto de olhos violeta, que lembra Omi fisicamente, mas que difere em muito do contido e tímido arqueiro. Shuichi parece viver sempre no extremo de todas as emoções, boas e ruins, pelo menos assim o descreveu seu melhor amigo Hiro. Não sabe exatamente como é sua relação com o escritor, mas se o efeito dela é esse que observa no rosto abatido e triste, então não é das melhores.

\- Shuichi... – O garoto o olha surpreso, pois mal ouvira sua voz desde que o grupo de Omi chegou ao estúdio. – Não quer ir à lanchonete? Você está muito abatido! Talvez um doce ajude.

\- Doce? – Ele abre um leve sorriso, seus olhos à menção de uma das coisas que mais gosta. – Acho que sim... Pode ser chocolate?

\- Claro! – Sua vítima mordeu a isca, causando-lhe certo remorso, mas decidido a esclarecer essa questão. – Vamos lá.

Os dois caminham até a pequena lanchonete no final do corredor. Sempre lotada, desta vez estão apenas os dois, fazendo Aya sentir-se agradecido por ainda estar assim. Sentam-se junto a uma mesinha de canto, ficando mais escondidos, apesar do local ser pequeno. O ruivo se levanta, compra uma grande barra de chocolate e uma lata de coca-cola. Senta diante do garoto, vendo seus olhos brilharem de forma infantil ao abrir a embalagem do chocolate.

A primeira mordida traz quase um espasmo de prazer, o vocalista deixando o pedaço derreter na boca, antes de deixá-lo escorregar pela garganta. Gosta de perpetuar a sensação pelo maior tempo possível, notando suas nuances a cada mordida. Pode ser hiperativo e altamente empolgado em tudo na sua vida, mas esse é o único momento em que fecha os olhos e curte cada segundo dessa absorção. De olhos cerrados solta um leve suspiro, demonstrando que este chocolate está aprovado, um leve toque de café e amêndoas, com 70 de cacau... Um dos melhores.

\- Vejo que não sou o único a apreciar um bom chocolate. – Aya diz com gentileza, sentindo simpatia pelo garoto que estão ali para proteger. – Tenho toneladas escondidas no meu quarto. Sempre que preciso pensar uso um desses pra me ajudar a meditar.

\- Uma das poucas alegrias da vida. – Abre os olhos e encara o belo homem a sua frente.

\- Mas por que essa tristeza toda? – Joga a primeira cartada, esperando que ele entregue o jogo logo. – Ontem você estava tão contente!

\- Os mesmos problemas de sempre... – Sua voz fica embargada, um nó na garganta quase o impedindo de falar.

\- Falar sobre eles talvez ajude. – Sua expressão de gentil passa a compreensiva. – Estou aqui pra te ouvir se quiser um ombro amigo.

\- ...! – Mais uma vez o garoto de cabelos cor de rosa fica sem fala, comparando inevitavelmente esse rapaz compreensivo com o frio Yuki. Frio quando quer, pois até ele sabe ser quente quando deseja.

Os olhos de Shuichi vão perigosamente se enchendo de lágrimas, chegando ao limite do que pode resistir, admirando-se que tenha segurado suas emoções por tanto tempo. Logo ele se debruça sobre a mesa e chora, primeiro sentido, depois convulsivamente, de uma forma que assusta até o espadachim. Fica meio sem saber o que fazer, começando a pensar se não errou ao abalar o frágil equilíbrio que o mantinha.

\- Ele... Não podia... – Levanta a cabeça e começa a chorar sem esconder o rosto, as lágrimas descendo profusamente por seu rosto. – Só porque... Eu não queria...

\- Calma, calma. – A mão de dedos finos pousa em seu braço, fazendo-o chorar ainda mais. – Me conta devagar o que ele fez pra você.

Até Aya se surpreende com suas palavras manipuladoras. Não que tenham sido propositais, mas saíram sem querer, claramente fruto da sua agora crescente curiosidade sobre o que o garoto está falando.

Os infantis olhos violeta encontram os outros de cor semelhante e procuram neles o entendimento e a compreensão que gostaria de ver nos olhos cor de mel que tanto ama. Sente-se confortado pela presença deste homem forte, de personalidade marcante, refletida em suas íris tão brilhantes, no rosto extremamente sério, mas ao mesmo tempo tão cálido e protetor. Entende neste instante o porquê de Omi o amar tanto. Sente inveja, não pode negar para si mesmo, não do tipo pernicioso... Mas daquele tipo triste, onde se lamenta de não ter a mesma sorte.

\- Ele sempre faz coisas pra me afastar... Agredir. – Limpa as lágrimas, fungando para tentar se controlar. – Só que ele não tinha o direito de envolver o Omi nisso.

As lágrimas continuam a descer, mas toda a crise parece se acalmar aos poucos. Shu tira um lenço de papel do bolso, pois sempre carrega dúzias deles. Limpa os vestígios do choro, tentando se controlar, mas não conseguindo evitar.

\- Mas o que ele fez? – O espadachim tenta se controlar, pois a simples menção do nome do seu chibi é o suficiente para acelerar seu coração. Sabia que acontecera algo. Oferece mais um chocolate, que pegou ao vê-lo cair naquele estado, conseguindo mais um sorriso e a total confiança do garoto.

\- Só porque eu comparei a nossa relação com a sua e de Omi... Ele quis se vingar. – Shuichi vai se enredando na armadilha de Aya, sem nem sequer perceber. – Ficou paquerando o Omi, descaradamente, na minha frente. E... O pior...

\- O quê? – O ruivo fala exaltado, nervoso com o que pode ser pior, mas percebe que isso desperta o outro, que volta a se fechar.

Apesar de se deixar levar pela força de suas emoções, como sempre faz, seus olhos se arregalam diante do entendimento da situação. Suas palavras comprometem seu novo amigo e diante do homem que ama. Percebe então a intensidade naqueles olhos pouco mais velhos que os seus, mas repletos de experiência, que revelam o fogo do ciúme sob o rosto gentil. Não acredita que tenha feito isso de propósito, mas sabe que ele próprio é o responsável por não manter sua boca bem fechada.

\- Precisamos voltar. – Ele se levanta e sai depressa, não sem antes pegar a barra de chocolate que havia recebido da segunda vez.

\- Droga! – O ruivo se sente mal com o que fez, mas ainda mais nervoso por ter perdido a paciência. Agora sabe que houve algo pior do que uma paquera, mas... O QUE?

Aya volta contrariado para o estúdio, onde todos estão em torno de K e suas ridículas maquetes. Desde quando um show se controla? No palco flui como uma corrente sem freios e tudo pode acontecer. Vê Omi sentado, ainda um tanto verde, sabendo muito bem o que está sentindo. Mas a única coisa em que consegue pensar é naquilo que não foi dito, nas palavras 'o pior'. Senta-se ao lado dele, os dois evitando se olhar, cada um com seus próprios motivos.

Omi não gosta dessa situação, o oprimindo de forma avassaladora. O que sente pelo ruivo ao seu lado é indescritível, algo que nunca imaginou ser capaz de sentir. E agora estão ali, um ao lado do outro, como dois estranhos. Pensa na razão de tanta animosidade da parte do líder dos Weiss e sente... Percebe em seus olhos que há ciúmes dentro deles, uma faceta dele que ainda não havia notado. Não que isso lhe desagrade completamente, mas torna esse momento, em que podiam estar aproveitando o reencontro, em algo estranho. Ele não parece estar desconfiando dele, mas... Não consegue entender a lógica do ciúme.

A porta se abre, dando entrada a um homem loiro, cerca de 1,75 m, olhos verdes, extravagantemente vestido com uma roupa toda preta, bem justa, mas com uma volumosa gola de pele vermelha. Entra sorrindo, parecendo satisfeito com a movimentação dos dois grupos em torno dos preparativos do próximo show. Lança um olhar carregado de certo desprezo na direção de Shuichi, encostado na parede, próximo da entrada, disfarçando-o depressa, mas percebendo que este não passou despercebido ao belo ruivo sentado no sofá, ao lado de um garoto loiro.

Tohma Seguchi, o presidente da gravadora NG, parece bem jovem, apesar de seus 32 anos, transparecendo ser uma pessoa calma e gentil. Aproxima-se de Mr. K para observar a maquete que preparou do palco aonde vão se apresentar e sorri para ele. O americano continua sendo um excelente empresário, como foi para o Nittle Grasper, o grupo onde era tecladista, além de muitos outros. Alguns deles muito famosos na atualidade.

\- Adorei sua idéia da maquete! – Seus olhos estão felizes com a escolha que fez para agenciar o então promissor Bad Luck. - Não tinha esses recursos quando cuidava de nós.

\- Aprendi umas coisinhas desde então. – Sorri, mas sempre com a velha desconfiança com relação a ele, sabendo como odeia Shuichi por estar com Yuki. Apesar de Tohma ser cunhado do escritor, casado com a irmã deste, é inegável o fato de que sempre foi perdidamente apaixonado por Eiri.

Tohma se volta para os Weiss, esse movimento fazendo com os quatro fiquem de pé, sentindo que claramente estão sendo analisados.

\- Ainda não fomos devidamente apresentados, mas... Sou Tohma Seguchi, presidente da gravadora, e fiquei bastante impressionado com a demo que o K me enviou. Adorei o som de vocês. – Há uma profunda sinceridade em suas palavras. – Vim porque ainda não tinha visto o visual do grupo e isso também faz parte...

\- Estamos honrados em conhecer o grande tecladista do Nittle Grasper. – Omi aproxima-se, pura atitude de fã, desejando tocar o ídolo, mas ao mesmo tempo achando-o intocável.

\- Gostei muito da sua voz e... Você tem um visual que atrai o sucesso. – Olha para os outros. – Vocês todos tem algo de misterioso... Meio que perigoso... Uma sensualidade fatal que vai acertar o público como um soco no estômago.

Os olhos violeta se estreitam ainda mais sobre o homem poderoso que está diante deles, tão gentil e sorridente. Suas palavras demonstram que há em seus olhos uma percepção altamente aguçada, fazendo com que tema que o embuste deles possa ser descoberto.

\- K, você já criou o estilo deles para o show? Sabe que é básico... A primeira impressão é a que fica. – Ele nem sequer olha para o americano.

\- Não queira ensinar my job! – O empresário fala extremamente irritado. – Já criei o visual deles... Monsieur Natashou chega daqui a pouco para a prova de roupa. E já encomendei algo para eles usarem essa noite na festa.

\- Como sempre eficiente. – Tohma reforça sua admiração, tentando acalmar os ânimos do empresário. – Ah... Quer saber... Adorei os garotos e... Marque uma sessão de fotos pra eles. Tenho certeza que todas as revistas vão querer algo da nova revelação...

Esta afirmação sim deixa o americano surpreso. Tohma nem sequer os ouviu tocar ao vivo e investe assim neles? A NG jamais compra um produto dessa forma sem 'experimentar' antes. Observa-o atentamente temendo que tenha desconfiado de algo e seja uma armadilha. Mas percebe como ele olha de Omi para Shuichi e então percebe suas intenções. Há certa semelhança entre os dois garotos e... Sabe então o que ele pensa. Quem sabe o vocalista do Death Angels não eclipsa o sucesso do outro e assim se livra de Shindou finalmente? Afinal, o Bad Luck é uma das principais bandas da gravadora também pelo apelo do vocalista junto aos fãs... Eles fazem MUITO sucesso, por isso são estrelas para o presidente. Mas o garoto sempre será um 'rival'.

\- Pode deixar, providencio tudo. – Fala de forma calma, mas em seu íntimo tem vontade de amassá-lo.

O presidente cumprimenta mais uma vez os Weiss e sai, não sem antes lançar um olhar gélido na direção de Shu, que permanece imóvel no mesmo local. Mas este seu movimento desperta ainda mais a desconfiança de Aya, se aproximando de Ken e Yohji, que já se preparam para voltar a sentar.

\- Hoje, antes de sairmos pra essa festa... – Sussurra, mas pára e olha para os membros do Bad Luck, a fim de ter certeza que ninguém o ouve. Mas eles estão em torno da maquete discutindo algumas idéias para a apresentação. Mais tranqüilo volta a olhar para os amigos. – Vocês entram no escritório do presidente. Ele provavelmente saia mais cedo pra se preparar para o evento. Procurem algo suspeito.

\- O que você tem em mente? – Yohji olha bem para ele. – Acha que prejudicaria a banda de maior sucesso da gravadora?

Aya pensa sobre isso e... É exatamente o que o incomodou na presença de Tohma! Seus olhos não saíam de Omi e de repente olhavam para Shuichi. Talvez o loirinho pudesse muito bem tomar o lugar do vocalista do Bad Luck. E o olhar frio dele para o garoto de cabelos cor de rosa demonstrou todo o ódio ali contido. Sim, ele prejudicaria alguém por quem tem esses sentimentos.

\- Eu acho que faria isso sim. – Olha bem para o loiro. – A temperatura da sala até caiu quando ele olhou o Shindou.

\- Também percebi. – Apesar de parecer sempre desligado, Kudou conhece muito bem aquele olhar. Suas noitadas lhe serviram de experiência para conhecer como as pessoas dizem uma coisa com as palavras e outra com o olhar.

\- E o que procuramos? – Ken sempre pensa no lado prático nesses momentos.

\- Confio em seu critério. – Aya disfarça se afastando um pouco, falando enquanto se vira para também se aproximar da maquete.

Pára ao lado de Omi, passando o braço por cima de seu ombro, os olhos dos dois se encontrando quando o pequeno volta o rosto em sua direção. Quer que fique bem claro que o problema dele não é o garoto, mas aquele... Yuki Eiri que não cruze seu caminho em nenhum momento dessa missão.

**ooOoo**

Mr. K caminha pelo corredor, seguido pelos membros de ambas as bandas, com um sorriso sarcástico estampado em seu rosto. Provas de roupa sempre são muito divertidas, mas desta vez há um adicional, o que a tornará ainda mais prazerosa. Olha para trás e seus olhos se encontram com o rosto do desconfiado ruivo dos Weiss. Sorri para ele, percebendo que os olhos violeta se estreitam, sabendo que o rapaz está ainda mais arisco.

Entram em uma sala aconchegante, diante de pequenos nichos fechados por cortinas, como um vestiário de loja, a única diferença estando no confortável sofá que fica de frente para eles. Um enorme espelho cobre toda a parede lateral e é com este que os quatro se deparam em um primeiro momento, seu tamanho sendo opressivo, ainda mais para eles que estão nervosos com o resultado das palavras 'prova de roupa' e 'estilo da banda'. Pensam em muita coisa que já viram ser usado por grupos de rock e não se animam muito com a idéia.

\- Vou ver se Monsieur Natashou já chegou. – K diz já saindo.

Omi se aproxima do espelho, encostando-se nele, ficando de frente para os amigos ainda de pé. Os membros do Bad Luck estão sentados no sofá, tudo isso já sendo corriqueiro para eles.

\- Só espero que Mr. K não queira nos dar um visual kei. – O loirinho suspira ao pensar nas bandas que ouve à exaustão, mas não desejando se vestir como eles.

\- Visual kei? – Ken, não sendo muito fã de música, preferindo muito mais os esportes, fica mais uma vez sem entender.

\- Nem queira saber o que é. – Yohji prefere muito mais uma música pop bem romântica, mas já conviveu com muito visual kei nas boates que freqüenta. – Pode ser legal pros outros, mas... Não combina com a gente.

\- Ele que não se atreva. – Aya sentencia sem demonstrar se sabe ou não no que isso implica. Mas seus olhos estão furiosos apenas pela possibilidade de imaginar que o americano possa estar aprontando alguma para provocá-lo mais uma vez.

\- Mas eu quero saber! – O ex-jogador fica indignado em como lhe sonegam informações somente por acharem que ele não precisa saber.

\- Eu te explico. – Shuichi se aproxima dele, lembrando que ele era o garoto que era tratado assim na escola. Podia não ser muito inteligente na sala de aula, mas se entende de algo é do mundo da música. E sabe de cor cada informação que leu nas milhares de revistas de música que leu. – As bandas de visual kei tentam expressar seus sentimentos ou fantasias contidos nas músicas também visualmente, mas com algumas diferenças de estilo.

\- Usam cabelos pintados e penteados extravagantes. – Omi tenta colocar em termos mais diretos para o amigo que nada entende do assunto. – Além disso, se reflete nas roupas, maquiagem, acessórios e encenações durante os shows.

\- Mas já vi algumas bandas de rock com você e não tinha nada disso. – Ken se sente uma criança, desprovido de conhecimentos que até aqueles dois chibis conhecem tão bem.

\- Nem todo grupo de J-Rock tem um visual kei. – Omi fala se lembrando de todas que adora e mentalmente separando quais são ou não. – The GazettE, que é um dos meus favoritos, adota esse estilo, assim como o Dir en Grey, que foi visual... E um dos precursores, o X Japan.

\- O meu ídolo, o Gackt, pertencia a uma banda visual, o Malice Mizer, mas... – Shu sonha com um dia ter o estilo atual de um de seus maiores heróis. – Gosto mais dele agora.

\- O meu favorito é o L'arcenCiel... Adoro a voz do hyde. – Omi treme ao pensar nas incontáveis vezes que a voz dele embalou sua solidão, sendo seu único companheiro. – Que eu lembre eles nunca foram uma banda visual...

\- Ok, ok... Vocês já começaram a divagar... – Ken começa a sentir a cabeça a rodar com tanta informação ao mesmo tempo e com algo pelo que não se interessa.

A porta se abre e entra K, acompanhado de um homem estranho, mais jovem do que poderiam esperar, já saindo um pouco do peso, cabelo castanho comprido com grandes cachos nas pontas, óculos e uma roupa altamente extravagante. Segura em mãos as fotos de todos, com nome e medidas, que tirara de Omi de manhã e dos demais no hotel na noite anterior. Olha um tanto assustado para Aya, observando o próprio dedão ainda roxo como aviso para manter-se longe dele.

\- Muito bem rapazes... Meu nome é Monsieur Kaoru Natashou, sou estilista desde a escola e amo meu trabalho. Meu amado K me trouxe mais um desafio. Pediu que criasse um estilo para sua banda, algo que se tornasse a sua marca. – O homem sorri satisfeito, adorando fazer esses pequenos discursos introdutórios para apresentar suas maravilhosas criações. – Ele me passou suas fotos, falou de seus estilos pessoais, personalidades e basicamente o que pretendia para representá-los.

Ele pára por um instante tentando causar mais impacto, criando um suspense essencial para essas ocasiões. Nele tudo é teatro e todo esse drama o deixa ainda mais feliz com o resultado final.

\- Toquei sua demo... É primordial para um stylist como eu conhecer qual sensação sua música me provoca. – Olha para os rapazes ainda mais temerosos. – E ela me evoca... SEXO. A guitarra é sensual, misteriosa... A bateria eficiente e cadenciada... O baixo sério e grave... O vocal... Rouco e libidinoso. Quase tive um orgasmo ouvindo sua música!

O homem respira fundo, claramente tentando acalmar-se. Os Weiss se entreolham, sabendo que coisa boa não vem depois de um discurso desses.

\- E conhecendo-os percebi que a sua presença também exala as mesmas sensações. – Olha para Aya antes de continuar. – O ruivo forte, misterioso e... Puro perigo. O moreno esportivo e tímido, enquanto o loiro é puro sex-appeal e cinismo. Dupla perfeita! E o pequeno... Inocência no rosto e fogo nos olhos. Como um anjo assassino!

Esse uso das palavras os paralisa.

\- Afinal, vocês são os Death Angels... Os anjos da morte. – O homem continua a falar sem nem sequer perceber o efeito de suas palavras sobre eles. – E o nome tem que combinar com o estilo... Sexy e perigoso.

Ele suspira contente com o fim de seu discurso, ficando satisfeito com as faces pálidas a sua frente. Devem estar impressionados com sua eloqüência e isso o faz sorrir como nunca, dando pulinhos histéricos de alegria.

Mas não é admiração o que empalidece os assassinos, mas a constatação de que neste meio onde todos são super expostos, o poder de observação é exacerbado, havendo uma necessidade ainda maior dos Weiss tomarem cuidado, ou seu disfarce pode cair.

"_Eu não queria essa missão desde o início!"_ – Aya ainda resmunga para si mesmo.

K avança e entrega a cada um deles um cabide coberto, encarando fixamente o jovem líder ao colocar o dele em suas mãos. Há certo sarcasmo no seu sorriso de lado, fazendo o ruivo ter ganas de trespassá-lo com a katana.

"_Mas isso pode esperar."_ – O sorriso de resposta que surge no rosto de Aya ao pegar o cabide faz K recuar. – _"Também sei ser malicioso, seu gringo. Me aguarde."_

Os minutos se arrastam enquanto os rapazes estão nos nichos, cortinas cerradas, vestindo aquilo que usarão no palco. K já se acomodara no sofá, entre Hiro e Shuichi, todos esperando o resultado da nova criação de Monsieur Natashou. O único que não parece estar muito interessado é o jovem tecladista, pois, por mais que pense em ser simpático, ainda não consegue aceitar o novo grupo.

A primeira cortina a se abrir é a do cubículo onde se veste Ken. Sai sem se importar, afinal não há nada demais no estilo criado para ele. Uma camisa branca sem mangas, uma gravata, uma calça preta justa, nada que ele não usaria para sair. Anda até aqueles que o observam atentos, enquanto o stylist levanta da poltrona em que se sentara, vindo em sua direção. Abre um pouco a camisa, que o moreno fechara até o último botão, afrouxa bem a gravata, dando um ar rebelde e entrega para ele um cinto cheio de botões metálicos, tirando um pouco da seriedade do traje. Os braços fortes se sobressaem do traje, arrancando um leve suspiro no estilista ao tocá-los.

\- Não ficou muito sério? – Shuichi solta, logo se arrependendo ao perceber o olhar que Ken lhe dirige.

\- O visual deve combinar com a personalidade... Vejo neste rapaz certa inocência e timidez, que precisa transparecer para o público. – O homem sorri orgulhoso. – Quem os vê tem de achar que este é o 'menino sério' do grupo.

Todos concordam com a cabeça, menos Fujisaki, que faz menção de sair, mas é contido pela mão de K que disfarçadamente segura seu braço. O garoto olha para ele súplice, mas o americano apenas abre o blazer, mostrando sua 45, o que faz o menino sentar no chão e desistir.

Mais uma cortina se abre e Yohji sai dela. O loiro sai meio sem jeito, um tanto corado, mas ao perceber que todos o olham com a boca aberta, sem qualquer observação maldosa, começa a se sentir a vontade e curtir a roupa nova. Ou a falta de uma. A sua única peça de vestuário é uma calça jeans, muito apertada, estilo Saint-Tropez, com a cintura tão baixa que seus pêlos começam a aparecer. O peito nu, ressaltando sua musculatura, a roupa fazendo-o parecer ainda mais alto do que já é. Um chapéu de cowboy completa o visual, emprestando-lhe um ar sexy e cafajeste. Monsieur Natashou lhe entrega um colar que chega até o meio do peito, com um lindo crucifixo cravejado de pedras vermelhas e uma munhequeira de couro. Fica atrás dele revirando os olhos, olhando o playboy de cima a baixo, soltando um leve suspiro que o faz olhar desconfiado para trás.

\- Monsieur... Kaoru... Seu malandro. – Essas são as únicas palavras que Mr. K consegue dizer.

\- Tive que tirar a cueca... Ela ficava aparecendo. – Yohji olha a roupa no grande espelho e percebe que seu bumbum está quase aparecendo.

\- Querido... Essa roupa não é feita pra cueca... É pra homens que não tem nada a esconder. – Os olhos do homem até brilham ao observá-lo mais atentamente. – Homens e mulheres têm de desejá-lo ao primeiro olhar... Gostosão!

Ken, parado ao lado do sofá, não consegue tirar os olhos do amigo. Nunca o havia visto assim, nunca se excitara dessa forma diante do loiro playboy. Observa seu rosto já contente com o resultado da roupa, descendo pelo pescoço, ombro, tórax, abdômen, terminando no cós da calça, perigosamente revelando mais do que o moreno pensara em ver algum dia. Engole em seco e anda até o bebedouro no canto da sala, tentando disfarçar como ficou afetado por esta visão. Mas quando se dá conta o loiro está ao seu lado também pegando um copo para beber água.

\- Deixa eu me acalmar um pouco. Nunca pensei que vestiria uma roupa assim. – Yohji diz sem notar como a proximidade mexe com o outro. – Gostei da sua roupa, Ken. Pensei que ele ia te colocar um uniforme de futebol...

\- Cala a sua boca, Kudou. – Ken fica nervoso, sentindo-se estereotipado e ferido, parecendo que o loiro não vê que existe um homem até bonito por baixo do seu jeito esportivo. Afasta-se, sentando no braço do sofá.

Yohji fica parado por alguns minutos ainda, surpreso pela reação do amigo, pois estava apenas brincado. Nunca o ouvira mandá-lo calar a boca e muito menos o chamar de Kudou. O único que faz isso é Aya e somente quando está com muita raiva dele. Olha novamente para o moreno, tentando entender sua atitude, percebendo que está sentado, fingindo nem notar que está sendo observado, com uma expressão furiosa em seu rosto.

A cortina de Omi se abre, mas o garoto não sai de dentro do nicho onde se encontra, ficando oculto pelas sombras. Natashou se aproxima e o puxa pela mão, trazendo para frente do sofá. O garoto fica parado, cabeça baixa, evitando os olhares que recaem sobre ele. Sente-se constrangido, corado, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, tamanha a vergonha que sente. Shuichi levanta e coloca o braço em torno de seu ombro.

\- Veste o personagem, Omi. – O loirinho levanta o rosto e encara os brilhantes olhos violeta. – Este não é você... Não precisa ficar envergonhado.

O garoto se apruma e encara os demais, encontrando entre os olhos surpresos os verdes de Ken, que sorri em apoio. Quando levanta a cabeça todos podem ver perfeitamente a criação do stylist. O garoto veste uma jaqueta vermelha com brasão, como aquelas usadas pelos colegiais ingleses, que lhe vai até a altura do quadril, nada por baixo dele, e um short de lycra preto, tão justo e curto que Omi mal consegue respirar, suas coxas roliças ficando completamente desnudas. Tudo isso complementado por um boné e tênis, emprestando-lhe a aparência de um garoto do primário.

O pequeno tenta se acostumar com a roupa, sendo inútil o seu esforço, pois só consegue ficar ainda mais corado. Fica puxando o short, tentando evitar que a curva de suas nádegas fique aparecendo. Mas por mais que puxe... É em vão.

\- Pára com isso! – Monsieur Natashou fica irritado, segurando Omi pelo braço. – É pra ser assim mesmo.

Abre a jaqueta toda fechada, deixando o peito nu de Omi totalmente à mostra. Tira do próprio bolso uma gargantilha e a coloca em torno do pescoço bonito, revelando a jóia de veludo negro, com um enorme diamante no centro. Aproxima-se por trás para travar o fecho, mas tão próximo que aspira o perfume do garoto sem disfarçar.

O arqueiro encara o homem com desdém, tentando puxar novamente o short. Olha para trás, para o nicho onde sabe que Aya está, temendo a reação dele ao vê-lo vestido assim. Ken o puxa para junto de si, desalinhando seu cabelo, tentando fazer com que o amigo relaxe.

\- Pelo menos não é visual kei... – Omi diz se forçando a sorrir da situação. – Mas estou parecendo o Angus Young do AC/DC.

\- Ahn... Quem? – Ken pergunta sinceramente sem saber.

\- Esquece Ken... – Omi sorri para o amigo, pois nunca se lembra que ele não entende nada de música.

Está mais preocupado com a reação de Aya, que ainda não saiu do vestiário. Se sua roupa e a de... Engasga ao reparar na roupa de Yohji. Se a deles é tão... Assim... Imagina o que Mr. K aprontou para o seu ruivo demorar tanto a sair. Respira fundo, agradecendo ao fato da katana não estar ali no momento.

Mas os minutos vão se arrastando e nada do ruivo aparecer, deixando a impressão de que algo está muito errado. O stylist se move naquela direção, mas Omi o detém, não sabendo do que Aya seria capaz ao ver o homem. O pequeno se aproxima devagar, segurando de leve a cortina.

\- Tudo bem... Aya? – O loirinho fica preocupado por não ter uma resposta. – A-Aya?

\- Omi... – A voz dele é quase um sussurro. – Minha katana...

\- Calma. Sei que deve ser... A minha também. – A resposta foi audível apenas para o ruivo, sabendo que o líder dos Weiss está no limite de sua paciência.

A menção à roupa de Omi faz com que ele saia, abrindo a cortina com raiva, observando o traje do garoto, pousando seus olhos no short curtíssimo, lançando um olhar de ódio para o americano. Suas pupilas em fogo imaginando formas e formas de fazer um loiro sacana sofrer. Bem devagar...

Só então ele se dá conta de que saiu do vestiário, sendo observado por todos, inclusive Omi. Sua roupa não diferia muito do que já usara antes... Um sobretudo preto quase até os pés, abotoado por fivelas, mas todas soltas, revelando estar sem camisa... Além de uma calça de couro tão justa que deixa pouco à imaginação. Talvez Aya esteja mais irritado por ter sido obrigado a vestir isso, não exatamente por ser algo que nunca vestiria. O estilista tenta se aproximar, mas percebe que não é um bom momento, voltando-se então para os outros.

\- Este visual combina com a personalidade perigosa deste guitarrista. – Olha para o ruivo furioso e dá mais uns passos para se afastar dele, colocando o brinco que complementa o visual de Aya nas mãos de Omi. – Como uma pantera negra se esgueirando pela floresta.

\- Não viaja! – Aya diz sem qualquer cuidado, vendo na expressão do rosto do homem que se volta para ele que suas palavras feriram de verdade. – Essa roupa é somente uma forma apelativa de fazer os fãs babarem. Não precisa disfarçar com estas definições bem ensaiadas... Não sei de onde vocês estilistas tiram essas baboseiras.

Monsieur Natashou desaba no chão em choro convulsivo, enquanto o espadachim lhe dá as costas e começa sua volta para o vestiário. Faz sinal para os outros Weiss, inclusive Omi, que está ao seu lado.

\- Agora que já divertimos a todos. Tirem as roupas e guardem para o show. – Lança um olhar gélido para o americano, deixando claro que apesar da missão eles comandam as próprias ações. – Mr. K... Acredito que deveríamos estar nos preparando para a festa, não é?

A expressão do americano é de pura surpresa, percebendo que tudo o que já pensara sobre o líder dos Weiss ainda não é o suficiente para prepará-lo para a grande gama das suas reações. Olha bem para ele, vendo como se movimenta sempre com cautela, e se pergunta qual a verdadeira função do grupo na Kritiker, com a palavra 'assassino' proferida por Aya no dia em que se conheceram ainda ecoando em sua mente.

Os olhos dos dois ainda voltam a se encontrar antes que saiam. Todos sabendo que precisam se preparar para a festa e que mais algumas criações do homem jogado aos prantos no chão os esperam. Um banho, uma boa produção... E será a primeira aparição pública dos DEATH ANGELS.

Os Weiss não podem negar que a missão está indo além do que imaginavam, não tendo descoberto nada de significativo sobre o ataque. Tinham certeza que não chegariam a esse ponto, mas agora é inevitável. Entreolham-se quando Ken e Yohji saem apressados para sua parte da investigação, tendo esperança que alguma descoberta os salve de entrar naquele palco, mas sabendo que talvez isso não aconteça.

Aya puxa Omi para junto de si, abraçando-o forte, sentindo sua respiração pesada, sabendo que o pior está em suas mãos. Sente falta de seus abraços, de seus beijos, de vê-lo adormecer, tudo que faz a vida do espadachim ter sentido. Não sabem o que esta missão ainda lhes reserva, a única certeza que têm é que se amam e nada deve abalar isso.

Ficam ali por uns instantes, sem perceber que um par de olhos os observam, atentos para descobrir algo mais sobre Omi, o novo acompanhante de Shuichi. Sua parte do plano é essa... Será bem recompensado e lhe dará muito prazer ver Kobe destruir o idiotinha de cabelos cor de rosa.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Oi gente! Sei que demorou, mas juro que foram problemas pessoais da minha beta, mas agora que ela está melhor as coisas vão caminhar mais rápido. Mas para compensá-las, já tenho mais dois caps em fase de betagem. Prometo que esses logo estarão postados, com direito a lemon, show dos Death Angels e encontro Yuki e Aya.

Neste cap vcs conhecem o costureiro Kaoru Natashou... As iniciadas no mundo anime vão reconhecer o aluno-costureiro-figuraça de Princess Princess. Sim, é ele mesmo, o responsável pela transformação dos três garotos protagonistas em adoráveis meninas. Ele era perfeito para esta história. Para quem não conhece... Recomendo e... Chorem de rir.

Para as garotas que estranharam meu jeito de escrever (sempre no presente)... Faz parte do meu estilo, ainda mais que eu escrevo roteiros de cinema (nenhum filmado, por enquanto) e me acostumei a escrever assim. Mas faz parte do meu desejo de ser... Diferente. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha (que metida, não?). Sério... Se tornou meu estilo pessoal e deixa minhas betas malucas.

Relembro que essa fic é um presente pra minha amiga do coração e beta **Yume Vy**, que deixou mais uma de suas deliciosas reviews. Babei e fiquei mais que satisfeita de que vc tenha gostado. Mil beijos!

Agradeço a minha beta **Freya de Niord** que enfrentou uma 'barra', mas está betando minha fic, apesar da total falta de tempo. Agradeço pelas sugestões dos acessórios... Usei quase todas. Não posso esquecer dos agradecimentos a minha filhota **Nii-chan** que me orientou no mundo J-Rock, pra não cometer nenhuma gafe, e me ajudou a criar o figurino; além da minha afilhada **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn** que me agüenta nos momentos de insegurança e se tornou meu contraponto, sempre lendo as histórias ao longo de sua confecção.

Por fim, preciso agradecer de coração aos reviews deixados pro Kiara Salkys, Mandah, Jamara (Hikaro), Yue-chan, Babi-chan e Michelle. Seus comentários são um grande incentivo para continuar. Desculpa a demora.

Planejo terminar a fic até o final do ano e colocar nas mãos da beta.

09 de Novembro de 2007

4:27 PM

**Lady Anúbis**   



	4. Celebridades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DEATH ANGELS**

**DEATH ANGELS**

  
**Capítulo IV – Celebridades**   


A entrada dos Weiss no elegante apartamento da gravadora é algo que se pode chamar de surreal. Aqueles que sobrevivem vivendo nas sombras, entram como estrelas, sendo recebidos com euforia ao lado dos membros do Bad Luck, pois além de ser uma das bandas homenageadas pela festa, são 'carne nova', agitando todos os clientes. E muitos notam que há algo neles de diferente, algo de feroz e misterioso, tornando-os ainda mais atraentes para cada participante da festa.

Por sua vez eles começam a observar o ambiente e os convidados. Este é um local onde devem ficar atentos, pois neste mesmo apartamento Shuichi fora atacado. Ou seja, qualquer um dos presentes pode ser o atacante e essa é uma ótima oportunidade para investigá-los. Aya faz sinal para que circulem pela festa, lançando o olhar de que Omi deve acompanhar Shuichi, mas tome cuidado.

Sala a sala os Weiss encontram as pessoas mais estranhas e interessantes com que já se depararam, mas logo percebem que tudo é teatral, feito para impressionar os grandes clientes. É clara a necessidade de 'ser notado', seja por parte dos aspirantes a estrelas ou de homens e mulheres em busca de sexo, pois os assassinos já viram muito disso, em alguns dos muitos lugares do submundo em que se infiltraram em missões, a única diferença é que aqui tudo é revestido de glamour. Certo que seria leviano da parte de qualquer um deles julgar todos os presentes, mas aqueles que encaram o mundo da música com seriedade ficam em seus cantos fazendo seu papel que é 'ser visto' e somente aqueles que encaram o meio como uma forma de satisfazer-se que acabam se destacando.

Todos eles passam por uma ou outra sala, mas acabam convergindo para a sala principal onde um dos grupos revelação do ano, o Mad Party, se apresenta. Hiko Yagami, a vocalista e baixista, usando um vestido de renda branca engomada, sobreposto por um idêntico, mas completamente preto, toca um rock suave, cheio de emoção e melodia. Seus olhos castanhos se voltam às vezes para trás, encarando o baterista por quem claramente sente algo especial, pois ela sorri ao cruzar com os orbes verdes dele. O rapaz moreno retribui sorrindo com carinho para a garota de cabelo rosa.

Assim que Aya entra se depara com Mr. K, que está bem à vontade, conversando com alguns músicos, sempre segurando Fujisaki pelo braço, evitando que o garoto desapareça da festa como costuma fazer. O ruivo lança um olhar mortal na direção do americano, ainda pensando em como fazê-lo sofrer até o final da missão. Procura na sala por Omi, percebendo que o garoto e Shu cumprimentam algumas pessoas do meio do outro lado da sala, mas nada muito efusivo, apenas fazendo o 'social' desse tipo de festa. Pega um copo em uma bandeja que passa a sua frente, fingindo beber, de olho atento no seu chibi, desejando imensamente roubá-lo dessa festa e tê-lo só para si.

Mas a chegada dos jovens da nova banda não passa despercebida. Todos os olhos notam o loiro sensual, vestido com um terno branco bem alinhado e camisa cinza-chumbo quase toda aberta, apenas com alguns poucos botões impedindo que as pessoas pudessem ver o seu peito nu, um cigarro no canto da boca e belos óculos escuros segurando os cabelos sedosos e soltos que lhe chegam aos ombros. Ele se move devagar, apreciando a atenção, acostumado que está em provocar suspiros nos lugares que freqüenta. Olha logo adiante e vê que Ken está cercado por dois clientes que tentam começar uma conversa com o moreno, mas deixando-o muito desconfortável e então decide resgatá-lo.

\- Com licença... Senhores. – Puxa o moreno pelo braço, levando-o para perto da banda que toca.

\- Obrigado... Não sabia o que fazer. – Sorri de forma terna para o amigo.

Mas os dois, um ao lado do outro, somente faz com que todos notem ainda mais o belo moreno, de calças jeans muito justas e camisa lavanda discretamente fechada, realçando ainda mais o contraste entre os dois, de belezas singulares, cada qual ao seu estilo transpirando sensualidade. Toda a atração que provoca não agrada a Ken, fazendo-o ficar bastante constrangido.

\- Relaxa e aproveita Ken-ken. – Yohji ri do ar envergonhado do rapaz.

Aya se mantém quieto próximo da porta, sem tirar os olhos do chibi, protegendo-o e ao cantor, sabendo do perigo que um lugar cheio desses representa. Procura ignorar cada pessoa que passa e o observa de cima a baixo. Também... É quase impossível não notar o ruivo com a camisa de manga comprida de punhos enrolados, vermelho-sangue, meio aberta, deixando entrever a musculatura de seu tórax, a calça preta justa, cheia de peças de metal aplicadas no cós, dando-lhe um ar meio punk, mas altamente sensual. Quiseram destacar seus olhos violeta com lápis preto, mas o maquiador desistiu de tentar ressaltar qualquer detalhe nele depois de ver o seu olhar. Mas depois teve que admitir que não era preciso nada para deixá-lo ainda mais bonito.

Mas os orbes violeta só enxergam o loirinho do outro lado da sala, a calça jeans justa torneando-lhe as belas pernas, com cortes estratégicos que deixam ver sua pele branca e macia, o colete azul-petróleo, justo ao seu corpo, amarrado com vários laços na frente, deixando seu tórax e abdômen parcialmente a mostra. E o ruivo somente imagina como seria delicioso desamarrar laço por laço, até ter aquela pele toda para si. Ao lado de Shuichi, que estava vestido com uma regata púrpura e calça branca, os dois chamam a atenção demais de alguns homens no outro canto da sala, que comentam efusivamente. Aya respira fundo, pois sabe que estão em missão e precisa se acalmar.

Tudo parece calmo, ninguém que esteja agindo de forma suspeita, mas assim mesmo os Weiss precisam se manter atentos. Mas então um homem moreno e muito alto se encosta por trás de Yohji, passando uma das mãos por sua cintura, aproximando-se de seu ouvido.

\- Por que não vamos para um lugar mais íntimo. – Sussurra para o loiro que fica um tanto surpreso com o convite descarado. – Podíamos nos conhecer melhor.

\- Não... – Yohji quase não consegue falar, tamanho o seu espanto.

Mas decidido a não levar um não como resposta o homem o puxa para si, encostando-se em suas costas, mergulhando seu nariz na nuca do loiro, aspirando-lhe o perfume.

\- Mas que merda, cara! – Ken se coloca diante de Yohji, encarando o homem. – Já não ouviu que ele não quer?

\- Ken... – O amigo fica surpreso, nunca o vira assim tão nervoso.

\- O que você tem a ver com isso? – O moreno alto o olha com desdém. – Por acaso é seu namorado?

\- Se é ou não é... Não é da sua conta. – Hidaka já fala alto. – Vai tirando as mãos dele senão eu quebro a sua cara!

O estranho parece aceitar o desafio, se aprumando e ficando diante do jovem Weiss, sendo claro rapidamente que leva vantagem, pelo menos no tamanho. Aya acorre e segura o amigo, sabendo que o 'esquentado' Ken derrubaria esse Golias em um único soco. O homem logo percebe pelo olhar do ruivo que o melhor é uma retirada estratégica e sai para outra sala.

Yohji permanece ali parado, enquanto Aya afasta um nervoso e relutante Ken. Por mais que pense, a atitude do amigo o deixa confuso. Mas o ruivo, sempre tão quieto e observador, sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo e teme pelos dois. Não sabe se o playboy está preparado para algo assim e não gostaria de ver o moreno ferido. Tenta acalmar o jovem, pois estão disfarçados e não podem chamar tanta atenção. Logo este volta ao seu normal e ao trabalho de se misturar à festa, mas evita se aproximar do pivô dessa quase briga. O espadachim sorri ao vê-lo ainda meio perdido andando pela sala, parando diante da banda, mas praticamente não os vendo.

"_O ciúme é assim mesmo... Tem que se aprender a controlá-lo."_ – Aya pensa em como se esforça todos os dias para manter o seu próprio ciúme contido, lançando um olhar na direção de onde Omi está, sua expressão se fechando instantaneamente. – _"Mas que merda!"_

Os dois homens que antes apenas observavam os dois garotos, agora os estão cercando, tocando e assediando. Um deles teima em passar a mão nos cabelos loiros do chibi, apesar deste afastar sua mão diversas vezes. Aya sente o sangue subir para o seu rosto, sentindo-o queimar, a pressão sanguínea subindo perigosamente. Avança, decidido a segurar o homem pelos colarinhos e jogá-lo da janela, mas Omi, que o vê pelo canto dos olhos, vem em sua direção e o detém.

\- Calma... Calma. – Os olhos azuis se encontram com os violetas.

\- Mas ele... Eu vi... Você... – Está tão nervoso que mal consegue falar.

\- Calma... Eu sei me cuidar muito bem. – Sua mão toca o rosto afogueado, esse toque fazendo a bela face voltar à cor normal.

\- Mas é que... Você é o meu chibi. – Aya percebe que não consegue pensar com clareza quando o assunto envolve o garoto loiro a sua frente.

Omi o abraça forte, sendo retribuído, fazendo-os perderem-se nessa sensação gostosa que chama a atenção de todos. É claro que há algo muito intenso entre os dois e os olhos de Shuichi brilham observando isso. É palpável o que os une... Inabalável na verdade. Não é inveja o que sente, mas uma profunda satisfação por ver o amigo tão feliz nos braços de alguém que o ama tanto.

O abraço se desfaz e nos olhos dos dois está claro o que deve ser feito. A missão está em primeiro lugar e Omi deve voltar a se juntar ao jovem vocalista. O ruivo se afasta devagar, voltando ao seu ponto privilegiado de observação, enquanto o garoto se aproxima de Shu.

\- No fim os caras até foram embora. – Omi sorri meio sem jeito.

\- Também... Parecia que um leão avançava para destroçá-los. – Shuichi ri ao lembrar da expressão do ruivo. Encara o loirinho e sorri carinhosamente. – Amigo... Aproveita tudo isso. Nunca vi tanto amor.

Ele fica sem graça, lançando um olhar para o espadachim adorado, maluco para tê-lo novamente em seus braços. Pensa nos momentos que passaram juntos e como se sente repleto de todo o amor que nunca conheceu em sua vida. Mas logo sua atenção é atraída por certo alvoroço na sala onde estão. Olha então para a porta e percebe que Ryuchi do Nittle Grasper, um dos seus ídolos, entra na sala, lançando um sorriso para Shuichi. Mas toda essa comoção não é para ele, que se tornara uma figura comum nestas festas desde que voltou dos Estados Unidos, mas para seu acompanhante...

\- Hyde! – Omi mal consegue conter sua euforia, não conseguindo controlar-se, encostando-se à parede para não cair. – Não pode ser verdade!

O homem ao lado de Ryuchi é uma grande celebridade, incomum nestas festas, sendo bastante reservado em sua vida pessoal. De pequena estatura, não chegando a ter sequer 1,60 m, mas de presença marcante, dando a clara impressão de que sua estatura nem é notada. Com 38 anos, Hyde parece um garoto, dos mais chibis e tímidos que Omi já viu. Ele sorri simpaticamente para todos, mas parece desconfortável. Veste um discreto terno cinza escuro e camisa de seda prateada, os óculos escuros escondendo seus olhos negros. O cabelo desta vez está na cor do chocolate, na altura do ombro, todo repicado, a franja teimando em cair sobre seus olhos.

O arqueiro fica alguns minutos ainda paralisado pela visão do seu ídolo supremo, a voz que foi sua única companheira por tanto tempo. Tem um desejo imenso de conhecê-lo, tocá-lo, idolatrá-lo. Olha para Aya, temendo que o ruivo perceba a profunda excitação que a entrada desse homem maravilhoso lhe causou, mas respira aliviado ao perceber que ele está observando os clientes e nem reparou em seu estado.

Olha para o visual do seu ídolo, começando a observar de baixo, percebendo cada detalhe da calça cinza chumbo, não muito justa. O paletó aberto deixa ver com detalhes a camisa prateada, meio aberta, com delicados desenhos brilhantes, que Omi percebe ser parte de um dragão. Suas mãos são pequenas, mas marcadas pelo uso constante da guitarra, adornadas por vários anéis prateados, um deles chamando a atenção pela pedra de jade de forma irregular. O rosto delicado é iluminado por um sorriso tímido, enquanto fala discretamente com Ryuchi. Também repara em seus lábios finos e levemente rosados, em perfeita harmonia com a face. O cabelo sedoso e brilhante, apesar de suas mudanças camaleônicas, parecendo ser macio ao toque. O garoto passa a língua pelos lábios e...

"_Chega de olhar senão vou me enrascar!"_ – Omi olha mais uma vez para o ruivo, que desta vez o observa intrigado, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

Ryuchi acena para Shuichi, chamando-o, provavelmente para apresentá-los. O garoto de cabelos rosa fica empolgado, mas ao se voltar para Omi percebe como ele está petrificado.

\- Vamos lá conhecê-lo. – Shu fala sem conseguir disfarçar o que sente.

\- Não posso... O que vou dizer? – Os olhinhos azuis ficam assustados com a possibilidade.

\- Diz... Humm... É um prazer conhecê-lo... Que acha? – Ele se diverte com a reação do amigo, mas tem que confessar para si mesmo que também está muito nervoso.

Mas toda essa dúvida dos dois logo é distraída por um burburinho que vem das outras salas, deixando claro que mais alguma grande celebridade vem chegando. E quando algumas pessoas se afastam da porta entra um homem alto, cabelos negros muito curtos e óculos escuros. Tem os lábios carnudos e um sorriso largo, mas disfarçado pela mão colocada delicadamente diante da boca, não deixando dúvidas quanto à identidade do recém-chegado.

\- Eu não acredito... – Shuichi fala ainda meio tonto. – Omi... Você sabe quem é aquele, não é?

\- Se-sei... É o Gackt! – Os olhos azuis brilham observando o belo homem que é o centro dos olhares de todos. – Você sabia que ele...?

Ambos observam o homem de 1,80 m de altura, ombros largos e presença marcante, cumprimentando as pessoas, sorridente, sentindo-se plenamente à vontade com a badalação. Bonito como poucos conseguem ser, talvez sua personalidade seja o detalhe que o torna ainda mais atraente. Todos o observam quando entra vestido com uma calça de couro marrom e uma camisa branca justa, quase toda aberta, com bonitos desenhos em dourado, que brilham conforme a luz incide sobre ela, como se tudo nele chamasse a atenção.

Os garotos notam quando ele vê Hyde na sala, fingindo não tê-lo notado, o que parece ser recíproco, pois o outro também se coloca meio de costas, como se não o tivesse visto.

\- Boa noite a todos. – Diz com uma voz suave, sem qualquer inibição.

Hyde balança a cabeça e sorri discretamente. Os garotos acompanhando cada detalhe de um e do outro, olhando-se ocasionalmente pensando nos boatos que sempre correram no meio musical sobre os dois cantores, mas balançam as cabeças negativamente. Os dois são amigos e é óbvio que as diferenças de estilo pessoal devem ser motivo de piadas entre eles.

Gackt pára diante da banda que toca, a vocalista colocando o baixo de lado e indo até ele, que a abraça efusivamente, ficando bem claro que os dois devem se conhecer muito bem. E o olhar do baterista na direção dos dois somente confirma isso. Há um ar de 'morte à celebridade' no ar.

Os garotos, que passaram a ser expectadores desse 'show', imediatamente olham para Hyde, que disfarça a insatisfação e pergunta algo para Ryuchi, mas seus olhos observam aquele abraço por trás dos óculos escuros.

Quando o ex-vocalista do Malice Mizer se separa dos braços da moça, Shuichi pode observar mais detalhadamente o seu ídolo. Como sempre o homem é puro estilo, fazendo o jovem pensar em como gostaria de ser assim ao chegar aos 35 anos, sendo sempre um camaleão, mas nunca perdendo a personalidade que faz dele um dos mais famosos cantores do Japão, alcançando igual sucesso também fora do país.

A calça de couro marrom tem um corte simples, deixando perceber suas pernas bem torneadas, uma corrente presa em um passador da frente e terminando em um de trás. A camisa branca de corte ajustado destaca o tronco bem delineado, os desenhos dourados iniciando-se no segundo botão de cima e espalhando-se em ramos pela camisa, dando a volta pelas costas e terminando do outro lado no segundo botão de baixo. Os botões abertos deixam entrever seu tórax definido, a linha suave do pescoço adornada por um colar justo, de ouro e couro. As mangas dobradas de forma displicente revelam os braços fortes, terminado em mãos grandes, mas delicadas, repletas de anéis e pulseiras, que nunca faltam em seu visual, destacando-se um belo anel prateado com uma pedra de jade...

"_Anel de jade?"_ – Os olhos de Shuichi reparam melhor no anel e correm para as mãos de Hyde, percebendo que os anéis que os dois usam são idênticos. – _"Será que... Não... Acho que não."_

Volta a encarar seu ídolo, o rosto delicado, a boca de lábios carnudos e macios, fazendo-o falar com um biquinho sensual, que o faz parecer ainda mais bonito. O cabelo, agora preto, muito curto, os fios brilhantes e sedosos desarrumados, dando-lhe um ar casual. Os óculos escuros de lente marrom escondem bem seus olhos, não deixam ver se está com as lentes coloridas ou com os olhos na cor natural. Na verdade, Shuichi não consegue deixar de pensar nos comentários maldosos que dizem que Gackt é lindo como uma moça.

"_Pura inveja!"_ – Sorri somente de olhar para ele. – _"Esse é um cara que sempre soube trabalhar sua imagem e valorizar a beleza que tem... Mesmo que talvez a natureza tenha tido alguma ajuda. Mas o que isso importa?"_

A vocalista do Mad Party segura a mão do cantor depois que se separam do abraço, sorrindo um tanto tímida, ainda surpresa pela inesperada atitude do homem que conhece bem há cerca de um ano. Ele os descobrira em uma boate de Tóquio e patrocinou-lhes o início, culminando com o contrato que conseguiu para eles na NG. Tudo simplesmente por que adorou o som da banda.

\- Não sabia que você viria! – Hiko diz alegremente, mas em tom baixo e discreto.

\- Nem eu sabia... Mas um amigo me convidou. – Os seus olhos se voltam em outra direção, mas a moça não pode definir para onde. – Acabei vestindo qualquer coisa e vindo...

\- Qualquer coisa? – Ela ri, sabendo que isto não existe quando se refere a ele. Hiko vai voltando para o seu lugar junto da banda. – Faz de conta que eu acredito... Mas me deixa voltar ao trabalho... Vou tocar a música que fiz pra você.

\- 'Bissexual Warrior'? – Gackt sorri disfarçadamente. – Mas não fica dizendo isso pra todos... Já bastam os boatos...

O homem se volta, vendo muito bem o lugar para onde deseja caminhar, mas hesitando a cada passo, vendo-o se aproximar, percebendo que um par de olhos negros o observa discretamente. Toca no braço de Ryuchi ao chegar, sorrindo para o amigo.

\- Camui... Pensei que você não viria. – O vocalista do Nittle Grasper está feliz ao ver o rosto sorridente do amigo.

\- Não podia deixar de aceitar seu convite. – Fala, enquanto acena a cabeça para Hyde, que está a sua frente. – Não nos víamos desde que você mudou pra Nova York.

\- Eu vinha ensaiando pra gente se encontrar, mas vocês dois andam tão ocupados! – Tenta colocar Hyde na conversa, pois ele parece ter emudecido desde que o amigo se aproximou. – E aí, como estão indo os planos da SUPER BANDA?

\- Rapaz... Estou hiper empolgado. – A menção ao seu novo projeto o anima visivelmente. – Mas também... Tocar com aqueles caras é certeza de sucesso. É o time dos sonhos.

\- Eu vi o show que vocês fizeram em Long Beach. – O até então calado Hyde fala com um sorriso, percebendo que isso deixa o outro feliz. – Temos nossas vantagens por estar no ramo.

\- E o que você achou? – Gackt se aproxima ainda mais, ficando ao seu lado, quase esquecendo que Ryuchi participa da conversa.

\- A reação entusiasmada do público... Também foi a minha. – Ele sorri respondendo, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, apesar dos óculos escuros.

\- ...! – Gackt não consegue exprimir sua emoção, pois esperava ansioso pela opinião dele.

\- Mas a sua banda também está em projetos novos, não é Hyde? – Ryuchi não percebe como ficara de lado por alguns instantes.

\- Lançamos um single, mas estamos finalizando um álbum novo e tudo que vem depois. – Olha para o amigo, sentindo-se culpado por tê-lo deixado de lado. – Logo estarei naquela nossa vida por um bom tempo...

\- E dizem que temos uma vida boa... – Gackt pensa na vida dura que levam, mas em como adora tudo isso.

\- Eu senti muita falta dessa vida. – Ryuchi fica melancólico. – Dois anos é muito tempo...

\- Se afastou por que quis... – O mais alto dos três é conhecido por sua sinceridade. – De repente você se afastou e sumiu!

\- Tive razões pessoais para isso, mas... – Sorri para o amigo que nunca muda. – Agora estou de volta... Sedento.

É então que se lembra de alguém que adoraria conhecer seus amigos e se volta, vendo os rostinhos fascinados de Shuichi e Omi, observando cada movimento, cada palavra dita pelos três ídolos reunidos, fazendo um sinal para que se juntem a eles. Os dois se aproximam devagar, um tanto temerosos, mas seus olhos cheios de empolgação. Param ao lado de Ryuchi sem saberem o que dizer, ficam apenas olhando para os dois homens que sorriem para eles.

\- Rapazes... Este garoto de cabelos rosa é a maior revelação dos últimos tempos. Canta com paixão, ousadia e... Amor pela música. – Diz olhando carinhosamente para Shu.

\- Exatamente como todos nós começamos... – Hyde sorri para o garoto, que começa a ficar eufórico, seu estado normal. – Mas aviso que a gente se perde no caminho e se torna um negócio, mas... Quando tocamos nos envolvemos novamente nesta paixão.

Omi ouve deliciado as palavras do seu ídolo supremo, vendo que a poesia de suas letras não é mero acaso, mas faz parte da pessoa que é. Gostaria de poder dizer a ele tudo que representou em sua vida, os momentos tristes que viveu, a falta de amor e como sua música tornou sua vida suportável... Até encontrar o amor de Aya, que o resgatou das sombras.

\- Ele é Shuichi Shindou, do Bad Luck, não é? – Gackt o reconhece e isso faz o garoto ficar vermelho e dar discretos pulinhos de alegria.

\- Sou... Sim... Prazer... Eu... – Está tão emocionado por ter sido reconhecido que não sabe o que dizer.

\- Não precisa ficar assim... Logo será tão famoso quanto eu. – Sorri para o incrédulo garoto, percebendo que este não concorda com isso. – É sim... Ouvi seu CD e... Adorei.

Shuichi não se contém mais e pula sobre o ídolo, quase chorando de alegria, o que diverte demais o cantor, que retribui o abraço, até que o garoto se acalme.

\- E você é...? – Hyde olha para Omi, que cora ainda mais só por vê-lo lhe dirigir a palavra.

\- Meu nome é Omi... – Diz timidamente, quase em um sussurro.

\- Você é o vocalista do Death Angels, não é? – Ryuchi se volta para o garoto, entusiasmado, assumindo o seu lado infantil que tanto diverte seus amigos. – Ouvi sua demo e... Na no da!

O arqueiro fica surpreso como ele e Shuichi se parecem, não apenas no físico, mas essa faceta empolgada, quase pueril, os torna especiais, eternas crianças, contrastando com aquele lado sério e profissional que demonstram no seu trabalho. Os dois se transformam em cima do palco, forças quase sobrenaturais, cheias de energia e vibração. Talvez a mistura destes seus dois lados seja necessária para composições e apresentações tão inspiradas. Talvez o bom músico precise manter seu lado infantil sempre vivo para ter contato com o prazer... Prazer de fazer o que se ama.

\- Vocês vão abrir os shows do Bad Luck, não é? – Hyde parece interessado em manter Omi na conversa, desinibi-lo, divertindo-se por vê-lo tão vermelho. – Está nervoso?

\- Muito... Muito mesmo... – Um meio sorriso surge nos lábios do loirinho, tentando superar toda a gama de emoções que o abatem no momento.

\- Isso é normal. Vomitei tanto antes da minha primeira apresentação! – O cantor parece perdido nas longínquas lembranças do passado. Não parece, mas faz tanto tempo. – Mas quando subimos no palco, ouvimos a vibração do público... É como se a gente se sentisse possuído. Toda a timidez, medo, pudor... Tudo evapora e fazemos aquilo que não faríamos em qualquer outro lugar.

Ainda fascinado pelo homem, agora muito mais do que pelo ídolo, Omi se aproxima devagar, ficando ao seu lado, os dois da mesma altura, graças às botas de solado grosso de Hyde. Os olhos azuis brilham, observando os negros que o olham curiosos por trás das lentes dos óculos escuros. Tão envolvido nesse momento sublime o garoto não percebe como cada passo seu é acompanhado por um par de orbes violeta.

\- Posso parecer meio maluco... Mas... Você tem sido muito importante na minha vida. – O sorriso em resposta a sua afirmação é talvez o melhor prêmio que poderia receber. – Nunca tive ninguém que me amasse e suas letras, sua voz, foram minhas companheiras... Fizeram-me companhia nas noites de insônia e solidão. Você foi o meu primeiro amor, mesmo antes de eu saber realmente o que era isso.

\- Fico feliz... Muitas vezes me perguntei se valia a pena. – Hyde parece melancólico ao dizer isso.

\- Como assim? – Os olhinhos do arqueiro se arregalam, surpreendidos por ouvir algo assim vindo dele. – Você é um gênio! Suas composições têm alma, sentimento e paixão.

\- Mas é uma vida muito vazia, cheia de solidão, mesmo estando cercado de tanta gente, vivendo de aparências, sempre sob o olhar crítico de todos. – Há dor no que diz. – Não se pode amar de verdade quem se quer... As aparências... Sempre as aparências.

Suas palavras aproximam ainda mais Omi do seu ídolo, identificando-se com ele, sabendo muito bem do que ele fala. Viver uma vida falsa, de aparências, fechando dentro de si quem é de verdade.

\- Mas saber que o que faço tem significado pra alguém... Que foi importante... – Passa o braço pelo ombro do garoto, que quase desmaia com o toque. – Se você não se sentia sozinho porque tinha minha música... Agora me sinto menos sozinho por causa das suas palavras.

As pernas de Omi ameaçam derreter... Mas o momento maravilhoso que os dois garotos estão curtindo acaba com a aproximação de Mr. K e a entrada de Tohma na sala. É o instante da apresentação e todo o sonho tem de acabar.

\- Desculpe interromper o 'momento tiete' dos dois, mas é hora de trabalhar. – K diz sorrindo para as duas celebridades, já puxando os dois garotos pelo braço. – Como vocês estão Camui e Hi?

\- Você continua o mesmo pelo visto... Sempre cuidando de músicos que dão trabalho. – Gackt diz rindo.

\- Nenhum o supera, pode ficar tranqüilo. – O americano retribui a risada, mostrando a Magnun para o amigo. – Não trouxe a sua hoje?

\- Ainda posso me meter em confusão por causa dessa mania que você me passou. – Os dois riem juntos.

Omi e Shuichi ainda estão perplexos por perceberem que o empresário conhece e muito bem um dos maiores cantores do país.

\- Vocês dois... Cuidado... Esse homem é perigoso. – Hyde diz timidamente. – Mas é o melhor a se ter do lado quando se está em apuros.

\- Assim vão me deixar encabulado. – K diz acenando para os dois e arrastando os pequenos pela sala até colocá-los ao lado de Tohma.

O presidente da gravadora tem a atenção de todos os presentes, se colocando entre as duas bandas. Aya segura discretamente à mão de Omi, precisando tocá-lo de alguma forma, sentindo as mãos dele apertarem levemente as suas, retribuindo o discreto carinho. Assim que todos estão reunidos chega o momento do anúncio.

\- Agradeço a presença de todos e espero que estejam se divertindo. Essa noite estamos aqui para anunciar o lançamento do segundo CD do Bad Luck, depois do extraordinário desempenho no primeiro, batendo até o da minha própria banda. – Aplausos entusiasmados cortam seu discurso.

Mas os olhos de Tohma não estão totalmente satisfeitos, lhe doendo todo o sucesso daquele de quem não gosta. A proximidade de Shuichi e Yuki o incomoda, mas aprendeu a disfarçar muito bem o que sente.

\- E o show de amanhã inicia uma série que vai levá-los a uma turnê por dez cidades do país, além de quatro shows em Tóquio, com ingressos esgotados para todos eles. – Um sorriso luminoso esconde a verdade dos sentimentos que correm por seu ser como cavalos selvagens. – E... Estão fechados três shows nos Estados Unidos para o final do ano. Cortesia de nossa colaboradora, Rage.

Shuichi não havia percebido que a moça estava presente na festa. Olha para ela assustado, vendo que esta sacode os cabelos curtos e ajeita os óculos, sorrindo sadicamente. Treme só por se lembrar da maluca obcecada por ele o perseguindo por todos os lugares aonde ia. Não sorri quando seus olhos se encontram, desviando o olhar para o público que aplaude entusiasmado.

\- Também gostaria de apresentar a vocês a nova banda de abertura... Fazendo votos que possa anunciar seu primeiro CD em breve. – Tohma sorri para Omi, em quem deposita a esperança de poder livrar-se do incômodo Shindou. – Aplaudam os Death Angels, que fazem sua estréia amanhã.

Com o término dos anúncios os aplausos se tornam estrondosos, todos querendo se aproximar e parabenizar os músicos. Mas a proximidade se intensifica e logo Shuichi começa a ficar pálido. Em sua mente surge a voz rouca que ainda o amedronta, pensando que o homem pode ser qualquer um desses, pode estar novamente à espreita para atacá-lo. O pavor toma conta de seu ser, uma terrível crise de pânico fazendo-o tremer. Sente um toque em seu braço, querendo gritar, mas logo percebendo que é a mão de Omi que o puxa para fora do tumulto. Eles entram na ante-sala de um dos quartos privativos, esquivando-se ainda de alguns clientes inconvenientes, decidindo abrir a porta do quarto e entrando devagar.

Ficam parados um minuto, Omi abraçando Shu até que pare de tremer. O garoto de cabelos rosa não consegue dizer nada, como acontecera antes, cada detalhe daquela noite do ataque gravado em sua memória. O arqueiro procura fazê-lo sentir-se seguro, mantendo seus braços em torno dele carinhosamente.

Mas da penumbra do quarto percebem que uma luz amarelada vem do outro extremo do cômodo. Voltam seus olhos, temendo estarem atrapalhando algum usuário do quarto. Mas, ocultos pela escuridão que se forma naquele ponto do quarto, vislumbram algo que não esperavam. Duas pessoas estão sentadas na cama, uma diante da outra, olhando-se fixamente, sem nada dizer. A visão deles paralisa os dois espectadores involuntários, impedindo-os de sair e deixá-los em paz. Queiram ou não queiram, Omi e Shuichi estão no mesmo quarto que Gackt e Hyde.

**ooOoo**

Os dois, alheios aos garotos paralisados no canto escuro do quarto, continuam a se olhar, ainda sem saber o que dizer. Afinal, não se vêem há mais de um ano. E muita coisa aconteceu desde que conviveram tanto tempo nos sets do filme. Algo que não conseguem compreender direito, pois o que sentem um pelo outro é mais forte que tudo... Que casamento, aparências, credibilidade, carreira... Mas não conseguem dar as costas a tudo isso para ficarem juntos. Então eles se vêem em eventos oficiais, procurando não alimentar ainda mais os boatos que os envolvem, dois covardes vagando pelo mesmo meio, mas raramente se cruzando. E isso dói demais, mas nenhum deles vai admitir. E assim escapam em festas, eventos, shows... Sempre se escondendo como clandestinos de suas próprias vidas. Duas existências solitárias... Eternamente separados pelo mar de preconceitos que cercam a mídia, preparada para ver dois astros se esfregando publicamente nos shows, mas não aceitando em hipótese alguma que declarem que se amam. Tudo tem de ser 'fake' para ser aceito.

Hyde estende a mão e toca o rosto delicado do outro, que treme ao toque, sem nada conseguir dizer, apenas deixando que os dedos pequenos percorram sua pele, sua boca, fechando os olhos para captar cada pequeno choque que passa pela derme. Volta a abrir os orbes, vendo emocionado que ele tem lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, tocando-o igualmente para secá-las.

\- Não chora... – Gostaria de dizer algo bonito que o consolasse, mas... Não sabe o que dizer.

\- É que faz tanto tempo. – Hyde sorri entristecido. – Tremi quando te vi entrar.

\- Senti o mesmo. – Gackt sorri, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do rosto de expressão quase infantil a sua frente. - Mas nos vermos depois de tanto tempo deveria ser um momento feliz.

\- Quem disse que não estou feliz? – Os olhos negros, já sem o esconderijo dos óculos, o encaram. – Isso é emoção.

Os dois levantam-se, meio sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, desejando tanta coisa, mas sabendo que têm pouco tempo. Logo alguém dará pela falta deles e... A imprensa está sempre sedenta pela confirmação dos boatos. Há tanta coisa a ser dita, mas nada conseguem falar. Apenas se olham incessantemente, famintos do amor que partilham há mais de quatro anos, sempre na obscuridade.

\- O anel... – Gackt olha para a mão pequena, sorrindo por vê-lo usando mesmo sem saber que se encontrariam.

\- Eu uso o tempo todo... Pra sempre me lembrar de você. – Quantas vezes ele se pegou observando a pedra enquanto trabalhava, tirando inspiração dos momentos bons que passaram juntos, da dor da eterna separação, da lembrança do dia em que Gackt comprou os anéis em Taiwan, dizendo que eram o coração um do outro que sempre carregavam consigo.

\- Você fica lindo quando diz essas coisas. – Um dos mais belos sorrisos surge no rosto de Camui. – Não... É sempre maravilhoso.

Gackt não suporta mais a ânsia que o consome como um dragão, avançando, empurrando-o contra a parede, prensando-o com o peso de seu corpo maior, arrebatando sua boca em um beijo ardente. Os olhos abertos se encarando, querendo decorar cada detalhe do rosto um do outro, temendo, como sempre, que esta seja a última vez. As línguas se encontrando, se tocando com paixão, sedentas por sentir o gosto e a maciez, sabendo quando se tocam que finalmente se encontraram.

Os braços de Hyde envolvem Camui, tocando suas costas por sobre a camisa, estreitando o abraço conforme o beijo se torna mais profundo. As mãos do outro adentram seu paletó, tentando fazer o mesmo, percebendo que um abraço não é suficiente. Precisa de mais, quer sentir sua pele, deliciar-se com a fragrância de sua cútis.

\- Você está lindo demais. – Gackt diz afastando-se ligeiramente para respirar, os olhos ainda fixos. – Quero te devorar todinho.

\- Conto com isso... – Diz sensualmente, levando as mãos aos óculos que Camui ainda não tirou. – Não vou dizer que você é sempre lindo senão vai ficar ainda mais convencido.

Gackt fica maluco com aquele seu jeito de falar, aquela voz que sempre o seduz, deliciosa e macia. Enlaça sua cintura, levantando-o, seus rostos ficando na mesma altura, os lábios se tocando novamente em frenesi. Hyde envolve a cintura do outro com suas pernas, abraçando-o por sobre o ombro, a intensidade do beijo revelando que essa sua ousadia o enlouquece ainda mais.

Desejam rapidamente chegar à cama, despir-se e consumar todos os desejos que a tanto guardam, mas ao mesmo tempo deliciam-se com o calor desse momento. Os cabelos de Hyde caindo sobre os rostos dos dois, fino e macio, fazendo com que parem um instante, rindo como crianças, ele jogando a cabeça para trás a fim de controlar a franja, mas deixando o caminho livre para que Gackt ataque seu pescoço.

\- Ahhhh... Cuidado... – Teme as marcas que a boca deliciosa possa deixar em sua pele branca, mas deseja que o tome com os dentes, devorando seu pescoço como um vampiro faminto.

Camui continua o caminho, descendo pelo pescoço, o outro se curvando cada vez mais para trás, convidando-o a invadir a camisa meio aberta, sentindo a pele macia sob seus lábios carnudos, ansiando por devorá-la, sabendo que precisa se conter.

\- Meu amante proibido... Forbidden lover... – Hyde diz isso naquela sua voz maravilhosa, sabendo que a menção a essa sua música o enlouquece. Gackt se tornara o seu amante proibido, o seu segredo mais íntimo, o seu momento mais feliz. Em seus braços se sente completo, invadido por algo que ninguém mais pode lhe trazer.

E suas palavras têm poder mágico, fazendo Gackt enlouquecer ainda mais, jogando-se na cama, com ele ainda no colo, de lado, fazendo com que os dois se desliguem, cada um de um lado da cama. Os olhos se observam, Hyde rindo ainda mais, parecendo feliz como poucas vezes o viram.

\- Você é maluco! Podia nos machucar. – A voz sempre naquele tom sensual que lhe é característico, acentuado pelo clima que se estabelece entre eles.

\- Sou maluco... Por você. – Gackt o puxa para si, os dois de lado, se encarando, novamente arrebatados por um delicioso beijo. – Eu quero te ver... Ter você pra mim.

Ele se levanta, ficando de pé ao lado da cama, enquanto Hyde se senta diante dele, levantando o rosto para observar o belo homem que está tão próximo, o perfume de seu corpo deixando-o arrepiado. Camui passa a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, sentindo-os entre os dedos, recordando-se de como os adorava loiros quando tudo isso entre eles começou. Seus dígitos vão descendo pela macia pele de seu rosto, reconhecendo cada detalhe dele, continuando o caminho por seu pescoço avermelhado por causa dos seus beijos, o desejando ainda mais quando seus olhos se fecham timidamente.

Logo suas mãos passam o paletó por seus ombros, descendo delicadamente pelos braços, dobrando o próprio corpo mais um pouco, tomando-lhe os lábios enquanto distraidamente abre os botões de sua camisa, fazendo-a cair também, revelando o ombro, o tórax e o abdômen. Pode ver as asas de anjo tatuadas em suas costas, tocando-a com as pontas dos dedos, pensando em como elas combinam com a pessoa que as possui. Curva-se sobre ele a fim de beijá-las, sentir que toca o anjo de asas tatuadas.

Hyde sente a saudade e a urgência desse sentimento que tem escondido dentro de si cada vez mais forte, suas mãos tremendo, respiração difícil. Perde o raciocínio, suas mãos se aproveitando da posição em que estão, buscando rapidamente pelo zíper da calça de couro a sua frente, descoordenadas, afoitas, mas decididas a ter aquilo que deseja. Tal movimento seu faz com que Camui se levante depressa, afastando-se ligeiramente, tirando das mãos pequenas o seu objetivo.

\- Você está muito safadinho hoje! – Sorri para ele. – É um homem casado...

A mesma mão que o assediava toca sua boca, fazendo-o calar, se arrependendo de falar sobre o assunto proibido entre eles, aquilo que os joga na fria realidade. Haviam prometido, na noite em que se despediram, após o final das filmagens, que quando estivessem juntos seria só eles dentro do quarto. O mundo real ficaria do lado de fora, onde era o seu lugar, ali se esqueciam de tudo que os impedia de estarem sempre juntos como tanto desejavam.

As desculpas vêm em um beijo carinhoso, as mãos grandes percorrendo o corpo que tanto deseja, se perguntando como suporta ficar tanto tempo longe dele. E todo esse carinho relaxa novamente o outro, que volta a sentir-se tomado pela força dos sentimentos que o consomem a cada instante da sua vida. As mãos voltam trêmulas ao zíper, dessa vez sendo aceitas sem reservas, na verdade, com um leve movimento do quadril se aproximando mais. Isso o deixa ensandecido, abrindo a calça com dificuldade, o nervosismo atrapalhando, descendo-as junto com as cuecas pelas pernas belas e esguias, revelando o membro ereto que já pulsa de desejo a cada movimento seu.

Os olhos negros se levantam, encontrando o rosto que o observa embevecido, pedindo permissão para tê-lo neste momento. Gackt sorri, abaixando-se ligeiramente e tocando sua testa com um suave beijo. Logo as mãos pequenas tomam seu pênis, fazendo-o lançar a cabeça para trás, mordendo os lábios na expectativa.

Os lábios quentes tocam sua glande com beijos delicados, sentindo sua maciez, provando-a com a ponta da língua de leve, percebendo como isso faz o membro se tesar ainda mais, pulsando, como se pedisse mais e mais. Segura-o então firmemente e o envolve com sua boca, sugando, a língua travessa alisando, degustando seu sabor, sua textura.

Camui joga a cabeça para trás em um movimento mais brusco, sentindo como se seu corpo fosse percorrido por uma onda de prazer que o fizesse deixar esse mundo, tudo desaparecendo e dando lugar a uma dimensão em que existem apenas os dois e nada mais. Entremeia seus dedos entre os cabelos castanhos, segurando-os forte, demonstrando que isso o enlouquece.

\- Ahhhh... – Tenta manter a sanidade, temendo que os gritos possam alertar alguém, mas não consegue mais pensar racionalmente.

Abaixa a cabeça para observá-lo, encontrando os olhos que o observam cheios de luxúria.

\- Seus lábios, seu toque... Tinha tanta saudade... – A sucção aumenta ainda mais, ameaçando enlouquecê-lo de vez. – Ahhh... Chegava a doer... Tanto que não conseguia dormir... Só pensando em você... Em nós...

Hyde pára e se levanta, tomando os lábios amados de forma sedutora, deixando que sinta o próprio gosto ainda em sua boca. Deixando claro nesse beijo que tudo o que dissera é uma verdade para ele também.

\- Minha vida não tem sentido... – Hyde se afasta levemente do beijo, mantendo sua boca colada a dele. – Sou um fantasma vagando pelas sombras... Quando não estou com você.

Como um garotinho Hyde se afasta, abrindo as próprias calças, deixando-a cair, assim como a cueca, revelando-se por completo para ele, que tira a camisa afoitamente, como se esta o atrapalhasse. O corpo pequeno senta na cama, tomando suas mãos, puxando-o consigo enquanto se deita devagar.

\- Vem aqui... Passamos tempo demais separados. – Diz sensualmente, seus olhos escurecidos de desejo.

Gackt o acompanha, subindo na cama por cima dele, subindo devagar com as mãos pelas coxas brancas e macias, tocando o abdômen com os lábios já molhados de tantos beijos, subindo devagar até os mamilos, lambendo-os, sugando-os vigorosamente, subindo pelo pescoço, finalmente chegando aos lábios já edemaciados de tanta paixão. Coloca-se sobre ele, esfregando-se, sentindo seus membros se tocarem primeiro delicadamente, depois deixando a fricção provocá-lo ainda mais.

\- Ai... Não... – Hyde reage como se fosse atacado, jogando a cabeça para trás violentamente, finalmente sendo tocado mais intimamente, provocado como fez até então.

\- Agora é minha vez de te deixar maluco. – Camui diz em um sussurro próximo de seu ouvido. – Quero você doido... Seu safadinho!

E isso o provoca fazendo que o agarre forte pela cintura, abrindo as pernas e colando-se nele, apertando-lhe as nádegas, encaixando-se, deixando claro o que deseja.

\- Calma... Vamos devagar. – Gackt beija seu rosto, pescoço e peito, voltando aos seus lábios, tocando-os delicadamente. – Assim me faz perder toda a razão...

\- É isso que eu quero... Esperei tanto... Te quero... Preciso de você. – Aperta-o ainda mais junto a si, movendo seu quadril, aumentando a fricção entre eles, fazendo os olhos do outro se fecharem.

Gackt resolve se deixar levar por toda a gama de sentimentos e sensações que o percorrem, como se um animal se apossasse de seu corpo e pedisse que tomasse aquele corpo adorado. Têm pouco tempo, mas... Por isso mesmo vem se segurando, tentando perpetuar esse momento por mais tempo que possa, sem saber quando se verão novamente, se esta não é a última vez. Decide então fazer o que ele quer... Na verdade, o que ambos desejam há mais de um ano...

Tenta em vão prepará-lo, Hyde se debatendo e se esfregando nele, em um frenesi que revela como se sente ansioso. Não deseja machucá-lo, sabendo que o fizera na primeira vez em que estiveram juntos, onde tentou se desculpar com uma brincadeira idiota sobre o seu calibre.

"_Essa foi a coisa mais cafajeste que já falei!"_ – Pensa, mesmo sendo difícil com todos os estímulos que deixam sua mente fora de si. – _"Mas toda vez que estou perto dele fico nervoso." _

\- Vem.. Vem... Eu te quero... – A voz que o tira de foco sussurra em seu ouvido.

Isso finalmente derruba todas as barreiras de sua resistência, ainda não conseguindo entender por que se segurara tanto, se está com tanto tesão quanto ele. Faz sua vontade de forma rude, como sabe que ele gosta, sentindo toda a força da ansiedade sobre si, desejando tê-lo, tomá-lo para si, roubá-lo de todos que os afastam. Penetra devagar, percebendo a resistência natural, mas não conseguindo conter seu desejo vai até o fim, olhando o rosto amado e vendo como seus dentes se cravam nos lábios, estrangulando os gemidos. Mas mesmo assim não consegue parar, esperar, começa os movimentos, entrando e saindo daquele corpo que o tira do sério.

Hyde sente como se uma faca o penetrasse, racionalmente desejando que ele pare, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo mais, desejando que ele o penetre ainda mais fundo. Debate-se involuntariamente tentando fugir, ao mesmo tempo em que move o quadril para que a penetração seja ainda mais forte. Toda a força daquilo se apossando dele, um desvario, fazendo sua mente se confundir, ficando apenas os dois colados um no outro, alcançando ritmo, como uma dança, quase o fazendo desmaiar de prazer.

\- Assimmm... Quero mais... Mais... – Hyde move seu corpo no ritmo do companheiro, fazendo tudo aquilo ficar ainda mais intenso. – Ahhhhh... Como eu...

\- Diz pra mim... Preciso guardar isso na minha... Ahhh... Memória. – Gackt se segura, querendo que este prazer dure mais, levantando o corpo e tomando o pênis dele em sua mão, querendo que sinta toda a luxúria que está lhe proporcionando.

Joga a cabeça para trás ao sentir como o corpo que penetra reage a ele, vibrando e latejando como se quisesse mais, quente e convidativo, fazendo com que aumente ainda mais a intensidade das estocadas, já perdendo a noção, deixando-se levar pelo seu corpo. Sua mão sentindo como o seu carinho é correspondido, fazendo movimentos, sentindo a maciez da pele do membro em seus dedos, a forte vibração dele tornando-o ainda mais rijo.

\- Eu te... Isso... Continua... – Aquilo tudo já não o deixa mais pensar. Para ele agora só existe aquele homem lindo por quem se apaixonou sem querer e por quem anseia a cada instante de sua vida. – Gackt... Te amo.

\- TE AMO. – Camui sente seu coração quase explodir com estas palavras. Sente-se irado com o mundo que não os compreende, que os mantém afastados, sempre nessa agonia... Dando-lhes esparsos minutos de prazer... Tão pouco. – ODEIO O MUNDO. EU TE QUERO PRA SEMPRE.

Toda sua revolta provoca um espasmo alucinante em Hyde, que passa por seu corpo, todo contraído, seu gozo arrastando Gackt consigo, fazendo-o chegar ao clímax, derramando todo seu sêmen dentro do corpo quente que o acolhe, precisando parar, mas sem querer deixá-lo, sabendo que podem ficar muito tempo sem se encontrarem.

Os dois caem um ao lado do outro, completamente exauridos. Gackt puxa Hyde para si, abraçando-o ainda sem fôlego. Feliz por tê-lo ali em seus braços, mas... Arrasado por saber que em alguns minutos isso terá fim. As mãos continuam acarinhando o corpo um do outro, deliciando-se com a visão do corpo adorado. Os olhos se encaram tentando guardar esse momento na lembrança, desesperadamente sabendo que é somente o que lhes resta. Camui toca o rosto que tanto ama, beijando delicadamente os lábios já vermelhos de tantos beijos.

\- Um dia... Eu te prometo... – Novamente fica sem palavras ao ver uma lágrima solitária correr pelo rosto infantil.

Eles se abraçam mais forte, não querendo se separar, as lágrimas saindo mesmo que os dois não queiram.

\- Eu não quero ir! – Hyde se sente oprimido pelo mundo, sabendo que da porta para fora sua vida volta a ser vazia. – Não é justo!

\- Se você quiser... Assumimos tudo... – Gackt tenta ser o mais racional possível. – Mas você sabe qual vai ser a conseqüência.

Quem dera neste momento fossem jovens músicos em início de carreira, como os dois que conheceram, assim seria mais fácil para o público e a imprensa aceitarem. Mas isso não acontecia quando ambos iniciaram. Agora, já consagrados no mundo todo, isso seria o fim de suas carreiras. E a música é a alma de ambos, não podendo viver sem ela.

\- Então temos que... – Hyde olha para a porta por onde devem sair e paralisa. Percebe duas figuras paradas, grudadas nela, olhos arregalados.

Sua mente entra em turbilhão, o segredo deles descoberto, tudo porque estavam tão ansiosos por aquele momento que deixaram a porta destrancada. Tudo está perdido... A carreira, a família, a reputação... Mas é isso o que o faz sofrer mais? Não! Teria de abrir mão do pouco que eles têm juntos. As lágrimas vêm rapidamente aos seus olhos, doendo demais ver aquilo que sempre temera finalmente acontecer. Empalidece, quase não conseguindo respirar, o coração disparado.

\- Que foi? – Gackt fica assustado, percebendo como o outro rapidamente empalidece.

\- Eles... – Só consegue apontar para a porta, os dois garotos querendo fugir, mas não conseguindo se mover.

O homem levanta rapidamente, reagindo defensivamente, logo percebendo que está completamente nu, puxando o lençol, que enrola na cintura. Por alguns instantes sua mente fica embotada, não conseguindo pensar nas conseqüências disso. Na verdade, não quer pensar... Quer agarrar os garotos e exigir que esqueçam... Que não lhes tirem... Olha para Hyde mais uma vez, vendo que este cobriu o rosto com os braços. Quer protegê-lo, poupá-lo de tudo isso, mas... Abaixa a cabeça arrasado, sabendo que este é o fim de tudo... Vai perdê-lo, pois não estão preparados para abrir mão de tudo que construíram com tanto sacrifício. Covardes... Covardes...

\- De-desculpa... - Omi tenta se manter calmo, apesar de ainda tremer e estar roxo de vergonha. – Entramos sem querer e... Paralisamos.

\- A gente não podia interromper esse momento de vocês. – Apesar de ainda pasmo, Shuichi está empolgado. – Nunca vi nada mais bonito.

\- Quieto... – Omi teme que sejam mal interpretados. – Não estávamos espionando. Entendemos muito bem o que sentem e o que estão enfrentando.

Dessa vez são os dois homens que ficam sem saber o que dizer. Gackt senta na cama, cobrindo Hyde com o lençol, vendo que este ainda treme do susto, mas já está também olhando diretamente para os garotos.

\- Tanto eu como o Shuichi vivemos relações homossexuais assumidas... Entendemos... – A voz de Omi se torna tão suave que tranqüiliza os dois, um sorriso lindo surgindo em seu rosto. – Sabemos como isso é difícil... Compreendemos que quanto maior a fama, maior o risco.

\- Não vamos contar pra ninguém... Ninguém mesmo. – Shu cruza os dedos diante dos lábios, no claro sinal de que ficaria de boca fechada. – Admiramos vocês ainda mais por suportarem tamanha dor. Se tivesse que me separar do Yuki...

\- É você o músico que vive com o Yuki Eiri, não é? – Hyde se lembra da polêmica sobre o jovem com carreira em ascensão que assumira o namoro com o famoso escritor.

\- Eu mesmo... – Diz, mas pára por aí, sendo contido por Omi.

\- Mas vamos deixá-los se despedir em paz. – O loirinho fala com lágrimas nos olhos. – Espero que a próxima vez não demore tanto... Desculpa... Que um dia... Vou torcer por vocês... Vamos Shuichi!

Os dois saem rapidamente, deixando os amantes sentados na cama, voltando a se olhar.

\- Que foi isso? – Gackt ainda tonto com a situação.

\- Sinal que um dia... – Sequer termina a frase, abraçando-o com força. Quem sabe um dia duas pessoas possam se amar sem serem julgadas e os dois talvez possam viver o grande amor que os une.

\- Com certeza... Um dia... Eu te prometo... – Os dois se beijam ternamente, presos naquele abraço, sabendo que depois dele é o fim deste momento.

**ooOoo**

Por mais que os garotos tentem encarar tudo que viram como um ato normal entre duas pessoas que se amam, é impossível negar que ver dois ídolos assim... Os abalou profundamente. Foi tão lindo vê-los juntos! Mas o pior, principalmente para Shuichi, é não poder contar a ninguém, sabendo que isso poderia destruir a carreira dos dois.

Ficam uns minutos ali, na ante-sala, ainda encostados na porta, tentando coordenar as idéias, pensar no que fazer após serem testemunhas de algo tão... Não há palavras para definir. Os dois se olham sem saber o que dizer, sabendo que precisam voltar para a festa.

\- Shu... – Omi quase sussurra. – Preciso falar algo com o Aya e já volto.

\- Você não é minha babá. – Shuichi se sente um pouco incomodado com essa preocupação quase maternal sobre si. – Pode deixar que sei me virar sozinho.

O arqueiro percebe o que fez, pois tratou o garoto exatamente como não gosta de ser tratado. Tem seus motivos. Eles se afastaram de todos por causa do mal-estar dele, das lembranças do ataque, mas não pode dizer isso, pois o que sabe sobre o episódio foi contado por Mr. K. Teme também deixá-lo sozinho em um lugar em que já foi atacado, mas... Há urgência em encontrar o seu ruivo... Precisa lhe dizer algo importante. Anda na direção do homem que povoa seu coração de forma decidida, sabendo o que deseja, parando diante dele, encarando seus olhos violeta.

\- Algum problema, Omi? – Aya estranha sua expressão quase felina. – Onde está o Shuichi?

O garoto nada diz, apenas toma sua mão e o puxa, passando pelas pessoas sem sequer vê-las, enxergando apenas a entrada da ante-sala do outro quarto do apartamento. Atropela um cliente mais efusivo que vem já meio bêbado, com os braços abertos para cumprimentá-lo. Não quer conversa com ninguém, só quer saber do homem que arrasta pela sala. Quando chega ao seu objetivo tenta abrir a porta do quarto, mas ela está trancada.

\- Droga! – Pára uns minutos para se concentrar no que fazer.

\- O que está acontecendo com você? – O ruivo olha para ele intrigado, nunca o tendo visto assim.

\- Essa missão já está me enlouquecendo. – Puxa o homem para si, enlaçando-lhe a cintura, levantando o rosto para encará-lo. – Sinto sua falta... Te quero... Preciso de você.

\- Eu também sinto o mesmo. – O beija delicadamente, retribuindo o abraço. – Assim que tudo isso terminar...

\- Estou falando de agora! – Ele o interrompe, os olhos cheios de desejo. – Quero você neste instante.

\- Mas o quarto... – Este não é o mesmo Omi que cora com facilidade até quando brinca com ele sussurrando convites no seu ouvido diante dos amigos.

Mas o garoto não está brincando, empurrando-o contra a parede e o beijando ardentemente. Suas mãos, que lhe acariciavam as costas por sobre a camisa, descem e se depositam em suas nádegas, apertando-as de leve.

\- Calma... – Aya o afasta um pouco e encara bem os olhos azuis. – Está querendo que a gente... Aqui mesmo?

O novo ataque a seus lábios é a resposta dada, deixando bem claro que é bem isso mesmo. Omi, o tímido garoto a quem ama, deseja tê-lo ali mesmo, com o risco de serem vistos. Ele o deseja igualmente... Essa missão também o está enlouquecendo...

\- Danem-se os outros! – O ruivo o puxa para si, já desamarrando os laços de seu colete. – Também te quero.

Assim que o colete está completamente aberto ataca com a boca sua pele alva e macia, suas mãos invadindo os cortes em sua calça que ficam sob as nádegas, sentindo a maciez de suas coxas tentadoras. Apenas isso já o excita, desejando com sofreguidão despir o pequeno desta calça, matando a vontade que o aflige desde que entraram nesta maldita missão. Toma seus lábios com ânsia, enquanto leva a mão ao cós de sua calça, abrindo devagar o botão do jeans.

Omi inesperadamente se ajoelha, fugindo do seu próximo movimento, subindo as mãos pela calça preta justa, sentindo a musculatura de suas coxas, chegando a sua ereção, provocando-o ao passar a mão sobre ela por cima do tecido. Levanta o rostinho angelical, mas com um tom libidinoso, deixando claro o que pretende fazer. Abre então o botão da calça, puxando o zíper devagar, libertando o membro rijo, tomando-o em suas mãos e depois com sua boca, tão rapidamente que o ruivo pode apenas fechar os olhos e tocar seus cabelos, entregando-se ao prazer que tudo isso lhe dá. Mas depois que a boca pequena e quente o possui tudo passa a ser diferente, às vezes extremamente delicado, de outras altamente vigoroso, mas sem pressa.

Cada neurônio de seu corpo reage a tudo isso, pequenos arrepios acontecendo ao longo de sua pele, fazendo-o encostar ainda mais na parede, temendo que suas pernas fraquejem e possa cair. Entrega-se completamente a tudo isso sentindo cada lambida, sugada e mordida, curtindo cada instante, pensando em como Omi jamais se comportou assim...

"_Ele jamais fez sexo oral desse jeito!" _– O ruivo continua maravilhado com a nova faceta do seu pequeno.

E tudo é feito de forma tão fantástica, pequenos afagos em suas coxas, períneo e testículos, que logo Aya não suporta mais e goza profusamente na pequena boca, contendo seus gemidos de prazer ante a felação mais incrível que já experimentou em sua vida. Olha para o rostinho que o observa, seu sêmen escorrendo pelos lábios, vendo-o lamber tudo com uma expressão tão inocentemente travessa que não resiste e o pega no colo, tomando-lhe a boca, brincando com a língua repleta de seu próprio sabor. O rapaz enlouquece, vendo seu anjo ainda sedento de prazer, sabendo que precisa retribuir, saciando essa fome que está presente nos profundos olhos azuis. As pernas pequenas enlaçam sua cintura, arrebatando-o com mais um beijo cheio de luxúria.

\- Aya... Por favor... – Diz em seu ouvido com uma voz doce, quase súplice.

O espadachim perde a razão e decide tê-lo ali mesmo, de pé, não se importando se alguém os surpreender, na verdade, nem sequer pensa nisso. Só pensa em Omi e em mais nada. Segura-o firme com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra termina de abrir sua calça e a abaixa o suficiente.

\- Aya... Ahhh... Aya... – Omi geme de expectativa, sabendo o que virá, delirando por dentro, desejando ardentemente como nunca antes na vida.

\- Omi... – Mas antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa alguém irrompe no recinto, fazendo-o gelar. – Desculpe...

O pequeno deita a cabeça em seu ombro, decepcionado, mas sabendo que estão trabalhando, procurando racionalizar tudo. Desce do colo, ajeita sua roupa e sai, não sem antes lançar um olhar na direção do ruivo.

Aya soca a parede, furioso, tentando se acalmar. Sua respiração continua descompassada, seu coração batendo forte, a transpiração pingando por seu rosto. Sente-se maravilhado por aquilo que experimentou, pela nova face do seu chibi que ainda não conhecia, mas...

"_Odeio essa missão!"_ – Diz pensando no americano loiro que ainda vai se ver com ele.

**ooOoo**

Shuichi deixara a ante-sala ofendido com a insinuação de Omi, como se ele estivesse ali para segui-lo para toda parte. Pode ser altamente emocional, e tem que admitir que instantes antes quase tivera um surto apenas por causa das pessoas que o cercavam, mas tem mais 'jogo de cintura' nestes eventos do que o jovem iniciante.

Aproxima-se da janela, vendo o movimento da rua, pensando em Yuki, imaginando o que o loiro está fazendo nesse momento. Provavelmente escrevendo... Não. Espionou a agenda dele e sabe que tem um jantar com sua editora. Quando isso acontece, ele demora... E muito. Afinal, é nesses jantares que acertam os detalhes do próximo livro que será lançado.

"_Posso jurar que a heroína dessa história sou eu... Disfarçado."_ – Seu pensamento divaga pensando no dito livro.

Apesar de tudo o maldito loiro não lhe sai da cabeça, como sempre tudo gira em torno dele. E não porque se acostumara a ser o 'capacho' do homem que ama, mas simplesmente por sentir no mais profundo de seu ser que ele o ama também. Uma lógica só conseguida quando se pensa com o coração.

\- Hoje a noite está bonita. – Um homem sentado ao lado da janela diz, parecendo buscar conversa. – Desculpe... Pode parecer uma forma ultrapassada de paquera, mas realmente estou falando do tempo.

Shuichi sorri do bom humor do convidado, um homem de cabelos muito pretos compridos e um vasto bigode. Sua voz é suave, em um tom muito baixo, fazendo-o vencer a desconfiança de qualquer pessoa que freqüente esse lugar.

\- Com certeza você preferia estar em outro lugar, não é? – O homem sorri de forma simpática. – Vi o seu olhar perdido na rua.

\- Pra dizer a verdade... Preferia estar com alguém. – Estar com Yuki, deitado em seus braços, sentindo sua boca tocar delicadamente seu pescoço... Isso sim o faria mais feliz neste momento.

\- Mas já se perguntou se essa pessoa preferia estar com você? – Os olhos violeta se arregalam ao olhar para o homem de expressão séria.

\- Bem... Eu... – Já se questionara sobre isso muitas vezes, mas... É incapaz de responder com absoluta certeza.

\- Você é aquele músico que vive com um escritor, não é? – Apesar de permanecer sentado, sua postura é mais agressiva. – Ele não é muito fiel...

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Essas palavras o atingem como uma pedra.

\- Ora... Está com freqüência nas revistas, sempre com uma garota diferente. – O homem se levanta e fica mais próximo dele. – Não o vejo em fotos ao seu lado em nenhuma revista.

Shuichi pára para pensar nisso e realmente é um questionamento que vive se fazendo. Tenta se convencer que é por causa da publicidade negativa, mas o que mais poderia os afetar se Yuki admitiu publicamente que eram namorados?

\- Além de parecer que ele não dá muita importância ao seu trabalho... – Está ainda mais perto, quase grudado a sua orelha. – Ele deveria estar aqui com você... Nunca vai a nenhuma apresentação sua, não é mesmo?

\- Ele foi se encontrar com a editora... – Fala já sem qualquer segurança do que está dizendo.

\- Será? – Isso é dito em um sussurro, fazendo os cabelos do garoto se arrepiarem.

O desconhecido se afasta, assim como se aproximara antes, sumindo entre os convidados, mas o cantor pouco se importa com isso. Suas palavras permanecem, ecoando nas dúvidas que ele mesmo teme explorar. Tudo está nos questionamentos que Shuichi evita, temendo que a resposta seja a conclusão de que simplesmente Yuki não o ama. Isso começa a martelar sua cabeça, transformando-se em um desespero que sufoca. Precisa deixar essa festa, respirar...

Sabe que não pode partir sozinho, Omi está sob sua responsabilidade e precisam ir juntos para casa. Então decide encontrá-lo, andando pela sala, procurando não chamar a atenção de seus amigos... Começariam a fazer perguntas e não está com a mínima vontade de conversar. Quase esbarra em Hiko Yagami beijando ardentemente o baterista de sua banda, se afastando instintivamente disso. Olha pela sala, vendo de relance que Gackt e Hyde já estão de volta à festa, devidamente separados. É então que pensa nas ante-salas e em como Omi pode estar conversando com Aya em uma delas. Abre uma discreta cortina fina como asa de borboleta e... Sem palavras recua ao perceber que interrompeu o momento íntimo dos dois, saindo depressa, sem saber o que dizer. Seu amigo logo está atrás dele, tocando seu ombro delicadamente.

\- O que aconteceu? – O loirinho ainda está suado e ofegante.

\- Desculpa... Desculpa... – Shuichi já começa a chorar.

\- Não se preocupa com isso... Mas o que aconteceu? – Toca seu cabelo com carinho. – Você está pálido.

\- Podemos ir pra casa? – Diz fungando, procurando conter o choro que ameaça dominá-lo. – Estou sufocando...

\- Vamos... Chamamos um táxi. – Fica preocupado com a razão de mais esse ataque de pânico, mas o entende muito bem.

\- Podemos ir a pé? – Sua voz sai lacrimosa, quase um gemido. - Preciso respirar...

**ooOoo**

\- Você não acha que já bebeu demais, Shuichi? – Omi está muito preocupado com o estado em que o outro garoto se encontra.

Parados numa barraquinha, o garoto de cabelos cor de rosa entorna mais um copo depois da pergunta incisiva do amigo.

\- Ele... Sempre ele... – Diz visivelmente bêbado. – Minha vida... E nem sei se o safado me ama...

\- Acha que vale a pena ficar assim por causa do Yuki? – O arqueiro volta a se irritar com a forma como o escritor afeta a vida do seu novo amigo.

\- Eu amo o Yuki! – A voz dele cada vez mais arrastada. - Será que... Ninguém entende por quê?

Omi tira o copo que o garoto volta a levar à boca, enfrentando seus protestos, que cai do banquinho onde está sentado. Estende a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas este ignora. Fica ali deitado chorando, já sentindo o estômago enjoado e vê tudo rodando.

\- Vamos! Shuichi... Levanta! – O arqueiro o pega pelo braço e puxa com força, obrigando-o a levantar. – Vamos pra casa... Você vai se sentir melhor.

Não gosta muito de lidar com bêbados, mas tem certa experiência. Yohji vem fazendo isso com mais freqüência de uns tempos para cá, entendendo que esta era sua válvula de escape para a solidão que a vida que levam traz. Mas, como no caso de Shu, isso não resolve nada, apenas cria um novo problema. Com toda a paciência passa o braço do garoto por sobre seu ombro e o apóia enquanto anda.

\- Omi... Eu não entendo... – Seus olhos ficam novamente cheios de lágrimas e começa a chorar. – Algumas vezes ele parece me amar... Pra no momento seguinte pouco se importar comigo.

\- Sabe... Acho que ele tem medo. – Seus olhos atentos no caminho. – Entregar-se a alguém que se ama... Isso pode ser amedrontador pra quem já sofreu muito.

\- Pode ser... Ele já confiou em alguém que o traiu... – Olha para o amigo, seu hálito fazendo com que este se afaste um pouco. – Mas eu já não provei o suficiente que o amo de verdade?

Os dois precisam parar, Shuichi quase caindo por causa de uma vertigem, enjoando imediatamente, ficando esverdeado e sentindo as típicas sensações de quem vai vomitar. Aproximam-se de um beco, onde o garoto pode aliviar-se, voltando com uma aparência apenas pálida, não mais verde. Omi agradece aos céus por não ter ninguém na rua há essa hora, mas gostaria de encontrar pelo menos um táxi. Continuam caminhando, o mal estar dando lugar a uma grande dor de cabeça que se inicia na nuca do cantor, já começando a deixá-lo sensível ao som. Tudo parece ecoar dentro de sua cabeça.

\- Pode dizer que sou um idiota... – Pelo menos é como o próprio Shuichi se sente.

\- Idiota... Não. – Omi o olha e sorri para ele, passando-lhe a garrafa de água que trouxe da barraquinha. – Um romântico... Mas isso eu também sou.

Os dois caminham um bom tempo em silêncio, cada um deles pensando na própria vida e nas pessoas que amam. Omi tenta se refazer, ainda não acreditando que teve coragem de atacar Aya daquela forma. Não sabe explicar muito bem seu comportamento, mas algo na cena que presenciaram mexeu com ele. Imaginou-se na situação dos dois e ansiou pelo seu ruivo.

"_Já pensou ficar tanto tempo sem ver o Aya e só ter alguns minutos?"_ – Balança a cabeça, pois nem quer imaginar tal coisa.

\- Omi... Omi.. – Shuichi diz aflito, percebendo que o amigo não presta atenção nele. – Solta o meu braço que eu preciso...

O garoto corre novamente, dessa vez para o jardim de um prédio, não conseguindo controlar toda aquela sensação de que algo ruim está acontecendo dentro do seu corpo. Odeia a si mesmo por ter bebido tanto, a vertigem melhorando conforme vai colocando pra fora tudo o que revira seu estômago.

Omi o observa preocupado, sentindo-se culpado por não ter sido firme com ele e insistido em irem de táxi, assim evitaria tudo isso. Pensa em se aproximar, mas desiste, pois quem gostaria de ter testemunhas enquanto vomita? Fica apenas observando, atento para socorrê-lo caso precise. Mas acaba não percebendo que alguém se aproxima dele por trás, sendo envolvido por uma chave de pescoço bem apertada. Tenta se debater, ou pelo menos gritar para que Shuichi corra, mas logo sua boca e nariz são envolvidos por um pano úmido de cheiro forte. Começa a sentir-se tonto, as imagens ficando fora de foco, tudo rodando e, por fim, vai perdendo a consciência, caindo ao solo, conseguindo ainda ver que o homem de agasalho de capuz se aproxima de Shu, ainda alheio ao que está acontecendo. Tenta ainda falar algo, mas a escuridão se apossa de seu ser e perde os sentidos.

Os olhos violeta se abrem quando se sente melhor, tomando um gole de água e cuspindo, querendo tirar o gosto ruim da boca. Fica ainda mais envergonhado... Volta-se, decidido a pedir desculpas mais uma vez, mas vislumbra o corpo pequeno caído no chão, não muito longe. Corre aflito, aproximando-se e ajoelhando ao seu lado. Ele não parece ferido, apenas desfalecido, mas nota uma marca avermelhada em torno do seu pescoço, como se tivesse sido estrangulado. Olha para os lados a procura de ajuda e vê, saindo das sombras, um homem com uma jaqueta, com um capuz cobrindo quase totalmente seu rosto.

\- Shuichi Shindou... – A voz lhe parece conhecida... Lembrando que é a voz do homem com quem conversou na festa. Mas logo a tosse vem e este tira do bolso da jaqueta uma pequena seringa, que espeta na garganta, sem hesitação.

\- Quem é você? – Diz decidido a defender o garoto caído.

\- Não me reconhece mais? – A voz que surge é a mesma rouca que assombra seus pesadelos.

O cantor treme, paralisando quando a voz ecoa em todo seu corpo, recordando todo o pavor daquela noite em que foi atacado. Isto o fragiliza de tal forma que perde o comando de si mesmo, sabendo que é incapaz de se defender ou a qualquer outra pessoa. Fica ali parado, enquanto o homem se aproxima devagar, uma grande faca de caça em sua mão direita.

\- Pelo jeito você me reconheceu... – Diz se abaixando e falando bem perto do ouvido do garoto. – Já estava ficando magoado.

O homem senta no chão ao seu lado, a faca percorrendo o peito de Shu, subindo pelo pescoço, passando pelo seu rosto, parando próximo do olho. Diverte-se com a expressão apavorada, sabendo como tem sua vítima totalmente a sua mercê, incapaz de defender-se. Decide então testar os seus limites, ver até onde pode chegar.

\- E se eu me livrasse desse seu amigo? – Diz colocando a ponta da faca sobre o peito de Omi, bem sobre o coração, fazendo um fino fio de sangue escorrer pela pele branca.

\- Não... – Sua voz é quase um sussurro, temendo que o atacante realmente possa ferir o loirinho, mas não conseguindo fazer qualquer coisa pra impedi-lo.

O riso sádico ecoa pela noite escura, mas este esforço faz com que a tosse volte quase o privando de ar. Decide terminar com isso, começando a sentir que todo esse esforço para falar afeta novamente suas cordas vocais. Ajoelha ao lado de Shuichi, o olhar raivoso escondido pela escuridão do capuz.

\- Você vai sentir o que senti. Você vai estar em meu lugar por um instante. – Novamente essa frase é dita em seu ouvido em um sussurro, fazendo-o tremer. – Esse foi só mais um aviso... Terei sua vida em minhas mãos.

Ele se levanta e caminha devagar para longe deles, deixando para trás um Shuichi ainda paralisado, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, coração disparado e respiração ofegante. Curva-se e se debruça sobre o corpo de Omi, chorando copiosamente, uma alma completamente perdida e indefesa, incapaz de se defender sozinho.

"_Yuki... Preciso tanto de você agora."_

**ooOoo**

Como já está se tornando de praxe, começo meus agradecimentos com as desculpas pela demora da postagem. Mas juro que minha produção continua acelerada, pois estou com um capítulo de Death Angels prontinho, além desse e já estou partindo para a finalização, mas minhas betas não andam muito bem. Agradeço de coração ao esforço da beta oficial dessa fic **Freya de Niord**, mas que se viu com o tempo cada vez mais limitado, e me ajoelho aos pés da minha amiga e beta **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn** por ter assumido mais essa fic pra betar. Ela quer me matar às vezes, ainda mais com o meu humor de grávida...

Relembro que esta fic é dedicada a minha amiga e filha adotiva **Yume Vy**, que anda também lutando pra voltar a escrever... Que este seu presente a anime. Estamos com saudade das suas fics.

Para todas que leram e não conhecem muito bem o mundo do J-Rock, que este capítulo as incentive a ouvir e conhecer algo de Gackt e Hyde, tenho certeza que não se arrependerão. E não... Não existe a música 'Bissexual Warrior'... Somente nessa minha cabeça mesmo.

Agradeço àquelas que continuam lendo a fic, mesmo com a demora pra postar novos caps... Acredito que o intervalo vai diminuir bastante agora... Espero. Um beijo especial à **Yoru **e a **yue-chan** que gentilmente deixaram um review, me incentivando sempre a continuar.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

24 de janeiro de 2008

02:44 PM

**Lady Anúbis**   



	5. Adrenalina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DEATH ANGELS**

  
**DEATH ANGELS**   


  
**Capítulo V - Adrenalina **   


Omi adentra o escritório de Yuki ainda secando o cabelo com uma toalha, enquanto equilibra uma xícara de chá quente. Olha para Suichi sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha, o cabelo ainda molhado, um olhar perdido, esperando que o computador inicie. Decidiram pesquisar algumas coisas na internet, mesmo que o arqueiro ache mais recomendado o cantor descansar depois do stress psicológico dessa noite.

\- Pronto... Esse chá vai te fazer sentir-se melhor. – Diz, colocando a xícara sobre a mesa, diante dele.

Shuichi lhe dirige um sorriso desanimado, claramente ainda abalado com a experiência, mas lutando para se manter inteiro.

\- Tem certeza que não prefere descansar? – Omi se senta sobre a mesa.

\- Prefiro procurar na net... – Sussurra, sempre temendo que Yuki apareça e os pegue em seu PC. - Preciso descobrir quem é esse homem.

Olha para Omi, frágil como uma criança, ainda sem conseguir esquecer o que passou nas mãos do homem que o persegue, sem nem mesmo saber por quê.

\- Ainda nem agradeci por ter me trazido pra casa. – Sua voz sai num tom choroso.

\- Esquece isso... – Omi passa a mão sobre os cabelos cor-de-rosa ainda úmidos. – Mas acho que você devia contar ao...

\- Não! – Shu segura o braço do amigo. – Não quero que ninguém saiba... Podem decidir cancelar o show e... Não quero isso.

\- Mas o Yuki... – O arqueiro entende, mas se preocupa com sua expressão triste.

\- Ele não liga! – Dói muito dizer isso, mas é apenas o que pode pensar. – Temos coisas mais importantes a fazer. Senta aqui.

Shuichi abre espaço na cadeira grande e confortável de Yuki bempara Omi se acomodar. Quando estão finalmente acomodados, o computador já terminou de abrir o sistema e entram na internet.

\- Muito bem... O que você quer exatamente que eu procure? – Omi já começa a demonstrar a habilidade que tem em manejar essa máquina que Shu odeia.

\- O homem... Nas duas vezes em que me atacou... Ele recitou algo. – A mente do cantor começa a recapitular a situação em busca das palavras exatas. – E me parece familiar.

O loirinho o observa, percebendo como há uma imensa coragem naquele garoto que parece tão hiperativo e inconseqüente.

\- E você sabe por quê? – Fala devagar ao perceber que ele procura se concentrar nisso. – É familiar como?

Por mais alguns instantes os olhos violeta parecem perdidos em suas lembranças, procurando onde já ouvira aquelas palavras. Percorre toda sua experiência acadêmica, mas percebe que não deve estar aí, pois sequer prestava atenção em qualquer das aulas... Definitivamente não era nesse ponto de sua vida.

\- Bem... – Ainda não consegue se lembrar e começa a temer que nunca encontre a resposta.

Percebe que deve procurar nas coisas que mais apreciava e que são dignas de estarem guardadas em seu bagunçado cérebro. E as únicas coisas que sempre estiveram e estão em sua mente são a música e... Yuki.

_"Chega de pensar nele... Que droga!"_ – Conclui com tristeza, afastando esse assunto de sua difícil missão.

Então percebe que só pode estar relacionado com o mundo musical, assunto em que é imbatível. Todos o acham 'burro', mas nunca lhe perguntam nada de música, pois aí veriam como pode ser um gênio. Cada um deve guardar apenas o que considera importante... Mas nota que está dispersando o pensamento e volta a refletir.

\- Já sei! – Diz numa voz animada. – Descobri de onde me lembro das palavras.

\- Então me diz. – Omi tenta não parecer ansioso, mas falhando em sua tentativa.

\- É de uma letra de música! – Olha para o amigo eufórico. – E não é nova.

O pequeno Weiss começa a digitar freneticamente, encontrando um site onde pode encontrar a resposta que procuram. Entra na página de procura, onde pode digitar trechos de letras e encara Shuichi com seriedade.

\- Agora preciso das palavras... – Fala com firmeza, sabendo que dessa pista podem chegar a algum lugar.

Os olhos violeta voltam a ficar pensativos, procurando em meio às lembranças negativas a letra de música que sempre é recitada.

\- Você vai sentir o que senti... – Sabe que há mais e precisa se lembrar. - Você vai estar em meu lugar por um instante... É isso!

Os dedos pequenos digitam as palavras e logo elas encontram correspondência. A letra completa aparece, uma música do final dos anos 90, composta e gravada por um roqueiro chamado Kobe.

\- Já ouvi muito esse cara! – Shuichi abandona a expressão pesada de antes, sentindo que estão evoluindo em sua procura. – Ele fez um sucesso relâmpago com esse single, mas... De repente sumiu. Coisa comum no mundo da música.

\- Vale à pena pesquisarmos sobre ele. – Omi novamente digita o nome do homem, seus olhos brilhando ao se abrir uma página com a curtíssima biografia dele. – Parece que o cara era um veterano. Emplacou essa música com 30 anos, mas logo foi substituído por uma jovem revelação. Depois foi internado em um hospital psiquiátrico e...

Shuichi o observa, assustado com a expressão desanimada de Omi.

\- Que foi? – Sua curiosidade já chega às raias do desespero.

\- Não é o nosso homem... – A voz de Omi retrata sua frustração. – Ele se matou.

\- Que pena... – O rosto do cantor novamente é o retrato da tristeza. Quando imaginou estar tão perto...

Omi continua a pesquisar assim mesmo e uma informação cruzada chama sua atenção.

\- Espera! – Toca no braço de Shu. – Nós definitivamente achamos algo. O jovem que o substituiu foi assassinado.

\- O quê? – Não quer ficar contente com essa informação, mas não consegue disfarçar. Ao mesmo tempo percebe que as ameaças do homem que o atacou são verdadeiras.

\- E pesquisando os casos de mortes de jovens roqueiros... – Uma das páginas que Omi invade normalmente para pesquisar os casos dos Weiss lhe dá toda a informação. – Foram cinco mortes nos últimos anos e sempre de jovens revelações. E todos eles sofreram certa perseguição de um fã maluco ou coisa parecida.

Shuichi anota todas as informações que Omi lhe passa em um bloco que está sobre a mesa, acreditando que qualquer detalhe possa ajudá-los a chegar a alguma conclusão.

\- Pena que o cara está morto... – Assim mesmo Shuichi escreve o nome do músico em letras grandes e sublinha. - Seria o culpado perfeito.

\- Mas pode ser alguém ligado a ele... Um parente... – O Weiss pensa nas possibilidades. – Ou até um fã!

Os dois concordam com a cabeça, Shu abraçando o loirinho em agradecimento.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – A voz de Yuki ecoa por todo o escritório.

Yuki observa atento os dois garotos que agora o fitam. Um está assustado e o outro apenas surpreso. Olha para eles, seus cabelos molhados, tão juntinhos na cadeira, se abraçando daquela forma. Os olhos de Shuichi lhe revelam que esconde algo e isso o deixa furioso, pois em sua mente somente pode significar que ele o traiu. Tem vontade de socar o loirinho, que rapidamente fecha a internet, evitando que veja por onde navegaram, mas não sem antes rapidamente apagar o histórico, tática que não passou despercebida ao escritor.

\- Nós... Bem... Eu... – Os olhos violeta piscam rapidamente, um sinal característico de quando mente ou esconde algo.

\- Estávamos jogando on line. – Omi procura consertar a coisa o mais depressa que pode. – Desculpe se usamos o seu PC, mas... Voltamos da festa e... Ficamos entediados.

O olhar do loiro é intimidador, a raiva clara em suas pupilas. O ciúme lhe diz apenas que esse garoto miserável aproveitou de sua ausência e levou Shuichi para a cama. Não que se importe com isso! É claro que não, mas... Odeia ser traído.

Omi se levanta, já saindo do escritório, enquanto Shu dá a volta na mesa, passando ao lado do namorado. Procura não encará-lo, pois sabe que não deseja de forma alguma deixá-lo saber o que aconteceu. Apenas o faria ficar ainda mais superprotetor. Na verdade, o pior é se ele não ligar... Isso o garoto não suportaria.

\- Espere! Precisamos conversar. – Yuki diz assim que ele passa, fazendo o cantor parar e baixar a cabeça.

O loiro abre a gaveta de cima da escrivaninha e joga tudo que está sobre a mesa, inclusive o bloco com as anotações de Shuichi, dentro dela. Volta-se para o garoto, os dois ficando de frente um para o outro. O silêncio entre eles é assustador. Yuki o segura por baixo dos braços e o coloca sobre a mesa, ficando de pé diante dele, entre suas pernas. Toca o rosto que ainda o evita, fazendo-o se erguer e encara as ametistas cheias de tristeza.

\- O que aconteceu? – Sua voz sai preocupada, apesar do turbilhão de emoções fortes que se apossam dele. – Seus olhos não sabem mentir para mim.

\- Nada... Impressão sua... – O garoto treme, tentando desviar o olhar.

Yuki desiste então de insistir. Sabe que aconteceu algo de muito errado e que o garoto se sente constrangido em contar. Também, como contar ao seu namorado que o traiu e ainda... No apartamento dele? Deixa então que desça da mesa, afastando-se ligeiramente. Observa-o enquanto sai, caminhando até a porta, vendo como Shu se senta no sofá, ao lado de Omi, para assistir um show na TV.

Precisa pensar no seu próximo passo com muito cuidado. Poderia simplesmente deixar os dois se entenderem. Afinal, sempre quis se livrar de Shuichi, mas... Ao mesmo tempo não consegue conceber essa possibilidade. Deve ser seu amor-próprio que não aceita ser enganado dessa forma. Só pode ser isso. Olha para os garotos atentos, focando no loirinho atrevido, em como ele ganharia se desistisse e... Não pode deixá-lo vencer. Mas como colocar um entrave em seus planos?

_"Lutar com as mesmas armas..."_ – Pensa com um sorriso nos lábios, sem tirar os olhos do garoto de olhos azuis. – _"E estou em vantagem."._

O belo loiro caminha de forma felina, um sorriso ainda presente, observando o rapaz de cabelos cor-de-rosa concentrado no que assiste, tocando o braço de Omi nos momentos mais empolgantes da apresentação de mais um de seus ídolos. Senta-se a seu lado, bem próximo, fazendo o garoto o olhar surpreso.

\- Você vai assistir ao show? – Shuichi não consegue disfarçar uma expressão de perplexidade.

\- Por que não? – Passa o braço por cima do ombro dele, trazendo-o mais para perto de si. – Voltei cansado daquela reunião chata. Preciso relaxar.

Shuichi volta a assistir ao show, mas logo sente a mão grande e quente afagar seus cabelos, um arrepio gostoso percorrendo sua coluna vertebral. Seus olhos se voltam amorosos diante deste gesto tão singelo de carinho, coisa tão rara em Yuki. E quando seus olhos se encontram o loiro toca delicadamente seus lábios, fazendo-o corar imediatamente, sentindo-se envergonhado por ter achado que ele não se importa. Pelo contrário, depois de perceber que havia acontecido algo, mesmo sem saber o que, demonstra que se preocupa e muito com a tristeza clara em seus olhos.

E o beijo delicado logo se aprofunda, um calor subindo por seu rosto, a sensação deliciosa que sempre o derrete por dentro. O braço de Yuki estreita-o ainda mais, a proximidade dos corpos já o excitando, mas ao mesmo tempo fazendo-o envergonhar-se por estarem assim bem ao lado de Omi. Tenta olhar para o amigo, mas esse parece completamente alheio ao que acontece.

O arqueiro tenta disfarçar, mas é impossível esconder o rubor que lhe sobe pelo rosto. Sente-se afogueado, sem saber que atitude tomar diante de uma situação tão constrangedora. Já estivera próximo de casais se beijando, mas no pátio da escola ou em lanchonetes, jamais assim, somente os três na mesma sala. Fixa o olhar na tela da televisão, mas é impossível ficar surdo aos leves gemidos do amigo.

_"O que você está pretendendo, Yuki?"_ \- Pensa cada vez mais envergonhado.

O escritor se empolga com a brincadeira. Por mais que tente afastar o pequeno inconveniente que 'chutou a porta' e tomou conta de sua vida e da sua casa, não pode negar que se sente excitado quando estão juntos. Se delicia nestes lábios, no corpo um pouco mais jovem que o seu, mas parecendo tão juvenil, tão convidativo e que sempre o recebe com tanto carinho e entusiasmo. Suas mãos se tornam mais atrevidas, passando por baixo da camiseta regata, tocando seu abdômen, maravilhado com o gemido abafado que escapa de seus lábios. Lança um olhar disfarçado para Omi, sentindo-se vitorioso com o rubor indisfarçável no rosto do garoto.

Logo os toques se tornam mais intensos, tocando-o por sobre a bermuda de algodão, sentindo como tudo o afeta. Isso o instiga a continuar, passando a mão por dentro do short, tocando-o com mais intensidade, seus lábios ainda colados. Mas sente que apesar da excitação há uma relutância de Shuichi, que tenta repeli-lo, mas sucumbe ao seu toque.

\- Pára com isso... O Omi... – Shu sussurra ainda tocando os lábios sedentos do loiro.

\- Então vem comigo. – Ele se levanta rapidamente e o puxa com força para si, tomando-o em seus braços. Olha para Omi, que somente agora se permite voltar o rosto para os dois. – Com licença.

O sorriso de Yuki revela ao jovem Weiss qual sua intenção com esta tática. Vê os dois andando para o quarto e balança a cabeça. O escritor sempre tão frio é incapaz de perceber como o ciúme revela o que sente por Shuichi. Ele claramente se sentiu ameaçado e quis demonstrar como o cantor é seu. Omi ri, percebendo que no fim os homens se parecem tanto com alguns animais, sempre precisando demarcar seu território. O loiro o desafiou ao ser tão atrevido em sua sedução.

_"Tolo! Nem percebe que é apaixonado pelo Shuichi."_ – Desliga a TV e se deita no sofá, muito cansado. – _"Pena que é tão apegado ao passado que desconhece os próprios sentimentos."_

Acomoda a cabeça no travesseiro, observando as sombras que se formam no teto. Pensa em Aya e em como foi difícil também para ele assumir o que sentia. Omi se toca, pensando no ruivo, desejando tê-lo ali, junto dele, fazendo aquilo que viu os dois fazerem. Morde o lábio ao pensar em tudo que somente o seu espadachim sabe fazer, coisas que o levam a loucura.

**ooOoo**

Yohji se senta a frente de Aya na cama, parece cansado, ainda com a roupa que usou na festa. O líder não parece de bom humor, mas o playboy sabe muito bem qual é a razão. Desde que iniciaram essa missão que o ruivo está nesse estado de nervos, pior do que o normal. Tudo por causa do Omi.

E Fujimyia não é mais o mesmo desde que os dois estão juntos. Parece mais humano e amigo de todos. Claro que sem exageros sentimentais... Talvez a parte dos olhares mortais e da falta de senso de humor continue a mesma coisa, mas... Ficar longe do loirinho o deixa ainda mais mal-humorado. Se isso é possível.

\- E então? – O espadachim se levanta e começa a andar de um lado para outro. – O que vocês descobriram no escritório do presidente?

\- Nada... – O loiro se recosta no travesseiro, mas levanta rapidamente, pois o olhar que Aya lhe lança o lembra que a cama não é sua. – Se o sujeito tem algo que o comprometa... Não guarda no escritório.

\- Isso não o isenta. – Senta-se na poltrona, depois de virá-la para a cama. – Ele tem todos os motivos para querer se livrar do Shindou e... Não gostei dele. Sorri demais.

Yohji ameaça acender um cigarro, mas novamente desiste... Aya odeia que fumem em seu quarto.

\- E você investigou a esposa dele... A irmã do Yuki? – A dor de cabeça que se inicia piora o humor do ruivo.

\- Fiz umas indagações durante a festa. Sabe como é... As fofocas de bastidores. – Yohji tira os sapatos e as meias, dessa vez pouco se importando se o amigo gosta ou não. – Ela é totalmente contra o namoro dos dois. Parece que o loirão tem uma noiva e o pai tinha planos pra ele seguir a tradição da família.

\- Mas ela seria capaz de algo tão radical? – Pensa em como esse caso já o está tirando do sério.

\- Acho que não... - O loiro também está cansado de tudo isso. - Mas já pensou que pode ser alguém de fora?

\- Mesmo que seja... Tantas informações privilegiadas e acesso à festa... – Tenta colocar suas idéias em ordem apesar da enxaqueca. – Tudo leva a crer que o assassino trabalha na gravadora ou tem a ajuda de alguém de dentro.

Ken abre a porta e entra com uma aparência mais do que arrasada. Senta ao lado de Yohji, do outro lado da cama, deitando nela sem sequer ligar para os olhares perigosos ou para os cutucões do loiro. Sente-se arrasado, os pés doendo tanto que arranca os sapatos empurrando com os dedos do pé, sem sequer se levantar.

\- Nossa! – O playboy não consegue segurar a piada, mesmo sabendo que as coisas ficaram meio estranhas entre os dois na festa. – Andou correndo a maratona?

\- Diz isso porque não foi você que teve que investigar aquela moça... – Tenta se lembrar do nome dela. – Rage. Que figura!

\- E o que descobriu? – Aya deseja receber a informação logo para poder expulsar os dois de seu quarto, ansioso para se deitar na SUA cama.

Ken se ajeita melhor, recostando-se na cabeceira da cama, encostando a cabeça no braço de Yohji.

\- Ela é filha do dono de uma grande gravadora americana e a dirigia até há pouco tempo, quando seqüestrou Shuichi tentando persuadi-lo a assinar com eles. – Seus olhos mal conseguem ficar abertos. – Mas quando ele recusou... Ela o perseguiu até aqui. Parece que a garota se apaixonou por ele e criou uma obsessão. O seguia por todo canto.

Aya levanta novamente, caminhando até a janela. Fica observando o movimento da rua, tentando organizar os pensamentos para concluir a melhor forma de agir em seguida. Há muitas pessoas nessa história que teriam algum interesse em se livrar do garoto.

_"Como alguém como ele pode ter tantos inimigos?"_ – Sorri ao lembrar-se do jeito inocente do cantor.

\- Acho que essa garota merece uma investigação melhor. Os dois podem se aproximar dela e... – Quando se volta o ruivo se depara com os amigos dormindo, a cabeça de Ken no colo de Yohji e a do loiro sobre o corpo do ex-jogador.

O espadachim caminha até eles, uma expressão indefinível no rosto, pois também está exausto. Afinal, os três percorreram a festa a noite toda, escapando de mãos mal intencionadas, dançaram, conversaram com pessoas que só sabiam falar de música e afins, e agüentaram a badalação de pessoas que pareciam estar interessadas no grupo novato, mas pensavam realmente em outra coisa. Ele se aproxima devagar dos dois, tocando seus braços.

\- ACORDEM! – Ele os sacode abruptamente. – Vão dormir nas suas camas! Folgados!

Os Weiss acordam assustados, ainda mais ao se depararem com o rosto nada amigável do ruivo. Recolhem seus sapatos e andam depressa para o quarto contíguo onde dormem, fechando a porta com cuidado para não irritá-lo ainda mais.

Aya se joga sobre a cama, sem coragem nem para trocar de roupa. Sente-se moído como nunca antes, vendo como essa vida social não é feita pra ele. Já bastam as missões. Sente uma incrível falta do seu loirinho, de tê-lo em seus braços, mesmo que seja apenas para dormirem abraçados. A presença de Omi desperta uma sensação de paz que há muito desconhecia.

E... As lembranças daquele ataque do pequeno! Nunca o vira assim tão decidido por sexo. Achou isso altamente incomum, mas... Adorou perceber como o que Omi sente é tão intenso... Quanto o que ele próprio sente. Às vezes se pergunta isso. Em sua timidez o loirinho nunca demonstra o fogo que corre dentro de si, mas... A imagem dele lambendo os lábios depois da deliciosa...

_"Preciso parar de pensar nisso e dormir!"_ – Cobre os olhos com o braço, tentando esquecer essa imagem perturbadora, mas já sabendo que será difícil conciliar o sono com o Omi em sua mente.

**ooOoo**

Omi acorda e fica atento aos ruídos do apartamento. Demorou a pegar no sono, pois Yuki fez questão que soubesse exatamente o que acontecia no quarto. E demorou muito para terminar. Agora seus ouvidos apurados percebem que o silêncio toma conta de tudo, nem o barulho constante de digitação vindo do escritório está presente. Olha para a janela diante do sofá e vê o sol começando a nascer devagar por entre as nuvens. É cedo, muito cedo, mas precisa falar com Aya antes do show, avisá-lo do que aconteceu e das descobertas que fizeram. Talvez esse seja o único momento em que poderão falar sem centenas de testemunhas.

Levanta devagar, tirando o celular de sua mochila e andando até a cozinha. Senta no chão, atrás do balcão, esperando que assim sua voz não seja ouvida. Pára um instante, ainda prestando atenção nos ruídos para saber se é seguro falar. Abre o flip do telefone e disca os números que sabe de cor. Os toques que demoram a ter resposta o preocupam, achando que não conseguirá falar com ele. Mas logo escuta a voz sensual que o arrepia, com certo tom de quem acordou neste instante.

\- Oi Aya... Sou eu... – Diz quase num sussurro, com uma voz cheia de manha. – Eu te acordei... Desculpa.

\- É bom ouvir sua voz... – Há uma doçura incomum em sua voz. – Você foi malvado de ter me deixado depois de tudo aquilo... Desde quando se tornou tão impulsivo?

Omi cora imediatamente, lembrando-se de como foi atrevido na noite anterior.

\- Desculpa... Eu... – Fica sem palavras para se justificar.

\- Eu adorei cada segundo... – O ruivo percebe pela voz que o garoto está sem graça. – Você estava delicioso...

De corado o arqueiro passa a completamente vermelho, dessa vez não mais por vergonha. Somente o espadachim sabe levá-lo a esse estado.

\- Mas por que está me ligando tão cedo? – De repente Aya se preocupa com essa ação. – Não vamos nos ver daqui a pouco?

\- Preciso lhe contar algo que aconteceu... – É difícil falar sobre isso, principalmente por saber como será a reação dele. – Fomos atacados pelo sujeito quando voltamos para casa.

\- O que? – A respiração nervosa dele é clara.

\- Mas fica calmo e me deixa falar... – Seu tom frio parece acalmar levemente o líder. – Estamos bem, mas... De certa forma foi bom.

\- Como pode ser bom ser atacado por um maluco? – Tenta manter a perspectiva do trabalho, mas é algo complicado nesse momento.

\- Descobrimos algumas coisas na internet... – Sente que suas palavras têm um efeito positivo. – E acredito que são pistas que podem resolver nosso caso.

\- Posso não gostar dele, mas preciso informar o Mr. K. – A menção ao americano não o deixa muito feliz.

\- Não! O Shuichi não quer que ninguém saiba. – Preocupa-se com essa decisão do cantor, mas até entende seus motivos. - E agora que conquistei a confiança dele... Poderia colocar nossa investigação em risco.

\- Ok. Depois quero essas informações. – Lamenta por saber que deve desligar. – Não vejo a hora de terminar tudo isso e voltar a ter você em meus braços.

\- Eu também. – O tom manhoso volta a sua voz. – Sinto demais a sua falta.

\- Vou te devorar todinho... Lamber... Chupar... – A voz de Aya se torna rouca de desejo, já sentindo a excitação em seu corpo. – Aquelas coisas que te fazem gemer como um gatinho...

\- Aya! Pára com isso. – Novamente fica corado, mas também se sente excitado. – Vou cobrar...

\- Aishiteru Omi... – Há mais emoção nessas palavras do que em tudo que já dissera.

\- Aya... – Desliga depressa, pois nota que Yuki está de pé ao seu lado.

**ooOoo**

O homem está sentado junto à escrivaninha, o ambiente lúgubre que tanto gosta sendo ameaçado pelo sol que começa a nascer. Odeia o dia e sua luminosidade, mantendo as cortinas permanentemente fechadas. O cheiro de mofo não o incomoda, nem mesmo sua garganta frágil... Afinal, seu problema não é alérgico.

Continua escrevendo no caderno, registrando as novas informações que obteve. Sua grande dúvida está no novo acompanhante de sua vítima, sempre junto dele e armado, pois viu os dardos ocultos na roupa e o punhal afiadíssimo preso a sua perna. Aquele garoto não é apenas um cantor iniciante... Com certeza. Pior que seu informante lhe deu alguns dados que simplesmente não conferem. Oficialmente ele não existe, pois não há um registro de seu nascimento. Mas ele existe e isso intriga-o ainda mais. E é muito mais perigoso do que sua aparência inocente demonstra.

Fecha o caderno do Shindou e observa a pilha a sua frente. Todos os seis cadernos anteriores, cinco deles selados com o sangue de suas vítimas, apenas um intacto. Toma-o nas mãos e observa. Faz tempo que não pensa nele. Mas viu esse seu alvo na festa, depois de tanto tempo e pensou em como não gosta de se ver frustrado em seus projetos. Quem sabe volta a assombrá-lo depois deste serviço. Mais um projeto pessoal, como antes. Este serviço encomendado que está realizando se mostrou divertido, mas não tem o sabor dos anteriores. Não que o cantorzinho de cabelos rosa não mereça o fim que terá, mas... Gosta de escolher a dedo aqueles que sentirão sua dor por uns instantes. Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo toque do telefone. Sabe quem é e fica irritado com isso.

\- Oi. – Fala sem muita paciência. – Sim... O ataque foi bem sucedido... Não... O outro garoto deu um pouco de trabalho, mas sem problemas... Não queira dizer que estou mentindo...

Troca o fone de mão, pensando que esse mandante começa a tirá-lo do sério.

\- Olha aqui... Se ele não foi a nenhum hospital... Talvez esteja com tanto medo que prefira manter em segredo... – Sua voz começa a falhar fruto do esforço ao falar um pouco mais alto. – Não me importa sua opinião... Vocês me procuraram não o contrário...

A tosse o interrompe. Precisa se acalmar e baixar o tom da voz.

\- Muito bem... – Diz em um sussurro. – Não se preocupe que o próximo ataque será o último. Logo estará livre do pequeno. E... Depois disso você esquece que eu existo como o combinado.

Desliga o telefone sem nem saber se a pessoa tinha mais alguma coisa a dizer. Já sabe o que e quando fazer, isso é o que importa. Se não tivesse descoberto seu segredo, agora não estaria sendo vítima dessa vil chantagem. E se o irritar demais... Sempre há espaço para um pequeno projeto suplementar.

**ooOoo**

O pequeno Weiss se levanta depressa, encarando o homem loiro a sua frente. Seus olhos se encontram, uma expressão de raiva no rosto do rapaz mais velho.

\- Eu sabia que você não era um inocente garoto do interior... – Um tom sarcástico marcando sua voz. – Tentando a vida como cantor.

\- ...! – Omi não sabe o que dizer diante da surpresa.

O escritor anda em torno do garoto tentando intimidá-lo, percebendo que não adianta muito, pois há uma força que o faz manter uma postura segura, apesar de claramente ter sido surpreendido. Decide partir direto ao assunto e se coloca novamente a sua frente.

\- Quem são vocês? – Diz de forma incisiva. – Pois não são músicos...

\- Fomos contratados pelo Mr. K para investigar os ataques e proteger o Shuichi. – Sua resposta não tem qualquer tremor ou insegurança, pois Omi já enfrentou interrogatórios muito piores. – Precisávamos de um disfarce... Ou você acha que ele ficaria tranqüilo se chegássemos declaradamente dizendo o que viemos fazer?

\- Mas você preferiu entrar na minha casa e fingir... – Yuki está realmente nervoso. – Eu podia ter sido informado, pois não sou um idiota emocional como o Shuichi.

Omi se irrita com a forma como o loiro se refere ao amigo.

\- Ele não é um idiota... – Diz em um tom mais elevado. – Você que o faz se sentir sempre assim.

\- O que faço com ele não lhe diz respeito. – O loiro se aproxima ainda mais tentando amedrontá-lo. – Mas o pobre é um idiota mesmo... Assim você se valeu dessa bobeira dele e resolveu tirar proveito disso.

\- Do que você está falando? – Em nenhum momento a atitude de Yuki o constrange.

\- Está claramente se insinuando... Tentando seduzi-lo. – Sua indignação é evidente.

A risada de Omi perturba ainda mais o loiro. Nunca imaginara ver uma reação dessas depois de suas palavras. Fica intrigado com aquele garoto tão pequeno, ainda menor que Shuichi, mas com uma força inimaginável. Então se pergunta como um menino pode estar fazendo um trabalho que claramente é coisa de adultos, mas... Na verdade, nem imagina no que o garoto com uma energia dessas no olhar deve estar trabalhando.

\- Por que está rindo? – Sente-se ainda mais zangado, mas procurando disfarçar o efeito de sua atitude.

\- No fim tudo se resume no ciúme que está sentindo dele. – O loirinho o olha com ironia.

\- Ciúme? – Uma gargalhada muda a expressão do escritor, que de zangado passa a parecer irônico. – Ele sequer confiou em mim o suficiente pra contar sobre o ataque dessa noite.

Omi nunca imaginou ver nele esse olhar. A indignação do loiro tem um tom dolorido e cheio de preocupação. Algo que parece ir muito além dessa noite, perdendo-se na profundeza de seus olhos cor de mel. Lembra-se então de como Shu lhe falara sobre o passado de Yuki e lembra como essa mesma dor que agora vislumbra está presente nos olhos de Aya. Alguma coisa que os impede de sentir como as demais pessoas, que transformou meninos inocentes em criaturas que precisam sempre demonstrar como são frios e sem emoção para se proteger e não serem feridos novamente.

\- O Shuichi confia em você... – Procura atenuar seu tom para não parecer muito agressivo, mas compassivo com alguém tão ferido quanto ele. – Ele não confia em si mesmo... E acredita que você não se importa. Por isso não te contou.

\- Eu não me importo... – Ele sussurra para si mesmo, o olhar perdido no vazio.

Yuki não sabe dizer o porquê de Shuichi não acreditar que liga para o que acontece com ele... Isso o machuca demais. Liga mais do que deveria para o bem estar do garoto e esse novo ataque o deixa ainda mais preocupado e frustrado por ainda não ter descoberto a identidade do atacante.

\- Se você dissesse o que realmente sente por ele... – Omi tem muita coisa a dizer para o homem a sua frente.

\- O que você sabe do que sinto? – O homem raivoso volta à tona. – Está aqui há poucos dias e já sabe tudo sobre mim?

Isso o irrita ainda mais, pois sabe muito bem que se importa... Mas daí a insinuar que possa amar o Shuichi... Por favor, isso já é demais. O garoto é bonito, gostoso, adora ir pra a cama com ele... Não passa disso. Tudo bem... Admite que gosta do incômodo cantor, do seu jeito apaixonado, mas somente isso.

\- Você tenta se enganar... Sempre com medo de sofrer novamente... – Diz isso pensando no seu ruivo. – Temendo que o passado se repita.

\- Vou te provar que entre mim e Shuichi é somente sexo. – Yuki olha para Omi com raiva, revoltado com o modo do pequeno tentar ser tão compreensivo, como tenta demonstrar que o conhece tão bem. Como um garoto de 17 anos pode querer dizer o que ele sente ou não? O que ele sabe da vida?

Yuki o segura pelos braços, enlaçando rapidamente e o beijando com raiva e ânsia de provar que está enganado. O pequeno tenta se desvencilhar, mas a força superior daquele homem o mantém imóvel, seu lábios tomados por este beijo invasivo, mas sem qualquer sentimento. Só há ressentimento, medo e negação.

\- Você não presta mesmo! – A voz de Shuichi corta o silêncio daquele momento. – Deixa ele.

Os dois o observam surpresos. Yuki solta Omi afastando-se devagar. Sorri com sarcasmo, tentando demonstrar que pouco se importa com o que o namorado pensa.

\- Omi... Afaste-se dele e arrume suas coisas. – Omi sai, vendo os olhos ametista cheios de ódio como nunca imaginou.

\- Ficou ofendidinho com o beijo? – Yuki mantém sua postura sempre irônica diante do garoto enciumado. Gosta de perceber o quanto suas aventuras o incomodam. – Você sabe que eu te traio...

\- Cala a sua boca! – Pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram os papéis parecem invertidos. – Esse beijo pra mim não foi nada... Era de se esperar algo assim de alguém como você.

\- PERAÍ! – O escritor não pode deixar que o garoto o trate dessa forma.

\- Eu sou apenas sexo pra você... Já imaginava isso... – Sua voz quase não sai tamanha sua raiva. – Mas se divertir com meu sofrimento! Isso supera tudo que já fez.

\- Do que está falando? – Pela primeira vez o loiro percebe que a situação pode ser mais grave do que os freqüentes chiliques do garoto.

\- Disso. – Shu joga sobre o balcão da cozinha um maço de fotos.

Yuki as toma em suas mãos, mas já sabe do que se trata. As fotos que mandou revelar do filme que Aizawa havia tirado do estupro de Shuichi. Elas eram um lembrete constante de como Shu e ele haviam passado pelo mesmo tipo de coisa, do que o garoto sofrera para protegê-lo e como precisa retribuir.

\- Eu... – Não sabe o que dizer diante da dor nos olhos violeta.

\- Você fica rindo ao ver quatro caras abusando de mim ou... – Há um nó em sua garganta que quase o impede de respirar. – Isso o excita?

\- Shuichi... – Yuki se aproxima dele com um olhar súplice. – Não é o que parece...

\- Não se aproxime! – Ele se afasta do loiro, saindo da cozinha, mas ainda o encarando. – Você sempre quis me afastar de você. Pois bem... Dessa vez eu estou te dispensando.

As lágrimas surgem nos olhos tristes, magoados demais para enxergarem como o rosto de Yuki também está cheio de sofrimento.

\- Eu te odeio! – Shuichi abaixa a cabeça e pega à mochila que deixara jogada na porta da cozinha. – Nunca mais quero te ver. Peço pra alguém vir buscar as minhas coisas.

O garoto segura na mão de Omi, puxando-o atrás de si, saindo pela porta. Sente uma dor que jamais imaginara poder sentir. De tudo que Yuki já lhe fizera, nunca se sentiu tão traído e usado como agora. Pela primeira vez percebe que nunca significou nada para o homem que ama... É apenas alguém diferente com quem fazer sexo... Apenas uma diversão.

O loiro fica ali parado vendo-o sair. Um peso o mantém preso ao chão, sentindo algo indefinível. Percebe que as lágrimas surgem em seus olhos sem que queira. A dor que toma conta de seu ser é tão intensa... Fazendo-o lembrar uma noite no passado em que se sentiu assim... Mas de uma forma bem diferente. Agora se sente ainda mais ferido, pois a melhor de suas intenções o fez perder...

_"O que estou sentindo?"_ – Leva as mãos ao rosto, tentando conter o choro, mas sem sucesso. – _"Será que aquele garoto atrevido estava certo e eu... Amo o Shuichi?"_

**ooOoo**

Os Weiss entram no camarim, seguindo seu líder que anda nervoso, parecendo que arrancaria a cabeça de um americano loiro se chegasse muito perto. Está farto de tudo isso e desse mundo de aparências. Joga-se no sofá, decidido a não deixar que ninguém mais o toque.

Omi se aproxima de Shuichi, enterrado em uma poltrona enorme, os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, calado, olhar perdido no vazio. Os olhos violeta se voltam quando se senta ao lado dele.

\- O que houve? – Shindou pergunta ao ver o ruivo do Omi com um olhar vingativo, assustando até as moscas.

\- A sessão de fotos... Pensei que ele ia matar o fotógrafo. – Sente até uma leve vontade de rir, pois a cena foi realmente engraçada, se não fosse altamente perigosa. – O sujeito parece que gostou dele e toda hora vinha mexer na postura... Tocá-lo... Até que o Aya segurou a mão do rapaz e ameaçou quebrar os dedinhos dele.

Um sorriso aparece no rosto triste, demonstrando que o garoto de cabelos rosa procura reagir a toda a dor que sente. Dessa vez desistiu definitivamente de Yuki e não pretende continuar a sofrer e ficar deprimido por ele.

\- É melhor aquecermos a voz. – Puxa o arqueiro para um canto do camarim, ensinando alguns exercícios vocais.

Aos poucos Aya se acalma, olhando sempre para o seu chibi e pensando em como queria tê-lo perto de si, ainda mais com essa roupa que está usando para o show. Observa suas pernas completamente a mostra naquele short curtíssimo, a curva de suas nádegas aparecendo, excitando-o com a visão tão linda e saborosa. Mas até este seu momento contemplativo é interrompido pelo estrondo de alguém entrando.

Mr. K entra animado, a magnum 45 em punho e um sorriso sádico. Ele pára diante dos dois grupos, todos se aproximando dele para as instruções pré-show. O único que não se move um centímetro é o espadachim, que lança apenas um olhar de desprezo para o homem.

\- BIG NEWS! O Death Angels vai fazer fanservice hoje! – O americano está legitimamente empolgado com isso.

O olhar dele se cruza com o do ruivo, que evidentemente já perdeu a paciência com o empresário, já imaginando que esse tal de 'fanservice' não significa coisa boa. Há um enfrentamento claro, pois o loiro parece satisfeito por ver a expressão perigosa do líder dos Weiss.

\- O QUÊ? Fa-fanservice... Como assim? – A cor desaparece da face do loirinho. – Você não havia falado nada sobre fanservice. Vocês fazem Shuichi?

\- Jamais faria isso! – Shu faz uma expressão de nojo. – Com quem? Com o Fujisaki?

O tecladista do Bad Luck não gosta da expressão de asco que acompanha seu nome... Apesar de que não aceitaria um fanservice de jeito nenhum.

Yohji que disfarça mexer no baixo volta rapidamente os olhos na direção do americano, parecendo desconcertado, até um pouco envergonhado.

\- Vamos... Ter que fazer fanservice? – Seu rosto fica ainda mais corado, coisa que chama a atenção de Ken, percebendo que a coisa não deve ser nada boa. – Mas... Por quê?

E a palavra FANSERVICE paira no ar como uma maldição, o jovem moreno dos Weiss se sentindo ainda mais perdido em sua definição, mas acreditando que não vai gostar quando descobrir seu significado. Os membros do Bad Luck se calam e se afastam, sabendo que a briga vai ser dura quando todos se derem conta do que terão que fazer.

\- Bom... Quando alguém vai ter a decência de me explicar o que é isso? – Ken diz sentindo-se completamente perdido.

Yohji e Omi se adiantam, antes que Mr. K explique de sua forma e irrite ainda mais o até agora mudo Aya. Os dois, corados e suando frio, sabem que de sua definição depende a vida do empresário.

\- Sabe... Ken... Fanservice... – O loirinho pára refletindo em como explicar, mas sem saber como fazê-lo.

Para ele é complicado explicar algo que o deixa tão constrangido quando assiste aos shows ao vivo de suas bandas favoritas. Se ele se sente envergonhado, imagine contar sobre eles para um Ken cada vez mais preocupado. Olha para Yohji, como se exigisse dele uma ajuda, mas percebe que o playboy já se afastara, evitando essa tarefa inglória. Pensando na coisa Omi se arrepende da enrascada em que se meteram... Entendendo o porquê de o seu ruivo estar sempre nervoso ao longo de toda essa missão. Ao aceitarem esse disfarce, deviam saber que fariam coisas constrangedoras... Mas fanservice é demais!

Shuichi percebe a situação difícil em que o amigo está então pensa na melhor maneira de explicar. Pega o laptop que sempre está presente no camarim e coloca sobre a mesa, afastando as guloseimas, frutas e sucos.

\- Se vierem até aqui... Explico da melhor forma possível. – Os Weiss o cercam, exceto Aya, que se mantém sentado no sofá, perigosamente mudo. Tira de sua mochila alguns DVDs e separa um, que introduz no aparelho. – Tenho alguns exemplos aqui para vocês.

Para aqueles que já sabem o que significa, o vídeo é visto com apreensão, mas o pobre Ken fica estarrecido. São movimentos insinuantes, aproximações mais do que suspeitas, agarramentos, beijos e simulações de sexo, de tudo um pouco, para todos os gostos, compilado em um clipe que faz o moreno ficar quase albino. Em uma das cenas o guitarrista puxa o vocalista para um beijo tão profundo, não um beijinho inocente, fazendo o Weiss recuar uns passos pelo susto. No instante seguinte o cantor volta à música, meio desconcertado, mas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Talvez esperasse, talvez não, mas não dá para saber.

Assim que o vídeo termina, um silêncio sepulcral toma conta do camarim, todos evitando se entreolharem, ainda envergonhados com a possibilidade de terem de fazer coisas como essas em público... Pior... Diante de milhares de pessoas. Mas de repente a voz forte de Aya surge de sua posição introspectiva sobre o sofá.

\- Espero... Para o seu bem... Que esteja brincando. – Seus olhos violeta se erguem devagar, encarando o americano, metendo medo nos demais, exceto no alvo de suas palavras.

\- O que tem demais? As fãs gostam... Isso vende! – A malícia presente em suas palavras e, principalmente, em seu olhar. Pensa em sacar sua arma e encostá-la na cabeça do ruivo, como faz sempre que deseja impor suas 'idéias mirabolantes', mas sabe que não é algo que possa fazer com o fatal espadachim. – A decisão veio 'de cima' e creio que terão que fazer. SORRY!

Aquilo já ultrapassara o limite que se impusera quando aceitou essa missão. Afinal, quem o americano pensa que é? Nem que a Kritiker colocasse sua cabeça a prêmio aceitaria uma imposição dessas.

\- Mas sabe... – Todos se voltam ao ouvir a voz de Ken, depois de ter se mantido chocado diante do computador. – Analisando essas imagens... Não acho tão difícil de fazer... Se eles fazem... E deu pra perceber que as garotas adoram de verdade.

Até Aya o observa surpreso. Algo assim vindo do tímido Ken é inesperado. Mas a intenção do rapaz é a de evitar um confronto entre Aya e K, que já se configura inevitável neste momento. Conhece o amigo e sabe que o americano não sairia dessa sala vivo. E precisam 'cumprir a missão', como o próprio espadachim sempre diz. E já fizeram coisas piores que isso nas missões... Recordando-se de ter se vestido de mulher e de ter se passado por prostituto... Era somente mais uma experiência para sua lista de 'COISAS DESAGRADÁVEIS QUE JÁ FIZ NA VIDA'.

Yohji resolve se pronunciar, percebendo a intenção do amigo. Algo precisa ser feito para evitar o banho de sangue.

\- O Ken tem razão e... – Fala olhando para ele, algo passando no olhar de um para o outro. – Não precisamos exatamente fazer algo pesado. Fazemos coisas leves, como abraços e...

\- Sei... Eu já entendi. – Aya também entende a intenção dos amigos. – Se vocês querem fazer fanservice... Faremos...

Seu olhar encontra o do americano, que treme ao ver um toque de pura maldade.

\- Mas depois não quero ver ninguém reclamando. – Volta a ficar introspectivo, dedilhando sua guitarra com uma assustadora calma.

Isso faz os amigos engolirem em seco, pois o conhecem e sabem que está tramando algo. E quando Aya fica assim até o maior de seus inimigos deve tremer. Mr. K levou o assassino ao seu limite e nem tem idéia do que isso pode representar.

\- Com licença... – O assistente de palco abre a porta e coloca a cabeça para dentro. - Quinze minutos para entrarem.

Omi fica verde novamente, saindo correndo para o banheiro.

**ooOoo**

\- Está melhor? – Aya diz delicadamente para o seu garoto ao entrar no banheiro.

Omi está parado diante do espelho, as mãos sobre a pia, ainda pálido demais. Como alguém que enfrenta as situações de risco em que eles se colocam com frieza, pode ficar tão apavorado diante de algo tão simples? Volta o rosto para ver o ruivo se aproximando dele e passando a mão por suas costas.

\- Vomitou? – Está realmente preocupado com a palidez dele.

\- Não... Só precisei jogar uma água no rosto. – Omi diz tentando parecer forte diante do homem corajoso que tanto admira. – Estou muito nervoso.

\- Eu sei disso. – Aya o puxa para si, envolvendo-o em seus braços, tentando passar a segurança que tanto precisa.

O garoto sente o calor desse abraço, o peito forte respirando fundo diante da proximidade, o coração batendo acelerado. Afastam-se devagar, admirando um o rosto do outro por alguns segundos. Os lábios se tocam delicadamente, mais para matar a saudade do que qualquer outra coisa, mas rapidamente o beijo vai se aprofundando, refletindo a ânsia que sentem. O abraço se estreita, as mãos de Aya tocando o seu objeto de desejo como se temesse perdê-lo. Passa a mão por suas coxas, pegando-o no colo e fazendo-o se sentar na pia. Esse contato com o mármore frio o faz estremecer da forma mais deliciosa, levando Aya a beijá-lo novamente. Dessa vez com uma paixão avassaladora.

\- Quanto tempo nós temos? – Omi diz se afastando ligeiramente.

\- O suficiente... – O ruivo sabe do pouco tempo, mas a urgência que sentem é muito mais forte do que tudo, pouco se importando por estarem em um local tão público.

Os lábios do ruivo passam para o pescoço do chibi, tomando-o sedento, saboreando a pele macia e sedosa, sentindo o perfume que é somente seu. Sente-se um escravo dessas mãos que também o tocam, que se entrelaçam em seus cabelos e descem delicadamente por suas costas, entrando por debaixo do sobretudo preto que usa. Aproveita-se da jaqueta aberta do garoto, não vestindo nada por baixo, deixando o tórax de Omi a sua disposição, passando a língua pela cútis que se arrepia, dando pequenas mordiscadas, sugando de leve seus mamilos.

Precisam ser rápidos e o espadachim sabe disso, por isso desce as mãos pelas costas de Omi, tirando lentamente o short do garoto, colando seus lábios aos dele de forma sedutora. O seu garoto é tudo que sempre precisou, o porto seguro que traz de volta a paz, que o faz acreditar novamente, que ressuscita o jovem Ran, que morreu naquela noite terrível, mesmo que seja apenas nos instantes em que estão juntos. É um privilegiado e deseja sempre demonstrar como se sente, fazê-lo se sentir desejado e amado, como tanto merece.

Logo Omi já está despido, o short jogado no chão e a jaqueta atrás de si, sobre a pia. O ruivo inclina-o suavemente, recostando-o de encontro ao espelho, descendo os lábios pelo abdômen devagar, chegando ao pênis, que toca delicadamente, para em seguida tomá-lo com sua boca.

\- Ahhhhh... Aya... – Tem tantas coisas que gostaria de dizer ao seu ruivo, àquele que lhe deu o amor que sempre quis e nunca teve, mas a sensação de prazer o cala, encerrando as palavras no fundo do seu coração, onde somente o espadachim consegue entrar.

Aya o lambe, o suga com intensidade, delirando com a expressão do pequeno, os leves gemidos o deixando ainda mais excitado. Mas infelizmente sabe que não pode demorar, fazer como gosta, explorando cada reação deliciosa desse corpo que o liberta de todas as inibições. Isso fica claro em seu rosto quando pára o que faz e olha diretamente para o rostinho angelical repleto de prazer. Há um entendimento instantâneo entre eles, os dedos do ruivo são umedecidos e introduzidos devagar dentro do pequeno, primeiro um, depois o outro, fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

Algo os envolve neste momento, sua boca tocando com sofreguidão a pele macia, enquanto os dedos tocam os pontos que fazem Omi fechar-se, como se quisesse retê-los para sempre. Seu corpo reage, latejando por dentro, fazendo o ruivo entrar em um delírio de desejo, abrindo sua calça, seu pênis ereto ansioso pela penetração.

O barulho da porta se abrindo desperta-os deste transe sexual, fazendo-os se voltar para o indivíduo que aparece na porta.

\- Ahn... Desculpa. – Um dos técnicos sai do recinto roxo de vergonha.

Os dois se abraçam, sabendo que precisam parar, mas precisam perpetuar por mais alguns instantes aquela sensação que os une. Há uma decepção... Uma dor profunda por se separarem novamente.

\- Precisamos ir... – Aya não está disposto a continuar com essa missão que faz isso com eles, mas sabe que não pode recuar agora.

Omi desce da pia e se veste rápido, ainda suado e excitado. Começa a corar, envergonhado por ter sido pego dessa forma no banheiro. Pensa em Shuichi e que fazem isso por ele, só isso o motiva a continuar. Sente-se bem quando o ruivo o abraça e beija sua testa, fazendo passar aquela sensação ruim de insatisfação.

\- Logo vamos estar juntos novamente. Confie em mim. – Tenta confortar o garoto em seus braços, também se sentindo da mesma forma. Sua excitação chega a doer, mas sabe que sua prioridade é tranqüilizá-lo. – Agora precisamos ir.

Afasta-se devagar, segura a mão pequena, olha dentro de seus olhos e abre um daqueles lindos sorrisos que somente o seu chibi conhece. Caminha segurando firme a mão dele, saindo do banheiro e indo até o camarim para aguardarem o momento de fazerem algo inédito em suas vidas.

**ooOoo**

Os quatro Weiss estão parados no palco totalmente escuro. Ouvem a vibração do público na expectativa de se iniciar o show. O ruído os faz tremer, talvez mais nervosos do que nas suas mais complicadas missões. Se antes a escuridão era a aliada daqueles que trabalham nas sombras, agora estão expostos diante das luzes e de tantas pessoas.

Até o frio Aya engole em seco pensando no momento em que tudo vai começar, mas olha para o lado e percebe como Omi parece paralisado, o microfone na mão. Aproxima-se dele, tão próximo que faz o garoto estremecer. Seus lábios quase tocam sua orelha.

\- Se deixe envolver pela música. – Sussurra em seu ouvido, o calor de sua voz aquecendo o gelado Omi. – Ela o conduzirá.

E ao se afastar Aya dá os primeiros acordes da música que vão tocar fazendo o público começar a vibrar junto com o som de sua guitarra. Luzes coloridas começam a passar pelo palco, mas sempre evitando focar diretamente os músicos, deixando vislumbrar apenas silhuetas, a bateria começando a marcar o ritmo dos Death Angels. Logo em seguida o som grave do baixo também se faz presente, as luzes passando por eles com rapidez, apenas para aguçar a curiosidade dos presentes.

Quando a suave voz de Omi começa a cortar o escuro, as luzes se focam neles diretamente, enquanto a melodiosa música toma conta da sala. O público delira com o som envolvente, principalmente da guitarra e da voz potente que sai do garoto tão pequeno, além do visual deles que leva as garotas aos gritos.

E como o ruivo dissera, a música vai envolvendo os Weiss, mesmo aqueles que não estão tocando de verdade. O líder do grupo toca sedutoramente, agarrado a sua guitarra, mergulhado em um mundo de sensações que ela lhe passa, lançando olhares furtivos na direção do seu chibi. Yohji, apesar de seminu, sente-se satisfeito, tendo a atenção das garotas para seu look sexy e ginga maliciosa, aproximando-se do público, provocando as fãs com o movimento de seu quadril. Ken, por sua vez, chega a se esquecer que não está tocando, logo ficando muito vermelho pelo esforço dispensado, sentindo-se tão a vontade que nem acredita. Omi se lembra de seu ídolo hyde e em como o pequeno cantor se transforma em um gigante quando começa a soltar sua possante voz. E moldando-se no seu exemplo começa a fazer o mesmo, soltando a voz sem inibição e a percorrer o palco.

As luzes, o ritmo e o movimento cada vez mais descontraído dos Weiss fazem o público pegar fogo. Os gritos têm um efeito ainda mais entorpecedor nos quatro assassinos, que se sentem cada vez mais envolvidos. Enquanto Omi se posiciona logo à frente, curvando-se perigosamente na direção do público, Yohji se aproxima do ruivo, os dois instintivamente iniciando o primeiro fanservice do show, ficando de costas um para o outro, os corpos altos e esguios dos belos jovens acompanhando a música melodiosa, o loiro descendo devagar, para depois se levantar ainda mais lentamente.

Os dois se afastam, fazendo o delírio das garotas aumentar, a intensidade da música se encaminhando para o ápice. O playboy olha para trás, o moreno na bateria aproveita uma pausa de seu instrumento dentro da música, abre a camisa e a arranca, jogando longe, seu peito forte causando furor. Apenas a gravata cobre o peito bronzeado, fazendo o loiro notar pela primeira vez como o tímido amigo tem um corpo sensual e como o suor o deixa ainda mais bonito. E...

_"Desde quando o Ken usa piercings nos mamilos?"_ – Engole em seco, essa visão causando um efeito que sua calça não consegue disfarçar.

Meio sem pensar ele sobe a plataforma onde o instrumento do outro se aloja. Fica atrás dele, fazendo pequenas revoluções, como se cercasse sua presa... Ou talvez criasse coragem para agir.

Ken nota a aproximação de Yohji e fica perturbado com isso. Essa roupa dele... Roupa? O certo seria dizer 'essa falta de roupa dele' o deixa nervoso. Observa toda a performance do outro atrás de si, cada vez mais próximo, até sentir-se puxado pela gravata, forçado para trás, tendo seus lábios tomados com uma paixão que sempre desejou, mas somente em seus sonhos. Deixa-se envolver nele, ouvindo os gritos das fãs muito longe, envolto pelo clima delicioso e pelo cheiro do homem que segura seu rosto.

O loiro se afasta, percebendo que o fanservice saiu do controle, que se envolveu demais no calor daquele contato, os olhos surpresos dos dois se encontrando. Rapidamente procura voltar à razão, correndo para frente do palco, lançando um último olhar para trás, vendo como a vivacidade de Ken parece ter se apagado. Sente-se culpado, mas não arrependido, sabendo que sentiu algo inédito, mesmo para um homem sexualmente tão ativo.

Mas mesmo as indagações e dúvidas deles se desvanecem quando a música chega a seu ponto alto, Aya lançando um olhar malicioso na direção de Mr. K nos bastidores.

_"Seu americano... Eu avisei."_ – Um sorriso sarcástico surge em seus lábios, o que é notado pelo outro. – _"Agora vou te mostrar o que é um fanservice."_

O espadachim toca sua guitarra com emoção e sensualidade, aproximando-se devagar de Omi, ficando cada vez mais próximo, roçando seu corpo no garoto, que se esforça para continuar cantando sem qualquer tremor em sua voz. Os lábios tocam a orelha pequena, os olhos azuis se voltando para ele. O sorriso dele está carregado de malícia, fazendo o garoto engolir em seco, sabendo que esta é a vingança de Aya contra o empresário.

_"Mas o que ele quer que eu faça?"_ – Pensa, mas com tanta clareza que percebe o entendimento do homem que o assedia descaradamente em público.

\- Aquele fanservice que vimos... – O ruivo sussurra em seu ouvido. - Aquele de Vanilla.

Os olhos azuis se arregalam, recordando-se das imagens de Gackt executando um fanservice altamente erótico no clipe da música Vanilla que Shuichi passou para eles. Nunca imaginou que esse homem tão frio em suas decisões pudesse ser tão radical. Mas é definitiva a decisão, pois ele já vai se ajoelhando a frente do garoto, movimentando seu corpo devagar, até aproximar-se tanto que da visão do público parece estar fazendo sexo oral com o vocalista. Os gritos se tornam ensurdecedores, o pequeno se curvando para tomar-lhe os lábios, sinalizando que aceita entrar no jogo do homem que ama.

Usando de uma ousadia incomum para ele, Omi empurra Aya com o pé, fazendo-o deitar-se no chão a sua frente, a guitarra sempre tocando a música envolvente. Tira a jaqueta devagar, jogando-a de lado, ficando apenas com o minúsculo e agarrado short, sentando-se sobre o quadril do ruivo, simulando o ato sexual, cantando com uma expressão de puro êxtase.

O delírio se torna geral, fãs ameaçam subir ao palco, forçando alguns dos seguranças a usarem de energia para as conterem. O garoto se curva sobre ele, tomando seus lábios, sorrindo maliciosamente e voltando a se sentar. Toma a mão do ruivo, beijando delicadamente, chupando um de seus dedos, sentindo por baixo de si a excitação que isso provoca no espadachim. Os olhos violeta o censuram pela provocação, mas estão maravilhados pela nova faceta do seu chibi. Afinal, ele também sabe ser malvado. O pequeno se levanta e o puxa pela mão, os dois se encarando, lançando um olhar para o loiro americano nos bastidores, ainda com os olhos esbugalhados.

Daí a música parte para o seu final, a intensidade diminuindo, a voz de Omi se tornando mais rouca, quase gutural. Há sentimento demais em cada palavra sua, trazendo o público de volta do mundo de sonho para onde foi levado, voltando a respirar normalmente, os corações ainda batendo descompassados. Até que o último acorde da guitarra vibra e termina, os Weiss se curvando em agradecimento pelos aplausos entusiasmados, sentindo-se satisfeitos por mais um desafio vencido. Talvez o mais difícil deles.

Omi então vislumbra no balcão do teatro, assim que as luzes deixam de focá-lo, uma presença conhecida. Seus olhos azuis encaram o homem loiro parado de pé. Yuki o cumprimenta com um leve meneio da cabeça. Sabe muito bem porque ele está ali e... De certa forma até torce por ele.

**ooOoo**

Assim que o show se inicia os membros do Bad Luck se colocam nos bastidores, a curiosidade de vê-los tocar muito maior do que a necessidade de se concentrar no camarim antes de sua própria apresentação. E a performance deles é empolgante, fazendo Shuichi sair de sua tristeza, pulando como um fã maluco, acompanhando todos os detalhes com um sorriso. Hiro, ao seu lado, se delicia com a guitarra de Aya, sabendo que não se enganou com o talento que percebeu no primeiro dia em que se conheceram. Mas há ainda algo mais que diverte o jovem guitarrista. Olha para seu outro lado e começa a rir da expressão do tecladista Fujisaki, que até agora achava que os Death Angels eram um bando de caipiras sem talento.

\- Fecha a boca, Suguru. – Hiro diz tentando conter a gargalhada presa em sua garganta.

\- Eles são bonzinhos... – Fala meio sem graça, não querendo admitir que estava errado.

\- Bonzinhos! – Tem vontade de jogá-lo contra a parede... Sempre com sua atitude superior, apenas por ser primo do presidente da gravadora. – Eles são... HOT... Isso sim.

\- Mas um teclado faz falta... – As palavras de Hiroshi já começam a irritá-lo.

\- Eles tocam rock... Sabe o que é isso? – Gasta todo o seu sarcasmo no garoto. – A estrutura básica de uma banda de rock está ali. Nós tocamos pop-rock, por isso o teclado pode fazer às vezes do baixo e da bateria.

\- Hum... – Nada mais tem a dizer, principalmente ao testemunhar o fanservice que Yohji faz sem inibição.

Shuichi continua dançando como um maluco, curtindo cada acorde da música, sacudindo Hiro ou K, louco para mostrar para eles como seus novos amigos são incríveis. Mas de repente todos param, os olhos se arregalando. Aya e Omi iniciam seu fanservice, algo que nenhum deles teria a ousadia ou a coragem de fazer.

\- Bem que ele avisou Mr. K. – Hiro diz olhando para o americano ainda boquiaberto, divertindo-se por ter a oportunidade de usar de tanto sarcasmo no mesmo dia.

\- OH MY GOD! – K não se lembra de ter sido desafiado de forma tão radical. - Esse ruivo é mais perigoso do que eu imaginava!

\- OMI! OMI! Meu amigo é... Tão maluco quanto eu! – Shuichi delira tanto ou mais que as garotas na platéia.

Mas pára ao dar-se conta que a música já parte para o seu final e precisa se 'preparar' para o próprio show. Toca o braço de Hiro que entende e apenas sorri para o amigo.

\- Aonde ele vai? – Fujisaki se irrita ao ver Shu correr na direção do camarim. – Já vamos entrar!

\- Você sabe que ele é supersticioso... – Hiro tenta usar de toda sua paciência com o colega de banda.

\- Ele foi fazer aquela bobagem de se olhar no espelho e bater na madeira três vezes? – O garoto não vê sentido nas coisinhas próprias do vocalista. – É um idiota mesmo...

Hiro o agarra pelo colarinho da camisa, levantando-o até que fique apenas nas pontas dos pés.

\- Ele pode ser maluquinho, mas... – Decide se acalmar e solta o tecladista. – É um gênio quando está naquele palco. Então... Cala a sua boca!

**ooOoo**

Shuichi dá uma última olhada para o espelho depois de ter cumprido sua antiga superstição, a qual segue a risca desde que subiu pela primeira vez em um palco no colegial. Seu cabelo está perfeito, a roupa... Veste uma calça de couro preta bem justa, um top vermelho curto, levemente transparente, deixando seu abdômen de fora, o piercing de seu umbigo bem a mostra. Mas por mais que se olhe... Não se sente bonito, ou sexy, ou atraente. Não nesse momento.

Reprime as lágrimas que desejam cair, pois de sua cabeça não sai o momento em que entrou no escritório de Yuki a procura do bloco para pegar suas anotações. Abriu a gaveta e lá estavam elas, as fotos que Aizawa ameaçou usar contra ele... Aquelas que evidenciavam todo o sofrimento daquela noite, quando deixou aquela garagem quase se arrastando, a dor íntima... Física e emocional. Sentiu-se um lixo, recordando de cada um dos homens que o estuprou, culminando com o músico que o odiava. E o homem que ama as tinha ali, ao alcance das mãos enquanto escrevia, como se aquilo lhe trouxesse algum prazer mórbido.

Mas sabe que decidiu virar a página e deixar Yuki para trás, por isso precisa começar a por sua decisão em prática. Afasta-se do espelho devagar, pela primeira vez frustrado com o rapaz que vê. Como pôde lutar tanto por alguém capaz de tratá-lo tão mal e deixar que isso ameaçasse a carreira pela qual lutara tanto?

\- O Narciso gosta do espelho. – Aquela voz rouca corta o silêncio do camarim.

Shuichi se volta depressa, tão assustado que se sente grudado ao chão, completamente paralisado. Seus olhos acompanham os movimentos do homem que se aproxima dele, ligeiramente diferente do que vira na festa, revelando o disfarce que usara. É um homem até bonito, de meia-idade, cabelos escuros curtos e barba por fazer, ainda usando a jaqueta de capuz, mas este pendendo nas costas. Quando o rosto dele se aproxima tanto que o garoto quase pode sentir o hálito quente, sente suas pernas fraquejarem, mas os braços fortes o seguram, estreitando-o em seus braços.

\- Eu disse que nos veríamos novamente. – Fala diretamente em sua orelha, a voz vibrando no interior do garoto de cabelos rosa. – E que dessa vez seria a definitiva.

\- Não... – A voz de Shuichi teima em não sair, as lágrimas correndo por seu rosto.

Com uma das mãos o homem tira um lenço do bolso, um cheiro forte de clorofórmio invadindo o ambiente, colocando-o sobre o nariz e a boca do garoto, até que este perde os sentidos e desmaia em seus braços. Acomoda-o na poltrona e abre ligeiramente a porta, vendo se é seguro sair. Mas é claro que o rapaz que o procurara para essa tarefa já cuidara de tudo para facilitar sua saída, mesmo não sendo o mandante. Toma o corpo inerte de Shuichi, acomodando-o em seu colo, mas cobrindo-o com um casaco grande, provavelmente do empresário, e sai sem problemas.

**ooOoo**

Quando a música dos Death Angels se encerra e o grupo agradece os aplausos entusiásticos, Hiro começa a ficar aflito com a demora de Shuichi. Nada diz, pois não deseja ouvir as reclamações de Fujisaki novamente. Sai discretamente e anda até o camarim.

Bate à porta, tendo aprendido que no mundo da música entrar nos camarins sem bater pode ser arriscado. Como não há resposta decide entrar e fica surpreso ao ver que está vazio. Entra e vê o casaco preto de couro que Shuichi iria usar no show jogado sobre o sofá. Mas algo lhe chama a atenção. Um forte odor parece ter se apossado do local, um cheiro que não conhece, mas que o faz temer. Decide alertar Mr. K, já imaginando que o que temiam pode ter acontecido.

Minutos depois o empresário acompanha Hiro, já acompanhado pelos Death Angels. O ruído forte do público insatisfeito pela demora se torna cada vez mais alto. Olham por tudo, mas não notam qualquer sinal de luta. Há apenas aquele odor característico.

\- É o cheiro do que o homem usou em mim na noite passada! – Omi diz isso e tem o olhar de todos sobre ele. – Desculpe não ter contado... O Shu não queria... Mas fomos atacados depois da festa.

\- Eu os chamei para descobrirem quem era o atacante e protegerem o Shuichi. – Mr. K está profundamente insatisfeito com a falha dos Weiss. – Me disseram que vocês eram os melhores...

Hiro e Fujisaki ficam boquiabertos, os dois sentando no sofá, sem saber o que dizer ou o que pensar de tudo que está acontecendo e dessa revelação sobre a verdadeira razão dos Death Angels estarem ali.

Aya se aproxima do americano com raiva, pois o tom dele compromete todo o risco e esforço que depositaram nessa terrível missão. Os dois se encaram, os olhos violeta queimando de raiva.

\- Se você não ficasse mais preocupado em nos constranger e testar nossos limites... – Sua voz sai carregada de ressentimento.

\- Parem vocês dois! – Omi se faz ouvir, com uma determinação e força que faz todos o observarem. – Enquanto perdemos tempos com discussões inúteis... O Shuichi corre o risco de perder a vida.

\- O Omi tem razão. – Yohji se aproxima de Aya e toca seu braço. – Você sabe que esse cheiro é de clorofórmio.

Todos concordam. É indiscutível que o atacante o levara desacordado e precisam agir rápido.

\- Vou correr e ver se o encontro ainda do lado de fora. – O playboy está decidido. – Ele não pode estar mais do que alguns minutos na nossa frente.

\- Eu o acompanho. – Hiro se levanta, já seguindo o loiro.

K pára alguns minutos para pensar, a cabeça baixa, se sentindo horrível pelo que pode acontecer ao garoto. Por mais que sempre tente se manter mais do que profissional, não pode negar que aquele adolescente de cabelos cor-de-rosa tornou-se tão importante para ele quanto Ryuchi.

\- Vou acabar com esse tumulto. – Diz tentando manter a calma. – Direi ao público que ele sofreu um acidente e que procurem os postos de venda para receberem o dinheiro de volta.

\- É melhor... – Aya procura entender como o homem está perturbado por sentir-se responsável pelo que aconteceu.

Quando todos saem, mesmo Fujisaki que saíra sem nada dizer, os Weiss restantes procuram juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça para conseguir alguma pista.

\- Sabe... Tem uma coisa que me incomoda. – Ken diz depois de ouvir os outros dois trocarem as informações que conseguiram.

\- O que? – O ruivo se aproxima dele, pois o moreno geralmente prefere ficar calado... Portanto seus apartes sempre são extremamente oportunos.

\- Como ele saiu com o garoto daqui com tantos técnicos circulando pelos corredores? – Sua dúvida encontra eco nos dois que o observam sem uma resposta.

\- Isso só poderia significar... – Omi fala sem olhar para eles, seus olhos fixos no chão. Sua mente trabalha depressa, procurando por algo que tenha deixado passar. – Que alguém de dentro se incumbiu de afastar todos do corredor... Pelo menos por alguns minutos.

\- Então precisamos investigar isso. – Aya finaliza, percebendo como tudo isso afeta o seu garoto.

A porta se abre depressa, deixando entrar um homem loiro e alto, o rosto, geralmente frio, cheio de preocupação.

\- O que aconteceu? – Yuki se aproxima de Omi procurando uma resposta.

Mas logo o ruivo percebe quem é este homem que entrara e se coloca entre ele e o seu chibi. Os dois se encaram demoradamente, faíscas saindo dos olhos de um e de outro.

\- Então você é o Yuki Eiri? – Sua voz sai carregada de ciúme insano.

**ooOoo**

Como prometido, aqui está mais um capítulo, no mesmo momento em que inicio o final. Os Weiss e o Bad Luck apostam corrida pra ver se chegam ao término da fic antes do meu baby nascer.

Agradeço de coração a minha amiga e beta **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn** por ter assumido mais essa fic pra betar. Sei que não foi fácil, mas também sei que você gosta muito dessa história... Te amo.

Relembro que esta fic é dedicada a minha amiga e filha adotiva **Yume Vy**, que anda também lutando pra voltar a escrever... Que este seu presente a anime. Estamos com saudade das suas fics.

Agradeço àquelas que continuam lendo a fic, mesmo com a demora pra postar novos caps... Acredito que o intervalo vai diminuir bastante agora... Espero. Um beijo especial à **Dea** que gentilmente deixou um review, me incentivando sempre a continuar.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

29 de janeiro de 2008

04:22 PM

**Lady Anúbis**   



	6. Hostilidade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DEATH ANGELS**

**DEATH ANGELS**

**Capítulo VI – Hostilidade**

Os olhos violeta se abrem ainda embaçados, como se uma nuvem os escurecesse. A cama parece estranha, absurdamente dura, um odor de mofo e algo parecido com ferrugem tomando conta do ambiente. Por um instante teme que este cheiro seja por sua culpa, o que deixaria Yuki furioso com ele, mas... Shuichi senta depressa, percebendo que não está em sua cama ou mesmo no apartamento de Yuki. O movimento o deixa tonto, encostando-se à parede a fim de evitar perder a consciência novamente.

Percorre o ambiente com o olhar e sente que está sentado no chão frio, cercado da quase total escuridão, somente amenizada pela luz vinda pelas frestas da porta. O ar carregado do pequeno quarto denota como este esteve fechado por um bom tempo, talvez fizesse parte de um porão, o que explicaria o cheiro de mofo. Mas e aquele outro odor característico? Sabe que algo tem esse forte fedor... Usou na letra de alguma música dos tempos de colégio, mas...

_"Por que o Hiro não está perto quando mais preciso dele?"_ – Pensa ainda sem entender muito bem o que está acontecendo. – _"Ele com certeza saberia!"_

As lembranças do que houve vão surgindo aos poucos. A briga com Yuki... O show do Omi... O encontro com aquele... Sujeito. Escora-se na parede para conseguir levantar, percebendo qual a realidade de seu momento. O homem misterioso entrou no camarim e de alguma forma o drogou. As lágrimas rapidamente surgem em seus olhos, o medo cada vez mais crescente dentro dele. As palavras... As descobertas de Omi... É então que lembra muito bem o que significa esse cheiro...

"_Isso é odor de sangue... Ferrugem por causa da alta quantidade de ferro em sua composição..."_\- A voz de Hiro ecoando em sua mente, sendo sempre a voz de sua consciência e de seu lado racional, tendo dito isso ao ajudá-lo a compor. – _"Sangue... Os músicos mortos... Eu serei o próximo!"_

Escorrega pela parede ainda aturdido, o pavor e a angústia tomando conta dele. Pensa em Yuki e em como até ele o decepcionou. Tudo se tornando um turbilhão que o envolve em uma tempestade... Decepção... Dor... Morte... Se pelo menos o loiro se importasse com seu destino... Mas ele iria atrás de mais um amor descartável... Encolhe as pernas, abraçando-as, as lágrimas correndo por seu rosto em profusão, um soluço engasgado em sua garganta, contido pelo terror que vive dentro de si.

Então um forte ruído rompe o silêncio, uma chave destrancando a porta. O rosto do garoto de cabelos cor-de-rosa se levanta, temendo que seja este o momento de sua morte... O fim da carreira que tanto desejou. A porta se abre devagar, acabando com a escuridão, uma silhueta parada contra a luz, parecendo gigantesca diante dos olhos paralisados.

\- Chegou a hora de nos conhecermos melhor. – A voz sussurrada cortando o vazio e enchendo o ambiente como se fosse um grito.

**ooOoo**

\- Então você é o Yuki Eiri? – A voz de Aya sai carregada de ciúme insano.

\- E quem quer saber? – Mesmo que Yuki esteja extremamente preocupado com Shuichi, o fato de ser confrontado dessa forma o coloca na defensiva.

O ruivo aproxima-se ainda mais dele, a distância entre os dois se tornando quase insignificante. Os dois podem se encarar diretamente nos olhos, a morte e a dor presentes no mais profundo de suas pupilas. Eles reconhecem isso um no outro, mas não leva ao entendimento, mas apenas à constatação de que ambos são perigosos.

\- Qual o seu problema? – Yuki diz friamente, mas já imaginando quem seja esse que o enfrenta.

\- Você... – A voz gélida e satânica de Aya põe Omi e Ken em alerta.

O jovem arqueiro segura o braço do espadachim, tentando afastá-lo do escritor, entendendo que aquilo não é apenas um ciúme bobo, mas uma desconfiança forte, mesmo que nada tenha contado a ele sobre o beijo. Precisa evitar o confronto entre os dois...

\- Aya... Por favor. – Sua voz suave sai aflita. – Não é hora para isso!

Como percebe que não consegue movê-lo um centímetro de sua posição ofensiva, coloca-se entre os dois com certo esforço, empurrando um e outro, criando um espaço entre eles o suficiente para poder encará-los.

\- O Shuichi precisa da nossa frieza... Ele corre um grande perigo! – Diz isso para ambos, suas safiras passando pelo rosto de cada um deles. – Esse homem nos atacou ontem, depois da festa. O Shuichi não quis contar a ninguém... Agora que ele o levou... Vai matá-lo... Como já fez antes!

À menção desse detalhe os olhos cor de mel recuam, encarando o rosto aflito do pequeno Weiss, sua preocupação voltando como um vagalhão... Mesmo que não queira admitir. Olha para o ruivo a sua frente, percebendo em sua face bonita a mesma raiva que sentiu quando enfrentou Aizawa após o estupro de Shuichi. Desejava sangue... Vingança... Apesar de saber que nada disso aplacaria a dor presente nos olhos violeta do garoto.

\- Como... Assim... – Sua voz sai arrastada, ainda descrente da gravidade da situação que talvez pudesse ter evitado.

\- Eu sou guilty. - A entrada de Mr. K interrompe todo o clima criado no camarim, os olhos de todos se voltando para ele.

Por mais que Aya não acredite no que ouve, precisa assumir que o americano ganhou um pouco de sua admiração por tal atitude... Uma parcela minúscula é claro... Mas no instante em que Yohji e Hiro voltam de sua busca infrutífera, tudo mais se torna inútil e sem sentido.

\- Nem sinal deles. – Yohji se joga desanimado sobre a poltrona. – Devia ter um carro esperando...

\- Ficar assim não adianta nada, Yohji. – Ken senta-se no braço da poltrona, passando a mão delicadamente pelos cabelos loiros, fazendo os olhos do playboy se voltar em sua direção.

Mesmo que ninguém note, algo acontece entre os dois. Um choque elétrico percorre a espinha do ex-jogador, levando-o a levantar depressa. Anda até o canto da sala, encostando-se à parede ao lado de Hiro, que está calado, ensimesmado e triste. Mas seus olhos teimam em se concentrar no loiro que o encara fixamente por sobre os óculos escuros.

\- Não é hora de saber quem tem culpa ou não. O Omi tem razão. Agora estamos lutando contra o tempo que cada vez fica mais curto. – Aya olha para o loirinho já com a cabeça mais fria, percebendo que o estado de ânimo de Yuki não é dos melhores... Apesar do silêncio. - Omi... O que você descobriu?

O garoto senta-se, sentindo todo o peso do cansaço do show e dos fatos que se desenrolam depressa demais. Concentra-se em tudo que descobriram, decidindo o que pode trazer algo de novo para o caso, ajudando-os a encontrar o paradeiro de Shu. Não consegue evitar aquela sensação de culpa, pois o cantor de cabelos rosa confiava nele, dependia dele... E agora está em algum lugar, sofrendo sabe-se lá que tipo de tortura.

E enquanto todos estão concentrados no rosto angelical, sentados em torno dele, nem percebem a entrada de Ryuchi, que contém seu ímpeto escandaloso de perguntar por seu amigo, ao notar o quanto a coisa parece grave. Coloca-se atrás da poltrona de Yohji, também se fixando na face do loirinho, pois tudo o leva a crer que nele estão as respostas, que todos aguardam tão ansiosamente.

\- Como todos sabem... O Shuichi vinha sendo perseguido por um homem, que o atacou em uma festa da gravadora. – Não há surpresa no rosto de quase ninguém, apenas no vocalista do Nittle Grasper, que abaixa a cabeça, expressão de pânico no olhar. – Nós quatro fomos contratados para descobrir quem é o atacante... E proteger o Shu...

\- Fizeram um belo trabalho... – Yuki, dilacerado pela culpa que o consome, não consegue conter seu sarcasmo insatisfeito.

Aya quase se levanta disposto a acertá-lo com uns tapas, mas Omi segura delicadamente seu braço. Não se conteria dessa forma por ninguém, apenas pelo seu chibi. Resolve ignorar as provocações do escritor. Há muita dor naqueles olhos orgulhosos, algo que o ruivo conhece muito bem. Aquela dor que o afasta dos demais seres humanos, apenas pelo medo de sofrer ainda mais, que o impede de admitir para si mesmo que precisa de amor... Que amar não é uma maldição, mas a salvação.

\- Mr. K achou melhor ficarmos incógnitos, pois... Todos podiam ser suspeitos. – As reações de todos com essa afirmação são indignadas, mas não há mais do que um leve gemido de desaprovação. – E Shuichi ficaria mais a vontade se não soubesse de nada. Bem... Não sei se foi uma boa decisão, mas foi o que fizemos.

\- Ok... Ok... NEWS! Eu quero algo novo... – Os olhos violeta se levantam, encarando o enorme homem loiro movimentando-se aflito no pequeno sofá, o rabo-de-cavalo chacoalhando nervosamente.

\- Pois bem... Ontem, depois da festa, fomos atacados pelo homem. Devia ter contado, mas... – Encara Yuki nessa hora. - A prioridade era acalmar o Shuichi... Ajudá-lo a se refazer do estado semi-catatônico em que ficou.

Há finalmente um entendimento nos olhos cor de mel sobre o que viu no escritório... Um Shuichi trêmulo e um Omi protetor. Mas qual a razão do garoto de cabelos rosa ter escondido tal ataque dele? Talvez a mesma razão para não ter-lhe contado sobre o estupro... Para protegê-lo... Ou... Por achar que não se importaria... Na verdade, sempre fez o possível para deixar essa impressão.

\- Mergulhamos então na internet... E descobrimos que esse homem tem algo a ver com um músico chamado Kobe... - A insatisfação com o pouco resultado de sua pesquisa ainda está clara em seus olhos. Kobe era o candidato perfeito para ser o assassino, mas nada pode ser fácil nesse seu trabalho ingrato. - Ele pirou e se matou depois de ser substituído por um jovem.

\- Eu me lembro dele! – Mr. K se levanta, a expressão perdida no passado. – Eu era assistente do empresário do garoto que o desbancou. Nem lembro o nome... Mas esse rapaz foi assassinado!

\- Assim como outros cinco... Todos jovens de carreiras promissoras. – Omi se levanta também, empolgando-se com o processo dedutivo... Aquilo em que todos os demais Weiss não o superam. – Todos da mesma forma... Perseguidos e...

\- SEIS! – A voz de Ryuchi se faz ouvir, mais alta do que planejava. Todos se voltam para encará-lo, muitos nem sabiam que o cantor estava presente. – Esse sujeito perseguiu seis... Apesar de ter matado apenas cinco.

\- Do que você... – O arqueiro olha para seu ídolo com uma expressão intrigada.

\- Muita gente se perguntou por que eu abandonei a carreira tão depressa... No auge do sucesso... – Nem mesmo Mr. K, que o acompanhara ao seu refúgio quase recluso em Nova York sabia da razão. – Fui perseguido incansavelmente por ele... O medo já me impedia de ser eu mesmo...

Não há mais na sua voz o tom quase infantil que o faz parecer tanto com Shuichi. Ali, de cabeça baixa, lágrimas de pavor escorrendo por seu rosto, está o homem de trinta anos que sobe no palco e se transforma. Mas essa sua faceta sofrida vinha sendo muito bem guardada.

\- Mas se ele é um assassino em série... Não há mais sentido em crer que alguém da gravadora possa estar envolvido... – Mr. K procura mudar o rumo, temeroso que a personalidade de Ryuchi se feche novamente, como ficou dois anos antes, após deixar o Japão. – Alguém envolvido com Kobe e sua morte tem de ser o culpado.

\- Mas quem o fez entrar na festa? Quem permitiu que esse maldito saísse daqui com Shuichi sem ser visto? – Hiro se afasta da parede onde se refugiara e se coloca atrás da cadeira onde Yuki está sentado. – Esse assassino sabia demais da rotina e da vida do Shu pra ter agido sozinho.

\- Concordo. Não podemos perder tempo com suposições... – Aya quer ação, não pode ficar apenas esperando. - Precisamos agir rápido e pegar um deles... O serial killer ou o informante.

\- Informante ou mandante... – O loirinho sentencia.

\- Você está achando que... – Yohji se move na poltrona, apoiando um dos cotovelos no joelho e acendendo um cigarro.

\- O Omi tem razão. – Ken fala sem sair da parede onde se refugiou. – Muita gente tem razões pra se livrar do chibi... Como alguém como ele consegue tantos inimigos?

\- Por minha causa... Sempre EU. – Yuki recosta na cadeira, jogando a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados a fim de esconder a tempestade dentro de si. – E eu sei de alguém que teria dinheiro, os meios e... Estômago pra algo tão cruel.

\- Alguém descobriu a identidade desse assassino e o está usando pra encobrir. – Omi percebe que estão de certa forma avançando. – A morte seria apenas mais uma do serial killer.

O líder dos Weiss percebe que todo o conhecimento que reuniram precisa de direção, um planejamento que os leve a encontrar o cantor do Bad Luck. E a melhor pessoa para criar um plano de ação é o seu chibi... Naqueles processos criativos que o excitam tanto. Adora vê-lo no comando... O pequeno anjo com a mente mais arguta que já conheceu. E as safiras brilhando, mesmo que reclame de como todo o trabalho intelectual acaba em suas costas. Ele reclama, mas... AMA ISSO.

\- Omi... Agora é com você. – A voz sensual do ruivo faz o desânimo do garoto desaparecer, levantando-se no centro do grupo reunido. Os olhos dos dois se encontram; um sorriso maravilhoso surgindo no rosto de Aya, como se lhe desse força para continuar.

\- Muito bem... Acho que devemos desviar a atenção da imprensa. Eles vão ficar malucos para saber a razão do cancelamento do show. – O loirinho pára diante do empresário. – Acha que pode fazer isso?

\- Está brincando? – O americano saca sua calibre 45. – Essa é minha especialidade... Nem que tenha que usar uma bazuca.

\- Eu posso me tornar ele... – Ryuchi diz ainda trêmulo, mas decidido a ajudar a salvar o amigo. - Uma peruca rosa e ninguém vai perceber.

O arqueiro sorri para o cantor, sabendo como tudo isso deve ser extremamente difícil para ele. Pensa no próximo passo, sua mente perdida na imensidão de detalhes que podem significar a vida ou morte do seu amigo. Há apenas dois suspeitos de peso que necessitam ser mais bem investigados.

\- Acho que todos concordam que os melhores candidatos a suspeitos são Rage e Tohma, o presidente da gravadora. – Todos concordam com a cabeça para a afirmação de Omi.

Yohji se levanta devagar, daquele seu jeito meio cafajeste, cigarro no canto da boca, a sua falta de roupa combinando perfeitamente. E esse seu movimento não passa despercebido aos olhos de Ken, acompanhando cada detalhe do corpo esguio e alto, tórax e abdômen completamente nus, terminando na calça jeans Saint-tropez justíssima.

\- Eu e o Ken podemos seguir a Rage. – O loiro pega uma jaqueta de couro pendurada em uma cadeira e veste-a. – A mulher é maluca, mas... Já conhecemos o ritmo dela.

Uma dupla inusitada se forma para a vigilância ao presidente da gravadora... Os dois, Aya e Yuki, percebem claramente que terão que se incumbir desse serviço... Juntos. Um sorrisinho hostil se forma nos lábios de um e de outro. Terão que enfrentar suas diferenças... E Omi está no centro delas. O anjo inocente, que agora assumiu o papel excitante de líder...

\- Vocês dois devem mesmo seguir o Tohma. – O som da voz de Fujisaki vem de perto da porta, ninguém o vira entrar. – Eu liguei pra avisá-lo do seqüestro e... Ele me pareceu calmo demais com isso.

Os outros o olham descrentes, pois o tecladista jamais faria nada contra seu famoso primo. E é Hiro que o observa mais surpreso, seu conceito sobre ele se modificando, a antipatia natural entre eles arrefecendo.

\- Por que me olham assim? – O garoto de quinze anos se incomoda demais com isso. – O Shuichi pode ser maluco... Emocional demais... Mas não merece que o tratem assim e... Acho que... Somos até amigos.

\- Se você aceitar a minha ajuda... – Hiro se coloca ao lado de Omi. – Podemos continuar investigando pela internet...

\- Acho que assim podemos conseguir... – Omi respira fundo, procurando manter o otimismo, essencial para salvar seu novo amigo.

**ooOoo**

\- Como ela consegue? – Ken se ajeita no banquinho próximo do balcão, o som ensurdecedor da boate quase o fazendo gritar. – Saiu do show... Já foi há duas boates e... Agora isso?

A boate gay fervilha no ritmo alucinante da música Techno, homens lindos circulando e derretendo os olhos sobre o loiro recostado no balcão e no moreno vestido ainda com a calça do show, mas com uma camiseta regata branca colada no tórax musculoso.

\- Isso por que ela já saiu ontem... – Yohji pega seu copo de água tônica e toma o líquido gelado com gosto, pois o calor é insuportável. Decidiu não beber nessa noite... Estão ali a trabalho. – Tem certeza que não quer beber nada?

\- Já bebi tanto nos dois lugares anteriores... Logo vou ter que ir ao banheiro. – O ex-jogador sabe que já precisa ir, mas não podem perdê-la de vista.

\- Você não está acostumado como eu... – O playboy toca na mão morena sobre o balcão, sentindo o estremecimento que isto provoca. Os olhos deles se encontram, mas evitam isso, desviando o olhar rapidamente. – Não acha que devemos dançar? Assim podemos chegar mais perto dela na pista.

\- Cla-claro... – Ele se levanta, acompanhando o loiro que anda devagar a sua frente. Percebe então como observa atentamente o gingado dos quadris na calça indecente.

Assumira sua opção sexual mesmo antes de se tornar um Weiss, sendo uma das razões dos problemas que tivera com seu pai. Nunca fora de sair muito, então seus relacionamentos podiam ser contados nos dedos de uma mão... E não todos eles. Mas desde que a morte se tornara seu negócio... Havia uma atração forte pelo loiro boêmio e leviano... Safado, mas irresistível. Não pode dizer que nunca o incomodou a troca constante de parceiras sexuais de Yohji, mas tinha sorte de Aya proibir tais encontros na casa. Seria muito pior. E assim sua atração assumiu um ar de amor platônico, aprofundando ainda mais a amizade que os unia. Só que essa missão mexeu com esse equilíbrio que havia construído para se proteger. E aquele beijo no show... Pode ter sido um fanservice, mas o abalou demais. Agora se pega olhando para o delicioso traseiro do loiro mais quente da cidade.

Ao chegarem à pista de dança, quase ao lado de Rage, Yohji puxa Ken pela cintura, mostrando para ele o ritmo. A música 'Pure Intuition' de Shakira é perigosa, fazendo com que a aproximação e o movimento dos quadris sejam mais acentuados. Sabe que o moreno é um péssimo dançarino, mas tenta esquentar, fazendo-o entrar no balanço. Sua mão se esgueira da cintura para as costas, encaixando-se no cós de sua calça, puxando-o para si.

\- Yo-Yotan... O que você está fazendo? – Essas palavras quase não saem.

\- Você... Preciso fazer parecer que sempre saímos pra dançar. – O loiro fica embevecido com o rubor no rosto do ex-jogador, mesmo sentindo a forte necessidade de justificar-se. – Enquanto você parecer uma 'porta' isso é impossível... Relaxa! Segue os meus movimentos... Se deixa levar pelo comando da minha mão.

\- Eu... – Sabe que não é um Gene Kelly, mas fica emburrado com o tom da voz do loiro.

Sua vontade é sair dali e largá-lo falando sozinho, mas sabe que precisa ficar... Por Shuichi. Sua expressão diz tudo... Faz um movimento com o quadril que quase quebra os dedos colocados dentro de sua calça, o gemido do loiro chamando a atenção das pessoas em volta, inclusive de Rage.

\- Por que você fez isso? – Sussurra, olhando diretamente para o esquentado rapaz a sua frente.

\- Vou te dizer quem é uma 'porta'... – A raiva fazendo-o acompanhar o ritmo do outro quase inconscientemente. – Da próxima vez te acerto onde dói mais...

\- Vocês dois são do Death Angels, não é? – Rage está ao lado deles, ajeitando os óculos no rosto suado.

Os dois se voltam para ela, percebendo que se queriam passar despercebidos, falharam terrivelmente. Yohji passa a mão pelas costas de Ken, deixando claro que estão ali juntos e que há um bom motivo para irem a uma boate gay.

\- Somos sim! E você é... – Sua expressão é tão bem disfarçada que o moreno não acredita.

\- Meu nome é Rage. Trabalho pra gravadora... Já fui empresária do Bad Luck. – A mulher está mais do que empolgada. – Vi a apresentação de vocês esta noite... FABULOSA! Aquele fanservice de vocês dois foi real demais! Mas... Vejo que por uma boa razão.

\- Descobriu nosso pequeno segredo... – Um sorriso meio sem graça ilumina o belo rosto do loiro.

\- Comigo ele está seguro! – Ela sorri maliciosamente para os dois. – Que acham de tomarmos algo? Tenho uma mesa cativa nessa boate.

\- Seria ótimo. – Yohji flerta descaradamente com ela, apesar de não tirar a mão das costas de Ken, a qual segura firme em sua camiseta como que para deixar claro que está se esforçando para representar.

Os três caminham até uma mesa estrategicamente colocada no ponto mais escuro do lugar. Ken se senta primeiro, a moça se apressando para sentar a seu lado, ficando entre os dois rapazes. O loiro pede uma vodka, mas teme o que o outro vai pedir. Um refrigerante pareceria coisa de criança e eles precisam demonstrar como são descolados... A razão para freqüentarem um local como esse. Apressa-se a pedir um vinho branco para o rapaz, que lhe lança um olhar fulminante. O mais velho dos Weiss sabe que vão brigar depois que isso acabar, mas é por uma boa causa.

Os três conversam animadamente sobre o mundo da música, apesar de Ken preferir ficar calado, logo os primeiros goles do vinho subindo, deixando-o um pouco tonto. Mas a conversa se torna algo mais, a moça descaradamente passando a mão pela coxa de cada um deles. Ela parece mais interessada no ex-jogador, por notar sua timidez, beijando-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-o tomar mais um gole do vinho, que agora desce mais fácil.

Yohji fica incomodado... Não que esperasse maior atenção para si, mas já está acostumado a usar as pessoas com quem sai quando necessário. Sabe que Ken está perturbado, a mão da americana descendo pela coxa para o meio de suas pernas, fazendo-o se movimentar tentando fugir do toque. Estranhamente sente certa raiva da moça por abusar dessa forma do tímido e contido rapaz.

Puxa-a então para si, afastando-a dele, tomando sua boca em um beijo quente e envolvente. Ela derrete em seus braços, tocando seu tórax, descendo por seu abdômen e chegando ao cós super baixo de sua calça. Esse toque na verdade não é prazeroso para ele, deixando isso nítido para o atônito e já embriagado Ken ao lado. Por alguma razão não quer que ele pense que está gostando... Precisa que saiba que faz isso apenas profissionalmente. A mão ousada logo penetra em sua calça, apalpando-o, estimulando sua ereção, o que o outro percebe rápido.

\- Você não acha que... Está gostando demais dessa brincadeira? – Ken se levanta, quase caindo com esse movimento. Sua expressão é de puro ciúme, inflamado pela embriaguez indisfarçável. – Estou cansado de te ver saindo com essas vadias!

Yohji se levanta, evitando por pouco que o rapaz caia. Fica admirado com a interpretação perfeita do namorado ciumento e procura entrar na cena.

\- Já te falei que preciso desses pequenos casos! – Puxa-o para si em um abraço apertado. – Mas não existe ninguém pra mim além de você.

Sentindo-se um perfeito canastrão com essa frase feita, o loiro volta-se para Rage, ainda surpresa.

\- Sinto muito... Ele não quis te envolver nessa nossa briga. – Sente o corpo de Ken ficar cada vez mais pesado em seus braços. – Foi um prazer te conhecer... Quem sabe possamos sair outro dia...

Ajuda um Ken bêbado a caminhar até o carro, onde este adormece depressa. Espera até que a moça saia da boate e a segue. A noite está terminada para ela, que desce de um táxi diante do prédio onde mora.

\- Ken... Nossa parte está feita. Se ela fosse o mandante gostaria de ter o prazer de ir ver o Shuichi na pior... Ainda mais que era obcecada por ele! – Diz isso mais para ter com quem dividir a informação, pois seu amigo continua adormecido no banco do passageiro. – Você foi fantástico forjando aquela cena de ciúme! Salvou minha pele.

Passa a mão pela testa do rapaz, tirando de seus olhos uma mecha de cabelo castanho. Assim dormindo ele volta a ser o Ken de sempre... Apesar de não conseguir tirar da cabeça a maravilhosa visão dele naquele palco. Na realidade, nunca o enxergou como faz nesta missão. Saber que ele gosta de homens... Isso mexeu com ele de forma estranha... Estranha demais.

Decide ficar mais tempo por ali, pois precisa ter certeza que ela não sairá mais. Olha para Ken, verificando que ainda está bêbado, mas no estado entre o sono e a consciência. Sabe muito bem que Ken jamais bebe sempre adepto de uma vida mais saudável. Um refrigerante para ele é algo quase inédito, preferindo um bom suco natural. Para alguém como ele aquela pequena taça de vinho branco fez um enorme estrago.

"_Mas até que ele se saiu muito bem..."_ – Sorri ao lembrar-se da bela encenação que fez diante da garota. – _"Mesmo bêbado!"_

\- As vadias... Sempre com elas... – Sua voz sai enrolada, pastosa, os olhos meio abertos, encostado no banco e mal conseguindo levantar o braço, que teima em cair molemente sobre o banco do carro.

\- Não precisa continuar com a encenação... – Diz ainda olhando para a porta do prédio. – Não estamos mais com ela.

\- Pra que você sempre precisa desse monte de vagabundas? – A voz de Ken soa ainda mais arrastada. – Po-por que... Nunca me vê?

Os olhos do loiro se voltam devagar em sua direção, percebendo finalmente que este delírio alcoólico revela a realidade. O ex-jogador tem no rosto aquela expressão de alguém que está em meio a um pesadelo, preso entre os dois mundos.

\- E... Eu... Eu... Escondi bem... Esse tempo todo... Mas... – Ele gagueja, a língua pesada e grossa. – Nem precisava... Você não enxerga mesmo...

Ken cai novamente na inconsciência, deixando para trás um loiro estático e aturdido com aquilo que ouviu. Ele... O homem descolado... Aquele que sempre percebe essas coisas... Foi incapaz de ver o que o tímido e contido moreno escondia por trás da sua amizade tão dedicada. E quantas vezes contou suas aventuras noturnas para o amigo, sem perceber como isso devia incomodá-lo! Decide que o melhor é levá-lo para o hotel e cuidar dos resultados dessa bebedeira.

E no caminho para o hotel pensa no que sentiu ao vê-lo tão belo no palco, como aquele beijo no fanservice o afetou... O quanto daquilo foi motivado por uma real atração que sentiu pelo rapaz. Na verdade... O que sente em relação a ele? É capaz de corresponder a esse sentimento secreto, revelado dessa forma inesperada? Pensa no que sentiu quando a Rage passou a mão no moreno e conclui que por mais que não tenha percebido, já corresponde. Ficou enciumado! Lembra da cena da véspera na festa.

_"Se não fosse a intervenção do Aya!"_ – Pensa na reação de ambos, o ciúme evidente. – _"Como não percebi isso?"_

Chega ao hotel e tira o rapaz do carro com dificuldade, passando o braço dele sobre seu ombro e entrando aos tropeções. Tenta mantê-lo firme ao passarem pela portaria, não querendo chamar a atenção. Mas... Por mais que queira ser discreto, Ken desperta e começa a falar novamente.

\- Você... Seu... Safado miserável! – O tom de sua voz vai subindo gradativamente, conforme andam na direção do elevador. – VADIAAAAAS!

O loiro tenta tampar sua boca com a mão, enquanto algumas pessoas olham para os dois. Mas seu esforço é em vão, pois o rapaz resiste a seu controle, afastando sua mão com a expressão ainda mais tomada por um mal-estar crescente.

\- Eu sou um idiota mesmo, não é? – Diz isso mais baixo, encarando o playboy. – Eu sou... UM IDIOTA!

Caminham pelo corredor devagar, as pernas de Ken fraquejando cada vez mais, fazendo o loiro praticamente segurá-lo, um dos braços em sua cintura e o outro segurando o braço sobre seu ombro.

\- YOTAN... Você um safado! – Nessa hora os dois se desequilibram e quase caem. – E cego... CEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Entram no quarto envolto na escuridão e, quando o loiro se move para acender a luz, Ken o empurra cambaleante, mas se dirigindo para o banheiro com uma agilidade que somente os bêbados têm. O rapaz cai de joelhos, praticamente abraçando o vaso sanitário, vomitando o pouco que tem no estômago.

Yohji o observa da porta, pesaroso, sabendo que esta é uma das piores partes de beber. Quer ajudá-lo, mas sabe que neste momento é a última coisa que a pessoa deseja. Quando o mal-estar cessa, o moreno senta ao lado, pálido como um fantasma, dominado completamente pela tontura.

Agora sim o playboy precisa ajudar. Senta-o na privada, começa a despi-lo, sempre verificando seu estado geral, e o segura firme pela cintura. Carrega-o assim até o chuveiro, segurando-o contra a parede até que sente que as pernas do outro se firmam. Ainda o segurando com um dos braços, tira as próprias roupas, ficando apenas de cuecas. Abre a água fria, o primeiro choque térmico fazendo o jovem semi-inconsciente soltar um leve grito de susto, mas logo se acalmando. Yohji passa um pouco de sabonete na esponja e começa a banhá-lo, tirando o cheiro de bebida misturada com vômito... O próprio Ken fizera isso com ele algumas vezes... Mesmo ele... Tão experiente... Às vezes passava dos limites. Fecha o chuveiro, tirando-o dali e o enrolando na toalha. Leva-o até a cama, o enxuga e o faz deitar, cobrindo-o com um lençol.

\- Agora precisamos evitar os piores efeitos... – Fala com o moreno, mesmo que seja claro que ele está completamente incoerente. – Vou pedir um chá preto pra você... Espera um instante.

Pega o telefone interno do hotel e rapidamente pede que o serviço de quarto traga uma xícara fumegante de chá preto. Não há nada melhor... Cafeína em excesso, muito açúcar e ótimo para o fígado. Sabia que esses seus conhecimentos teriam alguma utilidade prática algum dia! Tira a cueca molhada que já o incomoda e veste o roupão. Quando o chá chega, faz o Ken sentar na cama, e beber a chávena inteira. O moreno nem sabe direito o que está acontecendo, meio perdido na inconsciência. Com uma dor de cabeça lhe martelando o cérebro.

O loiro o deita de volta e, quando está pra sair, o rapaz segura seu braço, gemendo com a dor de cabeça que o deixa meio doido... Fica tentado a ficar por ali, o toque meio desesperado vencendo sua resistência. Cobre Ken com o lençol e deita ao lado dele, por cima da coberta, afinal não quer abusar do moreno neste estado. Estar ao seu lado e sentir seu calor é o suficiente no momento, a expressão do rapaz se suavizando com a proximidade. Ken intuitivamente se agarra ao loiro, aconchegando a cabeça em seu peito nu. Yohji se dá por vencido e o abraça, os dois adormecendo assim, abraçados.

A luz do sol entrando pela janela acorda Ken. Sente uma sensação estranha, meio vazia, uma leve tontura o incomodando. Mas então se dá conta que não está sozinho na cama. Mesmo antes que abra os olhos, sente os braços fortes, o perfume amadeirado, percebendo que está agarrado neste corpo macio. Suas pupilas se descerram, tendo de respirar fundo para se controlar... Uma visão de matar qualquer um... O peito nu do loiro junto do seu rosto. Não dá pra se mexer sem acordar o Yohji. Não sabe se ri de desespero ou se chora de alegria. Mas ruboriza imediatamente...

"_O que aconteceu?"_ – A aflição toma conta dele, evitando mover um músculo do corpo. Tem uns flashes da boate... De ter feito uma cena... Mas tudo parece meio irreal, quase um sonho, não sabendo se fez mesmo ou não. – _"Não me lembro de nada..."_

Sem que ele saiba Yohji está acordado e já percebeu os movimentos quase imperceptíveis de que Ken despertou, sentindo toda a tensão de seus músculos dentro do seu abraço. Precisa tornar esse momento o menos embaraçoso possível para o rapaz que odeia chamar demais a atenção.

\- Você está se sentindo melhor, Ken? – Diz apertando mais o abraço.

O ex-jogador se sobressalta, esperando tudo menos que o playboy estivesse acordado e o abraçando dessa forma. Tenta afastar-se, se soltar, temendo que tal proximidade o traia, mas Yohji o segura firme. O rubor que já tomara conta do rosto de Ken, agora se torna escarlate, fazendo-o abrir a boca... Ensaiando dizer algo, mas sem saber como começar.

\- Yo... Humm... O que você faz aqui na minha cama? – Sua voz sai estrangulada. – O que foi que eu fiz? Ou melhor... O que nós fizemos?

\- Você não se lembra de nada? – Seu tom é levemente malicioso, pois o loiro não pode deixar passar esse momento sem usar um pouco de seu sarcasmo.

\- O que eu deveria lembrar? - Ken empalidece. Fala ao mesmo tempo em que percebe sua nudez e que o loiro está apenas de roupão.

\- Você bebeu na boate... Fez uma cena de ciúme perfeita que enganaria até minha mãe... – Resolve que não vai falar das revelações, pois isso tornaria o momento ainda mais embaraçoso para ele. - ...E depois desmaiou no carro.

\- Só isso? – Há um profundo alívio em sua voz.

\- Não... - O Yohji fala divertindo-se. - Depois entramos no hotel com você fazendo a maior cena, falando meio enrolado...

\- Eu... Eu dei VEXAME? – Seu embaraço é indisfarçável. - QUE VERGONHA!

\- E quando chegamos aqui você passou mal. – Sua expressão permanece tranqüila, como se toda a situação no hall de entrada do hotel não o tivesse deixado sem graça. - Coloquei você debaixo do chuveiro e depois te dei um chá forte e quente.

Ken o observa de perto, tentando captar o quanto desse relato resumido esconde da verdade arrasadora. Imagina-se chegando carregado ao hotel, falando alto e sem controle, aos tropeções e vai se saber mais o que. O que terá dito sobre o que sente? Yohji deve estar 'dourando a pílula' para que não se sinta mal, mas...

"_Impossível saber o que ele esconde!"_ – Desvia os olhos do rosto bonito e tão próximo. – _"Esse maldito loiro é um mentiroso de primeira."_

\- Não estou mentindo! – Yohji sabe muito bem o que aquele olhar analítico sobre si significa. - Quando o coloquei aqui... Estava inconsciente, entende? Você me segurou, então eu deitei ao seu lado. Somente isso.

Ken fecha os olhos quase morto de vergonha, sua embriaguez o fazendo colocar em risco todo o segredo que manteve em nome da amizade.

\- Hei... Está tudo bem... Não precisa ficar assim... Não foi esforço nenhum passar a noite abraçado com você. - Yohji procura dizer como se sente quanto a isso, mas não é muito bom com as palavras. - Na verdade, sem querer parecer mais devasso do que já sou... Foi um grande prazer.

O Ken levanta a cabeça, abrindo os olhos devagar, ainda sem acreditar na dimensão dessas palavras que lhe parecem tão irreais. Talvez seja ainda parte do seu delírio, um sonho motivado pelos prazeres etílicos, mas que se desvanecerá quando o efeito passar.

\- Como...? – Toca o corpo de Yohji a fim de verificar se ele é mesmo real ou o seu travesseiro, sobressaltando-se ao perceber que aquela pele é absolutamente verdadeira. - Você só pode estar brincando comigo!

\- Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida libertina e indecorosa... - Ele brinca, sorrindo, mas os olhos têm a expressão séria... Como Ken nunca tinha visto antes. - Só lamento ter demorado tanto tempo para perceber como me sinto... E descobrir como você se sente.

Yohji o puxa para si, aproximando os lábios devagar, querendo sentir se o jovem moreno o repelirá. Logo as duas bocas se colam em um beijo suave, as mãos do loiro descendo pelas costas fortes por debaixo do lençol, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo que se torna muito intenso.

A excitação de Ken logo se torna notável, pois apenas imaginar que está nu sob o lençol e que foi o loiro que o despiu... Um calor sobe para seu rosto, aquecendo ainda mais o beijo profundo, fazendo-o entregar-se completamente à mágica das técnicas de sedução de Yohji. Aquelas técnicas que apenas observava ou imaginava, mas com seu anseio por tê-lo esbarrando na dura realidade, nunca acreditou que fosse experimentar.

A comparação do loiro do que sente neste momento com todas as suas experiências prévias é inevitável. Já tivera casos com outros homens, apesar de nenhum dos rapazes sequer imaginar isso. Sempre dera preferência para as mulheres, pois elas lhe emprestavam mais charme e tinham o costume de tratá-lo como um 'deus grego'. Isso excitava seu ego e o fazia relaxar. Os rapazes geralmente competiam com sua beleza, por mais que não quisessem, sempre desejando lhe mostrar a musculatura. Por isso se sentiu a vontade na boate gay... Não era a primeira vez.

Na verdade, independente do sexo do parceiro, jamais sentiu algo como isso que experimenta agora. Ken sempre fora doce e inocente, apesar de sentir que em um lugar muito profundo de seu íntimo vive um monstro a quem o moreno combate todos os dias. Toda a violência em que vivem sempre pareceu afetá-lo mais do que a todos os outros. Toda essa dualidade está presente ali neste momento, em um beijo casto, mesclado com todo o furor que apenas os tímidos podem ter. Sente-se extasiado com a intensidade de seus próprios sentimentos, abandonando dentro de si o homem que sempre fugiu dos relacionamentos... Que fez da sedução e do descarte uma arte que o protegia do sofrimento que o amor sempre traz consigo.

\- Ken... – Yohji se separa do beijo, passando delicadamente a mão pelo rosto moreno. – Você já...

\- Ahn? – Em um primeiro momento não consegue compreender, mas quando conclui... Sua expressão muda para uma leve indignação. – Quantos anos pensa que eu tenho... Quinze anos?

\- Calma... Não fica bravo. – Beija suavemente seus lábios, depois o encara firme nos olhos. – Eu nem sabia que você gostava de garotos! Quero te conhecer melhor... Conhecer de verdade, entende?

O esquentado Ken vê sinceridade naqueles olhos e passa seu braço sobre a cintura do loiro, desejando a pele e não o roupão. Puxa o cordão que o fecha, abrindo a peça de vestuário com habilidade, mostrando que essa não é sua primeira vez. É sua forma de pedir desculpas, de demonstrar que o deseja tanto quanto ele. Sua mão percorre a cútis deliciosa, descendo do ombro até o quadril, fazendo Yohji arrepiar-se...

\- Quero experimentar tudo que você sabe fazer... – A malícia escorrendo pelos lábios do moreno. – Ser seduzido... E me embriagar com seu corpo...

Essas palavras enlouquecem o loiro, maravilhado por vê-lo tão libidinoso... Agarra-o com força, o trazendo para si, beijando sua boca com sofreguidão, sentindo-se um adolescente apaixonado em sua primeira relação. Mas rapidamente o safado Yohji está de volta, livrando-se do roupão que o cobre e tirando o lençol que o separa do corpo que tanto deseja. Da boca desce para o pescoço, desferindo-lhe mordidas que fazem Ken gemer, mas de uma forma que o playboy reconhece... Os gemidos de dor que precedem o absoluto êxtase. Suas mãos percorrem seu corpo, sentindo-o se arrepiar, seus lábios subindo pelo pescoço até a orelha, onde toma o lóbulo primeiro entre os dentes, depois o sugando com vigor.

\- Ken-ken... O que você deseja? – Sussurra em seu ouvido. – Qual Yohji você quer que eu seja?... Posso ser romântico... Gentil...

\- Te quero safado! – O rapaz corresponde ao toque, lambendo a orelha do loiro devagar, sensualmente. – Quente e voraz... Quero que me enlouqueça...

E a surpresa da resposta o excita, ajoelhando-se ao lado do moreno, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares, os dedos percorrendo com leveza a pele que se arrepia ao seu toque. Aproxima-se, beijando-o com voracidade, os dedos chegam à ereção proeminente do moreno, que pulsa sob sua mão e ele a fecha segurando-o com firmeza, provocando gemidos curtos e tímidos em Ken. Os beijos deixam a boca, descendo pelo pescoço e pelo peito do moreno enquanto a mão começa os movimentos de vai e vem...

Ken abre os olhos e admira cada polegada daquele corpo, cada músculo, cada curva, a textura e o tom da pele. Toca-o com as pontas dos dedos, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma miragem, mas o choque do toque deixa claro que é real e palpável... Além de ser todo seu. Sua mão percorre a lateral do corpo do loiro e continua ao longo da coxa... Avança para mais longe, encontrando o membro que já está rijo pelo tesão, fazendo com ele o mesmo que faz consigo... Provocando em Yohji o eco dos seus gemidos...

A excitação está cada vez maior mais incontrolável... Mas Yohji não quer que seja assim, tão rápido, apesar da ansiedade que se apossa dele. O que Ken poderia pensar dele como amante se terminasse em minutos? Ele quer o homem que é adorado nas boates e odiado por todos os que abandonou antes de envolver-se. Sempre se colocou para os amigos como o 'rei da noite', não quer que o rapaz pense que tudo era apenas empáfia de sua parte... Desce com a boca ainda mais e toca com ela o membro de Ken, em beijos leves, provando, tocando com a língua... Abocanhando tudo com gula, sugando sofregamente.

E o ex-jogador estremece e geme, enlouquecido com a carícia tão íntima... Levanta o tronco e chega mais perto do loiro, tentando chegar com a boca no membro deste, empurrando-o para o lado, puxando-o pelas pernas e fazendo com que se acomode ao seu lado. E olha o membro duro à sua frente, à mercê e ao alcance de seus lábios, e o toma por inteiro, devolvendo o prazer que Yohji provoca em si.

Yohji cola-se ao corpo moreno, ficando ainda mais próximo dos lábios que o tomam selvagemente, uma de suas mãos percorrendo cada centímetro de pele, os dois se arrepiando com esse contato. Seus olhares se mantêm fixos, reconhecendo um no outro o fogo que sempre existiu confundido com uma profunda amizade, mas descaradamente libidinoso.

E as bocas fazem seu trabalho, as línguas percorrendo toda a extensão do pênis, fazendo-os reagir ao toque, alternando com lábios quentes que tomam todo o membro para si. E simultaneamente os dois vão se esmerando, mesmo tendo de se concentrar nisso, pois suas mentes quase se perdem em um mar de êxtase absoluto. Dar e receber ao mesmo tempo se mostra a coisa mais empolgante que já sentiram. As paredes do quarto parecem se dissolver diante do delírio que os acomete. Yohji acelera sua felação quando a luxúria do toque intenso e lento de Ken o leva à loucura. O jovem moreno, mais concentrado, empresta intensidade tórrida ao que faz, pois as investidas quase violentas do loiro vão lhe tirando a razão. A ansiedade e a intensidade são tantas que logo os dois sentem o jorro surgir, quase que juntos, preenchendo suas bocas com o líquido quente e levemente salgado, aumentando ainda mais a excitação de ambos, suas ereções ainda mais rígidas, desejando mais.

O playboy se move devagar, como uma serpente cercando sua presa, aproximando-se e ficando novamente de frente para Ken, segurando seu rosto lindo e tomando seus lábios com ânsia. Ele o quer mais do que tudo, precisa dele como jamais precisou de alguém, mas quer que ele saiba. Isso que fazem não é apenas sexo, pois isso o loiro sempre fez com os outros, sem se envolver, bem diferente da emoção tresloucada que sente neste instante ao encarar os olhos brilhantes e safadamente inocentes. Nota agora que o moreno foi seu ideal, comparando todas as demais pessoas com ele, mas cego demais para enxergar isso. Quer tê-lo com urgência... Fazer algo que desejara, mas ninguém se tornara tão especial para apreciar essa sua fantasia.

\- Se eu pedir algo... – Yohji diz isso entre beijos que lhe tiram o fôlego. – Você faz sem questionar?

Ken o observa, tentando sentir se isso não faz parte de uma alguma brincadeira do sarcástico loiro, mas vê seriedade em sua expressão. Percebe que há segurança em suas palavras e que confia nele completamente. Sorri maliciosamente, sendo apenas essa sua resposta, mas que é compreendida sem dificuldades.

\- Vamos para o chuveiro... Tive que te banhar ontem à noite... Quase perdi a razão e abusei de você bêbado! – Yohji jamais tentou essa posição, com quem quer que fosse. Com os outros era o trivial... Muito bem feito... É claro! Mas sem requintes de criatividade. Só que Ken não é qualquer um... Ele merece o melhor.

Uma empolgação se apossa de Ken, que parece uma criança sobre a cama pequena, abraçando com força, suas ereções roçando uma na outra, os movimentos dos quadris fazendo com que rapidamente se encaixem, tornando o prazer ainda mais intenso.

\- Não faz isso! – Yohji morde os lábios tentando conter o ímpeto de tomá-lo ali mesmo, sem qualquer cuidado. – Vou fazer com você... Ahhhh... Você é delicioso demais! Mas... NÃO!

O loiro se controla, coisa quase impossível para ele, ainda mais tendo Ken em seus braços.

\- Mas eu quero... – A voz de Ken soa como o ronronar de um gatinho, seus olhos súplices de desejo, seus lábios roçando de leve nos do loiro.

\- Vamos fazer algo que... Ai... Hoje eu fico louco. – O playboy ainda luta com o desejo de fazer isso ali mesmo. – Quero te presentear com uma fantasia minha que nunca ninguém experimentou.

Essas palavras acalmam o fogo do moreno, que o observa com os olhos brilhando de emoção, lágrimas surgindo instantaneamente.

\- Nunca... Só pra mim... – Faltam-lhe palavras para exprimir o que sente, pois nunca imaginou que Yohji tivesse algum critério... Que diferenciasse sexo e... Será que do seu jeito desajeitado o loiro está dizendo que entre eles... Que eles estão fazendo amor, não sexo?

O corpo esguio do loiro se solta do abraço e se levanta rápido, antes de se perder na excitação que essa expressão do rapaz lhe causa. Estende a mão para que Ken a segure, puxando-o para si, tomando-o em seus braços com força.

\- Você é especial... E jamais senti por alguém o que me invade nesse momento. – Os dois se encaram. – Não sei como não percebi!

E os lábios se encontram com ansiedade novamente, as línguas se enlaçando profundamente, quase lhes tirando o fôlego. E enquanto se deliciam, caminham devagar até o banheiro, Yohji adentrando o box e prensando o moreno contra a parede. Ali suas mãos percorrem cada ponto desse corpo, recordando como desejou isso na noite anterior, mas como se conteve. Ficam assim por um bom tempo, sentindo um o corpo do outro, a perna do loiro se colocando entre as de Ken, deixando-o colado no azulejo frio. As ereções se roçam em movimentos vigorosos, aumentando cada vez mais a luxúria do momento.

O calor entre eles começa a ficar quase insuportável, o suor escorrendo pelos corpos como uma torrente. Yohji abre o chuveiro, deixando a água cair sobre eles, o choque da água gelada, os arrepiando. Mas o fogo que os assola é interno, presente nos beijos estonteantes e no ardor de seus membros, que pulsam com o contato incessante. E com o líquido gelado escorrendo por seu rosto, os cabelos encharcados se colando a eles, Yohji se separa do beijo levemente, apesar de tentado a ter mais dessa boca deliciosa. Mas precisa dar andamento a seus planos diabólicos, sorrindo maliciosamente para o rapaz que não demonstra qualquer apreensão, mas uma autêntica empolgação infantil.

\- Preciso pegar algo... – O loiro ainda custa a conseguir se separar daquele corpo.

\- O que...? – Ken o segura para que não se afaste. – Fica comigo...

\- Calma... – Beija-o novamente, mas sem se deixar envolver demais, pois sabe que sua resistência está no limite. – Falei pra não perguntar...

Yohji deixa o banheiro, abandonando um Ken aturdido, apesar de tomado por uma curiosidade quase insuportável. Esse é seu maior defeito e o loiro sabe disso, provavelmente divertindo-se com sua ansiedade crescente, imaginando o que o outro pode estar aprontando. Cola-se à parede, tentando manter-se de pé, suas pernas fraquejando diante de cada lembrança e sensação do que acabaram de fazer. E no dia anterior ainda se esforçava para disfarçar seus sentimentos sob uma máscara de amizade.

O loiro percorre o quarto com os olhos atrás de uma cadeira, essencial para sua fantasia, mas no cômodo que ocupam não há nada mais que as duas camas e um armário embutido onde guardam suas roupas.

"_Que droga! Não conseguimos uma cadeira quando precisamos de uma!"_ – Yohji fica desesperado pensando no que fazer, sem tirar da mente que Ken está no box a sua espera, tentadoramente nu, molhado e excitado. Pensa então no quarto de Aya e em como ele é mais espaçoso. – _"O cara vai me matar, mas... Preciso daquela cadeira que tem no quarto dele."_

Abre a porta de comunicação dos quartos devagar, percebendo que o ruivo não voltou para o seu quarto. Nem gosta de imaginar ele andando por aí com o Yuki Eiri... Um dos dois corre o risco de não voltar. Mas percebe que está dispersando e seu grande objetivo está ali... Junto a uma mesa, próxima da janela. Anda depressa até ela, segurando com força a cadeira de madeira maciça... Perfeita para a agitação que vai acontecer sobre ela.

E com seu fardo dificultando a locomoção Yohji volta para seu quarto, parando diante da porta do banheiro e colocando a cabeça para dentro. Ken ainda está ali, debaixo do chuveiro, a água gelada escorrendo por seu corpo excitado, mas apresentando um leve tremor de frio.

\- Desculpe a demora... Tive que roubar o que precisava. – Diz de forma marota parado sob o batente. – Pensei que minha presa tivesse fugido!

\- Faltou pouco... Seu cachorro! – O tom da voz não combina com as palavras, pois ela soa brincalhona. – Estou ficando com frio...

\- Coitadinho! – Yohji entra no box, aproximando-se devagar do moreno, que recua, até que não tem para onde ir e os rostos dos dois quase se tocam. Suas mãos se colocam de cada lado da cabeça do outro, que o encara em desafio. – Mas vou acabar com seu desconforto...

O loiro muda a água gelada para uma morna e convidativa, levando Ken a gemer baixinho, sentindo o contato prazeroso. E quando os olhos do jovem se fecham, esperando que de alguma forma o toque venha em seguida, o playboy se afasta. Isso surpreende o moreno, que volta a olhá-lo intrigado. E quando a cadeira é trazida para dentro do banheiro fica surpreso.

\- O que... – Nem sabe o que dizer.

\- Uma brincadeirinha que nunca fiz... Mas sempre tive vontade. – Yohji diz já empurrando a cadeira para o interior do Box. – Sorte que esse banheiro é espaçoso!

\- E o que eu devo... – Ken fica confuso, mas embevecido... Afinal, sempre admirou as tão faladas habilidades sexuais do loiro.

Yohji o puxa para si, estreitando-o em seus braços, tomando-lhe a boca com ansiedade. Suas mãos percorrem o corpo saboroso, tocando a ereção que se anima novamente com toda essa novidade.

\- Ela está aqui para nos divertirmos... – O loiro diz sem se separar do beijo. – E podemos fazer o que quiser.

Ken decide deixar de parecer tão inocente, afastando-se com firmeza do abraço e se sentando na cadeira colocada diretamente sob a água corrente. Levanta o rosto na direção de Yohji, estendendo a mão até segurar firme sua mão. O jovem o puxa para si, colocando-o de frente para si, tocando sua ereção, sem quebrar o contato visual. E assim se aproxima tocando de leve a glande, fazendo-o reagir, projetando a cabeça para trás.

As mãos grandes do loiro entremeiam-se nos cabelos sedosos e molhados do moreno, agarrando-se a eles delicadamente, ao mesmo tempo em que segura a cabeça no local onde está... Fazendo-o tremer cada vez mais com o toque que vai se tornando intenso. Mas sente que a habilidade de Ken em excitá-lo é eficiente demais, o enlouquecendo, e não pode deixar-se levar. Quer brincar mais...

\- Espera! – Afasta a boca quente de si, encarando um Ken atônito com sua reação. – Não quero gozar novamente... Não agora. Quero ter você... Sentir você por dentro.

O mais velho dos Weiss decide iniciar sua travessura logo, antes que ele mesmo acabe partindo para o ato em si de uma vez, tal é a excitação que o domina como fogo. Faz Ken se levantar e o coloca de costas para si. Aproxima-se, colando seu próprio corpo às costas fortes, mordendo a curva formada pelo pescoço e o ombro, sentindo a maciez daquela pele, seu aroma exótico, a intensidade de sua respiração ao sentir seus dentes cravando-se nela. Poderia ficar ali o saboreando por milênios, mas já não consegue mais suportar, empurrando-o contra a cadeira, até que se ajoelhe sobre ela e apóie os braços sobre o encosto. O corpo moreno está então completamente exposto, parecendo esperá-lo com ansiedade. Curva-se então sobre ele, mordiscando a cútis queimada do sol, descendo devagar das espáduas até chegar ás nádegas firmes e macias, onde se delicia arrancando leves gemidos em reação às mordidas um pouco mais vigorosas.

\- Você é delicioso demais! – Geme tais palavras, enquanto se ajoelha e toma os testículos do outro com a boca, fartando-se com eles, arrancando uma reação quase espasmódica no corpo menor, um forte gemido ecoando no recinto.

E fica assim, brincando com ele por longos minutos, saboreando a maciez deles com os dentes, com os lábios e com a língua. Talvez isso tenha sido a coisa mais próxima do prazer absoluto que já experimentou, deleitando-se com cada movimento do corpo do qual se alimenta. E assim sobe, lambendo entre suas nádegas, sorrindo ao ouvi-lo novamente gemer profundamente. E a língua lambe e penetra, alternando com o dedo, que circunda o local e depois adentra, sentindo seu calor e a resistência deliciosa que o torna quase impenetrável. Mas essa vai cedendo, deixando que um dedo logo se torne dois, e cada vez mais Yohji consegue sentir as reações involuntárias do corpo, acolhendo-o com prazer, vibrando ao seu toque interno.

\- Ahhhhh... Yohji... Não faz isso comigo! – A voz de Ken quase não sai. – Eu te quero... AGORA!

\- Seu pedido é uma ordem... – Diz já se curvando sobre suas costas, grudando em sua pele sob a água.

O membro de Yohji penetra-o devagar, sentindo ainda certa resistência, os gemidos dos dois se confundindo, como se estivessem envolvidos por algo mais... Além do ato que praticam. E conforme sente que a dor de Ken vai se tornando mais um prazer, que aquele corpo parece pedir por mais, vai aumentando a intensidade, indo gradativamente mais fundo. E esse ritmo alucinado os coloca no estado de êxtase total, o loiro tomando o pênis do moreno com as mãos e imprimindo toda a força daquilo que os consome.

Mas novamente o playboy pára, percebendo que deseja estar de frente para Ken no momento em que os dois chegarem ao clímax, quer ver em seus olhos todo o ardor do que descobriram que sentem um pelo outro. A reação do corpo moreno é decepcionada quando o deixa.

\- Calma... Quero te ver... – Yohji o faz levantar e rapidamente toma seu lugar na cadeira. Toma-o nos braços, passando a mão por seu rosto. – Preciso ter na memória esse rosto lindo... Esses olhos...

\- Ah... Yotan... – Aquelas palavras se apossam de todo o ser de Ken, que faria tudo pelo loiro.

O playboy se senta e puxa o jovem para si, encaixando-o até que esteja totalmente dentro dele, um gemido profundo deixando os lábios entreabertos. Segura em sua cintura e o ajuda a continuar os movimentos vigorosos, de estocadas firmes, dando ao ex-jogador a oportunidade de também participar desse ritmo.

\- Ahhhhhhh... Faz comigo o que quiser... – Ken diz isso com os olhos fechados, concentrado em cada movimento, cada sensação. – Sempre fui seu!

A mente de Yohji entra em um estado febril, onde não existe lógica, nem racional, um mundo onde apenas as sensações comandam e, em seu caso, de forma avassaladora. O loiro é um homem de sensações e sentir aquele corpo sobre seu colo, o interior envolvendo seu membro como se fossem feitos para se encaixarem perfeitamente... Isso lhe tira a razão. Segura o pênis do outro com firmeza, voltando a estimulá-lo como antes, ao mesmo tempo em que toma a boca já edemaciada com a sua, em um beijo cheio de ânsia.

\- Ken-ken... Você... Hummm... – Sente como se fosse perder a consciência. – Você é saboroso demais!

E um gemido gutural revela a chegada do clímax do loiro, seguido por Ken, que se excita ainda mais ao ouvi-lo. Os dois curtem essa sensação por alguns minutos, abrindo novamente os olhos e se encarando. Tudo que sentem se reflete no olhar do outro, como em um espelho. E assim se jogam em um abraço apertado, que os ajuda a relaxar, a aproveitar cada gota dessa sensação deliciosa, permanecendo ali, ainda encaixados. Não desejam sair. Se fosse fisicamente possível preferiam ficar unidos para sempre, mas... Isso tem que ser metafórico.

\- Você tem certeza que não serei descartado quando se cansar de mim? – Ken diz isso ainda abraçado no loiro que tanto desejara. Sua voz soa triste como Yohji nunca a ouvira.

O mais velho dos Weiss o afasta do abraço, encarando os olhos marejados, percebendo que não há brincadeira nas palavras ditas por ele. Realmente Ken teme ser apenas mais um de seus casos. Um sorriso se abre na face bonita do loiro, compreensivo, mas preocupado que tenha sido mal interpretado.

\- Não... É diferente... Sinto por você algo que... Não sei definir. – Há confusão em seu rosto. – Jamais senti algo tão intenso... E não posso te perder.

Os dois voltam a se abraçar, desejosos de deixar claros seus sentimentos. Yohji sente o calor das lágrimas de Ken correndo por suas costas, distinguindo com facilidade estas da água que continua a correr sobre eles. Sabe que somente uma razão muito forte faria o jovem tímido admitir essa sua insegurança e isso apenas o torna ainda mais atraente a seus olhos. Afasta-o novamente, fingindo não ter percebido o desabafo espontâneo de seu choro.

\- Melhor sairmos daqui... – Yohji sorri. - Minha pele já está enrugando com toda essa água.

\- A idéia foi sua... – Ken quase não consegue falar, tentando segurar o riso diante da expressão do loiro. Estica o braço e fecha o chuveiro. – Mas eu te seco... Todinho...

\- Não me provoca! – O loiro se arrepia quando Ken lambe seu rosto. – Temos o que fazer... Vai saber se não estão precisando da gente!

\- Tem razão. – O moreno se sente envergonhado ao lembrar-se do que aconteceu com Shuichi.

Os dois se levantam, ainda lutando contra a vontade de permanecerem perdidos nas sensações que não os abandonaram, mas sabem que precisam voltar ao trabalho. Ainda molhados caminham até o quarto, onde vestem os roupões. Yohji tira a cadeira do banheiro e carrega até a porta de comunicação com o quarto de Aya.

\- Você pegou a cadeira do quarto do... Realmente gosta de viver perigosamente! – Ken destila um sarcasmo que surpreende o loiro. – Mas... Será que toda aquela água não vai estragar a cadeira?

\- Dane-se! Não somos nós que estamos pagando! – Yohji dá de ombros. – E quanto ao Aya... Se eu não contar... E você também não... Ele nunca vai descobrir.

**ooOoo**

\- Já repassei a lista dos convidados das duas festas e não ajudou muito. – Hiro se joga sobre o sofá, afastando-se um pouco do notebook. – O duro é pensar no que pode estar acontecendo com o Shuichi...

Omi percebe como o guitarrista tenta esconder como se preocupa com o amigo de infância. Hiro achou que o melhor lugar para ficarem a vontade para a pesquisa seria na gravadora, na sala destinada ao Bad Luck. O apartamento minúsculo onde mora estava fora de cogitação. Então os dois estão ali, em torno da mesa de reuniões, tensos como cordas de violino, pois do trabalho deles pode depender a vida de Shuichi.

\- Decididamente acho que a questão está diretamente ligada ao Kobe... – O desânimo e cansaço de Omi são evidentes. Estão nisso desde o final do show e o dia já está amanhecendo. – Já vasculhei toda a vida do sujeito... Sem família, amigos ou namorada. Simplesmente ninguém lamentou a morte dele.

\- Isso é triste... – Hiroshi Nakano lamenta sinceramente, colocando-se no lugar do infeliz músico.

O jovem Weiss observa por alguns minutos o jovem guitarrista. Ele lembra muito Aya fisicamente, ruivo, mesma altura, e apenas um ano mais novo, mas imensamente diferente na forma de lidar com os sentimentos. Hiro parece ter aprendido a trabalhar bem com eles, o que combina com sua mente brilhante e arguta. Ele é o gênio do grupo, apesar de muita gente o pré-julgar levando em conta sua bela aparência.

\- E que documentos nós vimos? – Hiro encara Omi diretamente, satisfeito por ter alguém que entenda o que está falando. – Foram processos policiais, atestado de óbito e matérias em jornais... Tudo isso revela as informações oficiais.

\- E se formos até o manicômio e verificarmos se ele recebia visitas? – Os olhos azuis brilham ao perceber uma brecha que pode conter informações. – Mas essas informações não estão disponíveis online.

O guitarrista se levanta de um salto, decidido a não perder tempo. Cada minuto pode custar caro para o seu amigo e não pode sequer pensar nisso.

\- Eu vou até lá! – Pega seu capacete e as chaves da moto. - Me passa o endereço e consigo essa informação nem que for a força.

\- Aqui está. – Omi passa o papel para o rapaz. – Eu vou analisar a lista de funcionários da gravadora, presentes durante o show. Assim talvez descubra quem facilitou o seqüestro.

\- Ok. – O ruivo abre um sorriso triste. – Me liga se descobrir algo.

**ooOoo**

A nova Ferrari de Yuki segue pelas ruas de Tóquio, seguindo o carro de Tohma. No interior estão os dois homens, ele e Aya, a dupla mais improvável para qualquer investigação. Um silêncio tumular se mantém há mais de meia hora entre eles.

\- Aonde ele vai? – A voz sensual de Yuki corta o silêncio. – Até parece que ele sabe que está sendo seguido!

\- Talvez saiba... – O ruivo permanece frio por fora, mas por dentro imagina o que esse escritor metido pode ter feito com o Omi pra deixar Shuichi tão chateado. Não que seja ciumento... Longe disso! – Perseguições devem ser feitas por profissionais.

Yuki lança um olhar fulminante de soslaio, querendo entender a razão de tanta hostilidade por parte do outro. Não acredita que Omi ou Shuichi tenham contado para ele o que fez naquela manhã na cozinha... Como beijou o garoto loiro, mais por despeito do que por qualquer coisa. As palavras do pequeno intrometido o tiraram do sério! Ou esse ressentimento começou antes? Não gosta de admitir para si mesmo, mas a proximidade dele com o...

"_Que é isso? Estou achando que estava com ciúmes do..."_ – Afasta rapidamente esse pensamento de sua cabeça. – _"Ter ciúmes de alguém significa que... Sei muito bem que isso eu não sinto!"_

Os dois emudecem mais uma vez, observando o carro parar diante de um pequeno bar no centro da cidade. Yuki reconhece o local favorito do cunhado e se pergunta se não está sendo injusto com o amigo. Certo que ele seria capaz... Tohma pode parecer calmo como um lago, mas pode ser diabólico quando quer. Já viu como ele mandou desafetos para o hospital. Os homens de Nova York que abusaram de Yuki aos 16 anos, nunca mais foram encontrados.

\- Não podemos segui-lo... Esse bar é minúsculo e ele nos verá. – O loiro se acomoda no banco do motorista. – Eu até espero que ele não esteja envolvido com isso...

\- Só por que é seu amigo... – Aya não tem vontade nenhuma de ser simpático com ele.

\- Qual o seu problema? – O escritor se volta para o rapaz a seu lado, pouco mais novo que ele. – Desde o momento em que nos vimos pela primeira vez você pareceu me odiar.

\- Eu sei que você mexeu com ele... – O Weiss não olha para o outro, tentando conter a raiva que represa. Omi não lhe dissera nada, mas sabe que Yuki de alguma forma o perturbou.

\- Ahn? – Já começa a se encher dessa situação. – Do que você está falando?

Os olhos violeta se voltam devagar em sua direção, brilhando entre a penumbra que os envolve dentro do carro. O rosto de Aya transparece sua periculosidade, fazendo Yuki tremer pela primeira vez diante de alguém. Reconhece nele a morte no olhar, como também vê todas as manhãs em si mesmo, mas não sente culpa... Ele não é um guarda-costas... Não com esse olhar.

\- Sabe... Se você prefere ser um canalha com a pessoa que mais te ama, que te aceita como você é... Apesar de não merecer... O problema é seu! – Aya usa do pouco tato que tem, pois a lembrança de Shuichi se desmanchando de chorar comendo a barra de chocolate ainda está vívida em sua memória. – Mas no momento em que você mexe com o meu chibi... Aí o problema é MEU!

\- Não sei do que está falando. – O loiro não está a fim de brigar, mas evita o olhar mordaz do outro. – Seja lá o que ele falou...

\- O Omi não precisa dizer nada pra mim... – O espadachim resolve deixar a diplomacia de lado... Também porque não é seu forte. Ele usa a 'psicologia da katana', que até hoje funcionou muito bem. - Ao contrário de você, eu me importo com a pessoa que me ama e me esforço por conhecê-lo.

\- Como eu trato ou não trato o Shuichi não é da sua conta. – Yuki resolve parar de refrear seu sarcasmo, já sem nenhuma paciência. – Você não me conhece, então não vem querer me dar lição de moral.

\- O pior é que eu conheço sim... E muito bem. – O líder dos Weiss diz em tom quase cavernoso. – Você tem sangue em suas mãos... E isso o destrói um pouco mais a cada dia. Por isso você teme amar e sofrer novamente. Essa é a razão pra fazer de tudo pra afastar quem te ama, mas... Você se viu encurralado por ver-se apaixonado por alguém que luta todo dia pra te tirar da escuridão.

Yuki reage a essas palavras, sentindo-se desnudado como nunca antes, como se o rapaz ruivo enxergasse sua alma. E como odeia isso!

\- Quem você acha que é? Usando esse truque velho comigo! – Yuki ri com escárnio. – Ouviu isso dos outros e pensa que já me conhece... Não sabe do que sou capaz!

Se for para rir... Aya dispensa o desafio. Para ele as coisas ditas com frieza são mais realistas e esse escritorzinho precisa ouvir umas verdades. Encara-o com aquele olhar gélido que reserva para os bandidos que está prestes a matar.

\- Ninguém me disse nada de você... Apenas que é um conquistador e que trata Shuichi como lixo. – Diz quase em um sussurro. – Mas você já matou... Isso está em seu olhar.

\- E não teria escrúpulos de... – O loiro tenta demonstrar como é perigoso, mas a expressão de Aya o cala.

\- Por acaso você sabe por que o Mr. K nos chamou pra esse serviço? – Não há qualquer mudança de expressão no rosto dele, apenas a frieza que usa como máscara. – Somos assassinos... E eu não teria escrúpulos nenhum... De verdade... Em enviar esse seqüestrador safado para uma boa cova... Como já fiz antes.

Um sorriso de sarcasmo surge nos lábios de Yuki, decididamente descrente das palavras do rapaz ruivo a sua frente. Ele não parece estar brincando, mas... Como acreditar que quatro jovens como eles vivem de matar? Ainda mais o pequeno Omi... Um garoto! Tem que admitir que Aya é um bom ator... Bem convincente com essa cara de mau.

\- Não pense que vai me convencer com esse conto de fadas... – Seu sorriso vai morrendo aos poucos, encarando o outro e deixando claro que não é um tolo impressionável. – Sou um escritor e também posso inventar uma boa história pra te amedrontar.

Aya se aproxima dele, os rostos quase se tocando. Essa proximidade faz Yuki engolir em seco, pois sente um frio na boca do estômago. Isso é medo... Reconhece muito bem essa sensação.

\- Não preciso te impressionar... – Aya fala devagar. – Até o Omi é mais perigoso que você, senhor escritor.

Ele se afasta e recosta na janela do passageiro, ficando de frente para o loiro ainda boquiaberto.

\- No fim você é um grande covarde... Sempre com medo de sofrer novamente, se escondendo atrás dessa frieza. – Antes que o outro possa reagir, Aya emenda. – Já fui assim... Por isso te entendo tão bem. Na verdade... O Omi e o Shuichi são imensamente mais corajosos, pois não tem medo de dar a cara à tapa em nome do amor. Você sabe que ele morreria por você... Seu otário!

O escritor decide sair de sua posição apática e impedir que esse desconhecido o trate dessa forma. Ele pode ser o que for, mas não pode ficar assim na defensiva. Há muitos anos atrás prometeu para si mesmo que jamais voltaria a se sentir encurralado. Abre novamente o sorriso maldoso e sente qual o ponto fraco de seu contendor.

\- Sim, senhor assassino, você parece tão esperto! E sempre orgulhoso por ter uma relação tão franca e honesta. – Percebe que suas palavras fazem o ruivo se mover desconfortavelmente. – Então... Por que o seu garoto não te contou que... Ontem de manhã... Eu o beijei.

O corpo de Aya se empertiga, sua mão abrindo rapidamente o sobretudo e chegando à empunhadura da katana. Yuki vê o movimento e a espada começando a sair da bainha. Mas nesse instante Tohma deixa o bar, entrando em seu carro. Aya recua em seu movimento.

\- Precisamos ir. – Volta-se novamente para a frente, o olhar fixo no carro que seguem. – E vai ser melhor pra você se ficar bem longe de mim quando isso terminar... E nunca mais toque no meu chibi.

Os dois se calam novamente. Shuichi depende da frieza dos dois, mas uma sensação perigosa se instala entre eles, como se fossem se degladiar a qualquer momento. A Ferrari arranca, continuando a vigilância.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos violeta de Shuichi encaram o homem parado diante da porta aberta. O pavor que o paralisa já imanta suas pernas ao chão, impedindo de sair da posição encolhida em que se colocara para deixar fluir toda a dor que sente. E por mais que deseje reagir, como fez durante a noite em que foi estuprado, algo neste homem o impede de mover um músculo.

O seqüestrador anda devagar, iluminado pela luz que vem de fora. Um sorriso macabro marca seu rosto anguloso, de feições bonitas, mas marcadas pela amargura. Pára diante do garoto trêmulo e se ajoelha a sua frente. Os olhos dos dois se encontram a morte clara nos seus, fazendo as lágrimas começarem a descer pelo rosto do jovem cantor.

\- Gostou das acomodações? – O odioso sorrisinho se mantém ali. – Sei que uma estrela como você está acostumado com suítes luxuosas, mas... Preparei este quarto especialmente pra você.

Leva a mão ao rosto juvenil, tocando seus lábios, acompanhando a forma quase infantil. Shuichi é um garoto bonito, como muitos da sua idade, mas com personalidade. Nada de beleza superficial, mas decidido como todos aqueles que lutam para vencer. Passa os dedos pela boca pequena, decorando seu formato, sentindo a maciez de seus lábios.

\- Você é diferente dos outros... – Diz ainda bem próximo. – Ou eles gritavam desesperados ou ficavam agressivos, mas no fim todos acabavam quietos como se estivessem dormindo.

Shuichi sabe o que isso significa. O silêncio deles era a morte, que para esse homem parece tão normal como o ato de respirar. Não consegue desviar o olhar, como se estivesse hipnotizado.

\- Nem me perguntou quem sou eu e por que estou fazendo tudo isso. – O seqüestrador segura o queixo de Shuichi. – Todos eles fizeram isso. Mas há em você um silêncio que me agrada... Apesar de ser puro medo.

A voz do garoto parece presa na garganta, pois deseja desesperadamente gritar... Implorar para que este homem o poupe, deixando que viva um pouco mais, pois afinal é tão jovem e cheio de sonhos. Só que seu apelo não passa de um gemido quase inaudível, o que parece satisfazer imensamente o seu algoz.

\- O mundo da música é uma amante infiel. Ela vive do sucesso e ama apenas quem está no topo, quem vende... E se hoje você é uma estrela... Amanhã não é ninguém. – Ele se levanta de um pulo, tossindo um pouco pelo esforço de falar. Dá as costas para o garoto, perturbado pelo rumo que seu discurso está tomando. – E ela se alimenta da juventude e da beleza... Talento é algo secundário. E cada dia vocês são mais jovens... Inocentes... Preciso evitar que essa amante os destrua.

Pela primeira vez Shuichi tem a impressão que o homem de uma forma altamente distorcida pensa estar fazendo o bem para suas vítimas... Mas ainda assim pretende matá-lo e isso não torna o ato menos reprovável.

O homem se volta novamente para o garoto, notando em sua expressão uma reação até um pouco simpática com relação a suas palavras e sabe que não deseja isso. Sorri, pois percebe que o garoto é realmente diferente, mas não pretende poupá-lo por isso. Volta a se ajoelhar a sua frente, encarando-o diretamente.

\- Mas quem sabe eu possa poupá-lo... – Diverte-se com o vislumbre de esperança que surge em suas violetas. – Mas tem gente muito interessada que você sofra... E muito! Então posso apenas providenciar que isso aconteça.

Os olhos de Shuichi se arregalam quando o homem tira do bolso da jaqueta um bisturi, que maneja com grande habilidade, passando de um dedo para o outro rapidamente.

\- Poderia... Acabar com sua carreira... Cortando suas cordas vocais. – Toca o pescoço do garoto, que recua tomado pelo pavor. – Não seria minha primeira vez... Mas infelizmente o outro garoto sangrou demais...

\- Não... Por favor. – A voz de Shuichi sai estrangulada.

\- Você não sentiria nada! – Para ele parece a coisa mais natural do mundo. – Faço você dormir e pratico minhas habilidades... Corto elas e te poupo de todo o sofrimento.

O choro é a única resposta que o cantor de cabelos rosa consegue dar, apavorado demais para colocar para fora tudo que quer dizer. E essa sua reação apenas faz seu seqüestrador sorrir ainda mais, divertindo-se com seu sofrimento.

\- Ok... Ok... Vou te deixar descansar enquanto decido o que fazer. – O homem se levanta de um pulo, sabendo o quanto a expectativa do que irá fazer pode perturbar sua vítima.

A porta se fecha quando sai. A cabeça de Shuichi parece rodar diante de tudo que ouviu e da sensação de impotência que se apossa dele. Lágrimas seriam redundantes, pois já chorou mais do que gostaria... Até para seus padrões. Sente um vazio imenso dentro de si... Sente que todo o pavor começa a cobrar seu preço, sua mente se turvando, a consciência o abandonando aos poucos. E nos seus últimos pensamentos vê a imagem de Yuki e de todas as vezes em que se sentiu amado por ele.

"_Mas... Ele não me ama."_ – A noção de ilusão e realidade se tornando difícil de dissociar. – _"Yuki... Te amo... Me salva..."._

O corpo pequeno escorrega para o chão frio e fétido, perdendo os sentidos completamente.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Muito bem pessoal... Era pra esse capítulo ser o último, mas no fim era tanta coisa pra ser escrita e tão pouco espaço em um capítulo só. Como colocar toda a hostilidade entre Aya e Yuki, as investigações preliminares do seqüestro, o clima quente entre Yohji e Ken, o assassino... E ainda ter pretensões de escrever o final neste capítulo? Portanto, estico a ansiedade mais um pouco.

Agradeço de coração minha beta por ter feito o trabalho perfeito de sempre. **Samie**... Sei que você gosta dessa fic, mas nunca é demais agradecer todo o seu esforço pra ser meu contraponto durante a confecção do texto e depois acertar as arestas. Mil beijos pra vc.

Lembro que essa fic é dedicada a minha filhota, amiga, beta e irmã gêmea siamesa **Yume Vy**... Pensamos igual, não é mesmo? Você sempre terá um lugar especial em meu coração. E não se deixe consumir por culpas ou por achar que me decepciona... Te amo. Você jamais me decepcionou, ouviu?

Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que ainda estão acompanhando a fic, mas por motivos vários não podem deixar reviews, mas um beijo especial eu dedico a **Miyu Amamyia** por ter deixado um comentário delicioso.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

03 de Abril de 2008

11:49 AM

**Lady Anúbis**


	7. Desfecho Trágico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DEATH ANGELS**

**DEATH ANGELS**

**Capítulo VII – Desfecho Trágico**

Os olhos de Hiro percorrem a fachada obscura do sanatório, observando as janelas com grade e a sensação de falta de esperança que o conjunto lhe causa. Pensa, entristecido, em como o músico Kobe cheio de sonhos como os dele e de Shuichi acabou em um lugar desses. Esse pensamento faz tudo pelo que lutaram até agora ganhar uma nova perspectiva. O mundo com que tanto sonharam é como um demônio, que realiza os seus desejos, mas que no final vai exigir sua alma como pagamento. E pode até ser que este dia já tenha chegado para Shuichi... Sente muita raiva dentro de si, como nunca antes.

"_Não... É a mesma de quando encontrei Shuichi ferido, sentado no chão debaixo de chuva, frágil após o estupro." _– Lembra claramente. –_ "Naquela noite foi a primeira vez que desejei matar alguém, que tive algum sentimento destrutivo a respeito de outra pessoa..._

E teria acabado com o miserável se não tivesse se conscientizado de que o grande culpado era Yuki e tudo o que fazia para Shu sofrer. E o garoto sempre foi seu melhor amigo, companheiro, irmão... Ou seja, a única pessoa que já o compreendeu, indo além das aparências e das suas notas escolares.

Por dentro o sanatório não pode ser mais previsível, com suas paredes absurdamente brancas e o cheiro excessivo de limpeza no ar. O guitarrista caminha apreensivo até a área da recepção, ainda sem saber como ter acesso ao arquivo morto do hospital. Afinal, qual a desculpa para um músico querer ver a ficha confidencial de alguém que morreu há tanto tempo? Conforme vai se aproximando sua expressão começa a mudar. A recepcionista é uma garota bem jovem, com provavelmente uns 18 anos, o fone de ouvido pendendo de suas orelhas e o olhar perdido de alguém que ouve música sem qualquer atenção real no trabalho. No canto de sua mesa repousa uma pilha de CDs, com certeza dela, onde estão L'Arc en Ciel, The GazzetE, alice nine e... O novo do Bad Luck.

\- Bom dia. – Hiro pára diante da mesa, percebendo que a garota nota sua presença, apesar de nem sequer levantar os olhos.

\- Em que posso ajudá-lo? – A jovem levanta o rosto sonolento, claramente atendendo sem qualquer vontade de ser prestativa. – O senhor...

Os olhos dela então se arregalam, uma expressão confusa e caótica surgindo em seu rosto delicado. Ela pega um CD e olha com atenção a foto que estampa a capa, voltando em seguida a encarar o músico.

\- Vo-você... É O HIRO DO BAD LUCK? – A histeria estampa sua face pálida como papel. – Mas o que... o que...

\- Preciso de um favor, mas não sei se você pode me ajudar. – Ele diz tranqüilo, como se lidasse confortavelmente com a fama.

\- Claro! – A moça tenta se acalmar, mas sem êxito. – O que precisar... Eu... Claro... Com certeza...

\- É que eu estou escrevendo uma canção nova... – O rapaz se inclina sobre a mesa, seu rosto ficando bem próximo da face corada da fã. – E fala sobre um astro do rock que esteve internado aqui há muitos anos atrás.

\- Aqui? – Ela o encara quase incrédula, pois este hospital não seria o lugar para se internar um astro.

\- Isso mesmo... E eu queria dar uma olhada na ficha dele... – Hiro abre um maravilhoso sorriso que a faz engolir em seco. – Sabe... Pra me inspirar.

Ele se coloca então totalmente de pé, adotando uma típica pose de celebridade pronta para uma foto, deixando que ela o observe de cima a baixo. Isso sempre o incomoda, mas neste instante pode ser extremamente útil.

\- Eu vou ajudá-lo – Ela levanta de um pulo, encarando-o decidida.

\- Mas não vai arriscar seu emprego? – Diz com certo remorso por a estar enganando dessa forma.

\- Não me importo... Contanto que você autografe meu CD. – A moça o entrega nas mãos de Hiro e dá pulinhos ao vê-lo escrever 'com amor'. – Além do mais... Se você não contar pra ninguém... Eu que não vou contar.

A garota segura então na mão do guitarrista e o conduz furtivamente por corredores e escadas, até que se depara com a porta do setor de arquivos. Entram devagar, verificando que está vazio. Ela indica uma mesa para que Hiro se acomode e começa a procurar no arquivo inativo pelo nome do paciente que ele lhe dera. Apesar da juventude demonstra ser hábil em seu trabalho e logo entrega ao rapaz a pasta desejada, sentando-se ao lado dele, curiosa com o conteúdo.

Os olhos de Hiro percorrem então os documentos, lendo o atestado de óbito e passando-o para a garota. Depois deste encontra a ficha do músico, com uma fotografia que ele observa intrigado.

\- Ele não parece nada com um astro do rock! – A garota diz espontaneamente. – Está mais com cara de contador.

Então o guitarrista percebe que é isso que o incomoda nesta foto... A garota expressou exatamente aquilo que ele pensou. Não que um roqueiro não possa ter essa aparência, ainda mais depois de ter entrado em crise após o fracasso, mas... Esse sujeito da foto não tem sequer algum vislumbre de que algum dia gostou de rock.

Pega então alguns relatórios de médicos, todos diagnosticando Kobe como paranóico, com tendências psicóticas, violento, apesar do QI acima da média. Desenhos, poemas, músicas, tudo que ele havia feito no sanatório, muito bem organizado em cadernos. Nada parecia dar qualquer pista de visitas ou amigos, revelando uma vida solitária. Os pais haviam morrido quando tinha 19 anos, deixando-lhe uma casa, o único bem que possuía, mesmo depois do relativo sucesso que fizera por algum tempo. Era a mesma história de muitos músicos... Um empresário inescrupuloso se apossara de tudo ao interná-lo no sanatório. Mas... O nome do empresário...

"_Céus! Todos os garotos mortos eram representados pelo empresário dele... Menos o Shuichi."_ – Fecha a expressão, pois esse fato somente reforça a idéia de que há um mandante interessado em livrar-se do garoto usando os crimes como disfarce.

\- Coitado! Você viu que ele tentou se matar uma vez antes de finalmente conseguir? – A garota está tão envolvida pelo relato da vida de Kobe quanto o próprio Hiro. – Aqui diz que ele tentou cortar as cordas vocais, mas foi salvo pela enfermeira responsável. Depois disso, ela passou a acompanhá-lo o dia todo... Pelo jeito ela não foi muito eficiente...

É pensando em tudo isso que o rapaz encontra um relatório diferente. Um dos médicos decidiu estudar o caso de Kobe mais a fundo, juntando a seu relatório artigos de jornais e revistas falando de sua curta carreira e sua decadência, revelando já os primeiros sinais de seus distúrbios. Mas... Algo acima de tudo chama a atenção de Hiro, que pega novamente a ficha com a foto.

\- Não é a mesma pessoa! – Ele se levanta depressa e derruba a cadeira. Coloca as duas fotos diante da moça, que as observa surpresa. – Alguém trocou as fotos da ficha!

\- Mas por que fariam isso? – Está tão intrigada quanto ele.

\- Olha o relatório da autópsia... – A garota o atende prontamente, enquanto Hiro toma em suas mãos sua ficha, comparando os dados. – Como eu pensava... O homem que se matou não era o verdadeiro Kobe.

-...! – Tal revelação faz a garota pensar sobre a verdadeira intenção de seu ídolo, mas fica empolgada com esse clima de mistério.

\- Tem alguma forma de sabermos se alguém recebeu alta na mesma época? – Ele a encara ansioso por uma resposta afirmativa. – Isso é muito importante!

\- Espera um instante... – A jovem corre até as gavetas empoeiradas, reclamando baixinho sobre a necessidade de passar tudo isso para um computador. Tira então um papel e o coloca nas mãos dele. – Este é o relatório anual de altas. Com certeza vai encontrar a informação que quer.

O guitarrista procura entre centenas de nomes e datas o que deseja e finalmente encontra alguém que foi liberado no dia seguinte ao suicídio de quem quer que tenha tomado o lugar de Kobe. Ao encontrarem a ficha desse paciente... Ali está a foto do músico.

\- Ele está vivo! – Diz satisfeito por se deparar com a verdade. – E livre...

\- Mas... Por quê?... Quem?... – O mistério a intriga. Qual a razão para algo tão elaborado? O pobre coitado que tomou seu lugar realmente se matou ou foi morto?

\- Nesse momento não posso pensar nisso. – Ele a encara, tendo a impressão que para a garota essa história não vai terminar por aí. – Mas você foi ótima!

Hiro levanta de um pulo, já tirando o celular do bolso, beijando a garota entusiasticamente e saindo depressa. Não está ali para ver como essa sua ação faz a jovem fã quase cair da cadeira. Para ela o dia foi maravilhoso, pois ganhou um autógrafo, um beijo e um mistério que ela vai investigar a fundo.

O guitarrista deixa o prédio e pára diante dele. Descobriu finalmente a ligação e isso pode trazer consigo as pistas para encontrar o Shuichi. E os laudos dos psiquiatras tornam a coisa ainda mais urgente, pois Kobe é realmente um serial killer pronto para matar e muito inteligente para encobrir seus rastros. Agora Omi vai precisar encontrá-lo... E rápido.

\- Omi... – Fala ao celular ainda nervoso com a emoção da descoberta. – Encontrei a resposta. O Kobe está vivo... Isso mesmo... Forjou sua morte trocando de identidade com outro paciente... Não sei como, mas já temos o 'quem'.

Ele se afasta da porta quando percebe que duas enfermeiras entram conversando animadamente. Refugia-se no jardim da frente, onde pode ter a privacidade que deseja.

\- Ele deixou o hospital alguns dias depois do 'suicídio' e... – Nem sabe exatamente o que adiantar para o garoto através do telefone. - Ah... Os pais dele deixaram uma casa para ele... Só não tinha o endereço na ficha...

O rapaz esconde-se em um ponto onde ninguém pode vê-lo, pois teme perder a oportunidade de dizer a Omi tudo que descobriu.

\- Pode falar... – Ele sente na voz do garoto a mesma empolgação esperançosa que existe na sua. – Você descobriu quem é o informante?

Ouve então ruídos estranhos vindos do outro lado da linha e um estrondo grande. Leves gemidos são seguidos por um ruído estridente e depois passos sobre vidro quebrado.

\- Omi...? – Fica frio ao perceber que algo aconteceu com ele, apenas o silêncio como resposta.

**ooOoo**

O arqueiro dos Weiss começa a sentir os efeitos do cansaço de uma noite completamente sem dormir, admirado com a exaustão, esquecido de que a noite anterior também foi atribulada. Sabe apenas que precisa continuar, pois a vida de Shuichi depende disso. Sente-se culpado... O vocalista estava sob sua responsabilidade e deveria ter ficado mais atento após o último ataque. Move-se na cadeira, tentando alongar os músculos doloridos, torcendo para que consiga encontrar uma pista que o leve ao paradeiro do garoto.

Os olhos de safira percorrem a tela do notebook, seguindo por uma imensidão de nomes de funcionários da gravadora, cruzando as listas das duas festas e do show, tentando encontrar um denominador comum. Afinal, esse funcionário teria que estar presente para garantir a entrada do assassino...

Mas logo as longas horas sem dormir começam a cobrar seu preço e Omi decide que precisa fazer algo para se manter lendo todos aqueles entediantes documentos. Sai pelo corredor, chegando até a lanchonete do andar, onde apenas um idoso sonolentamente começa a arrumar as coisas para mais um dia de trabalho.

\- Aceita um café? – O homem diz, antes mesmo que o garoto possa pedir. – Você parece estar precisando desesperadamente de um.

\- Com certeza! – O rapaz sorri com simpatia para o homem gentil. – E ainda tenho muito o que fazer.

\- Ah... Vocês músicos são viciados no seu trabalho... – O velhinho passa para ele uma xícara do líquido perfumado e fumegante. – Gosto disso. Por isso chego aqui tão cedo.

Omi sorri mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo que o homem não gostaria tanto dele se soubesse sua verdadeira profissão. Volta para a sala, desanimado, e se assusta ao encontrar um homem em seu interior, mexendo no aparelho de TV. Os dois se encaram por alguns segundos, nenhum deles dizendo qualquer palavra.

\- Desculpe se atrapalhei o seu trabalho... – O rapaz moreno fala de cabeça baixa. – Pediram que eu verificasse essa TV... Parece que tem algum defeito.

\- Não me incomoda... – O arqueiro diz sem sequer olhar o outro, sentando-se mecanicamente diante do notebook. – Pode fazer o seu trabalho.

E a lista continua rolando diante de seus olhos, dezenas de nomes de músicos, garçons, técnicos de som... Até prostitutas estão presentes, com o valor que cada uma oficialmente recebeu para circular pelas festas. Mas de repente um nome se destaca... Presente em todos os rols... E Omi se condena por não ter percebido antes que este sujeito era a única coincidência entre os funcionários.

\- Taki Aizawa... Espera... – Ele pára um instante, pensando onde já ouviu esse nome. - Não é o vocalista do extinto ASK?

Seus ágeis dedos percorrem as teclas com destreza, acessando suas fontes na internet a procura de informações sobre o grupo. Após escapar por pouco de um atropelamento Aizawa decidiu encerrar sua carreira.

"_Então... Por que o nome dele consta como funcionário da gravadora?" _– Omi percebe que está começando a chegar próximo de alguma resposta.

Procura nos documentos de admissão da empresa, cujo acesso o produtor do Bad Luck havia liberado. E lá está... Aizawa foi readmitido recentemente por ninguém mais que o presidente da gravadora. Mas... Ele...

\- Céus! Foi ele que arranjou o estupro do Shuichi! – O arqueiro lembra-se finalmente de quem lhe falara do sujeito. E não fora fácil para o garoto abrir-se quanto a isso. – Como não pensei nele antes?

O toque do celular interrompe sua linha de pensamento, fazendo com que pule sobressaltado da cadeira. Respira fundo, torcendo que seja alguma notícia animadora, pois tudo que descobre o faz correr em círculos e não chega a lugar algum. O número é do celular de Hiro, uma ponta de esperança o fazendo prender o fôlego por alguns instantes.

\- Oi Hiro... Descobriu alguma coisa? – Mal consegue disfarçar a empolgação em sua voz. -... O quê?... Eu sabia que era ele!... Mas como...

Faz-se um breve silêncio, Omi distinguindo de fundo a voz de duas moças conversando animadamente. Percebe então o ruído do rapaz se movendo, provavelmente procurando um local mais discreto para poderem conversar melhor. Sabe que saberá da história toda quando Hiro voltar, mas precisa receber mais alguma informação que talvez lhe dê uma pista a seguir.

\- Com certeza alguém acobertou a troca... – Fica pensando na trama sinistra que pode ter libertado um homem tão perigoso. – Uma casa?... Esse pode ser o esconderijo dele...

Os dedos de Omi percorrem novamente o teclado, procurando desesperadamente a ficha de admissão de Kobe na gravadora. Acredita que assim talvez descubra onde ele morava. Afinal, a maioria dos músicos iniciantes mora ainda na casa dos pais por absoluta falta de opção.

\- Hiro... Preciso te contar o que descobri... – O ruído do técnico trabalhando no aparelho de TV o desconcentra por alguns instantes, mas se força a focar na importante informação que tem consigo. – Sim... Você não vai acreditar em quem é o sujeito.

Mas nesse instante a mente de Omi foca nas imagens que vira a poucos instantes do ASK e de seu líder. E como se fosse atingido por um raio o garoto percebe o que deixara passar e levanta os olhos na direção do técnico. Ele o encara, o rosto de Taki Aizawa claro diante dele, apesar de disfarçado pelo boné. O ex-vocalista parte para cima do arqueiro, derrubando-o da cadeira, tentando colocar sobre o seu rosto um pedaço de pano embebido em clorofórmio.

Infelizmente para ele, Omi não é um garoto comum. O jovem Weiss o empurra com força, jogando-o contra a mesa, possibilitando ao pequeno corpo a oportunidade de levantar-se. Com rapidez o acerta com um chute certeiro na cabeça, um golpe que Aya lhe ensinara, fazendo o homem cair. Fica por alguns minutos o observando, esperando que se levante para que possa bater mais um pouco, desejoso de descarregar nele a frustração e o medo pela segurança de Shuichi.

Mas então recua, percebendo o quanto tudo isto o está afetando, tirando-lhe o discernimento de que o Omi jamais se deixaria levar pelo seu lado violento, representado pelo Bombay. Aizawa sabe onde encontrar Shuichi e precisa que ele esteja vivo para tirarem dele essa informação.

O homem nota sua hesitação e a aproveita, se levanta depressa e investindo contra ele, joga Omi sobre a aparelhagem de som e TV da sala, provocando um enorme estrondo. O impacto deixa o garoto à beira da inconsciência, mas ainda assim deixando seu atacante nervoso com a possibilidade de ser agredido novamente.

Olha Omi caído, ainda surpreso com a força e habilidade de alguém tão jovem. Os olhos azuis surgem por entre os cílios semicerrados, emoldurado por um rosto de anjo, mas evidentemente enganador. Toca-lhe a face, admirando as feições delicadas, duvidando que este menino possa representar um perigo. Mas a realidade é outra... Ele sabe quem Taki é e o que fez... Pega o notebook sobre a mesa e joga contra a parede, a fim de evitar que alguém saiba o que foi descoberto. Tira então de sua jaqueta o taser que sempre carrega consigo e o encosta no peito do arqueiro, chamuscando sua camiseta, o choque elétrico o apagando de vez. O pequeno é erguido com facilidade, Aizawa surpreso com seu peso, ainda ligeiramente tonto com o golpe que recebeu na cabeça. O menino é forte... Demais para um simples cantor.

Isso representa um perigo a que sabia estar exposto quando sua tia enfermeira lhe contou como ajudou Kobe a fugir do sanatório, para depois perceber que soltou um serial killer. Ela vivera todos esses anos com remorso e no leito de morte confessou seu crime a ele. E no mesmo instante em que ouviu seu relato pensou em uma forma de acabar com Shuichi para sempre. Aquele garoto que destruiu todos os seus sonhos... O risco de ser preso está ali, agora em seus braços, pois Omi provavelmente trabalha para a polícia.

Aizawa acomoda o jovem melhor em seus braços e ao passar pelo espelho encara a própria imagem. Quem diria que há pouco tempo seu rosto estava estampado nas revistas para adolescentes! Agora é apenas uma sombra do que foi... E Shuichi vai pagar por isso, nem que tenha que matá-lo com as suas mãos.

**ooOoo**

Tohma percorre devagar o corredor do último andar do prédio da gravadora. A essa hora da manhã ainda há um silêncio incômodo, sendo muito cedo, o que perturba o ex-músico acostumado com agitação e barulho. Sente-se cansado pela noite em claro que passou, tendo tentado em vão relaxar, o que jamais conseguiria se voltasse para casa e para as perguntas de Mika, sua esposa. Tudo o que está acontecendo o perturba e por razões que não gosta de encarar. Abre a porta de sua sala e percebe que alguém está sentado em sua cadeira, com as costas desta voltadas para a entrada, oculto pela altura do espaldar.

\- Já disse para não vir à minha sala... A menos que eu te chame. – Fala, indignado com a ousadia. – E ainda mais em minha ausência.

\- Ora... – Yuki vira a cadeira, ficando de frente para ele. – Quem você pensou que eu era?

O presidente da gravadora não consegue disfarçar a surpresa que se apossa dele, principalmente quando a porta se fecha atrás dele e vê Aya encostado nela. Um medo insano comanda suas ações posteriores, pois instintivamente tem certeza que os dois sabem o que fez.

\- Talvez fosse o cúmplice... Ou quem sabe... – O Weiss diz com uma perigosa voz quase sussurrada, ironia carregando suas palavras. – O safado que ele contratou pra se livrar do Shindou.

\- Não sei do que estão falando! – A voz de Tohma transparece o nervosismo.

Aya caminha, passando por ele de forma sinuosa, encostando-se na escrivaninha, quase se sentando sobre ela. Os dois belos homens, tão jovens, parecem ameaçadores demais, prontos para fazê-lo confessar... Dessa forma fazendo o ex-músico se sentir ainda mais temeroso.

\- Não adianta mentir... Não pra mim. – Yuki se levanta e anda até parar diante do cunhado e amigo. – Eu te conheço muito bem.

Ele se aproxima ainda mais, abaixando-se ligeiramente até encará-lo diretamente nos olhos, deixando claro que este nada pode esconder. E esse olhar direto parece piorar seu nervosismo, fazendo-o desviar, mas logo se dando conta que não adianta escapar.

\- Eu só não entendo por que. – Yuki realmente gostaria de estar errado sobre a participação dele, mas agora sabe estar certo. – Sei que você não gosta do garoto, mas... Chegar a esse ponto!

Tohma se afasta do loiro, quase o empurrando para longe de si. Quer distância dele para poder voltar a respirar. Desde que tudo isso começou esse confronto era o que mais temia, pois a importância de Yuki em sua vida o impede de pensar direito. Procura ficar longe também de Aya, vendo em seus olhos o perigo latente. Refugia-se junto da janela, observando a imensidão da cidade se estendendo por quilômetros, além do alcance de sua visão.

\- Tohma... Me responde... – Yuki começa a perder a paciência.

\- Eu fiz isso por você. – Ele então se volta encarando os acusadores olhos cor de mel. – Aquele garoto te faz mal... Você não chorava desde... Mas quando ele entrou na sua vida...

Aproxima-se da escrivaninha, apoiando as mãos sobre ela, tentando evitar cair. Respira fundo, angariando coragem para dizer o que está guardado em seu coração.

\- E durante todo esse tempo... Você fazendo de tudo para aquele garoto sumir... – Respirar parece-lhe uma das tarefas mais difíceis nesse instante. – Mas o Shuichi é teimoso demais para desistir... Eu precisava livrar você desse incômodo... Pra retomar sua vida...

\- Tohma... De que vida você está falando? Daquela em que eu finjo que não lembro e vocês fingem que acreditam? – A voz de Yuki ressoa pela sala. – Por mais que eu resista... O Shuichi me forçou a encarar o que aconteceu comigo em Nova York e...

\- Mas você tinha esquecido... – Os olhos azuis do presidente da gravadora se enchem de lágrimas.

\- ESQUECIDO! – Um leve tremor altera a voz bonita. – Fui traído por alguém em quem confiava... Que me vendeu para aqueles tarados apenas para me ver sofrer. Acha que posso esquecer isso? Eu somente me esqueci do que houve depois... Quando o garoto que eu era se viu morto para sempre.

\- Eu não... – Essas palavras quase não saem. – A culpa foi minha... Devia ter cuidado de você.

Yuki tenta se aproximar dele, mas Tohma se afasta.

\- Você não vai poder se deixar corroer por essa culpa, sempre querendo me proteger do mundo. – Sente pena dele, pois naquela noite não foi apenas Eiri que saiu profundamente machucado.

\- Mas... Eu precisava afastá-lo de você... – As palavras de Tohma soam titubeantes.

\- Por quê? – Yuki não consegue entendê-lo.

\- É ciúme. – Aya fala, sem sair do lugar, mantendo-se de costas para os dois, ainda encostado na escrivaninha. – Você ainda não entendeu... Senhor escritor?

O ruivo fica completamente de pé, voltando-se para eles e os encarando.

\- Do que está falando? – Yuki prefere não encarar aquilo de que sempre desconfiou.

\- Ora... Está claro como água que ele sempre te amou, mas... – Os olhos violeta se estreitam, lendo as emoções de Tohma como se estivessem escritas em sua expressão derrotada. – Apesar da culpa... Era cômodo para ele ter você fugindo do amor, com casos que acabavam antes do café da manhã. O Shindou te deu uma segunda chance... A possibilidade de voltar a amar alguém. E seu cunhado deixaria de ser tão necessário. Não é?

\- Cala a boca! – Tohma leva as mãos à cabeça, fechando os olhos, evitando a todo custo encarar os olhos que tanto ama.

O homem se refugia no canto da sala, sentindo-se encurralado, prisioneiro dos próprios sentimentos contraditórios. Desde sempre nutriu esse sentimento pelo jovem Eiri, mas viu-se preso ao compromisso que as duas famílias haviam firmado para que se casasse com Mika. E como o rapaz ruivo disse... Apesar de sentir-se culpado por todo o sofrimento que aquela noite trouxe á vida do rapaz, sentia-se egoisticamente satisfeito por isso impedi-lo de amar. E pensou que Shuichi seria mais uma de suas aventuras, mais uma pessoa descartável... Ainda mais com aquela personalidade! Yuki não suportaria por muito tempo a paixão entusiasmada do cantor. Mas apesar de expulsá-lo, o garoto sempre estava ali, junto dele.

\- Você queria que ele saísse da sua vida... – Tohma se enche de coragem e o enfrenta. – Mas ele nunca iria... Então resolvi o seu problema para sempre.

Yuki avança contra ele, agarrando-o pela gola de leopardo do suéter. Não sabe dizer o que mais o revolta, se a confirmação do interesse por trás da amizade dele ou por aquilo o que teve coragem de fazer a um garoto inofensivo como Shuichi. Aya o segura pelo braço, sentindo toda a raiva expressa no rosto do escritor. Se estivesse em seu lugar, Tohma estaria morto... Mas ele talvez seja o único capaz de revelar o paradeiro do vocalista do Bad Luck.

\- Eu estava no show... E sabe por quê? – Sua presença inusitada em uma apresentação do namorado surpreende o amigo. – Ele me abandonou... E... Eu... Queria ele de volta. Preciso dele...

E com essas palavras Yuki o solta, afastando-se, parando diante da janela e do dia que já se ilumina.

\- Você realmente prefere que eu seja infeliz para sempre? – A voz de Yuki tenta disfarçar a dor, mas sem sucesso. – E pra mim é difícil demais admitir... Talvez eu ame aquele garoto impulsivo, irritante e chorão.

Um silêncio se instala na sala, infinitamente mais angustiante que todas as palavras que foram ditas. Yuki pensando em como foi um idiota por tanto tempo, negando-se a encarar seus sentimentos, temeroso da dor que sempre associou a eles. Por sua vez, Tohma abaixa a cabeça, envergonhado por desejar tanto que Yuki se mantivesse infeliz, apenas por ser doloroso demais vê-lo amando alguém.

\- Muito bem... Agora nos diga onde ele está. – Aya precisa colocar o confronto nos eixos, pois a vida de Shuichi depende disso. – O tempo está acabando e... Você vai ser o responsável pela morte do garoto.

\- Eu não sei... Apenas dei o dinheiro... – Sua cabeça continua baixa, a voz hesitante. – Aizawa que...

\- QUEM? – Yuki não consegue conter a avalanche de lembranças dolorosas que este nome desperta.

\- Ele veio com este plano... – Finalmente arrependendo-se de algo que lhe pareceu errado desde o começo. – Nunca falei com o sujeito... Nem sei seu nome.

O celular de Aya toca insistente, que o atende sem muita paciência, principalmente por não reconhecer o número.

\- Alô... Sim... Hiro! – Um pressentimento ruim o domina. – Não... Ele não está com você?... O QUE?... Vou até lá!

O ruivo desliga rápido, abrindo a porta e já saindo, mas sentindo seu braço sendo seguro. Puxa com raiva, cruzando o olhar com os olhos cor de mel de Yuki.

\- O que houve? – O loiro diz sinceramente interessado.

\- O Omi... – Transparece em sua expressão a profunda preocupação que o assola. – Alguma coisa aconteceu.

**ooOoo**

Depois de um tempo interminável em total silêncio Shuichi volta a ouvir sons vindos do lado de fora do cômodo em que se encontra. Treme de pavor, pois pode ser esse o momento em que o homem vem para matá-lo. Tenta levantar, mas sente-se fraco, mais pelo medo do que por qualquer outra coisa. Mas algo diferente... Distingue mais de uma voz... A outra lhe parece bastante familiar.

\- Pelo jeito a polícia está investigando. – A voz familiar quase grita, demonstrando muito nervosismo. – E esse garoto está com eles.

\- Eles não são da polícia, mas... Estou quase descobrindo quem são. – A rouquidão do seqüestrador fica mais pronunciada, denotando toda a sua tensão. – Mas por que você o trouxe aqui? Tem certeza que não foi seguido?

\- Não sou tão idiota quanto você pensa. – A irritação aumenta ainda mais o volume dessa voz. – Ele descobriu quem eu era e... Estava chegando ao seu endereço. Não tive escolha.

A discussão dos dois continua a se desenrolar, sem que Shuichi saiba de quem estão falando, mas aquelas primeiras frases revelam quem é o dono da voz que reconhecera. Imagens da noite do estupro começam a se materializar em sua mente, Aizawa rindo e fotografando toda a sua humilhação e sofrimento com um prazer mórbido. Então ele facilitara os ataques do assassino e entregara sua rotina... Mas como? O ex-vocalista do ASK não fora demitido da gravadora?

A porta se abre devagar, a luz vinda dela quase cegando o garoto já acostumado com a escuridão do porão fétido. Vislumbra as duas silhuetas, mas seu ódio o faz se concentrar na de seu velho inimigo, desejando colocar suas mãos naquele pescoço fino e apertar até os olhinhos falsos pularem das órbitas.

\- Só um sujeito sujo como você pra se envolver em algo assim. – Reúne todas as suas forças e se levanta. – Não foi o suficiente apanhar do Yuki?

\- Nunca perde a pose, não é? Garoto intrometido! – O homem não consegue lembrar-se de ninguém que tenha odiado tanto quanto o cantor de cabelos rosa. – Mas logo tudo isso vai acabar... Toma um amiguinho pra te fazer companhia.

Sem qualquer cuidado joga o corpo inerte de Omi no chão, fazendo as palavras pararem na garganta do garoto. Shuichi observa o amigo inconsciente, sem saber como reagir diante da perspectiva de tê-lo involuntariamente metido nessa história. Ajoelha-se ao lado dele, percebendo que a pancada contra o chão o despertou, seus gemidos cortando o silêncio que se fizera presente.

\- Ah... Esse seu amiguinho estava te enganando. – Shuichi encara Aizawa, tentando apreender o real significado de suas palavras. – Quem diria... Ele estava tão perto de você somente pra te vigiar... Fingiu ser seu amigo.

\- Na-não... - Omi somente consegue dizer isso, a garganta absurdamente seca e o corpo dolorido.

Shuichi olha de um para o outro, percebendo nos olhos azuis a resposta. Omi estava tão perto apenas para protegê-lo, provavelmente contratado por Mr. K... Mais uma pessoa que o decepciona, como fez Yuki. Ele se fecha, chorando baixinho, magoado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Morrer agora não lhe parece uma coisa tão ruim...

Aizawa fecha a porta, rindo extasiado com a derrota presente no cantor que tanto odeia. E apenas um choramingar baixo permanece quando os dois garotos ficam sozinhos. Omi sentindo-se culpado, mesmo que esta seja apenas parte da verdade e que estivesse protegendo-o.

\- Shuichi... – Tenta tocá-lo no escuro, mas este se esquiva. – Me ouça... Por favor.

\- Pra quê? – Sua voz chorosa. – No fim você é como o Yuki...

Aquelas palavras quase o deixam em desespero. Gosta muito de Shuichi e o que menos quer é vê-lo daquela forma... Triste, ferido, magoado. Abre a boca algumas vezes, tentando falar algo, mas não consegue. Move-se, sentindo uma fisgada nas costas, provavelmente devido à batida contra a TV, mas ignora tal fato, tentando se aproximar mais uma vez.

\- Não fale assim! Me deixe explicar. – Pede mais uma vez, suspirando. - Eu adoro você, então, por favor... Não me negue a oportunidade de falar...

A voz de Omi sai em tom baixo, mostrando a aflição que sente. Sabe que precisa pensar sobre como sair dali, mas se explicar para Shuichi é o mais importante no momento.

\- E por que eu acreditaria em você? – Sente-se engasgado com toda a mágoa que sente. – Enquanto eu abria meu coração... Você era pago pra ser meu amigo.

Afasta-se até se encostar à parede, pensando nas decepções dos últimos dias. Gostaria de simplesmente dormir e não acordar mais... E o choro aumenta de intensidade, sua personalidade se sobressaindo a qualquer atitude racional e adulta que pudesse ter.

Isso atinge Omi como se as palavras fossem adagas perfurando seu peito, apertando seu coração de um modo que dói... Dói profundamente. Entende como ele se sente, mas ainda assim o machuca, porque é mentira. Jamais seria capaz de fingir uma amizade e o admira tanto... Porém Shuichi está ferido, descrente...

\- Não fale assim! Eu jamais me tornaria amigo de alguém por dinheiro. – Afirma resoluto, sua voz apesar de frágil saindo séria.

Aproxima-se dele, mesmo sabendo que pode ser rejeitado e o abraça com força, puxando-o para si, não se importando que o garoto de cabelos rosa possa chutá-lo ou feri-lo. Quer tirar aquela dor do peito dele, porque aquilo o machuca também.

\- Quando soube que você estava em perigo... Eu quis protegê-lo. – Sussurra baixinho no ouvido dele. – Eu fiquei tão feliz de encontrar você, Shu...

A voz de Shuichi não sai, apenas aumenta a intensidade do choro, agarrando-se a Omi como se dele dependesse sua sanidade. Somente neste momento compreende como ter encontrado aquelas fotos na escrivaninha de Yuki o machucou.

\- Ele... Eu... – As palavras parecem difíceis demais. – Quero morrer... Não sou nada mesmo...

Sente-o se agarrando a si, provocando uma fisgada de dor nas costas sobre o local maculado, mas não emite nenhum som, mais preocupado com o amigo do que consigo mesmo, afagando seus cabelos carinhosamente. Deixa-o chorar, sua mão subindo e descendo sobre as costas dele de forma terna, fechando os olhos por um momento, suspirando profundamente, tentando reorganizar as idéias.

\- Não! Não diga isso! – Pede, apertando-o mais contra si. – Você é muito importante! Todos amam muito você. Eu te amo e não gosto de te ouvir falando assim.

Omi sorri, afastando-o apenas um pouco, acariciando o rosto dele, pequenas frestas de luz entrando, deixando-o ver o pequeno cantor, mesmo que parcamente, reparando com atenção nas bochechas molhadas, nos olhos brilhantes devido ao choro sofrido. Ergue uma das mãos, acariciando-lhe a face com doçura.

\- Shu... Nunca deseje morrer. – Fala, segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos. – Você é uma pessoa incrível! Linda!

\- Mas você sabe que vamos morrer... – Olha para a porta e depois novamente para Omi. – Ele matou todos eles... Neste mesmo lugar.

Ainda se sente aterrorizado por aquele homem, que estranhamente faz seu íntimo tremer. Mais do que a decepção com o amor da sua vida, a morte é uma constatação, não um desejo.

\- Nós não vamos morrer. – Fala com uma certeza absoluta. – Aya e os outros não vão deixar.

Sorri para ele, tentando lhe passar confiança, se ajeitando junto à parede, gemendo baixinho por um momento devido à dor que insiste em se alastrar por seu corpo, mas suspira mais uma vez, se concentrando, trazendo o corpo dele para junto do seu, sabendo o quão fragilizado ele está.

\- Eu não vou deixar que ele te machuque, Shu. Não se preocupe com isso. – Fala sério. – Mas você acredita em mim? Acredita que não estava fingindo quanto a nossa amizade?

Essa é uma pergunta complicada de responder. Observa os olhos azuis brilhando sob a parca luminosidade. Quer acreditar em todas as suas palavras, precisa disso, mas como confiar se vive apostando nas pessoas erradas?

\- Não sei... Eu quero... Juro... – Tenta sorrir, mas só consegue um vislumbre disso. – Mas...

\- Shu... Quando nos encontramos e fomos pra sua casa... Você lembra quando vimos o show do Ryuchi juntos? – Comenta dando um sorriso. – Lembra como nos divertimos? E eu também me abri... Falei da minha vida... Aquilo tudo era real.

Indaga, vendo que ele ainda não acredita totalmente, mas não o culpa por isso. Ele tem todo o direito de se sentir traído, sabe que sim. Não precisa que lhe diga nada, pra saber disso basta ter o vislumbre daquele olhar, pra ter certeza da dúvida presente naquele coração. Sorri fracamente, vendo que tem que fazê-lo perceber a verdade.

\- Você acha que eu estava fingindo ali, Shu? – Indaga, olhando-o profundamente. – Acha que eu só fingia quando conversava com você sobre as bandas... Quando brincávamos e tudo mais? Quando te falei do meu amor pelo Aya?

\- Não... – É bom se lembrar daqueles momentos, mas estes o fazem recordar também de Yuki. – Eu finalmente não me sentia mais sozinho naquele apartamento.

\- Eu sempre gostei de você, da sua música... Da forma apaixonada com que canta! – Sorri, acariciando seus cabelos. – Quando eu estava triste ouvia sua música.

Omi puxa Shu pra si, beijando-lhe os cabelos, fazendo o menino se deitar em suas pernas, querendo que ele se sinta melhor.

\- Você imagina o quão feliz eu fiquei... E nervoso também, quando descobri que ia te conhecer pessoalmente? – Ele ri baixinho, seus dedos sempre acariciando os fios rosa. – Se eu estivesse sendo seu amigo apenas por dinheiro... Você acha que eu estaria aqui... Tentando te convencer do contrário, Shu?

Shuichi senta diante do loirinho. Precisa saber... Teme perguntar, mas sua personalidade curiosa jamais descansará se não o fizer.

\- Quem você é de verdade? – Entende que ele simplesmente pode se negar a responder.

Omi ouve aquela pergunta e se cala por um momento. Não sabe se pode dizer... Se é o melhor, mas... Vendo aquele olhar, o pedido e o temor presente nos orbes violeta, sabe que precisa dizer a Shuichi. O pequeno cantor merece a verdade e isso pode acabar ajudando-os na hora da fuga ou do resgate de seus amigos.

\- Eu sou membro do Weiss Kreuz. Nós somos um grupo que pune aqueles que a justiça não pôde pegar por falta de provas ou por suborno. - Diz calmamente, alerta às reações dele.

O rosto do garoto se modifica, pois não consegue entender completamente. Punir? Aquele rapaz tão parecido com ele, com os mesmo gostos e desejos... Como conceber a idéia de que ele...

\- Eu, Aya, Yohji e Ken. Nós somos justiceiros, Shuichi. - Explica, suspirando. - E recebemos a missão de capturar e eliminar o assassino que têm perseguido você... Por isso nos infiltramos. Eu fiquei perto de você para protegê-lo... E adorei isso, porque simplesmente sou seu fã.

\- Omi... Eu estou com medo! – A voz chorosa novamente surge.

O arqueiro segura sua mão, olhando diretamente em seu rosto semi-oculto pela falta de iluminação. Deseja lhe passar segurança, mas ele mesmo se sente apreensivo. Sabe que Aya deve estar a sua procura, mas... O tempo... Esse é o seu maior inimigo.

\- Eu também estou com medo... – Omi puxa Shuichi para que se sente ao seu lado, passando o braço sobre os seus ombros. – Também estou...

**ooOoo**

\- KEN! – Yohji paralisa diante da porta aberta. – O que aconteceu aqui?

O ex-jogador se apressa para entrar e também pára. Surpreso com a sala de reuniões do Bad Luck, com a mesa empurrada contra o canto, cadeiras caídas, o sistema de vídeo e áudio destruído jogado próximo da janela. Os sinais de luta são claros, um notebook feito em pedaços evidenciando que tal violência envolvera diretamente o Omi.

\- Olha lá! – Ken anda até o centro da sala, recolhendo do chão um celular aberto, como se estivesse sendo usado. – Não é do chibi?

Ele se volta e estende a mão na direção do loiro. Este toma o aparelho e observa com cuidado, tendo a certeza que o moreno está com a razão.

\- É o dele... – A preocupação é clara em seu rosto. – Mas o que pode ter aconte...

Aya irrompe pela porta, também parando diante da visão daquilo que mais temia. Quem quer que seja o informante dentro da gravadora... Provavelmente foi descoberto pelo Omi e quis evitar ser desmascarado. Fica por alguns instantes estático, com a respiração pesada, o ódio passando por ele como um veneno quente que o sufoca. Caminha pela sala, observando os sinais da luta, curvando-se para recolher os destroços do notebook do seu garoto.

\- Esse sujeito não sabe com quem está brincando... – Aya diz encarando com raiva Yuki, que neste momento adentra o recinto.

Coloca os restos do computador sobre a mesa, olhando para os demais, fogo o queimando por dentro.

\- Precisamos saber o que ele quis encobrir quando fez isso. – Com um movimento brusco joga os pedaços longe, quase atingindo Yohji. – DROGA! Nessa missão parece que estamos sempre atrasados!

Por isso mesmo não queria essa missão desde o início, cheia de coisas imprevisíveis, onde os assassinos, acostumados com a escuridão, ficariam expostos demais. E havia ainda o fato de Omi ficar isolado dos demais Weiss... À mercê do serial killer e... Desse escritor metido a conquistador. Lança um olhar mortal para o loiro, que todos percebem, mas preferem fingir que não.

Hiro chega então esbaforido, a visão da sala destruída levando-o a constatação do que temera durante todo o caminho de volta. Entra devagar, percebendo na expressão de todos o ar de derrota, o medo de ter perdido com Omi as únicas pistas que tinham no caso.

\- Eu sinto tanto... – O olhar interrogativo do ruivo dos Weiss apenas o faz se sentir pior por ter deixado o garoto sozinho. – Tive que sair atrás de uma informação importante e... Devia ter ficado com ele...

\- Você fez o que precisava... – Aya está cabisbaixo, observando os sinais da batalha travada pelo seu pequeno contra o maldito que o levou. – E que informação tem para nos ajudar?

O guitarrista se aproxima, sem qualquer medo da face assassina que o espadachim apresenta, decidido que precisam trabalhar rápido, e juntos. Coloca a mão sobre o seu ombro, sob o olhar temeroso de Yohji e Ken.

\- Nós vamos encontrá-los. – Diz sem hesitação. – Sei quem é o assassino... Precisamos descobrir apenas o seu endereço.

\- Mas isso pode demorar tempo demais. – Yuki se manifesta pela primeira vez, ansioso demais por saber que as chances de Shuichi diminuem ainda mais. – E não o temos!

Apesar de parecer alarmista e desesperado, o escritor está certo. Procurar um endereço tão antigo pode levar mais tempo do que dispõem. Mesmo assim Hiro procura seu notebook no meio da bagunça, torcendo para estar inteiro.

\- Espera... – Ken fica empolgado, segurando o braço de Yohji como uma criança. – Tem uma forma de conseguir a localização deles... E agora!

\- Como? – Yuki aproxima-se dele, esperançoso diante de uma perspectiva que parecia tão obscura.

\- O GPS... O Omi deve estar com o dele... – Um sorriso largo surge no rosto dele, contente por ter sido ele a lembrar disso. – Afinal, é o chibi que exige que todos nós usemos.

\- Ken... – Aya nem sabe o que dizer.

\- Já disse que te amo? – Yohji o agarra, tomando sua boca em um beijo apaixonado.

\- Deixem isso pra mais tarde... – O espadachim está surpreso, mas mesmo isso precisa ser deixado para depois... Salvar Omi é prioridade. – Usamos o localizador do carro.

Estão à caminho, apenas torcendo para que cheguem a tempo.

**ooOoo**

Shuichi e Omi não sabem dizer quanto tempo ficam em silêncio, imersos nos próprios pensamentos. Agora que estão para ser desmascarados, a morte dos garotos é algo urgente. Sabem muito bem disso e a expectativa do momento é angustiante, a respiração se tornando pesada, aumentando ainda mais a ansiedade, o odor da morte no ambiente impregnando-se em suas roupas e cabelos. O ruído de passos aproximando-se da porta os coloca em alerta, levantando-se devagar, os olhos fixos na única entrada para o cômodo.

\- Omi... É agora! – Shuichi segura na mão do amigo, desejando sentir-se mais seguro.

\- Fique atento... Ouviu Shuichi? – Omi se volta para ele, sabendo que esta pode ser a única chance. – Quando eu agir... Quero que corra... E não olhe para trás!

\- Mas... – A sensação de medo aumenta ainda mais.

\- Não quero 'mas'... – Segura o cantor pelos ombros. – Prometa que vai me obedecer.

Apenas um aceno de cabeça é a sua resposta, temendo a dimensão do que o garoto quis dizer com 'agir'. Esta ciente do que esse assassino é capaz... Mas se não tentarem algo serão mais duas vítimas indefesas e... De certa forma está cansado disso.

\- Então... Os amiguinhos fizeram as pazes? – Com a porta se abrindo, Aizawa entra, a expressão irônica, ao lado do assassino. – Mas a festinha acabou... Nós vamos...

\- Você pode ter pagado por isso, mas... – Kobe empurra o ex-músico, tomando a frente. – Eu comando esse espetáculo!

Circula os dois garotos, uma faca serrilhada de caça na mão, observando cada tremor, o ritmo das respirações, o suor escorrendo por seus rostos tensos. Adora sentir esse cheiro de medo, essa aura tensa de quem sabe que este é o momento da morte.

\- Acabei com dois pássaros pelo preço de um. – Seu sorriso sarcástico e voz rouca aumentando a apreensão em suas vítimas. – Certo que... Tenho um mistério em minhas mãos.

Fica diante de Omi, que levanta o rosto e o encara.

\- Quem é você? – Kobe parece analisar cada nuance de sua expressão. – Investiguei e não descobri nada suspeito... É um órfão, colegial brilhante, trabalha em uma floricultura...

Os dois continuam se encarando fixamente, Kobe ainda com um tom irônico em sua voz.

\- É... Sei tudo isso sobre você. – Sabe por aqueles olhos que não está diante de um garoto comum. – Mas sei que nem arranhei a verdade.

\- Mas eu sei quem você é... Kobe! – Um sorrisinho desafiador surge em seu rosto de anjo.

\- UAU! - O homem sente um grande prazer ao ver-se diante de um adversário a sua altura. – Conseguiu o que a polícia vem tentando há anos!

\- E você não vai começar a me contar seus planos... – Uma risadinha tenta disfarçar o nervosismo de Omi, analisando qual o melhor momento de agir. – Como todo bom vilão?

Uma risada cruel ecoa pelo porão, fruto da sensação de superioridade que domina Kobe neste instante. Ele é realmente um vilão? Sempre se imaginou um anjo vingador, que rouba dos inescrupulosos executivos das gravadoras a sua fonte de lucro. Evita que esses garotos cheios de sonhos se transformem em homens doentes e amargos como ele.

\- Ora... Não sou um vilão qualquer! – Caminha e se coloca ao lado de Aizawa. – Esses outros geralmente se deixam vencer pelos heróis... O que não vai acontecer aqui.

Kobe e Aizawa riem sonoramente, dividindo o poder de ter a vida dos garotos em suas mãos, divertindo-se com o terror nos olhos de Shuichi.

\- Prometo ser rápido... – Fica brincando com a faca em sua mão. – Não vou deixá-los sangrando como costumo fazer. Vai ser uma morte...

Os olhos azuis se abrem mais, percebendo finalmente que talvez esta seja sua última oportunidade de salvar a vida de Shu. Os dois homens estão lado a lado, pavoneando-se da sensação boa de ter os dois ali, sob seu poder, sabendo que morrerão em instantes. Concentra-se, o amor que sente por Aya lhe dando uma força sobre-humana, desejando como nunca viver para estar novamente nos braços do seu ruivo. Se solta discretamente das mãos de Shuichi que seguram seu braço.

\- Shu... Corre! – Grita, no mesmo instante em que avança contra os dois, derrubando-os.

Apesar de sentir medo demais o cantor não pode falhar com o amigo. Pula por cima dos corpos estatelados no chão e corre o mais rápido que pode, subindo as escadas até a casa minuciosamente arrumada e abre a porta da frente. Teme por Omi, mas segue suas instruções a risca e continua a fugir.

Omi se levanta depressa, com a agilidade que precisa ter nas missões, passando por sobre os dois, mas sentindo uma forte mão segurar seu pé. Volta-se e se depara com o olhar satânico de Kobe, puxando-o para trás. Mas o arqueiro não pretende morrer e chuta com força, projetando seu pé na direção do rosto do homem, fazendo soltá-lo. Então corre também, alucinado para distanciar-se o máximo possível antes que os bandidos se ergam.

Logo ele está na rua, vendo como o bairro decadente se transformou, a casa solitária cercada por gigantescos armazéns. Não há a quem pedir ajuda, então é preciso fugir. Vê Shuichi logo a sua frente e apressa o passo, mas sente um par de mãos segurando seu braço, impulsionando-o para frente fazendo-o cair. Kobe se coloca sobre ele, quase babando de raiva, mas discernindo ao longe os gritos de Shuichi, provavelmente capturado por Aizawa.

\- Não pense que vai escapar de mim... – Há um ódio palpável naquele homem. – Nunca falhei e não será a primeira vez.

\- Nem tente... – A voz grossa e rouca vem detrás dele, e Omi sabe muito bem quem é o dono dela.

O homem se volta ligeiramente, bem devagar, sem levantar de cima do corpo de Omi. Teme fazer movimentos bruscos e ser atacado, seja pelo homem furioso que fala ou pelo garoto corajoso que tenta manter imóvel. Vê então não somente o ruivo, líder dos Death Angels, mas os demais membros do grupo e o guitarrista do Bad Luck. Todos estão ali cercando a ele e a Aizawa, que segura Shuichi desesperadamente pelo braço. Levanta de um pulo, puxando o arqueiro consigo, passando o braço por seu pescoço e o colocando a sua frente.

\- Vocês vão me deixar sair daqui... Senão... – Kobe aperta ainda mais o abraço mortal. – Sabem que sou capaz...

\- Se eu fosse você... Deixaria de fazer ameaças e... – Aya fala com uma calma que assusta os demais. – Soltaria o garoto. Disso pode depender sua vida.

Os dois homens estremecem, pois mais ameaçador que suas palavras, é o tom de sua voz. Há algo de aterrorizante na forma como o homem fala, acompanhado pelo ruído da katana saindo da bainha e brilhando sob o sol. Aquela imagem encerra o significado claro de que ele veio para matar.

Mr. K chega esbaforido, acompanhado de Fujisaki e Ryuchi, acenando para Hiro que o avisara. Precisa estar presente, ajudar a resgatar o garoto a quem aprendeu a gostar e encarar o homem que aterrorizou Ryu ao ponto de fazê-lo abandonar tudo e fugir do país.

\- Então um dos 'tubarões' veio resgatar sua fonte de renda? – Kobe destila sarcasmo ao ver o americano.

\- Well... Se ninguém for dar um jeito nele... – O loiro de 1,90 m se empertiga parecendo ainda mais alto. – Minha pistola 45 vai ter esse prazer.

\- Não se atreva! – Aya o detém colocando a katana diante dele. – Ele é meu...

A faca na mão de Kobe, perigosamente encostada ao pescoço de Omi, comprime mais a pele, ferindo-a, um fio de sangue escorrendo. Ele está nervoso, a figura de Aya impondo respeito, mas fazendo-o reagir de forma inesperada. O assassino não tem nada a perder, então assume uma posição de enfrentamento, percebendo como Aizawa agarra-se também ao seu refém, mas procura fugir.

\- Se pensa que me amedronta... – Um sorriso insano surge em seu rosto. – Eu levo o garoto comigo.

O movimento de sua mão impulsiona a faca, claramente agindo para dilacerar a garganta de Omi, mas a lâmina rápida e afiada o impede... Muito sangue, dor e um corte profundo no ombro, fazendo o braço perder a força, em câmera lenta, libertando o arqueiro do abraço, procurando afastar-se. Mas mesmo mutilado e sangrando Kobe não se entrega, reagindo rapidamente, segurando o pequeno Weiss pela camiseta e puxando-o para si.

\- Ahhhhhh... – Omi grita ao ter o pescoço envolvido pelo braço forte e forçado para uma posição dolorosa.

\- Afaste-se! – Kobe diz, rindo vitorioso ao ver o ruivo recuar. – Garanto que consigo quebrar o pescoço dele facilmente. Já fiz isso antes!

A visão da luta sangrenta e do furioso Aya recuando amedronta Aizawa, empurrando Shuichi para cima dos outros e correndo na direção contrária. Sorri ao voltar-se e ver que não o perseguem, mas esbarra violentamente em alguém, caindo no chão. Somente então levanta o rosto e encara quem o deteve, se deparando com os olhos cor de mel.

\- Há quanto tempo! – Yuki sorri malignamente. – E parece que não aprendeu nada do nosso último encontro.

O loiro o agarra pelo colarinho, arrasta-o esperneando até o local onde estão os demais e o joga aos pés de Shuichi. Os olhos do ex-cantor se erguem, encontrando o rosto do garoto de cabelos cor de rosa carregado de ressentimento. Ele vai se levantando devagar, esquecendo-se completamente do homem que o ameaça. Enxerga apenas aquele que o fez perder a carreira, os amigos, todos os seus sonhos... Avança com a intenção de matá-lo, mas a mão forte do escritor o impede, voltando-se e acertando o rosto de Yuki com um soco.

\- Você não aprendeu nada mesmo... – Sua raiva transparece no meio sorriso e nos orbes dourados que faíscam. – Devia ter acabado com você antes... Mas não vou cometer o mesmo erro.

Yuki o acerta no rosto, com um golpe tão violento que o rapaz cambaleia e quase cai. A respiração do loiro se intensifica, ficando pesada enquanto dá o segundo murro, que o derruba. Há uma fúria incontida, a mesma que por pouco não o fez matá-lo da primeira vez, quando foi atrás das fotografias. Esse sentimento comum a todos que sabem como é ver a vida se esvair dos olhos de alguém, se apossa dele. Mas, quando avança novamente na direção do homem caído, há um ódio que nem mesmo ele reconhece, talvez o mesmo que o levou a matar seu professor... Aquela insanidade que faz Eiri deixar de existir... E só existir Yuki. Chutes e socos se sucedem; toda a intensidade do que sente o tornando sombrio.

\- Você... Nunca mais... – Destila raiva em cada palavra, desferindo golpe atrás de golpe. – Vai ferir... O Shuichi...

É evidente para todos que Aizawa já está sem forças, sangrando e gemendo. Mais alguns socos e estará morto. Yuki olha para Aya, ainda cercando Kobe, e depois para Shuichi... Deixando claro em seu olhar que não o poupará e que fará isso pelo garoto.

Há um entendimento entre os dois nesse momento, o cantor vendo naqueles olhos o lado obscuro que o loiro sempre temeu. Observa Aizawa, pensando em como já desejou vê-lo sofrer... Como naquele dia... Mas agora ele parece tão insignificante... E volta seus olhos mais uma vez para Yuki, vendo que não hesitará em matá-lo. Mas... Realmente deseja mais uma morte assombrando a vida do loiro, mesmo que esteja magoado demais com ele?

\- Não! Pára! – O garoto avança e segura o braço de Yuki antes do próximo golpe.

\- Parar? – Ele o fita surpreso. – Já esqueceu o que ele fez?

\- Não posso te deixar carregar mais uma morte! – Sequer volta os olhos para o inimigo caído, deixando claro que neste momento faz isso por Yuki. – Muito menos por minha causa!

Os olhos cor de mel se fixam nele, percebendo a sinceridade do que diz. Shuichi realmente quer que pare, e não por um sentimentalismo que o força a perdoar o homem que o machucou tanto... Na verdade, não fez mais do que o próprio Yuki. Está preocupado apenas e tão somente com o efeito disso sobre o escritor, assim que a fúria baixar e despertar com sangue nas mãos. Percebe então que essa abnegação cega, seu jeito adulto/infantil, sua inocência... Cada um desses itens faz parte da personalidade de Shuichi... E é exatamente aquilo que se infiltrou em sua redoma de frieza criada para afastar as pessoas e manter-se seguro. Por isso apaixonou-se... Isso... Neste instante percebe que realmente AMA Shuichi e não pode perdê-lo.

Yuki se afasta do rapaz aos seus pés, sabendo que este não poderá reagir de qualquer forma ou fazer mais algum mal. No fim, ele é um pobre coitado, incapaz de encarar a própria responsabilidade sobre os seus fracassos... Refugiando-se na cômoda idéia de que um garoto de cabelos cor de rosa o destruiu.

\- Você não vale a pena! – Desvia o olhar carregado de desprezo.

Volta-se para Shuichi e tenta segurar seu braço, com a intenção clara de trazê-lo para si e abraçá-lo, mas o garoto se esquiva e se afasta. A mágoa ainda está em seus olhos tristes, ironicamente causada pela única coisa de que Yuki é inocente. Aquelas fotos jamais serviram como uma diversão, apenas como um lembrete...

Seus olhos então se concentram na batalha de forças travada entre Kobe e o espadachim. Aya circula o assassino, a katana em sua mão voltada para baixo, mas preparada para o primeiro deslize. Seus orbes se iluminam de puro ódio e Yuki então vê a verdade que ele tentara lhe contar. Esses são os olhos de um verdadeiro assassino... Não um casual como ele, motivado por uma profunda dor. Mas um que vive em função disso e para quem a morte se tornou uma realidade muito presente. E mesmo Omi, em toda a sua face angelical, aprisionado no braço que ameaça quebrá-lo, parece concentrado, esperando o instante em que possa usar de toda a sua habilidade contra o seu atacante.

\- Eu quero sair daqui! – Kobe cada vez mais parece estar perdendo o contato com a realidade. – Afaste-se! Vou levá-lo comigo... Ninguém deve me seguir.

\- Não mesmo! – A voz do ruivo soa fria como o gelo. – Você não sai vivo dessa situação... Nunca mais vai ferir ninguém.

\- Eu vou matá-lo! – Ele está surpreso com a resposta, analisando a que ponto esta revela idiotice ou algo mais no homem a sua frente.

\- Você quer dizer... Vai TENTAR matá-lo. – Aya e Omi se olham, ambos sabendo exatamente o que fazer.

O arqueiro então se move bruscamente, antes mesmo que Kobe possa reagir, fazendo com que o serial killer se mova, expondo perigosamente seu flanco esquerdo na direção do espadachim. Esse usa de toda a sua destreza e o atravessa de um único golpe, sua espada atingindo em cheio o coração, seu braço libertando devagar o garoto enquanto cai. Não há mais vida nele, apenas uma expressão de pasmo no rosto.

Aya puxa Omi para si, abraçando seu chibi sujo de sangue, desejando protegê-lo de todo o mal do mundo. Nesse gesto os dois parecem apenas jovens normais que se amam, nada mais.

E o escritor percebe então que por mais que lute contra, sempre desejou ter algo assim... Amor, segurança e carinho... Tudo que Shuichi sempre quis lhe entregar, sem exigir nada em troca, mas que sempre desprezou apegado a um passado que ficou para trás há tanto tempo. Anda na direção do garoto, mas ele novamente se afasta, sendo abraçado por Hiro. Não pode julgá-lo... Fez por merecer e agora colhe exatamente aquilo que plantou.

\- Folks... Melhor irmos. – Mr. K ainda observa a espada que Aya segura, pingando o sangue de Kobe. – Já chamei a polícia.

Ele se aproxima de Aizawa devagar, abaixando-se até chegar bem perto.

– Well... É melhor você não saber nada quando for interrogado. – Seu sorriso revela como não é apenas um agente musical comum. – Seria triste se acontecesse um infeliz acidente com você na prisão.

Todos já haviam se voltado, começando a deixar o local, apenas Ryuchi permanece ao lado do corpo de Kobe, observando o homem inerte no chão. Mr. K pára a seu lado, passando o braço por sobre seu ombro.

\- Agora você está livre... – Diz sorrindo para o amigo.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Apesar de ter declarado que este seria o último capítulo... Não consegui me conter! Quando vi já tinha mais de 50 pags e precisei dividir. Mas o último também está pronto, em fase de betagem e estará aqui em breve. Já estou começando a sentir aquela tristeza de fim de fic...

Relembro que esta fic é um presente especial para minha amiga e filhota **Yume Vy**, que atravessou uma grande tempestade, mas está de volta para os amigos que tanto a amam. E o mesmo carinho dedico a minha amiga, beta e afilhada **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**, que me apoiou tanto na confecção dessa fic, trocando idéias e lendo nos momentos em que me senti insegura. Mil beijos queridas amigas.

Agradeço os comentários da **Dea**, **Dagger-fu **e **Miyu Amamyia**, que me incentivaram demais a continuar... Beijos também a todos que leram e que por algum motivo não puderam deixar review.

Espero que gostem...

01 de Julho de 2008

03:33 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	8. Sons da Solidão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DEATH ANGELS**

**DEATH ANGELS**

**Cap. VIII – Sons da Solidão**

O clima no camarim é de pura expectativa, pois esta talvez seja a apresentação mais importante para o Bad Luck até agora. Como um grupo predominantemente pop, ser convidado para abrir um show de uma banda de rock que começa a se colocar entre as grandes... O que poderia parecer um retrocesso, saindo de atração principal para secundária, é uma jogada de mestre. E o melhor é que Mr. K nem precisou agitar os seus contatos... O agente da outra banda que o procurou com o convite.

O americano anda de um lado para outro agitado, aflito para que todos os detalhes estejam preparados, já pensando em quem vai matar se algo der errado. Seu stress não o impede de lançar um sorrisinho maroto na direção do ruivo da Weiss, sentado com uma expressão raivosa numa enorme poltrona. Para ele a missão estava terminada e voltariam a sua rotina, mas o loirão soube manipular as coisas para que os Death Angels fizessem sua despedida tocando junto com o grupo de Shuichi. E fez isso para irritar o assassino, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Seu olhar percorre o recinto, observando como Omi parece mais a vontade, ainda terminando a maquiagem dos olhos, ressaltando os orbes azuis. Yohji e Ken estão em um dos cantos, trocando delicados carinhos, conversando abraçados.

_"Pelo jeito os dois se entenderam!"_ – Sorri com o pensamento.

Vê Shuichi isolado em um dos cantos e se entristece. Sabe o quanto esse show o empolgou, mas já conhece a razão de tanta tristeza. Yuki é a razão de sua vida e o garoto desistiu dele. A sorte é que o cantor dentro daquela cabecinha cor de rosa surge com força ao pisar no palco, não importando o seu estado de espírito.

Hiro e Fujisaki estão concentrados, afinando os instrumentos, mais ansiosos do que querem demonstrar. Para eles essa noite é especial, algo pelo qual haviam lutado todo esse tempo. Um show desse calibre pode alçá-los para um novo patamar na carreira... O que para o guitarrista é a realização de seu sonho e de Shuichi... E para o tecladista a chance de ser tão famoso quanto seu primo Tohma.

Omi coloca o lápis sobre a mesa, junto do restante da maquiagem que nunca imaginou usar. Olha para Aya emburrado no sofá e sorri, sabendo perfeitamente porque está assim. Anda até ele e se senta em seu colo, maliciosamente como um gatinho que quer carinho. E o espadachim gosta disso, desanuviando sua expressão e enlaçando-o pela cintura.

\- Não fica assim! – Omi usa de sua voz mais doce, vendo como esta tem efeito imediato no estado de ânimo do ruivo.

\- Não sei como consegui deixar esse maldito americano me convencer a fazer isso novamente! – Tenta manter a pose de bravo, mas o restante de seu corpo denuncia o contrário. – Ah... Eu lembro... Você me pediu, não é? E...

Traz ele mais próximo de si, tocando seus lábios com delicadeza, abraçando-o ainda no colo, sentindo com prazer o aroma de seus cabelos e maciez de sua pele. Deixa uma de suas mãos descer, chegando até sua coxa deliciosa e voltando a subir até sua nádega parcialmente exposta pelo short.

\- ...Você já aprendeu a conseguir tudo o que quer de mim! – Acaricia-o de forma a deixá-lo corado. Jamais se empolgaria assim diante de todos, mas está há muito tempo distante desse corpo que adora. – Até me fazer deixar você usar esse short indecente.

Os dois sorriem, mas Omi ainda mantém aquela expressão safadinha em seu rosto de anjo e aproxima-se da orelha do espadachim, arrepiando-lhe a pele.

\- Nem tudo... – Seus lábios tocam perigosamente a pele branca. – Tem algo que não consigo há muito tempo.

Aya engole em seco, não sabendo se vai conseguir se segurar dessa vez. Deseja tomá-lo ali mesmo, arrebatar esse garoto que provoca seus instintos mais primários, fazendo-o esquecer da aura de frieza que sempre assume diante dos outros. Apenas por Omi resgata o passional Ran do passado.

\- Ok folks... – Mr. K está até empolgado, o que chega a assustar quem o conhece. – É hora do show!

\- Espera... – Ken chega até ele parecendo irritado. – Não dá pra vestir uma camisa no Yohji? Essa calça é...

\- Ken-ken... – O loiro o puxa, sorrindo com essa faceta ciumenta que tanto o atrai.

A porta então se abre devagar e os olhos dos músicos se arregalam descrentes. Observam os membros da banda principal entrando, um tanto tímidos, talvez mais do que aqueles que tanto os admiram. Shuichi sai de seu refúgio, momentaneamente esquecendo a razão de sua tristeza e incorporando o garoto empolgado e fã fanático.

\- OS GAZETTE! – Puxa Omi do colo de Aya, não se importando com a face raivosa deste, apenas pensando que precisa dividir esse momento histórico com o amigo. – Mas... O que...

\- Podemos entrar? – Um deles, de cabelos muito pretos e rosto de garoto, se coloca à frente dos demais. Parece ser o líder, mas para Shuichi é o Kai, pois sabe o nome, ficha completa e personalidade de todos eles.

\- Já estão dentro... – Aya diz já se levantando, ainda furioso com a interrupção, mas Omi soca seu braço, voltando a olhar para os ídolos.

Kai não se deixa abalar, percebe perfeitamente a razão de tanto mau humor. Está decidido a falar, sentindo-se à vontade com a empolgação dos dois garotos a sua frente.

\- É que eu... E os rapazes... Tivemos uma grande idéia para o show e queríamos consultá-los. – Observa o loiro imenso que logo se destaca e se aproxima, provavelmente o agente dos dois grupos. – Conhecemos a música do Bad Luck e...

\- Vocês... Já... NÃO ACREDITO! – Se Shuichi soubesse voar, já estaria na Lua. – Os Gazettes ouviram nossa música?

\- Claro... Não é Ruki? – Puxa o loiro para frente, forçando-o a falar, como de costume, sabendo como fora do palco isso é um sacrifício para ele.

\- Sim... Gostamos muito. – O cantor limita-se a dizer isso e considera o bastante.

\- Pois bem... – Aoi começa a perder a paciência, sabendo que está chegando a hora do show e profissionais não se atrasam. - O que eles querem dizer com essa enrolação é que pensamos em dividir o palco com vocês no número de abertura.

As pernas de Shuichi fraquejam, quase caindo, sendo amparado por Omi. Jamais poderia imaginar dividir o palco com um grupo como este que admira tanto, seus ídolos do rock, e ainda mais convidado por eles. Poderia morrer neste momento e partiria feliz. Sua empolgação é tanta que fica saltitando como uma criança, puxando o braço de Hiro, querendo que este momento seja tanto dele quanto seu.

\- Ok... Acho que o Shindou já respondeu por nós. – Mr. K também não consegue acreditar, mas está longe de demonstrar qualquer empolgação. – Então preciso fazer uns ajustes na parte técnica...

Ele sai com pressa, deixando a banda principal parecendo ainda intimidada, mas todos sorrindo diante da alegria clara no rosto do garoto de cabelos cor de rosa. E essa sensação plena de aceitação os deixa mais a vontade e se misturando.

Os olhos de Yohji olham todos, um por um, observando seu vestuário e comparando com o próprio. Kai, o líder e baterista, moreno, veste uma calça mais larga que o encolhe um pouco na altura, mas que parece muito confortável, perfeita para alguém que ficará sentado. A camiseta preta com uma águia prateada... Uma dessas ficaria muito sexy no Ken, deixando seus músculos bem colados, em destaque...

"_Se eu não parar de pensar nisso vou ficar encrencado."_\- Ri com a possibilidade ao pensar que não ficaria sequer corado. – _"Ele fica um tesão de qualquer jeito!"_

\- Ei... Não estou esquecendo algo? – Kai olha para si mesmo, instintivamente sentindo falta de algo, como sempre.

\- O cinto? – Uruha, o guitarrista loiro bonito de rosto delicado, diz sem saber realmente, mas sabendo que ele sempre o esquece.

\- Ah é! – O baterista ri de si mesmo. – Esqueci no nosso camarim.

Ele sai correndo, saindo pela porta, deixando que todos ouçam o alvoroço da platéia do lado de fora.

O loiro dos Weiss continua sua observação, passando por Reita, com sua calça larga demais e camiseta regata justa. A faixa sobre seu nariz o intriga, mas a seriedade do rapaz se jogando no sofá chama ainda mais atenção, pois contrasta com a imagem que faz de um membro de uma banda famosa. Dele seus olhos passam direto para o tímido Ruki, dando os últimos retoques no visual, arrepiando ainda mais os cabelos loiros e acertando a quantidade de botões abertos na camisa de seda branca. Tudo calculado milimetricamente para deixar entrever apenas o necessário, mas o bastante para deixar as fãs alucinadas.

Shuichi e Omi ficam ao redor dele, embevecidos com o cantor de talento ímpar, desejando conversar, trocar idéias, mas percebendo que fora dos palcos ele é de poucas palavras. Provavelmente não por antipatia, mas por aquela sensação que somente outro tímido conhece.

\- É verdade que vocês conhecem nossas músicas? – Shuichi fala baixo para não parecer rude, apesar de seu coração estar pulando no peito.

\- Seu primeiro CD foi empolgante... Mesmo nosso estilo não sendo o pop. – Ele responde por educação, mas parece encabulado. Senta-se e encara os garotos, que se sentam no chão. – Mas gosto de ouvir de tudo.

\- Por que será que todo cantor é nanico? – Aoi, o outro guitarrista, diz passando por trás dos dois sentados, mas claramente fazendo a pergunta para provocar o amigo.

\- Ah... Cala a boca! – Ruki fica vermelho, nervoso de verdade com a infeliz alusão a sua altura.

O playboy olha para o moreno bonito, jeito brincalhão e risada deliciosa, ainda divertindo-se com a reação que provocou no pequeno cantor. Ele veste um colete branco super justo, fechado por muitas fivelas que deixam parte do tórax e abdômen aparecendo. Apesar de estar tão descontraído, seu modo de se mover demonstra uma sensualidade felina, como somente homens como ele e Aya conseguem ter.

"_Se o Aya me ouve falar isso dele... Sou um homem morto!"_ – Pensa, mas reconhecendo que poucos provocam tanta excitação ao entrarem em um ambiente quanto o espadachim ruivo.

E com o poder de observação que anos de balada lhe deu, o loiro chega ao último deles, que se aproxima da mesa e já se serve de uma dose de saquê. O rapaz loiro, de franja sobre os olhos, chama a atenção. Seu rosto é delicado, de pele macia e boca de lábios carnudos. O espartilho preto lhe empresta um ar sado-masoquista, mas o short... Esse é o ponto alto, destacando as pernas maravilhosas.

"_Ah... Não posso deixar essa passar!"_ – Pensa enquanto se aproxima.

Olha para Ken, que observa Reita, sentado a seu lado, tentando manter uma conversa, mas com dificuldade. Com o namorado distraído, Yohji decide atacar. Fica ao lado de Uruha, sua mais safada expressão, ensaiando algo espirituoso para dizer.

\- Nossa! – Sua voz tão próxima faz o outro observá-lo. – Que pernas são essas!

\- São minhas... Nasci com elas. – Os dois riem da gracinha mútua, percebendo como o belo Weiss seminu também não passara despercebido aos olhos cor de chocolate do músico.

\- Essa sua calça não esconde quase nada, não é? – O flerte entre eles acontece naturalmente, mais por costume do que por uma segunda intenção.

Do outro lado da sala Aoi vê a conversa dos dois e logo seu espírito brincalhão dá lugar ao ciúme quase doentio do qual sofre. Uruha e Yohji estão flagrantemente paquerando um ao outro e isso não pode acabar bem. Aproxima-se e passa o braço pelos ombros do seu loiro, declarando a posse sobre ele.

\- Não vamos criar uma cena de sangue no camarim... – Sua voz sai quase como um rosnado. – Mas se quiser...

\- Yohji! – Ken se levanta depressa, puxando o amante para o outro lado da sala. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

\- Ora... Flertando! – Diz sem qualquer constrangimento, com a maior naturalidade.

\- Não é cara de pau demais ao dizer isso pra mim? – O ex-jogador fecha a expressão, sentindo-se um idiota por acreditar que o playboy poderia ser fiel.

Yohji o puxa para si, apesar de sua resistência, abraçando-o com força.

\- Seu bobo! – Yohji tira a mecha de cabelo castanho que cai sobre os olhos raivosos do seu delicioso namorado. – Eu flerto porque me divirto com isso... Mas só.

Ele o beija e rapidamente a raiva passa, transformando-se em um fogo intenso de paixão.

\- Você também... – Aoi está igualmente irritado do outro lado do camarim. – E ando preocupado com a forma como você anda bebendo antes dos shows.

\- Não tem porque se preocupar... Em nenhum dos quesitos... – Passa o braço por sua cintura, forçando-o a aproximar-se. – Gosto de te provocar, te ver furioso e ciumento... Porque isso me faz sentir mais amado e... Você fica ainda mais lindo.

Roça os lábios pela pele macia de seu rosto, fazendo-o arrepiar-se e retribuir o afago.

Fujisaki se levanta com uma expressão nervosa no rosto adolescente, despertando a curiosidade de Hiro, que se sentara a seu lado. Ele segura seu braço, impedindo-o de sair.

\- Que foi? – O guitarrista do Bad Luck sente que há algo errado. – Você está estranho.

\- Estou cansado dessa melação. – O tecladista faz um bico de irritação que o colega nunca vira.

\- Qual o problema? – O ruivo não consegue compreender como isso pode incomodá-lo tanto.

\- Sempre me sinto sobrando... – Os olhos dele se enchem de lágrimas, fazendo mais uma vez Hiro pensar em como o conhece pouco. – Ninguém nunca faria nem um fanservice comigo... Como disse o Shuichi no último show.

Ele se solta da mão forte do amigo e corre na direção da porta, quase atropelando Mr. K, que entra sorridente.

\- Só preciso saber agora a música que vão tocar e podemos ir. – Há empolgação em sua voz, carregando ainda mais o seu sotaque.

\- Podemos tocar Burial Applicant. Tem ritmo e seria o ideal para tanta gente no palco. – Aya diz categoricamente, vendo que todos o observam, principalmente um extasiado Omi. – O que foi? Qual a surpresa? Eu também escuto música!

**ooOoo**

As bandas aguardam a entrada nos fundos do estádio lotado. Os gritos de mais de 30 mil pessoas explodem assim que as luzes apagam, seguido por um silêncio apavorante de expectativa. Se para os experientes músicos é uma sensação apavorante, para os Weiss é talvez a pior coisa que já fizeram. Muito mais terrível do que enfrentar criminosos, isso é a exposição máxima e o medo se abate sobre eles. Apenas Aya se mantém inteiro, concentrado no que vai fazer... Pela última vez na vida.

As luzes se acendem e o barulho se torna ensurdecedor, quase insano, como se fossem ser trucidados assim que entrarem. Mas por alguns instantes volta o silêncio, a voz de Mr. K dominando a turba enfurecida.

\- Hoje temos uma surpresa para vocês! – O americano está claramente empolgado. – Pela primeira e última vez terão o privilégio de ver um show histórico! Preparem-se para receber, todos juntos, the GazettE, Bad Luck e Death Angels!

A euforia se transforma em histeria, fazendo os estômagos de todos eles revirarem, até o do ruivo líder dos Weiss. As portas se abrem, entrando pelos fundos da platéia, aqueles a quem todos vieram ver. Os primeiros a entrar são Kai e Ken, os bateristas, com o líder do GazettE cumprimentando o público como costuma fazer, jogando os braços para o alto e gritando. Ken, ao seu lado está tímido, quase apavorado, a cabeça baixa procurando concentrar-se em não fazer nada errado.

Logo entra Fujisaki, sozinho, sem muita vontade, mas tentando incorporar aquilo que sempre admirou em Tohma. Acena para o público com a cabeça, cumprimentando os que deliram, até se animando. Uruha e Hiro o seguem, o loiro adotando uma postura altiva, decidida, com uma aura sensual e infantil ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o ruivo entra sério, introspectivo, apenas com a música em sua mente. O público delira quase enlouquecido a cada um deles que entra, os dois guitarristas quase não conseguindo passar por entre os milhares de braços que os tentam puxar.

Reita entra interagindo com o público, mais do que se esperaria do mais sério dos Gazettes, avançando ao lado de Yohji, que entra arrasando com a sua quase nudez, sentindo mãos o tocando, até onde jamais imaginou. Mas por mais que pudesse se sentir constrangido com tal coisa, o playboy gosta disso e assume a postura mais sem vergonha que os amigos já viram.

A entrada de Aoi e Aya talvez seja a que causa mais impacto. O moreno e o ruivo entrando, sérios, suas aparências fortes e sensuais, 'felinas', como diria Kudou, carregando uma aura de mistério e perigo a cada passo. Uma garota escapa dos seguranças, tentando chegar até eles, jogando-se aos seus pés, maravilhada, mas logo saindo carregada por um enorme guarda-costas.

Por fim, os três pequenos vocalistas pisam na platéia do estádio, o barulho se tornando ensurdecedor. Ruki torna-se outra pessoa. A cabeça altiva, andando, lançando olhares e sorrisos, de canto, como se nada além do palco a alguns metros importasse, como se não houvesse mais nada a sua volta. Ama o público, mas adora o palco acima de tudo. Em contrapartida, os dois garotos estão empolgados, divertindo-se ao escaparem das mãos que desejam ardentemente tocá-los. Eles riem como os adolescentes que são, felizes apenas pelo fato de estarem ali, ao lado de seu ídolo.

Conforme todos estão no palco, posicionados, Ruki joga qualquer resquício de timidez para o lado, tornando-se o já tão conhecido e adorado vocalista, transformando-se por completo. Entre os outros dois vocalistas ele grita palavras que levam o público à loucura, na temperatura ideal para o início do show. Neste instante Omi sente que alguém se aproxima por suas costas e discretamente fala perto do seu ouvido.

\- Chibi... Você programou a música nessa coisa? – A voz de Yohji parece levemente trêmula.

\- Claro! – Diz sorrindo, entendendo a apreensão do amigo diante de tal público. Acena afirmativamente também para o aflito Ken, vendo-o relaxar. Volta-se para o loiro. – Aproveita esse momento.

A música então começa a surgir das quatro guitarras, cada uma com seu estilo, imprimindo um tom todo especial para essa versão live da música. A bateria e os baixos concedem o ritmo, emprestando à música a força, a cor que faz dela algo especial. O teclado de Fujisaki soa algo diferente do que os presentes já ouviram, pois tal instrumento não pode ser ouvido em nenhuma versão já tocada. Por fim entram as vozes, cada um dos chibis com sua forma particular de interpretar a mesma melodia, a mesma letra.

A energia vai se apossando de todos, mesmo dos mais sérios, logo o grupo inusitado se solta em suas performances, o palco não sendo grande demais, ocupado pela eletricidade que passa por cada um dos corpos sobre ele. Aya e Aoi tocam diante um do outro, desafiando-se para que dêem tudo que o instrumento pode, o gingado de seus quadris tornando-se uma extensão da guitarra. Eles se aproximam cada vez mais, os dedos nas cordas quase se tocando, os rostos há poucos centímetros, as deliciosas bocas parecendo se procurar. O moreno então se coloca de costas, sendo mais baixo, encaixando-se praticamente ao corpo do outro, em uma dança sensual. Isso leva milhares de fãs ao delírio, aquecendo-os ainda mais.

Aoi então deixa o Weiss, trocando de lugar com Hiro, aproximando-se do amante e encostando-se nele, as costas coladas, descendo e subindo juntas enquanto acompanham o ritmo. Uruha volta-se, colando-se a ele, beijando-o, mas como sempre faz deixando a dúvida no ar, ouvindo gritinhos histéricos de fãs que jurariam tê-los visto trocar um caliente beijo. Os corpos quase colados, roçando-se sensualmente, atiçam as fãs já ensandecidas. Mas logo se afastam, alimentando ainda mais a mística de que há algo entre eles.

Yohji decide não provocar ainda mais o seu moreno, decidindo não molestar ninguém neste show, mas seus quadris tornam-se provocativos, movimentando-se perigosamente diante do público. Sua calça jeans é praticamente colada ao corpo, mas seus movimentos dão a ilusão de que aquele cós desliza e que a qualquer momento pode exibir os dotes que a calça pouco esconde.

A música continua, aumentando cada vez mais a excitação dos músicos, percorrendo o palco, dançando, vivendo o ritmo, muito mais do que apenas tocando. E Ruki, aquele que surge apenas no palco, coloca-se diante de Reita, cercando-o, impedindo maliciosamente que escape. Lambe então o microfone, usando-o como algo fálico, provocando gritos incontroláveis de algumas pessoas, para delicadamente apenas tocar com suavidade o rosto do rapaz, que sorri discretamente para ele.

Enquanto 'Burial Applicant' entra em sua segunda metade, todos eles já perdem a noção do que há fora deste lugar, envolvidos por uma sensação de êxtase, em um transe hipnótico que os enlouquece. Hiro afasta-se dos demais guitarristas, aproximando-se de Fujisaki, que o observa desconfiado, mas concentrado no que faz. O ruivo então se coloca por trás dele, soltando a guitarra e segurando sua cintura, fazendo-o acompanhar o ritmo da música. Encosta-se a ele, fazendo o garoto estremecer e o puxa levemente para trás, tomando sua boca e beijando-o com um calor que lhe amolece as pernas.

\- Viu como você não está sobrando? – Hiro diz ainda no beijo. – Sua pequena chave de cadeia...

O ruivo afasta-se, deixando-o ainda trêmulo, quase caindo quando perde o corpo maior que o apoiava, mas um sorriso maravilhoso surge em seus lábios... Um sorriso incomum no garoto excessivamente sério. O guitarrista sente-se feliz ao vê-lo assim, juntando-se novamente a Uruha, acompanhando a música como se nunca tivesse parado de tocar.

A vibração do show vai se intensificando, Ruki demonstrando do que é capaz o tímido homem sobre o palco, pulando por ele, mexendo de forma sensual com um e com outro, provocando o público com movimentos de quadril. Corre para a parte de trás do palco, subindo em uma saliência mais alta no cenário, que se localiza atrás das baterias, ficando logo acima delas. Deita de costas sobre esta, logo atrás de Kai, simulando um ato sexual, com a cabeça pendurada observando o amigo. O solo de guitarra lhe dá tempo de mexer com este.

\- Você estava se sentindo solitário aqui atrás? – Diz isso longe do microfone, mais de brincadeira.

\- É... – Kai responde sorrindo, sem perder o ritmo pesado de sua batida. - Eu sempre perco o melhor da diversão!

Ruki se levanta depressa, rindo das palavras dele, afinal, sabe que no fundo ele está surpreso, porque nunca o resto da banda, o esquece... Dançando e cantando com a intensidade que costuma ter nas apresentações, está feliz pela oportunidade de fazer algo novo tocando com esses grupos, sempre em busca do aperfeiçoamento e de tornar sua música ainda melhor.

E conforme a melodia se aproxima do final, Omi e Shuichi se empolgam com o calor da apresentação, decidindo que é o momento de também fazerem a sua parte. Eles se aproximam, dançando devagar, de frente um para o outro. Os quadris se movem lentamente, chamando a atenção de Aya, que diminui seu ritmo para observá-los.

O arqueiro aproxima-se, sorrindo maliciosamente para o amigo, demonstrando para ele que neste momento precisam provar que nestes corpos de anjo também existe luxúria e sensualidade. Ficam há poucos centímetros, dançando devagar, no mesmo ritmo, cantando ainda empolgados. Omi então coloca um dos dedos sobre os lábios, leva-o depois até o pescoço de Shuichi, sob o olhar incrédulo deste, descendo devagar por seu tórax, abdômen e se colocando no cós de sua calça justa, puxando seu quadril mais para perto do seu. E entrando no jogo, o garoto de cabelos cor de rosa se encosta a ele, o meneio de seus corpos fazendo-os roçar o baixo ventre, por longos minutos que enlouquecem completamente o público.

E mais insano ainda fica o espadachim, sentindo-se cada vez mais excitado com a quente libido da cena, desejando ainda mais ter o seu chibi junto de si... Que eles estivessem protagonizando essa cena... Despidos...

"_Mas que ninguém surja pra interromper!"_ – Aya então percebe que estes pensamentos o estão afetando mais do que poderia por estar em público, escondendo-se atrás de Aoi, que já notara a situação e ri com gosto.

E ao chegar ao final da música, quando a satisfação de um trabalho muito bem feito domina a todos, as bandas de abertura se preparam para deixar o palco para aqueles a quem o público veio realmente ver. Mas Ruki segura o braço de Shuichi, enquanto Kai desce de seu lugar e se aproxima.

\- Que acham de mais uma? – Diz sorrindo, suas covinhas emprestando-lhe uma aparência simpática a quem as pessoas não sabem dizer não.

\- Pode ser 'Cassis'? – Omi fala empolgado, afinal essa é a sua música e de Aya.

\- Claro! – A resposta é acompanhada de um largo sorriso.

E conforme os acordes da música se iniciam cada um posicionado, Omi sente alguém encostar-se a ele, claramente excitado, abaixando-se na penumbra do início da apresentação e colando os lábios em sua orelha.

\- Eu quero você! – A voz de Aya o arrepia. – E vou tê-lo só pra mim... Agora.

Ele descaradamente o toma nos braços e joga sobre o ombro, diante de todos os músicos, que o observam estáticos, vendo em seus olhos a intensidade do que sente. O ruivo é tesão puro, libido exacerbada, luxúria elevada a última potência. Ninguém se atreve a questioná-lo, muito menos Mr. K, pois está claro em seu rosto que quem tentar impedi-lo terá morte certa.

E vendo os dois deixando o palco, enquanto Ruki e Shuichi começam a cantar, Uruha se aproxima de Aoi, discretamente aproximando-se de sua orelha.

\- Você nunca fez isso comigo! – A voz manhosa dando-lhe um ar infantil.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem! – Há paixão no tom das palavras proferidas pela boca sensual. – Essa noite você vai ver como posso ser bem selvagem.

'Cassis' se apossa do local, penetrando nos corações e mentes do público, extasiado com seus acordes delicados e românticos... Embalando o ruivo apaixonado que segue pelos bastidores para ter finalmente o seu amor de volta.

**ooOoo**

A porta do camarim abre em um estrondo com o chute de Aya, excitado demais para ter a paciência de abri-la com calma. E assim que ela se fecha atrás de suas costas, ele coloca Omi no chão, diante dele, segurando seu rosto angelical entre suas mãos quentes.

\- Se você estava querendo me provocar... – Sua respiração é pesada, fazendo-o arfar para conseguir o ar para os pulmões. – Conseguiu me enlouquecer.

\- Eu não... – O garoto se preocupa que o seu ruivo o interprete mal, pois aquilo era apenas representação.

\- Agora vai ter que agüentar as conseqüências de seus atos. – Um sorriso perigoso surge nos lábios sensuais.

As mãos do ruivo se colocam nos ombros de pele macia, por baixo da jaqueta escolar, fazendo-a descer pelos braços e caindo sobre os tênis de Omi. Isto o deixa vestido apenas com o microscópico short extremamente justo, o corpo que deseja quase que totalmente exposto. Movimenta os ombros e deixa cair também o seu sobretudo preto, ainda usando calça e a camiseta preta, mas claramente pedindo com os olhos para que o garoto comece a despi-lo da mesma forma.

Omi atende de pronto os desejos do espadachim, pois também ele já não consegue esconder a ânsia de ter esse corpo... Separados por tanto tempo, muito mais do que poderiam suportar. Passa suas mãos pequenas por baixo da camiseta e a empurra para cima, passando-a pela cabeça ruiva e jogando de lado, sendo imediatamente arrebatado em um beijo sedento de paixão.

Aya o enlaça pela cintura, tirando-o do chão, devorando-lhe a boca doce e brincando vigorosamente com sua língua. Tudo segue o ritmo que a necessidade traça, rompendo a barreira do recato e da possibilidade de que alguém apareça. Os dois já não se importam mais com isso... O que importa é estarem juntos.

Os dois corpos recuam quase sem perceber, esbarrando violentamente contra a mesa de maquiagem, espalhando os potes por sobre ela, o ruído de alguns deles caindo chegando a seus ouvidos, mas tão distante que sequer notam. E em um movimento súbito Omi força o corpo maior do espadachim a mudar de posição com ele, encostando-o contra a mesa e empurrando com força, até que se deita completamente. Ele então se coloca sobre o homem excitadíssimo, demonstrando como também sente a mesma ânsia que o ruivo, o mesmo desejo represado por tempo demais. Senta-se sobre a ereção ainda contida pela calça, atrevidamente provocando-o com seus movimentos, para logo depois deitar-se sobre ele e tomando-lhe a boca com fome.

\- Aquilo... Não era... Provocação... – Fala, ainda colado a seus lábios. – Isso é!

\- Eu adoro... Ahhhh... – A voz lhe sai da boca com dificuldade. – Quando você é safadinho...

Agarra-o em seus braços, passando suas mãos finas por sob o short colado, sentindo a textura de suas nádegas macias e apertando-as, desejoso de tê-lo por completo. Não pode demorar... Não quer... Precisa dele o mais rápido possível, a fim de saciar sua gula. Força então a peça para baixo, percebendo que não há nada sob ela, apenas a pele de textura suave.

Omi se afasta, ficando de pé, ao lado da mesa, impedindo que o ruivo também se levante, colocando uma das mãos sobre seu peito. Ele então começa a baixar devagar o short, revelando aos poucos aquilo que o homem deseja, instigando ainda mais sua libido, ao ponto de Aya precisar fechar os olhos e colocar o braço sobre o rosto.

A sensação no corpo do espadachim é quase incontrolável, forçando-o a concentrar-se ou este ato se consumará rápido demais. Sua respiração fica descompassada e fica ainda mais quando sente pequenas mãos abrindo o zíper de sua calça e puxando a peça para baixo, junto com a cueca, revelando por inteiro sua imensa ereção. Abre os olhos quando o corpo menor se coloca novamente sobre ele, esfregando-se em seu pênis, turvando sua razão e despertando o animal que vive dentro dele, enjaulado.

O arqueiro deita-se sobre ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço, os mamilos, descendo devagar até o umbigo e penetrando-o devagar com a língua, fazendo círculos em torno dele. E isso faz com que o ruivo o agarre pelos braços e o puxe para si, tomando-lhe a boca com selvageria, deixando claro que o homem chegou ao seu limite. Em um movimento habilidoso Omi se vê deitado sobre a mesa, diante dos espelhos iluminados por lâmpadas, podendo ver no reflexo a cena por completo, com Aya entre suas pernas, sua ereção pulsando de ansiedade.

\- Ahh... Aya... – A visão do reflexo o enlouquece, fitando o ruivo, seus olhos transmitindo seus desejos... Sua ânsia por tê-lo logo.

\- Uhmmm... Eu sei amor... Vou te devorar! - Sibila sensual e perigosamente.

Aya não suporta mais esperar, por mais que deseje ter esse corpo todo para si. A abstinência e o desejo contido o vencem, fazendo-o penetrar o garoto sem qualquer cuidado, deixando-se levar pelo felino que reside dentro de seu íntimo, tomando-o como um animal o faria, mas sentindo que o corpo pequeno pede isso... Deseja isso.

\- Ai... Ai... – Por mais que saiba que a urgência tira do espadachim a constante preocupação em prepará-lo, não consegue esconder como dói.

\- Eu estou te machu... – Apesar de ansioso, o ruivo percebe que falhou com o seu garoto.

A mão pequena se coloca sobre sua boca, impedindo-o de falar e estragar o clima selvagem que se criara entre eles. A dor o perturba realmente, mas torna-se aos poucos um componente daquilo que o excita. Ama o Ran que existe em Aya, mas foi o selvagem e perigoso espadachim que o fez se apaixonar perdidamente. Um é amor, o outro puro sexo. Os dois tornam o ruivo perfeito... E a perfeição está entre seus braços... Entre suas pernas... E no seu coração.

\- Ai... Como você é gostoso! – Omi diz sem pudor, contrastando com a face de anjo. – Eu... Sou seu...

E estas palavras apenas excitam ainda mais o homem que o toma cada vez com mais volúpia, arremetendo-se com intensidade no interior quente e que o recebe pulsando de puro tesão. Toma-o com mais força, sentindo que chega ao ponto que lhe provoca o êxtase total, os olhos brilhantes se fechando, como se quisessem guardar cada ínfima sensação... Cada movimento... Cada toque que o leva ao orgasmo total, ejaculando entre eles, o corpo do ruivo se deitando sobre o abdômen molhado e tomando novamente sua boca.

\- Eu te quero tanto... – A voz suave do arqueiro soa sensual. – Eu quero...

\- Vou te enlouquecer... – A boca pequena é arrebatada, mais uma vez com sofreguidão.

E então o homem chega à loucura absoluta, penetrando-o com toda a força que possui, sentindo como o corpo do outro o segura com força, fechando-se excitado em torno de seu pênis, que até dói de tanto desejo. Por mais que queira manter-se por muito mais tempo nesse ato delicioso, Aya sucumbe è intensidade de tudo que sente... Todas as sensações... Todos os sentimentos. Mas mesmo depois de chegar ao orgasmo e sentir o líquido quente saindo de Omi e escorrendo por entre as pernas dos dois, deita-se sobre seu corpo, exausto, sem desejar deixar seu interior. Evita jogar o peso sobre ele, caindo de lado e derrubando os últimos potes de maquiagem que ainda permaneciam sobre a mesa. Mas faz isso sem sair de dentro dele, esperando que o relaxamento de seu corpo faça isso naturalmente. Prefere tomar seus lábios em um beijo delicado, mais íntimo do que todo o restante, abraçando em seguida, sentindo ainda o calor de sua pele e a respiração ansiosa.

\- Puxa... Nunca me senti tão excitado assim! – Aya diz cansado.

\- E eu amei sua excitação. – Omi sorri observando o rosto bonito do espadachim. – Eu amo tudo em você.

O ruivo se surpreende com o sentimento extremo que isso demonstra, pois longe de ser apenas desejo que existe entre os dois... Isso é amor, no verdadeiro sentido dessa palavra, com a intensidade que os une. Sente o mesmo pelo garoto, mas não é bom com as palavras. O Ran era... Aya não. Então observa com carinho a face delicada e com um beijo doce procura dizer tudo isso... Sabendo pelos olhos de safira que se fecham, que foi compreendido.

O líder dos Weiss ouve um leve ruído na porta e levanta os olhos, se deparando com Mr. K, que os observa. Mas dessa vez ele apenas sorri, desculpando-se com um meneio de cabeça pela indiscrição, saindo e deixando-os curtir esse momento, antes que a música acabe e sejam jogados de volta às suas vidas reais.

**ooOoo**

Com o término de sua participação no show os membros do Bad Luck e dos Death Angels voltam para o camarim, excetuando Shuichi que se agarrara à saída dos bastidores, desejoso de não perder nenhum instante da apresentação dos ídolos. Os demais abrem a porta devagar, reparando na fechadura arrombada e temendo qualquer surpresa, mas se deparando apenas com Aya e Omi sentados na grande poltrona, abraçados e sorridentes. Mesmo sabendo que algo aconteceu, todos têm consciência de que perguntar qualquer coisa ou fazer alguma gracinha pode ser muito perigoso.

\- E o Shuichi? – Omi diz, tentando se levantar, mas sendo impedido pelos braços fortes que o abraçam ainda mais apertado. – Queria me despedir dele decentemente.

\- Nem um trator tiraria ele dos bastidores... – Hiro fala sorrindo, pois seu amigo é assim desde o jardim de infância. – Mas o fato de vocês partirem não quer dizer que vão sumir... Ou quer?

Yohji se aproxima do rapaz, um olhar misterioso, quase triste, pousando a mão em seu ombro.

\- Hiro... Nós nem existimos... – Sua voz revela aquilo que todos eles sentem. – Nossa vida é assim... Mas vamos tentar manter contato.

Omi se levanta de um pulo, escapando das mãos possessivas do ruivo, que parece temer afastar-se e perdê-lo. Corre para a porta e volta-se, olhando para os outros, principalmente para Aya.

\- Já volto! – Há melancolia em seus olhos azuis, pois o mundo de faz-de-conta acabou. – Preciso dizer adeus...

O arqueiro anda pela confusão dos bastidores do show, técnicos circulando para todo lado, atentos a todos os detalhes da apresentação do GazettE. Vislumbra a pequena silhueta de Shuichi na entrada do palco, pulando como uma criança, deliciando-se e cantando com aquilo que é o seu sonho. Chega até junto dele, tocando seu braço, vendo os olhos violeta se voltarem para ele e um sorriso inocente surgindo.

\- E aí? Foi... Tudo bem? – Há malícia na pergunta que todos evitaram, mas na qual Shuichi não vê nenhuma maldade. – Hummmm... Seu ruivo é... Muuuuuuito quente!

\- Ele é sim... – O rosto de Omi tinge-se de escarlate.

\- Mas... Você... – Então o garoto de cabelos cor de rosa se dá conta da razão da presença de Omi a sua frente. – Está se despedindo?

Os olhos expressivos se enchem de lágrimas, naquela expressão chorosa com a qual Omi já se acostumou, sendo a forma mais comum de Shuichi extravasar seus sentimentos.

\- É... Preciso partir... – Omi pensa em dizer 'voltar para a minha vida real', mas não consegue... A realidade é dura demais para encará-la como vida. – Mas precisava... Dizer adeus...

O pequeno Weiss também não consegue disfarçar como isso é difícil, tentando evitar que as lágrimas caiam e transformem esse último encontro em um melodrama. Sorri, vendo Yuki os observando, oculto próximo dos dois.

\- Sabe Shuichi... – Apesar de proferir o nome do cantor, seu olhar está diretamente sobre o loiro. – Às vezes somos felizes e temos tudo que precisamos, mas... Somos cegos demais para enxergar.

\- Mas... Por que... – Ele não entende, mas não consegue concluir o pensamento. Yuki se aproxima e agarra seu braço com força. – O que... Yuki! O que você está fazendo?

O loiro o puxa com força, praticamente arrastando-o pelo corredor sem nada dizer, a música do GazettE encobrindo seus lamentos. Volta-se para Omi, implorando por ajuda, mas o amigo apenas tem para ele um sorriso enigmático. Mas só consegue pensar em fugir, não querendo que Yuki mais uma vez o jogue sobre a cama e que o amor que sente pelo escritor o faça ceder mais uma vez. Tem medo de si mesmo e de como sempre deixa de lado seu amor próprio.

\- YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... Me solta! – O homem o segura pela cintura, de costas para si, tirando-o do chão com facilidade. – Eu não quero... SOCORROOOOOOOOO... Alguém me salva!

A música alta abafa seus pedidos de ajuda, apenas Aya aparecendo na porta do camarim, Omi correndo até ele, enquanto observam o escritor colocar a mão sobre a boca do garoto de cabelo rosa e sair porta afora.

\- Pensei que esse escritorzinho nunca ia tomar uma atitude! – Aya sibila venenoso, ainda mantendo aquela expressão de desprezo ao referir-se a Yuki.

\- Tem que dar um desconto... – Um sorriso maroto surge nos lábios pequenos. – Conhece alguém que também deu trabalho pra tomar uma atitude...?

O ruivo cala o garoto com um libidinoso beijo, doido para levá-lo para casa e provar que isso ficou no passado.

**ooOoo**

A porta do apartamento se abre, deixando entrar Yuki, carregando Shuichi, já conformado com o seqüestro. O escritor o deposita no chão e os dois ficam assim, observando-se por alguns segundos, como se quisessem analisar a intenção um do outro.

\- Não pense que essa sua atitude de homem das cavernas vai me seduzir! – Shuichi diz, tentando esconder o nervosismo, pois não tem muita certeza do que declarou.

\- Mas você achou 'selvagem' quando o ruivão do Omi fez o mesmo! – Yuki responde, mas logo se arrepende, sabendo que não é hora de enfrentamento. – Quero dizer... Eu... Nós precisamos conversar.

\- Uhm! – Apesar da súbita mudança de atitude revelar que Yuki reavaliou suas palavras... Coisa inédita... O garoto não deseja de forma nenhuma ceder, magoado demais que está com o loiro.

O escritor senta-se então no sofá, acomodando-se de forma a deixar um pequeno espaço delimitado para que o cantor se sente bem próximo. E, apesar da desconfiança, Shuichi resolve enfrentar seus próprios sentimentos, pois o seu normal seria estar se derretendo apenas pelo fato de Yuki tê-lo buscado daquele jeito. Coloca-se a seu lado, sentindo o calor daquele corpo e o perfume delicioso que exala. Precisa fechar os olhos por um instante, tentar controlar-se, voltar ao equilíbrio... Apesar de saber que Concentração e Equilíbrio nunca foram suas maiores qualidades.

\- Eu sei que você partiu magoado naquele dia... – A voz do loiro sai suave e sedutora... Exatamente aquela que tira o garoto do sério. – Mas... Foi um mal entendido...

\- O beijo ou as fotos? – Por mais que a proximidade esteja turvando-lhe a razão, o vocalista procura manter em mente a lembrança do que sentiu ao ver as fotos na escrivaninha.

\- Estou falando das fotos... Sei que foi isso que te magoou! – Yuki não pretende falar do beijo, pois teria que explicar suas motivações e admitir o que não quer. – Eu as tinha... Não é fácil explicar... Mas queria sempre me lembrar do que você suportou por mim...

-...! – As palavras do homem deixam o garoto atônito. Jamais poderia imaginar que Yuki se importasse tanto com isso.

O loiro puxa o rapaz para si, enlaçando-o entre seus braços, suas mãos passando delicadamente por seus cabelos. Vê em seus orbes violeta o brilho da emoção, tendo a certeza de que suas palavras produziram nele o efeito que esperava.

"_Pronto... Já derrubei a barreira!"_ – Pensa, aliviado com a facilidade que sempre tem em dobrar-lhe a vontade, sem a necessidade de baixar sua própria guarda.

Toma seus lábios, primeiro com delicadeza, para em seguida penetrar sua boca com a língua atrevida. Suas mãos passam por baixo do top do show que o garoto ainda usa, sentindo como sua pele se arrepia ao seu toque. E devagar os dedos ousados descem, tocando-o com luxúria, abrindo seu zíper e entrando pela calça justa.

\- NÃO! PÁRA! – Shuichi volta à razão, decidido que não quer que as coisas continuem como sempre.

\- Você quer isso... – A voz de Yuki soa maliciosa. – Te conheço! Vejo em seus olhos!

Shuichi o empurra com força, levantando-se de um salto, as lágrimas surgindo aos borbotões em seus olhos magoados.

\- Posso querer... Mas estou cansado. – Quase não consegue falar, ainda engasgado pela emoção. – E uma vez na vida vou deixar de ser um idiota... Como você sempre me chama.

Essas palavras atingem Yuki como nunca imaginou, percebendo como apesar de tudo o que sente por Shuichi está repetindo o mesmo padrão de sempre, desmerecendo os sentimentos do garoto, tratando-o como alguém sem importância... O que não é verdade! Mas admitir isso a ele seria derrubar a muralha que criara há tantos anos para se proteger... Exatamente quando Eiri deu lugar a Yuki. Sua antiga identidade estaria abraçando e beijando o garoto que sempre lhe dedicou o mais sincero dos amores, que passou por tanta coisa para ficar ao seu lado, sem pedir nada em troca, apenas amor. Mas Yuki é o homem ferido, amargo, que se acostumou a usar as pessoas antes que elas o usem, que viu neste empolgado e maluco menino um perigo para tudo que procurou evitar.

Mas neste momento decisivo as cartas estão sobre a mesa. Se não aproveitar essa oportunidade, ela será a última, pois há mágoa no rosto que enxuga as lágrimas e emburra. O loiro nunca o viu assim, tão decidido, tão adulto, nem parecendo o pequeno tresloucado que se jogou na frente de seu carro apenas para tirar satisfação sobre a letra de uma música. Na verdade, apaixonou-se por ele naquele momento, pois era a personificação de tudo aquilo que era incapaz de ser.

Então o homem se levanta, observando os lindos olhos violeta, o corpo pequeno, adolescente demais para um rapaz de 19 anos, ainda com a maquiagem no rosto... E vê-lo naquele palco, tão feliz, deu uma sensação de ciúmes em Yuki, pois raramente o vira assim a seu lado... Acostumara-se mais a vê-lo choramingando pelos cantos implorando carinho. E essa constatação lhe dói o coração, pois nunca desejou tornar-se essa pessoa insensível, capaz de se comprazer com o fato de ser adorado dessa forma, mesmo jamais correspondendo a essa atenção.

O ruivo espadachim tentou lhe dizer isso... Como ele também sempre teve medo de amar, pois o sofrimento do passado o fez encarar esse sentimento como uma fraqueza que as pessoas podiam explorar. Mas que ninguém pode viver como uma ilha...

"_Hemingway realmente estava certo!"_ – Pensa como nunca no texto do livro "Por Quem os Sinos Dobram" que o verdadeiro Yuki lhe apresentou. – _"Yuki... Como você pôde me ferir quando eu te amava tanto?"_

Mas este pensamento o leva a encarar a verdade mais terrível... Como ele mesmo pode ferir Shuichi quando este o ama tanto? E lembrando como se sentiu, traído e magoado no passado, somente então entende realmente a forma como o garoto de cabelos rosa se sente. Aproxima-se então dele, decidido a mudar as coisas e reconquistar o amor e confiança do cantor. Toma a mão pequena, apesar de certa resistência e o conduz para a mesa da sala de jantar, que raramente é usada.

\- Preparei um jantar especial para nós... – Diz com calma, como se não tivesse sido confrontado há poucos minutos atrás.

\- Não vai pensando que... – O garoto o observa com ressentimento, vendo nisso mais uma tática.

\- Eu apenas quero me desculpar... – Há um calor não usual na voz dele.

Os olhos violeta se arregalam ainda mais, pensando em como as táticas de Yuki estão mudando. Deseja demais acreditar que isso significa que o escritor também o ama, mas... Cansou de enganar-se. Senta devagar na cadeira que o loiro lhe oferece, mantendo-se na ponta do assento, inclinado para trás, os braços cruzados diante do tórax. Não quer ficar se iludindo com toda a gentileza e o carinho... Precisa crescer!

Repara então na mesa posta com esmero, os pratos de porcelana, talheres de prata e copos de cristal que Yuki ganhou da irmã e jamais usa. Os guardanapos de cambraia bordados, as velas e as flores emprestam-lhe um toque romântico, deixando Shuichi ainda mais desconfiado. O loiro parece ter se esforçado bastante na refeição, sacando maravilhas de seu caderno de receitas secretas que o garoto está proibido de tocar. O Boeuf à Bourguignonne de aparência apetitosa exala o aroma do vinho tinto, o risoto quatro queijos fumegante e de sobremesa... MOUSSE DE CHOCOLATE! Aquilo que o cantor mais adora... Só perdendo para o próprio escritor loiro.

Yuki se serve com parcimônia, na verdade pouco interessado na comida, não tirando os olhos do garoto que não se move, deixando evidente que não pretende comer nada. Então o homem pega o prato à frente dele, os orbes violeta acompanhando cada movimento seu, servindo-o com uma boa porção do ensopado de carne à moda francesa e do risoto italiano... Coisinhas que aprendeu a fazer para impressionar as garotas.

\- Esse apartamento ficou silencioso demais... – Diz como quem não quer nada, terminando de servi-lo e colocando o prato a sua frente. – Não estou mais acostumado a viver sozinho...

Shu senta-se ereto, ainda na beirada da cadeira, sem conseguir acreditar que o loiro está sendo tão gentil. Desconfiado, acompanha o loiro servindo sua taça com um encorpado vinho tinto, sempre com o corpo inclinado para frente, em sua direção. Nunca ele lhe pareceu tão sensual como agora...

\- Você reparou que redecorei o apartamento? – A voz de Yuki não demonstra emoções baratas ou qualquer fingimento, sendo suave e sincera.

Os olhos violeta então percorrem a sala contígua, onde eles estiveram há poucos instantes, percebendo somente agora pequenos detalhes que significam demais. Algumas das 'tralhas' do garoto já não estão mais escondidas no armário, agora dispostas pela casa, sinal claro de que ele também habita este local. Seu sintetizador em destaque no canto da sala, próximo da janela, juntamente com as suas partituras e outros utensílios musicais. Mas o mais incrível são os porta retratos espalhados pelo cômodo, com fotos suas, assim como de Yuki... E acima do sofá... Um pôster gigante reproduzindo a única foto que tiraram juntos, naquele dia no parque de diversões. As lágrimas surgem rapidamente quando, ao voltar-se para a cozinha, repara que a sua caneca favorita, que ele mesmo pintou na quarta série, está sobre o armário ao lado da vermelha predileta de Yuki.

\- Confesso que senti sua falta... – O loiro diz calmo, sem deixar-se levar por qualquer melação... Coisa que não faz parte do seu estilo. Disfarça suas palavras evitando o olhar do garoto, como se não tivesse dito nada demais. – Não vai comer?

O corpo pequeno se inclina para frente, colocando as mãos ao lado do prato, pouco se interessando pela comida, querendo apenas que Yuki se abra e diga o que quer ouvir. Mas precisa se controlar, pois sente o ímpeto de pular em seu colo e enchê-lo de beijos. Somente se conseguir ser firme por alguns segundos, coisa quase impossível para um garoto hiperativo como ele, pode talvez realizar o sonho de ouvir aquelas três palavras que sempre desejou.

\- Você me trouxe aqui... Somente para... – Sua voz sai levemente trêmula, temendo ouvir uma resposta afirmativa. – Comer?

\- Eu... – Yuki não sabe o que dizer... Esperava que as coisas fossem muito mais fáceis.

O loiro se levanta, sem encará-lo, um pouco inseguro**,** caminhando até a sala, permanecendo de costas para o rapaz. Os olhos de Shuichi acompanham todos os seus movimentos e o homem sente isso. Ouve então o ruído da cadeira sendo afastada e os passos ecoando levemente na sala, aproximando-se perigosamente dele.

\- O que você tanto... Queria me dizer... – O garoto sabe que é agora ou nunca. – Pra ter todo esse trabalho?

\- Droga... Shuichi! – Volta-se e o segura pelos braços. – Fiz tudo isso pra dizer com atos...

\- Yuki... – O garoto nem acredita que não está agarrado e beijando cada centímetro do corpo do loiro. – Às vezes _precisamos_ de palavras...

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo o escritor sente medo... Não aquele do desconhecido... Mas aquele em que tememos aquilo que nos torna ainda mais humanos... Gostaria de poder encarnar mais uma vez o homem frio dos últimos anos, assim estaria novamente seguro. Mas seu pensamento perpassa por cada vez em que Shuichi disse que o amava sempre da sua forma amalucada, passando por sobre suas grosserias, seu desprezo, fazendo sacrifícios... Sempre se apoiou no fato de que Shu jamais desistiria... Agora reconhece que se fiou nisso e esqueceu que até o garoto um dia cansaria de jamais ser correspondido. Então o seu medo toma forma... Temeu esse momento... E ele está agora diante dele.

\- Você desistiu de mim, Shuichi? – Essa pergunta sai com um tom levemente angustiado, mesmo que o loiro não queira isso.

\- Eu... Não sei... – Os olhos violeta se enchem de lágrimas, sua voz trêmula, também sentindo medo do fim. – Somente sei que preciso de uma razão para voltar a lutar.

Ainda segurando os braços de Shuichi, talvez com mais força do que deveria, analisa seus sentimentos e a verdade daquilo que disse a Tohma, do que sentiu ao ver o ruivo calorosamente tomando seu garoto nos braços... Quer agir como ele, saber separar o passado daquilo que o destino jogou em seus braços, vindo com o vento, numa folha de papel. Como saberia naquele instante que o cantor de cabelos rosa se tornaria um posseiro de sua vida?

"_Maldito seja! É tão difícil assim dizer um simples..." _– Seu pensamento assume tamanha força que se apossa de seus lábios e as palavras escapam, meio sem querer. – Eu te amo...?

A surpresa paralisa os dois, pois nenhum deles esperava que realmente um dia ele tivesse a coragem de dizê-lo. Mas agora que essas palavras se concretizaram não sabem como reagir. Há certo alívio... Como se o pior tivesse passado, mas... O que fazer agora?

\- YUKI, YUKI, YUKI! – Shuichi age primeiro, pulando no pescoço do loiro, lágrimas rolando por seu rosto sem controle, dezenas de beijos sendo desferidos por segundo, no ombro, no pescoço, no rosto do homem... Em um acesso autêntico de alegria. – Eu sempre sonhei com esse momento... SEMPRE, SEMPRE, SEMPRE...! Eu te AMOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yuki sabe que já falou neste instante, mais do que em todo o tempo de sua relação com Shuichi. Sente uma apaixonada vontade de tê-lo somente para si... Demonstrar em atos como o ama, como ele mudou sua vida para sempre, como se apaixonou por sua inocência, sua infantilidade, sua loucura e sua capacidade de amá-lo apesar de tudo. Envolve sua cintura, as pernas juvenis enlaçando a sua, acomoda-lhe a cabeça em seu ombro, caminhando na direção do quarto.

\- Eu sempre tive certeza disso... E cada vez que você me expulsava... – Suspira... – Como eu poderia desistir se eu acreditava que você me amava, mas não sabia disso?...

Shuichi não consegue conter a verborrágica alegria, fazendo apenas pequenas pausas para respirar.

– Fiquei tão magoado... Tinha desistido... – Mais uma vez os olhos se enchem de lágrimas. - De verdade... Você não acredita?...

E quando os dois entram no aposento na penumbra, um sorriso aliviado está estampado no rosto do loiro. Sente-se aliviado por ouvir novamente a voz contente e irritante do garoto. Pensou que ficar livre dele e voltar a sua vida de antes seria o paraíso, mas... Já não consegue mais. Esse jeito de ser de Shuichi meio que se tornou um vício para ele, como se o melhor do seu dia fosse sua empolgação, suas lamúrias e, mais do que tudo, provocá-los de forma quase sádica. Sorri maldoso com esse pensamento.

Pára ao lado da cama, sendo encarado pelo rosto sorridente e lavado de lágrimas... O eterno contraste que o cantor representa. Toma seus lábios em um beijo que o faz suspirar, prendendo a respiração. Nunca imaginou que perder Shuichi poderia lhe parecer tão penoso. E quando se separa de sua boca imprime a sua expressão a mesma severidade de sempre.

\- Você fala demais! – E mais uma vez a boca pequena é tomada, antes mesmo que possa responder.

Desta vez o beijo é ainda mais profundo, provocando leves gemidos no garoto, que aperta ainda mais o abraço em torno do pescoço alvo. E quando os lábiosse separam novamente, os olhos de ambos se procurando, Yuki sorri maldosamente.

\- Mas eu até que gosto... – Fechando a expressão rapidamente. – De vez em quando...

Shuichi não se importa com todo esse teatro, o que importa foram as palavras que essa boca maravilhosa deixou escapar. Esse momento está gravado em sua mente para sempre e jamais será esquecido. Dessa vez ele faz o loiro se calar, beijando-o com carinho, sentindo em instantes que o homem retoma o controle do ato e se apossa de sua língua, provocando-a e deixando claro quem comanda. Seu corpo então vai descendo até que sente os pés tocarem o chão. Uma das mãos habilidosas vai se colocando sob o top, ainda presos ao beijo, enquanto a outra o mantém firme enlaçando-lhe a cintura. E antes que perceba a peça de roupa já está no chão, sem nem mesmo ter percebido que o escritor passou-a por seus braços e cabeça.

"_Queria saber como ele faz esse tipo de coisa... Não..."_ – Respira fundo. – _"Não precisa... Somente quero que faça sempre!"_

E os beijos vão deixando os lábios, descendo pelo pescoço, onde se sacia furiosamente, descendo pelo tórax, enquanto a mão ágil abre a calça do rapaz, fazendo descer conforme continua o caminho com a boca. Estaciona por alguns instantes nos mamilos já arrepiados, percorrendo o caminho até o umbigo, circundando-o delicadamente. E dali decide não se conter, descendo até o pênis, cobrindo-o com beijinhos úmidos e quentes. Neste instante sua outra mão precisa segurar firme o corpo pequeno que parece perder a força das pernas, quase caindo. Então, com cuidado o deposita sobre a cama, voltando por alguns instantes à boca, percebendo como seus olhos estão cerrados, concentrado que está em cada movimento, cada sensação.

E com Shuichi deitado ele volta à adoração, distribuindo beijos pelo corpo de pele macia e delicada. O cantor não imagina como mexe com ele, como o desejou ardentemente naquele elevador, quando o beijou pela primeira vez... Quando Shu ainda nem se dera conta do que sentia pelo loiro.

E quando volta a tomar seu pênis, dessa vez com mais paixão, sente a reação instantânea do corpo pequeno que se move, quase tentando fugir. Segura firme, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer movimento, pois Yuki domina o show dessa vez e Shuichi é o seu instrumento. E mesmo quando o cantor tenta passar a mão por seus cabelos, o impede, entrelaçando os seus dedos nos dele e trazendo-os para o que está fazendo. E habilidosamente comanda uma masturbação, onde consegue sentir os dedinhos tremerem levemente, mas logo se empolgarem por estarem sentindo que não estão sozinhos neste trabalho. Mas quando o êxtase claramente se aproxima, a boca abandona-o, distribuindo pequenos beijos e subindo para tomar-lhe a boca.

Ainda completamente vestido e deitado ao lado de Shuichi, o escritor ataca impiedosamente sua razão, permanecendo em um longo beijo, mas não permitindo que o garoto se movimente de forma alguma para retribuir. Quer que fique claro que domina essa situação e que toma aquilo que quer na hora que desejar. Sempre foi assim entre eles e sabe que o cantor gosta disso, apesar de sempre dizer que não. Toda vez que o outro se apavora na hora do sexo... Isso mesmo, pois o garoto de cabelos rosa sempre se apavora na hora H... Nunca lhe deu ouvidos, como sempre... E depois tinha dificuldade de satisfazer-lhe totalmente a fome por mais.

Shuichi anseia pelo corpo do loiro, quer também sentir essa pele, demonstrar como o deseja sempre, seus dedos então percorrem a gola da camisa do outro, chegando aos botões, mas sendo impedido novamente de agir.

\- Yuki... – Mas é calado pelos dedos que brincam com sua boca, passando por sobre seus lábios e penetrando-a de forma a enlouquecê-lo.

O escritor chega próximo de seu ouvido, lambendo-lhe a orelha devagar e sensualmente.

\- Eu adoro o seu cheiro... Seu sabor... – A voz rouca sai perigosamente sedutora. – Mas eu vou te mostrar o que sinto... Agora é a minha vez... Essa é a minha forma de falar...

Ele então se levanta e começa a despir-se devagar, sob a atenção dos olhos arregalados, ainda descrentes do que acabou de ser dito. A camisa vai descendo pelos ombros e os braços, revelando o tórax forte, a pele pálida, os mamilos também excitados. E a calça logo segue o seu caminho, revelando sua ereção já preparada para a ação. Esse é o seu estilo...

Yuki então sobe na cama e vai engatinhando na direção do garoto, se transformando no felino que toma aquilo que é seu... E Shuichi faz parte disso. Sorri malicioso quando este se abre para recebê-lo, as pernas em posição para que se aposse de sua propriedade. E vai até ela sem demora, voltando a abocanhar o pênis já úmido, vigorosamente subindo e descendo, mordiscando e lambendo, até que alcança o ponto que deseja, sua boca enchendo-se do sêmen, sinal de que é chegado o momento...

\- Ahhhhh... Yuki... – Os olhos de Shuichi permanecem fechados, uma expressão de garoto, mas perdido num profundo êxtase.

Mas os orbes violeta logo se revelam, quando sente a língua travessa de Yuki prepará-lo, sabendo muito bem o que significa. E isso o enche de um medo insano... Por mais que o deseje.

\- Não... Não... Pára Yuki. – E quando ele se coloca sobre seu corpo, encarando-o, seu medo aumenta ainda mais. – Vai doer... Eu não quero.

\- Será que temos sempre que passar por isso? – O loiro diz de forma venenosa. – Você quer... Eu sei... E você também sabe... Por que não relaxa?

Cala-o novamente tomando-lhe a boca, encaixando-se melhor ao seu quadril e penetrando-o devagar e com cuidado.

\- Não... Ai... – Essas palavras saem abafadas pelo beijo.

E conforme os movimentos vão se tornando mais intensos, aos poucos o garoto vai relaxando, seus braços envolvendo o pescoço do loiro, suas pernas se colocando em torno de sua cintura, tornando a penetração mais fácil.

\- Pronto... – Yuki se delicia sempre quando finalmente Shuichi entra no jogo, deixando aquela postura de donzela inocente. – Viu como é mais gostoso?

E isso sempre o empolga, tornando-se mais selvagem, deixando-se levar pela delícia desse corpo, mergulhando entre seus braços e pernas, perdendo-se como sempre neste ato. Muitas vezes pode parecer apenas sexo, mas com Shuichi nunca foi. Da primeira vez, por mais que acreditasse sentir apenas uma curiosidade pelo garoto que não o largava, agora sabe que já se tornara naquele momento algo totalmente diferente do que já fizera com qualquer pessoa. E enquanto o penetra seus lábios e língua se aproveitam de sua pele, percorrendo-a e sentindo seu sabor.

\- Eu já te disse que você é delicioso? – Isso sai quase num sussurro dos lábios do loiro.

\- Não! – Ele responde emocionado. – Nunca... Nunquinha...

\- Ok... – Não deseja realmente começar um diálogo, então volta a beijá-lo.

Os movimentos de Yuki se tornam mais intensos e profundos, deixando suas emoções falarem através de seu corpo, que toma com toda paixão o do garoto em seus braços... E quando seus lábios deixam os dele, encanta-se com os gemidos roucos e lânguidos que ouve.

\- Yuki... Ah Yuki... - Shuichi murmura apaixonadamente seu nome junto ao seu ouvido, um tom manhoso que o arrepia, que o incita a continuar...

Os lábios descem para o queixo e ao longo do maxilar, alcançando o lóbulo da orelha, prendendo-a em seus dentes. E a reação de Shuichi é imediata, seu corpo estremecendo sob o do outro com a sensação dos dentes mordiscando e sugando, arrepiando-o por inteiro.

Fascinado com as reações que provoca no seu garoto, Yuki deixa o rastro úmido pelo pescoço alvo, que se estica e se inclina, dando mais espaço para seus beijos... E como se tocasse um instrumento, o loiro sabe exatamente quais pontos tocar, com seus dedos, sua boca e sua língua, a fim de obter os gemidos que o excitam ainda mais.

\- Eu te quero tanto... Sempre te quis... – Shuichi faz aquilo que é natural nele, falando e falando, expressando apenas assim o que sente. – Mas tive muito medo... Muito mesmo...

E enquanto ele se deixa tomar pela avalanche de palavras, Yuki se expressa da maneira que melhor conhece, distribuindo beijos e mordidas pela pele delicada, sorrindo satisfeito quando arranca gemidos do garoto.

\- Ai! Isso é... Bommmmm... Hummmm... – As sensações invadindo-o, a penetração fazendo choques percorrerem sua pele, tornando-a ainda mais sensível.

E uma das mãos do loiro alisa a coxa pequena, agarrando-a e movimentando de forma a pressionar ainda mais seu pênis, ainda brincando dentro dele, causando em si mesmo uma sensação deliciosa, mas fantasticamente mais intensa para o garoto.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... Assim não... Não... Assim sim... Continua... – Shuichi grita a cada movimento de sua coxa, sendo penetrado mais profundamente.

Yuki levanta o tronco, apoiando o corpo no cotovelo, olhando sua obra impressa na expressão enlouquecida de prazer de Shuichi. Seu olhar se enternece, sente o coração se acelerar no peito, tomado por emoções que nunca pensou em sentir... Move a sua mão, deslizando-a da coxa para o quadril, subindo pelas costelas no toque leve dos dedos, chegando aos mamilos eriçados se demorando ali, fazendo voltas ao redor dele, para então beliscá-los e fazer o garoto se contorcer, arqueando o corpo e se descontrolando de vez...

\- YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... – Já não há qualquer controle, apenas sensações em seu corpo. – Eu quero... Não pára...

E o loiro atende seu pedido, levando a boca aos mamilos, contorcendo-se como apenas um homem sexualmente experiente como ele consegue, mordendo-os e chupando-os vigorosamente, deixando-os vermelhos e doloridos.

Mas cada sugada invade o garoto com uma dor gostosa, quase uma queimação que o faz gemer ainda mais, apertando as pernas em torno do corpo maior sobre ele, forçando que o penetre até ao máximo que Yuki consegue.

E ele ali permanece, sentindo distintamente que ultrapassa a última barreira de resistência, sendo envolvido pelo calor, pela vibração interna desse corpo delicioso. Alcançando o ponto de puro prazer de Shuichi... Sente o corpo dele se contraindo, a respiração mais entrecortada...

\- Ahhhh... Tão gostoso... – Olha-o com adoração, no rosto bonito o puro êxtase, o corpo todo chegando ao ápice, e o seu corpo responde, sendo levado junto com o dele... – Quero... Ver você... Eiri...

A menção ao seu verdadeiro nome traz fogo a seus olhos. Está completamente ofegante, extasiado, e leva sua mão ao pênis rijo, tomando-o entre seus dedos, manipulando-o no mesmo ritmo em que o penetra...

\- Goza pra mim... – Isso soa mais como um rosnado, um pedido repleto de luxúria, acompanhado de movimentos ainda mais vigorosos no membro. – Shuichi...

E o garoto goza novamente, os dois ficando completamente molhados, mas isto apenas o instiga ainda mais... Força-se a manter o olhar nele, tentando se controlar e morde o lábio inferior fortemente, tentando não gritar de prazer, mas não consegue impedir o longo gemido, quando o sente se contrair sob si...

\- Aaaaahhhmmmm... – Seu corpo explode logo em seguida, vendo o seu garoto em êxtase, preenchendo-o com seu sêmen, diminuindo devagar as investidas e se deixando pesar sobre ele, totalmente extenuado, respiração e coração descompassados, encostando a testa na dele.

– É isso... Que eu sinto. – Fala baixinho e o beija.

Yuki se deita ao lado do corpo pequeno, puxando-o para si, a cabecinha rosa sobre seu peito.

\- Lembro de algo que li nesse momento... – Yuki não sabe se deve conversar nesse momento, mas o brilho nos olhos violeta que estas palavras provocam... Faz valer a pena.

\- O que? – Seu lado curioso evidente na agitação do rosto que encara os olhos cor de mel. – Me conta...

\- Nenhum homem é uma ilha, sozinho em si mesmo... Cada homem é parte do continente, parte do todo... – O escritor sempre se identificou com esse trecho, mas jamais como agora. – Se um seixo for levado pelo mar, a Europa fica menor, como se fosse um promontório... Assim como se fosse uma parte de seus amigos ou mesmo sua...

Sabe que o significado de algumas palavras lhe escapa, mas que Shuichi o entende melhor do que esperava.

\- A morte de qualquer homem me diminui, porque eu sou parte da humanidade... – E o olhar compreensivo o faz ter vontade de beijá-lo, aprendendo a nunca mais subestimá-lo. – E por isso, nunca procure saber por quem os sinos dobram, eles dobram por ti.

\- Puxa... Que bonito! – Shuichi se emociona, pois pela primeira vez o escritor fala com ele sobre algo que faz parte de seu mundo culto.

\- Shuichi... Cansei de ser uma ilha! – Ele o puxa e toma sua boca, perdendo-se em seus lábios e naquilo que descobriu sobre si mesmo.

**FIM**

**ooOoo**

Obaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Terminei essa fic, que parecia crescer mais a cada dia. Já começo a sentir falta dela, mas é ótimo encerrar. Agradeço inicialmente aos criadores de Weiss Kreuz e Gravitation, que nos presentearam com esses universos incríveis e personagens tão profundos. Foi delicioso juntar esses dois mundos!

Relembro que fiz essa fic como presente para minha querida amiga e filhota **Yume Vy**, que atravessou tempos ruins, mas provou que é mais forte do que imaginava e volta a ser a mesma ficwriter sensacional que tanto fez falta.

Agradeço de coração a minha amiga e beta **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn** por sua paciência com meus chiliques e falta de ânimo, além de sempre estar disposta a trocar idéias e me incentivar, mesmo quando eu achava que não estava bom. Essa fic existe graças a suas palavras sempre carinhosas e confiantes na minha capacidade.

Beijos especiais a minhas filhotas **Nii-chan** e **Yume Vy** por me orientarem com informações sobre os músicos que fizeram participações especiais nesta história. Conheço a música, mas as informações sobre eles são uma cortesia das minhas queridas.

Agradeço a todos que leram essa fic, mesmo que não tenham deixado comentários, mas destino um beijo especial a quem teve um tempinho para escrever um review, como **Dea**, **Scheilla Potter Malfoy** e **Miyu Amamyia**. Eles me incentivaram muito.

Espero que gostem e nos vemos na próxima.

04 de Julho de 2008

12:13 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


End file.
